Elemental Master Naruto
by X10AShadowfox
Summary: On the day of the kyuubi attack, Naruto is transported in the Negima world. Watch when he returns as a powerful mage and bad ass shinobi to be. Council bashing, Lemons scenes-to-be, parents alive, bad lang. Godlike Naruto, Pairing Naruto/OC. Status: Abandoned.
1. Chapter 1

I kinda wondered on what Naruto would be like if he was trained as one of the most powerful mage in the world, who would later be a shinobi. Also, for the 1st 2 chapters, the set up is kinda like the same with my other story, but that's it.

* * *

><p>Night<p>

The moon was full as the night sky was as clear as glass. Unfortunately, for the people of Konoha, a night like this was not a night to enjoy since the night peaceful silence was instead filled with the noise of chaos that was going all around.

Currently now, the Kyuubi was unleashing its fury all on the village, destroying homes and killing people. For the citizens of Konoha, they know what the Kyubi was. It was a force of nature, a tremedious force of power which it can create Tsunamis and destroy mountains with one of its 9 tails. Many wonder on how the Kyubi was attacking their village. But for now, the village's shinobis were fighting with everything they have to stop the beast from destroying their homes and slautering their families.

As the battle precided, the shinobis gain hope as their great leader appeard on top his summon toad and landed on the Kyubi. He was the 4th Hokage, Minato Namikaze. As the Kyubi was about to unleash another devastating blast of chakra, Minato used his famous Hirashi no Justu to teleport him and the Kyubi away from Konoha to a secluded area about 10 miles away. It was then that all the shinobi of Konoha saw a strong and powerful explosion in the distance.

* * *

><p>With Minato<p>

The Kyubi blasted a powerful blast of its charka at the area where Minato transported it to. Near the Kyubi, was Minato along and next to his side was his wife Kushina. As they saw the destruction caused by the Kyubi, both Minato and Kushina heard the cries of their greatest treasure that they have.

In Minato arms, he held the person that they love the most, more than each other right now. With them was their newborn son Naruto. Even thought Minato and Kushina were both happy their baby was alright, they both knew that if they don't stop the Kyubi now, their precious legacy would die here and now. Minato knew what needed to be done, which he was prepared to do. Kushina also knew what needed to be done as well. She went 1st on the assault on the Kyubi as Minato created the barrier to contain Kyubi from escaping.

Kushina unleashed her chakra chains on the Kyubi to immobilize it. As Kushina held it in place, Minato notice how weak Kushina was getting since she is now the former Jinchuriki of Kyubi. So having the Kyubi being ripped apart from her was leading to her death. She wanted to protect the 2 people that she loved the most by making sure the Kyubi was gone for now.

Minato saw what she was doing and decided to do on what he needed to do for not only for Konoha, but also for the future. He stopped Kushina before she starts to seal the Kyubi inside her again.

"Kushina don't… As the one, who not made me Hokage, but a man and now a father to my son that you gave me… I can't let you die like this." Stated Minato

"B-but… M-M-Min..ato… this is… the only… w-way …I-I-I… c-c-can be…sure to… s-s-save the… both of you…" gasped Kushina

"Kushina" tearful Minato

"D-d-don't cry…after all… to-today… is… o-our son's… birthday… the… only thing I regret… is… not to… be able to… see him… grow up…" smiled Kushina

Minato was speechless as Kushina continue on, "but… thinking about it… all… of us… being o-one… family… I-I couldn't be… anymore… happier… than that…" smiled Kushina

Minato was silent for moment, until he had a look of determination on his face.

"Kushina… save your strength... your going to need that in order to see Naruto again." Stated Minato

Kushina was confused until Minato said, "Iwill seal your remaining chakra inside Naruto with the Hakke Fuin. Then I will take the Kyubi down with me with a jutsu that a non Jinchuriki can use, _**Shiki Fujin**_!" he stated while gently placing Naruto on the ground.

Kushina was afraid of this because, if Minato use the _**Shiki Fujin**_, then he would die. But Minato thought back on what happened earlier tonight and told Kushina on what he realized. It was because a masked man attacks Kushina that all this happened. He then thought about what Jiraya said about the "Child of Prophecy" the he was told and he believed now that it was his son since he was born in this moment of time as the masked man attack Kushina to release the Kyubi. He told Kushina that he would seal the yang half along with Kushina with the _**Hakke**_ _**Fuin**_, while he takes down the yin half with him in death.

Minato started to create the hands sign, but before he could finish it, the Sandaime Hokage appeared behind him and knocked him out just before he finished the hand signing. Kushina was surprised to see the Sandaime here.

Flashback

_ When Gamabunta landed on the Kyubi, the Sandaime __saw Minato getting ready to use his __**Hirashi no Jutsu**__ to teleport them to another location, where the Kyubi won't cause anymore damage. The Sandaime __quickly went to the Kyubi and touch its back, just in time as Minato teleported them to the area._

_ There, the Sandaime __saw Minato putting up the barrier to keep the Kyubi contained. The Sandaime __was ready to help out Minato, when he saw him bring forth Kushina and, from what he guessed, his newborn son._

_ He heard Kushina going to sacrifice herself to save Minato and Naruto, but the Sautobi __heard on what Minato said he was going to do, and overheard about the masked person attacking Kushina. Sarutobi __heard on what Minato said and couldn't help but agree with the decision. Of course he had other plans since now he knew that Minato needed to live, as well as Kushina so they can truly be with their son. The Sandaime __was ready to use a special jutsu that he learned for such acquation like this ever came up._

_ Unbenouced to everyone, the 3__rd__ taught himself a bit of fuinjutsu incases of emergency. He decided to use the same jutsu as well on the Kyubi to spare Minato, as well as use another jutsu that would save Kushina's life since he knew that their child would need them in order to one day be able to fight the mask man._

End flashback

The Sandaime appeared and knocked out Minato with a nice chop on the back. Kushina was surprised to see him here. Kushina was about to ask him, butwas silence when the Sandaime said that he would perform the jutsu instead as well as savc her life.

"Sarutobi-sama… y-you can't… th… the… vil… village needs…. You…" panted Kushina

"No, the village needs Minato more since he is young, while Naruto not only needs his father, but needs his mother just as much. I overheard everything on what Minato said… and I have to agree with this decision… but instead I would be the one to do it…" stated the old Hokage

Kushina gasp in surprise, but before she can argue with him, the Sandaime spoke, "Kushina… I'm old… I have just lost my wife because of the masked man… the only thing I could do now, as my final act is secure the future for not only your son… but for also the next generation, which you and Minato must help lead by raising your child." He stated as he started to perform the seals.

The Sandaime unleash the power of _**Shiki**_ _**Fujin**_ on the Kyubi. He ripped apart half the Kyubi's soul and sealed within himself. The Sandaime was amazed on how powerful it was since it numbed his body.

As the Sandaime seal the Yin half of its soul inside him, Kushina made her way to Minato and got a bit of his blood to perform the summoning jutsu, she was able to summon Gamatoru, the sealing toad, to the battle field.

The Sandaime saw this and thought it was good timing, since he is running out of chakra himself because he started the _**Hakke Fuin**_. The toad was surprised to be summoned like this. The Sandaime explained on what was happening, and gave him the key to the Kyubi's seal. He accepted and went to Jiraya to hide and explain the situation to him on what just happen.

Once it was done, the Sandaime was ready to seal the rest of Kyubi into Naruto. With that, the shinigami, who had both the Sandaime and Kyubi souls, was ready to devoured both of them into his stomach, where they would battle for all time. But before that, the Sandaime used the last of his strength to perform one last jutsu, which he used the last bit of strength to heal Kushina's body from the Kyubi being extracted from her.

Kushina would now live, which was good timing since the Sandaime saw Minato starting to wake up.

"_With this… I can leave both Konoha and the future to this family… since I know that they can shape and lead the next generation to a brighter future when the time comes._" Thought the old Hokage as he died

Kushina was saddened that the Sandaime died in front of her eyes, but she was also very grateful to him since he not only saved her life, but her family as well as all of Konoha. She saw Minato starting to stir. As she did, she heard her son sleeping peacefully. She couldn't be any happier to know that she and Minato can be with their son, they can be a family from now on. She quickly struggled herself to get to her young son, so she can bathe him in her warmth and keep him from getting cold.

Of course, her feelings of happiness for her family didn't last for long since a strange light appeared around her son. Kushina gasp and tried to move quickly to get to him. But before she can reach him, he disappeared in a flash of white light.

As Minato began to rise after the Sandaime knocked him out, he heard his wife starting to cry. She was crying for the disappearance of her baby. Minato quickly went to her and ask Kushina on what happen, which she told him that their baby disappeared in a holy white light.

As reinforcements arrive, both Kushina and Minato just looked into the night sky and cried in tears, knowing that they're family was incomplete. As the shinobi gather and take the Sandaime back to Konoha, Kushina made a silent prayer for her son being safe.

* * *

><p>Night<p>

It was a calm night, with the world at peace as everyone slept in Wales England. In a solitary village, a family of 3 was sleeping peacefully until they heard the cries of a baby coming outside. The mother of the 2 young boys came out with her sons staying inside their house which their mother told them.

When she came out of her small house, she walked for a bit, following the cries of what sounded to her was, indeed, a baby. After walking for a few moments in the open grassy plain area behind her house, she spotted a crying baby on the ground. She quickly ran towards the crying infant to see that it was a baby boy, a newborn from what she can tell.

She quickly took her blanket that she used to cover herself to keep herself warm, and covered the infant boy from the cold. Once she got him, she quickly calmed him down while taking him to her home.

Once inside, the mother sat in a rocking chair with the baby in her arms. After calming him down, the mother couldn't help but wonder why a person would leave a cute baby boy, but then saw the red aura that was starting to surround him for a bit before dissipating.

After seeing the red aura, it was then that she started to believe that this child was more than what he appears to be, even if she doesn't know what it was yet. Before she can try and figure it out more on this baby, her 2 sons, who were awaken from the baby's crying, came up to her to see the child.

"Hey mom … who's the baby?" asked her oldest son with brown hair

"I don't know sweet heart… but I do know that he is special." Answered the mother

"Really…! Why's that?" asked her youngest with red spiky fallen hair, in a 2 year old gibberish way.

"Because… he is both your new little brother." cheerfully replied the mother

"Our little brother!" both boys replied

"Yes… I'm going to adapt him ok." Said the mother

"So… what are we going to ring up our new baby brother?" Asked the older brother of the, now, three brothers.

"Thomas… Thomas Springfield… is that alright, Nagi?" Smiled the young mother as she looked at her 2nd youngest son.

Nagi smiled as he looked at his new baby brother, unaware on the red aura that was surrounding his new baby brother.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I know that the most of the 1st of this chapter is similar to another one of my stories, but it was good to use. Anyway, till next chapter.


	2. Moments of peace

Last time, Kyuubi had attacked Konoha. With the sacrifice of the Sandaime Hokage, the Kyuubi was sealed into the Yondaime Hokage's, Minato Namikaze, son and saving his wife, Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze from certain death. But as the thought that they were going to live happily in a family of 3, there newlyborn baby had disappeared in a bright light.

* * *

><p>12 years later<p>

Right now in his office, the Yondaime was working and reading some documents. As he read them, his mind would some time wonder from his work to his family. He looks at the pictures that were on his desk. As he looked at them, he could help but think on what has happened over the years.

3 days after the Kyuubi attack, the Yondaime announced on how the Kyuubi was defeated by the great Sandaime Hokage by sacrificing his life in exchange for saving his life. He decided not to announce that the kyuubi was sealed inside his son since for all he knew, Naruto might be dead by now. As the funeral for the Sandaime and the shinobi, who bravely fought the Kyuubi, completely finished, Minato turned to other situations that were around him, like repairing the village.

After a few years of working and rebuilding, Konoha was once again back to its original form. During those years, the village was starting to prosper very well, especially on what happened after 5 years of working.

The Yondaime couldn't help but look at the picture next to the picture where he and pregnant Kushina was in. Next to it, was Kushina holding onto a baby in her arms. Except this baby was a little redheaded girl. Even though they decided not to have another child because of Naruto, fate decided to give them another chance for Kushina and him to start a family with Arika, his now 7 year old daughter.

Another thing that happens was the Uchiha Clan massacre, which happened when he was away on a day vacation. Minato and Kushina decided to take Arika away from Konoha to spend time together at the beach. They decided to stay until the next morning, which he told the council that he would leave his former student Kakashi in charge off all shinobi and village matters until his return.

When he came back home, Kakashi immediately informed him about the massacre. Kakashi explained that he saw a lack of security near the Uchiha compound since many has reported that theyhaven't seen none of the Uchia clan police officers in the night. When he sent some shinobi to check on the premise, they only found Sasuke alive, while the rest of the clan was murdered. Sasuke explained that it was his older brother Itachi that killed them all.

Minato was stunned about this development, since he was away when all of this happened. News about the Uchiha clan massacre all but gone, hit Konoha hard along with their enemies who took it in their own stride. When Minato heard of it, he quickly asked Kakashi and some of his most loyal anbu to investigate it since somewhere in his mind, he thought that something was off.

As Minato thought about what has happen, he couldn't help but think about his long lost son. Even though he declared Naruto dead, in the back of his mind, he thought that he was alive; this was even more so since Kushina was convince that Naruto wasn't dead, since she can feel it in her heart. Minato thought that it was maternal instinct about it, but he knew never to question a bond between a mother and her child. He even asked his most trusted people to look for him or to find some clue to help bring him back home (Jiraya, Tsunade, Kakashi, etc).

His thoughts were interrupted when he remembered that in a few days, the genin gradutation exam well commence. As he thought about the exam, he couldn't help but think of his own son. He believed that his son should be in this exam like the others in his age group. As he thought about it, someone else was thinking the same thing.

* * *

><p>Namikaze mansion<p>

Currently making lunch for a little girl and her husband that was going to arrive for his meal soon, was Kushina. Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze, the wife of Minato Namikaze, the Yondaime Hokage. She usually is spends her time between home and working in the hospital as a nurse, to sometime teaching future kunoichi in the academy.

As she cooked, she couldn't help but see her playful daughter Arika running around the backyard. Kushina just watched as Arika played with 1 of the summoning toads that Minato summoned for her. As Kushina watched, she also kept her guard up since 1 time when Arika was young; an Iwa assasion was able to sneak inside Konoha and almost killed Arika if Kushina hadn't sense the person in the last minute.

As Kushina looked on, she couldn't help but imagine that the toad was her son, Naruto, playing with Arika instead. She often wishes that Arika would have her older brother to look up to. She remembered all the nights that she would sometimes stay awake until it was the middle of night to early morning, just to look out into the glimmering stars, hoping her son was watching the same thing. She remembered all the prayers that she made before going to sleep since deep in her heart, she can still feel her son was still alive, growing up stronger and stronger within her every day. As she looked on at Arika, she felt like something was going to happen soon, something that would change everything.

* * *

><p>Sunset<p>

Right now, the sun was starting to set into the horizon to bring in the evening stars. However, the setting sun, which would bring about the beauty of the night stars, was only showing of the battle that was about to come.

In an island, there was an army ready and waiting to attack against the enemy of the world. The only thing that wasn't ordinary from any kind of battle on earth is that this battle isn't on earth. The battle to end the war is in a magical world, where dragons, people with animal characteristic live, along with mages. This battle was against the organization that is trying to destroy the magical world and its residents. Leading this magical army was a hero to both human and magical creatures in the army. He was known as the most powerful mage, the one with countless spells. He was Nagi Springfield, but better known as the Thousand Master.

He was, currently, assessting the last strong hold of the organization, Cosmo Entelecheia. He was looking over the enemy strong hold, also known as Ostia's royal castle, the Gravekeepers palace. Not only was he looking at it, he was waiting for the rest of the magical army to show up.

Along with him, were his most trust friends who not only fought with him by his side, but were also known to be the most powerful men in the world, known as the group called "Ala Rubria."

With him were his good friends, master of the Shinmeiryuu style of Swordsmenship, Konoe Eishun. Next was Al, a masterful mage of mystery. His master, that looked like a kid but in fact over a 200 year old demon, Zect. The next was one of 2 people to be his eternal rival, the man that is known to be invincible through out the world, the legendary swordsmen mercenary, Jack Rakan.

Finally, his 2nd rival, who not only at his lv, but is also his adapted younger brother, a young boy of 17 years of age who is not only known as the true "**Thousand** **Blades**", but also a master of the Shinmeiryuu arts of swordmenship but also called the "**Elemental** **Master**", Thomas Springfield to most, but to his family and friends he is known as Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze.

Naruto wore clothing that were similar, if not resembling, to Nagi's. The only difference was that he wore loose, baggy navy blue jeans, wore a short sleeve orange shirt, a ying yang pendant in a whirlpool design around his neck as well had a clay tempered Japanese Samurai sword where he held it with his left hand, not to mention that the handle was extra strengthen cause of the grip that Naruto uses.

As all of them watch on, Nagi broke the silence of the calm before the storm.

"They're so damn quiet, it's almost creepy." Said Nagi as he looked on at the castle

"Well… they'll be underestimating us… that is what evil organization do, bro." said Naruto

It was then that one of the military personal came up to Nagi and the others to report that the army is ready, which Nagi gave instructions. They then contacted another member of their group to organize the rest of the army, which sadly aren't here yet.

Al looked worried as he said, "I'm afraid there isn't any time to make any delayation. We'll just have to make do with what we got."

"The time limit is upon us." Replied Einshun

"Indeed… the enemy has already begun the ceremony to return this world into nothing. The twilight imperial princess, key to the world, is in their hands." Said Al

"Yeah" said Nagi

Nagi then said, "Alright men lets-" before being interrupted by his little brother Naruto

"Nagi wait…"

"What is bro… we don't have time to wait." Said Nagi

"I know that, but before we go just remember what we are here to do … I know you have a personal agenda on freeing the little princess, as do I… but that is not your only agenda here. Remember that were here not to just save the princess, but also to save the world from their plan. Remember that we need stay focus in order to stop the ceremony from being unleashed. You understand…" as Naruto looked at his friends, "if we aren't careful, the enemy well use that one moment of our ignores to defeat us… So let's fight with everything we have and leave everything on the table since the enemy might have a trick or 2. Alright..." Said Naruto

"He's right… let's go in, but let go in cautiously with everything that is in the line, we can't make a single mistake." Replied Eishun

"Got it" answered Nagi, before thinking about the princess and Naruto's words

"Alright men… Let's move" Nagi yelling out the order to attack the gravekeeper's palace."

With that, Nagi led the magical army for one last battle to end this war.

* * *

><p>Konoha<p>

It has been a couple of weeks since the genin graduation exam. Right now, Minato was dealing with team 7 led by Kakashi on giving them another D-rank mission, but of course, he had to deal with Team 7's supposedly special team member, Sasuke Uchiha.

Sasuke was arguing with the 4th on giving him a harder mission. This action was only supported by Sasuke's fangirl, Sakura Haruno, who is also agreeing with Sasuke. Minato disputed with Sasuke, but his former student, Kakashi said that it would be alright to give them a higher mission for them. Minato sighed, which he then decided to agree to Kakashi's request.

"Alright… if you think they're ready to take on a higher mission Kakashi… then your on." Said Minato

This pleased Sasuke since he was getting tired on these low D-rank missions. Team 7 looked at the Yondaime, seeing him decided on what kind of mission that they can get.

"Alright, I have a simple C-rank mission. It's a bodyguard mission to a client." Said Minato

Team 7 wondered on who they well be guarding, which Minato answered their curiousity when he brought out the client. He was an elder man with grey hair and beard along with the fact he kinda looked overweight. His name was Tazuna, a bridge builder, the one who is hiring Konoha nin to protect him from bandits and make sure that he finishes making a bridge.

"So these brats are going to protect me… some protection, they looked pathetic." Said Tazuna

This made the genin erk, except Sai who showed no emotion about it. Kakashi then replied, "Don't worry… these guys can handle a couple of plain bandits and if anything, I'll be there to handle the rest."

With this, Kakashi ordered his squad to get ready to leave the village, while Tazuna went to the gate for their arrival. As team 7 left the office, Minato couldn't help but had that strange feeling again, like he did a couple of weeks ago. As he thought about it, he saw the wind change, like it was signaling him that something was coming. It was made even more ominous when the ink he uses to write down the documents made a bit of spill, but resembles that of the Uzumaki symbol.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Till Next time


	3. Elemental Masters Last Battle

Last time, Minato had just given team 7, led by Kakashi, a c-rank mission on protecting Tazuna and his family, and making sure that Tazuna completed a bridge he was building. At the same time, he had no idea that his son was getting ready to face the biggest battle in a magical world.

* * *

><p>GraveKeeper's palace<p>

Currently, at an open platform, outside one of the palace's towers, Nagi held his opponent by his neck after the intense battle that he had with him.

"Magnificent… your strength is truly ludicrous…" said enemy

"The Twilight Imperial princess… Where is she? Answer me that before you die." Nagi ordered as he panted from the battle

"Heh… hehehehe… Don't tell me you are still under the foolish impression that I am the one behind all of this?" said the enemy as he saw Nagi's comrades come out of the building that the battle had taken place.

"Wh… what?"Questioned Nagi

Before Nagi could asked, Naruto saw something out of the corner of his eye and yelled, "Brother! Watch out!" in fear. The next thing Nagi knew, he and the enemy he was holding was shot through the gut by someone. His friends came immediately to help him out, but then notice that the person that shot Nagi was getting ready to fire another powerful blast at them. Everyone put up their own powerful barrier or defense to block the incoming attack.

At that moment, a huge blast of magical power was fired at them, as big as a 3 story building. They tried to defend against it, but were taken down. Once the blast died down, everyone was on the floor completely injured from mild to serious injuries. Rakan, for example, has loss both his arms from the blast as he tried to hold it back.

In that moment, when the smoke clear, the mastermind of the war made his grand appearance which he came to the stage of the battle. He wore a black cloak that covers everything about him; he looked like the British style of royalty grim reaper. He was called the "**_The Life Maker_**" or "**_Mage of the Beginning_**."

Everyone was frozen in fear, but despite all that, only 2 rose to meet the challenge that fell upon them. Nagi, with all his serious injuries, was the 1st to stand and prove his legendary status as the "**Thousand Master**." Closely following Nagi's determination, the 2nd was his younger brother, Naruto. Naruto, with his sword in hand, stood right beside Nagi, ready to prove why he was called the "**Elemental Master**" or the true "**Thousand Blades**."

As they stood, the others who are still down, looked up to see them ready to fight, even with the injuries that they have. Nagi with most of his serious injuries were located at his right arm, bleeding badly, along with the hole in his gut. Naruto had lighter wounds, a bleeding forehead, arms with bruise and scrapes, but his left arm was the most serious since it had more deep gashes where blood ran down from it.

"You can't! Nagi! Naruto! In both your states, you…" Al said before Nagi interrupted him.

"Al, use all the magic you have left to heal the both of us."

"But a ridiculuos healing like that would…!" said Al

"It only needs to last us for 30 minutes." Replied Naruto

Al was about to protest about it, but then Nagi and Naruto's master, Zect, stood up beside them, to join the fight against the lifemaker. But before that, they notice that the ceremony was starting to activate. Things were grim, until Naruto spoke up.

"Guys … I'll go where the ceremony is taking place… I'll see if I can buy us some time to stop the ceremony, unfortunately, that means that you 2 would have to face this bastard by yourselves." Said Naruto

"No prob bro… you find the ceremony and try to take care of it… we'll deal with him." Replied Nagi

"The 2 of you can't possibly face him alone." Yelled out Al

"If we don't defeat this guy here and now, then the world will be reducing to naught. We don't have any other choice." Said Zect

"Nagi wait! It's no good… this guy is on whole other lv. You'll die! We have to regroup for now-" said Rakan before Nagi interrupted him

"Oh, come on. This is like you Jack. We won't make it if we hang around doing nothing." Said Nagi

After which he declared that he would defeat the mastermind no matter what. With that, Nagi and Zect went to fight the "_**Life Maker**_", while Naruto, using the distraction that both Nagi and Zect provided, to go inside the palace to try and stop the ceremony that was already taking place.

For 10 minutes, Al and Rakan heard the noise of battle between Nagi and Zect against the "Life Maker". At the same time, they were relieved to see that Naruto was slowing down the ceremony on the destruction of the world. With this, they were buying some time in order to stop this.

After a few more minutes, everyone was shocked to see that Nagi defeated the LifeMaker in a fantastic display of lightning power. After a few moments of waiting, Al got a telepathic communication from Nagi.

"Hey Nagi, honestly… you never cease to amaze me. Exceeding my expectations every single time…" said Al

"_Now for the princess… no… more importantly… the ceremony! I've defeated their leader, but during the battle, Naruto told me that they already completeled the ceremony. Naruto is currently using whatever he has left to try and slow it down, especially since his wounds open up again. We don't have much time till Naruto finally gives in and falls__." _Telepathically said Nagi

"What…?! They've completed…?! And Naruto is using whatever strength he has left trying to delay its activation… but with his injuries reopening… at this rate…" Al said before he was interrupted when he felt a power increase of some kind.

Just then, they saw the ceremonies spell starting to unleash in a bright orb of light that was like being in a tornado that was just growing in power. It was this that Al knew that Naruto had finally given into fatigue and stopped his delay tactic. Al was thinking that it was over, but then overheard Princess Arika. It was then that Al and Rakan knew that the main fleet that was being led by both Princess Arika and Princess Theo.

They ordered their soldiers to create a barrier to stop the ceremony. All of a sudden, their barrier collapse, which indicated that there is something else in the ceremony. They all thought it was over until they heard a telepathic message from Naruto.

"_Guys … I just looked at the ceremony seal and inscriptions… apparently; they are not only using ceremony itself, but also using elemental magic to help increase the ceremony's power to stop any sealing process__."_

"In that case, all forces create a barrier again, but this time also uses whatever type of element seal you have to stop it." Ordered Arika

As the magical army tried to stop the once again to stop the ceremony, they found that it wasn't slowing down. They were wondering on what was going on. They knew that they only had a few moments left before the ceremony is unleashed.

"_Guys … you need to use all of the elements at the same time and be in sync in order to accomplish the sealing__._" Said Naruto

"Be in sync… but that's impossible… given in our state… in order to sync the elements together like this… it's impossible to do it now." Said Al

"_Not if you use me as the catalys for the seal__._" Said Naruto

They were shocked on what Naruto just said. All of a sudden, they heard a large blast coming where the ceremony was taking place. It was then that Nagi, Al, Rakan, and Einshun watched as Naruto flew high up into the sky with no fear in his eyes.

Naruto flew higher, above the glowing light. As he was flying, he heard his friends telepathically yelling at him.

"_Wait Naruto…! There has to be another way!"_ Said Al

"There isn't time Al… this is the only chance we have left." Said Naruto

"_If you try to channel all that power through you, you'll die!"_ Said Rakan

"I know." Stated Naruto

"Arika… Theo… do it… use me for the seal now that we still have a chance." Yelled out Naruto

Arika and Theo grip the guard rails of their ships in frustration since they grew to like him as their friend.

"_Arika… remember what we came here to do… now do it!"_ yelled out Naruto in frustration

With that Arika yelled out, "All forces… Unleash the seal as well as an elemental seal and focus all on the Elemental Master, Thomas Springfield." Princess Theo also unleashed the same order. The army unleashed the seal with the addition of the element seal.

Naruto was prepared and could sense the seals magic about to reach him. He closed his eyes, prepared for his greatest act. He then heard Nagi call out to him telepathically.

"_Wait Brother…! Don't do this…!"_

"It's alright bro… I'am making this decision on my own terms… consider this as saying thank you for taking me in and making me part of your family for when I was taken from my 1st… Also… tell Arika-san… I'm sorry I couldn't be there at your wedding." Smiled Naruto

At that moment, Nagi watched in pain and saddness as the seal connected with Naruto and he screamed in pain.

"Brother!" yelled out Nagi

The sealing of the ceremony was completed. Everyone watched as the brave young man, making the ultimate sacrifice for them. In an amazing show of bright and flashing light, the seal was created and held together which stopped the ceremony that could've destroyed the magical world.

Once it was over, Al and Rakan saw something fall. In a great speed falling down, the members of Ala Rubra saw Naruto's sword strike the ground, blade 1st. Nagi came walking towards his brother sword, which is the last thing that he had of him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXX

Naruto P.O.V

Right when the seal strucked him, he gather whatever magical power he had left to harmonies all the elemental magic together to synchronize them. He felt so much pain when the sealing spell was actived on him that what felt like an eternity only last a few seconds. Once it was done, he then felt like he was floating in an endless void.

"_So this is it… this is how it ends for me… hmph, at least I was able to out do my brother for once._" Naruto smiled in thought

"_**Too bad… I wish I could of seen the look of shock on Nagi's face… it would have been a pleasure to see him so surprised like this.**_" Said a mellow voice

"_Huh… I would have settled on finally outdoing both my brother and Rakan on our rival matches, huh Kurama."_ Said Naruto to the Kyuubi

"_Naruto… are you going to be ok… I know at this moment that we don't have much time to live yet… I wished you could have seen your parents for once in your life."_ Said another mysterious voice

"_I'll be alright, I'll be able to see them again… after all… where we are going… everyone well be going to the same place in the afterlife… I will wait for them when the time comes, Sarutobi-Jiji_._"_ Said Naruto

Naruto was mentally talking with the Kyuubi and the Sandaime Hokage. He knew about them for a good few years now, thanks to his family and friends.

"_Naruto… my time is drawing near… with you having little magic power left… my spirit can no longer stay in this plain anymore… but even so, I have to thank you… cause through your eyes, I was able to see a whole new world beyond my imagination, a world of possible peace and tranquility, even if it was for a short time."_ Said the Sandaime Hokage as he began to fade

"_See yah old man … I'll be following you in a moment, alright_." Said Naruto

The Sandaime disapearred in front of Naruto as he to began to drift towards someplace. He looked to see a bright light getting bigger and bigger, driving the darken void that was surrounding him for a while. As he began to go through it, he felt like he will be at peace now.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nami no Kuni

Currently, Team 7 was fighting off Zabuza, the demon of the mist. Earlier he and Kakashi had fought against each other, but were now imprisoned by Zabuza's _**Water Prison Jutsu**_.

After Kakashi was captured, Sasuke and Sai had no choice but to free Kakashi since without him, defeating Zabuza would be impossible. Zabuza unleashed his _**Water Clone Jutsu**_ at Team 7.

As Kakashi watched on as Sai and Sasuke tried to deal with the clone, with Sai having better luck then Sasuke, he thought that the situation was very grim.

At that very moment, everything changes. Above them, everyone heard what sounded like lightning and thunder or a mixture of the 2. They all looked up to see a vortex of some sort appearing above Zabuza and Kakashi. Everyone wondered what was going on, but then as quickly as it came, it disappeared. As it was disappearing, something fell out of it.

That something was a person, with a hood covering the face, as he fell towards Zabuza. Zabuza's attention was focus on the person that was falling down on top of Kakashi and him that he didn't notice a kunai was coming straight at him until it was at the last moment.

The person dropped into the water as Zabuza's attention was back at his opponent. He saw the Kunai coming at him, which he saw that it was Sakura taking the advantage of the situation. With Zabuza' momentary distracted, the clone also dispers, along with Zabuza'z water prison jutsu stopping and freeing Kakashi.

As the commotion of the falling person (Naruto), Naruto himself was also having some strange thoughts on what's going on.

"_Huh… I thought in death… I should feel no pain and yet I still feel so soar… plus, why am I underwater. Am I going to drown while being completely in pain or something__?"_

As he sinks deeper and deeper into the darkness of the bottom of the water he felt a hand grabs his and started to pull him away from the dark depths to the surface of light. It was then that he just faint from exhaustion.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX

Till next chapter


	4. Mystery Boy

Last time, Nagi and the Ala Rubra had completed defeated the enemy of the magical world. Unfortunately, the enemy has completed the ceremony that would destroy it. In a last ditch effert, Naruto made the ultimate sacrifice to save everyone by using himself as a catalys for a sealing cereomony. After it was complete, he expected to be dead, but now he fell down into the water and lost conciousness in a middle where Kakashi Hatake and team 7 were busy fighting Zabuza.

* * *

><p>Tazuna's house<p>

Currently in a bedroom, Kakashi was laying down on a futon on the 2nd floor of Tazuna's house. Lying next to him, about a meter away, was Naruto. But unlike Kakashi, he was bandage up and still out cold.

After Naruto fell into the water, Kakashi immediately rescued him from drowning. He then saved Sakura from Zabuza's swordstrike, while carrying Naruto under his left arm. Kakashi then pushed back Zabuza to give them some space. Kakashi place Naruto near the shore, which he ordered his team to not only protect Tazuna, but also help the unconscious person, whose face was hidden because of his hooded cloak.

Once team 7 drags the person to shore, Kakashi then focus his attention on Zabuza. He used his sharingon to copy Zabuza's movements, which he was able to get the upper hand. Right before Kakashi could finish him, Zabuza was killed by a Mizu hunter Nin. Once the hunter Nin took Zabuza's body, Kakashi's team immediately came up to him, while he walked towards them. But it was also then that the effects of sharingon took its toll on Kakashi and knocked him out.

Team 7 decided to take Kakashi to Tazuna's house to get some rest. But before making that decision, they looked at the person that was lying before them. Sakura took a closer look at him, but once she touched his body, she felt something warm on his left arm. She thought it was his arm trying to warm up again from being in the cold water, but when she looked at her palm, she saw that it was blood and that he was breathing shallow. After deciding on what to do, they took him too to get him some medical attention.

Once in the house, they took Kakashi to the 2nd floor to rest, the same with Naruto (who they don't know) to start some medical stuff. Sakura knew a bit of medical knowledge from the academy, while Tsunami, who also knew a bit of medical knowledge, helped in bandaging the person. They stripped him of his clothes to see that he was young blond spiky hair teenage boy.

As they strip him down, Sakura couldn't help, despite the situation he was in, he was quite attractive. Tsunami quickly saw that his left arm was completely bruised and bleeding badly, along with bleeding forehead, an open deep wound on his right side. Tsunami and Sakura did all they can do and bandage above his waist and hoped that he can pull through his own strength.

* * *

><p>Evening<p>

It has been a day since the battle with Zabuza. Kakashi woke up early evening from his fight with Zabuza. As he looked around, he saw that Sai was watching him. Once Kakashi was awake, he looked around his environment to see that the person that, unintentially, saves him was here and out cold from the serious injuries that he could see.

After gathering team 7, with Tazuna, and discussing the battle between Zabuza, as well as the likely hood that Zabuza is alive, Kakashi informed them that he would train them in order for them to prepare on fighting Zabuza again. Sasuke grinned on the thought of having another chance to fight Zabuza again, while Sakura looked kinda worried. Sai, didn't really care or that how his face said about him.

"Now, since Zabuza is out of the picture for the time being… I'm now more interested in finding out on who that person lying next to me is?" said Kakashi, as he once again looked at the young teenager. This time he was more detail on looking at him.

Kakashi saw the boy that he had blond spiky hair and tan skin. He would have like to get a more accurate look on him, but his face had a few bandages on, along with the bedsheets that cover his body, 1 on his cheek and another around his forehead. He can also tell that the boy was also strong since his body was well built (Negima ch: 238. Pg: 2 to see Naruto's body features). Of course he can also see some of the bandages that were on his body.

After examining the boy, he looked at his team.

"Were you able to find out anything about him while you were treating him?" asked Kakashi

"Not yet… since I only help with some of the bandaging above the waist, while Tsunami looked and bandage the rest of his body since she saw that he had a few more bruises on him. I did ask Tsunami to give me his clothing so we can check if he had anything on him." Answered Sakura, which she brought to Kakashi a few pieces of paper that looked like letters, which some were old and new, a pendant, and his boots

"So that's all you've been able to find? What about his clothes?" Sasuke asked

"Yeah…that's all I found and his clothes, Tsunami put some spare clothing on him before washing his clothing since it was dirty and had dried blood on it." Answered Sakura, until she snapped her head up a bit, "Oh wait… Tsunami said as she was checking on him that he shouldn't be called a boy for some odd reason while she blushed a bit… other than that, there was nothing else she saw on him." Sakura said

"Hm… I see." Answered Kakashi, as he thought about the boy and the mystery that surrounded him

Sai looked at the boots to see if there was any hidden capartment, while Sasuke looked at the pendant, which brought his curiosity up since it was the ying yang, but in a way that it was a whirlpool design. Sakura looked at the letters to see that it had some unique way it was made it. The letters (written in Latin) had 2 black horizontal and vertical lines near each edge. Above the letter had strange writing that was written horizontaly and had many of the strange writing going down. In the center was like a circle with strange symbols. Near the circle, was a mute button, a play button and stop button symbol (which she doesn't know).

Sakura continue to look at the letters until she'd accidently touch the play button on the oldest looking letter. When she touched it, a holographic image appeared in front of her.

"Ahh… what is this!" yelp Sakura

Everyone turned to look at the letter that she dropped to see the image of an attractive white hair woman that looked to be at her early 30s. She wore a white, long sleeve, dress that went down her body until it started to fade from the image it had. Just before they question on how an image appeared from a letter, the person in the letter started to talk.

"**Hey sweety… how is your training coming along? Even though I know you can take care of yourself by now, I can't help but be a bit overprotective of you since you're still so young, but as your mother I can't help it. I recently have gotten a letter from your older brothers as well. They seem to be doing pretty well, despite they're being busy from what I gathered especially with Nagi with what has been happening with him lately. I hope you send me a letter soon. Have fun and stay safe while you train. Bye my little sunshine."** Said in a sweet heavenly voice, but with a strange accent

It was then that the letter stop and the image disappeared. As everyone stared at it, they couldn't help but wonder on how it spoke and from such a little thing.

"How did it do that? There is no way that a letter can have images appeared out of nowhere, but this one has images and it talked too." Asked Sasuke

Sai went to the letter to press the play button again to see that it was playing the same message as before, meaning that it was a recording. Sasuke picked another older looking piece of letter. He presses the same play button on the other letter.

Another image appeared. Instead of the same woman, a young handsome pre-teen boy with red spiky hair going down that looked to be as old as Sai or Sasuke. When Sakura looked at him, she couldn't help but think that this guy was even more attractive than Sasuke.

"**Hey little bro… I got your letter the other day. I was amazed that you not only went to India but made pass the Himalaya's into China. But I'm more amazed that you actually found someone to teach you martial arts as well as basic swordmanship. That's great… but hey once you've gotten a little older or when you're gotten stronger, come and meet up with me. I'm sure Eishen, here, can help you train more in swordmanship.**" With the same British accent

He was then interrupted by an older person that looked like he was 15 or early 20s appeared next to him. He looked straight lace and serious, with short spiky hair and brown eyes. His face was narrow, but still looks handsome, even with glasses. He wore a black long sleeve sweater and finally what looked like brown pants.

"**Wait… what do you mean train him? I'm not going to take your 8 year old little brother as my apprentice just because you say so Nagi."** annoyed Eishen

"**Don't be such an old bat… I just meant that you just show him some of your fighting style moves and spar with him to get better, that's all. I'm not asking you to train him in everything you know, just things that you are willing to show him.**" Nagi cheerfully said.

Nagi then apologize with hand signals and then said, "**Anyway… I'm still not sure about Eishen on helping you with your swordmanship, but I know that my master, Zect, would help you out on getting stronger… right Master?**"

"**Sure why not… I don't mind torchering another soul.**" Said a mysterious, but young voice

Nagi laughed nervously, but then looked at straight forward again, "**Well then… hopefully, the next letter I get from you would be soon… See Yah little bro…! Oh P.S. Careful with those girls over there… since like me, you seem to attract girls where ever you go. Bye now Thomas**" Finished speaking

Once the letter was done, the miniature projection stopped as well and back to normal slip of paper. Kakashi and the others were now getting somewhere since they now gotten a few clues. 1st was that this letter was a couple of years old and that this teenager was 8 years old when he gotten it, almost 10 years ago they guessed. 2nd was that he was training for something, which they know that it was something with Taijutsu and swordmanship in a place that they don't know. 3rd was that he had an older brother, but they don't look like each other, while the white hair woman and the red head teenage boy did with something things. Finally, the final clue was his name, Thomas.

As they were thinking, Sakura decided to get more answers from the 2 final letters. She press the play button to see that it was the red head, but older now, like nearing 18 to 19 year old.

"**Hey bro… listen I know that things lately have been going hard on all of us… but now is not the time to be soft. We have important work to do. Once you completed your work, come and meet up with us at the capital. Well use the information that you were able to gather to unlock the mysterious of Cosmo Entelichea. Ok bro, see you soon.**" Serious said Nagi

As they thought about it, they're thought were on, who was Cosmo Entelechia since they never heard of this organization. Kakashi asked Sai to press the final letter to see that it was newest looking one of all the 4.

The next one revealed a tall beautiful young woman, 18 to 19 years old, with blue eyes and long golden blond hair that fell past her waist. Even though she looked beautiful, she had a very serious face and from what they can tell a strong will.

"**Listen, the next attack from the enemy forces is going to attack in 3 separate divisions. Nagi and your friends will be leading the attack head on, while you are going to sneak around them and take out any surprise attack that they may have. Once you done that, meet up with Ala Rubra to continue the attack. Hopefully, if we push them hard enough we can get them to surrender or at least have a ceasefire with their forces. Remember, you'll be facing an army of a possiblity of 5 thousand forces out of the 25 thousand that we'll be facing if the information is correct. Also your brother has asked me to give you this message. 'I hope to see you in the frontlines.' That's all. Good Luck Naruto.**"

When the letter finished its message, they couldn't believe on what they just heard. For one, this young man was going to or has fought about 5 thousand soldiers by himself, even though he looks to be young. As everyone was thinking about it, they turned to look at the young man and wondered on who he is. But for Kakashi, there was one thing that was really bothering him. As last message finished, and heard the woman say "Naruto." He was beginning to have a lot of thoughts about what is going on.

It was around this time that Naruto started to wake up from being out cold. He started to struggle a bit from the sheets that were place on him.

Everyone looked to see that he just woke up and started to move. Sakura quickly went to his side; while everyone looked on to see if he was alright. As she tried to keep him from moving, Naruto opened his eyes a bit too only see a blur of pink in front of him.

"Why is there a cherry blossom in heaven?" Struggled Naruto, before he fell back to sleep again.

Even though it was for a moment, Sakura was able to see his eyes open up a bit to see that it was sapphire blue. Once he went back to sleep, Sakura couldn't help but really look at him, imagining him without bandages. As she looks at him, she can see the scary resemblence between him and the Yondaime Hokage. She decided to speak up about it.

"Hey guys...! This guy…" which got everyone's attention, while Sakura continue, "his face… if you really look at him… doesn't he look like the Yondaime-sama."

With that, Kakashi and the rest of team 7 look at Naruto to see that, without the bandages, he really does look like the Yondaime, but with some small differences. But for Kakashi, it got him thinking about something else.

* * *

><p>Till Next Ch<p> 


	5. Return to the Shinobi World

Last time, Kakashi and team 7, along with Tazuna, talked about Zabuza being alive, as well as training to fight him off. After explaining on what he plans to do, Kakashi wanted to know on who this boy that he saved is. After looking at his stuff, the letter that had images, told them on who he is, or rather, tell them on which person he is since they gotten 2 names, Thomas and Naruto. Naruto was a name that Kakashi knew all to well, but until he gets the truth from this boy, he can only guess.

* * *

><p>Morning<p>

It was mid-morning when Naruto started to wake up. Last time he woke up, he thought he saw a cherry blossom. Now, having a lot more rest, he is able to move around again. He bent up to see the room, while still in the bed floor. Once he looked around, he saw that the room was very plain, just for guests to sleep in. He went to the open window to see that the house was near the ocean, which he didn't mind since it was calming to feel the ocean breeze just now.

After checking on the room, he got up to see that he wasn't wearing his regular clothing. He was wearing someone else's pajamas, for adults. He looked underneath the clothing to see that he was bandage up pretty well. He then looked around more carefully to see that his clothing was laid next to his bed. He decided to get change and find out where he was since he now knew that he isn't in dead.

* * *

><p>Kitchendining room

Everyone, right now, was eating breakfast. Kakashi was well enough to eat something, but still had problems moving on his own strength, which he needs crutches to move around. Today, Kakashi is going to put his team on a new training exercise since he knew that they needed to get stronger in order to face Zabuza.

Once they finished eating, Kakashi told his young genin team to get ready for training. Sasuke was more than happy since he wanted to get stronger (you all know the reason). It was then before leaving Tazuna's house, that Sakura decided to check on Naruto.

"Um… I'm going upstairs first to see if that boy is alright… He may have woken up, again by now."

"Alright then… once you checked on the boy, we'll go and start on your training since we need to prepare if Zabuza returns again." Said Kakashi

Sakura nodded in agreement, which Tsunami said that she well also go to check on him to see if his bandages needed changing.

"By the way Sakura, why are you wearing the boy's pendant around your neck." Sai asked curiously since he has seen her wearing the pendant around her neck all morning long.

"Just because I feel like it and that it would look good on me… plus I want to make sure it stays safe." Answered Sakura

It was then from behind her, everyone heard a voice.

"Oh really… wouldn't it be safer around my neck since it is mine."

Everyone turned to see that the young boy was up an about and looking fine. He was wearing his clothes that Tsunami had cleaned and left next to him, except for his hooded mage cloak. Sakura blush a little, since she was seeing him up close, without the bandage on his face, to him and had to admit again that he was attractive.

Everyone was stunned to see that the boy was able to walk, considering the injuries that he had, he should be out and unable to move for a week without medical attention. It was then at this point, that Tsunami got her act back together and quickly made it to him.

"Wha- what are you doing? You're seriously injured! You need to lie down and rest or you're going to reopen your wounds again." Ordered Tsunami

"Its alright, I'm fine now." Answered Naruto

"No! You're not fine… you need to get these clothes off and get back to bed because of the injuries on your arm and deep wound near your waist." complained Tsunami, as she tried to move Naruto back upstares.

But Naruto just held back Tsunami to remove his shirt to reveal his chest. Everyone was shocked to see that the wounds on his left arm were almost completely healed up, and the deep wound was only showing bruise signs.

"I heal riddiculesly fast. Wounds like this will be healed up in a day or so for me." Said Naruto, while thinking, "_That's because of Kurama and my magical power helping me out._"

He then looked at Sakura and sticked out his hand in front of her, "You mind giving me back my pendant little girl." Asked Naruto

Sakura complide and removed the pendant from her neck, which Naruto took it back and place around his neck. He then asked on who bandage him up, which Tsunami and Sakura answered that they did. He thanked them for helping him out, but asks if Tsunami is the one that changed his clothing. Tsunami, blushed a little, agreed that she changed him, which he said thank you.

He looked around to see the people that were seating in the kitchen. He saw Kakashi, Sasuke, Sai, Tazuna, and Tsunami's son, Inari (which of course, he didn't know). As he looked around the kitchen/dining room, his attention was drawn more to Kakashi, more precisely his headband that acted as an eyepatch.

Naruto looked at Kakashi's headband, which was bugging him about something, something that Kakashi notice and decided to speak about it.

"Um… why are you looking at me?" Kakashi asked

"Oh sorry… It's not you I'm looking at, it's your headband." Answered Naruto

"You're interested in my Konoha headband?" questioned Kakashi

"Konoha" muttered Naruto

It was then that Naruto gone wide-eye, as he remembered now on why Kakashi's headband was familiar to him. It was the leaf symbol that he remembered on what the Sandaime told one time.

* * *

><p>Flashback<p>

_Right now, a 15 year old Naruto was awake, on guard duty while his brother and friends were sleeping for the night. He was the first watch on keeping a look out as everyone slept. As he looks up to see the stars, the Sandaime Hokage appeared next to him in his ghostly figure._

"_**Beautiful night tonight, huh Naruto.**__" Said Sarutobi_

"_**Yes it is… If it wasn't for the threat of war, I would really enjoy it more.**__" Stated Naruto_

"_**Yes… how unfortunate that the magical world is dealing with this problem. I sincerely hope that war doesn't break out since we still need to try to find a way back home.**__" Said Sarutobi as he holds a ghostly smoking pipe, not lit_

"_**Yeah… Hey Jiji… if I ever do get back home… how the hell will I even know which country or village to go if I don't even know the place.**__" Asked Naruto_

"_**Well… I'll be there to help you since I used to live there and know a lot of the terrain. But I think I should tell you just in case if I chose to finally rest in peace or something else comes along.**__" Answered the old Hokage_

_ Sarutobi told Naruto that his parent live in Hi no Kuni (Fire Country) in a village called Konoha. He explained that if Naruto ever runs into a Konoha shinobi, he should ask him for directions if the person was on a mission or follow the person back since following him would lead him home. He describe to Naruto on what a Konoha symbol looks like on the ground._

"_**Now, once you finish making a right triangle, erase the side line and add a swirling circle starting from the top and spin it around clockwise into a whirlpool.**__" Stated 3__rd__ Hokage_

"_**Like this**__" questioned Naruto_

_ Once Naruto completed it, Sarutobi nodded in agreement and said, "__**Good… just like that. Remembered Naruto, if you ever go back home to our world and see a symbol like this. You well know that he or she is a Konoha shinobi and an Allie to you. But be careful, since if you see the symbol with a sratch going aross the symbol, it means that they are rogue.**__"_

* * *

><p>End Flashback<p>

As Naruto went wide-eye, Kakashi looked at him carefully since Naruto looked like he was strucked by lightning. Kakashi was very curious now, since Naruto's reaction was interesting to see. Sasuke and Sai also notice it.

Naruto went wide-eye for a second or 2, which he quickly recovered from it. Naruto shook his head, since now he knew where he was.

"_The sealing ceremony that I became a catalyst to must have been much more intense on me than I thought since I used what was left of my magic/charka synchronization, along with the magic of the entire army. It must have pushed my body and power into a special void or something that teleported me here or something. If that's true then, if I follow these Konoha Nin back to Konoha, then I can see my parents._" Naruto happily thought

Everyone looked at Naruto as he was silent for a moment, like he was thinking about something, but then saw him smiled. He then started to walk away. Tsunami question on where he is going.

"Oh don't worry… I'll be back, I just need to find out about something." Smirked Naruto

Naruto went to the front door, put on his boots that were there, and left. In the kitchen/dining room, everyone thought that he was weird since the way he acted. Kakashi decided to awake his team from sudden confusion about the boy by telling them to get ready to start training.

* * *

><p>Outside<p>

After taking a 10 minute walk, Kakashi found a nice place for his genin team to start the tree walking exercise. Once he was done explaining to them on how it works, he told them to start doing it.

For Sasuke, he put too much chakra on the tree and cracks apart underneath his foot, which pushed him away, but before going more than 3 meters high. Sai climbed about the same height as Sasuke. But the one that made it high up to Kakashi's lv was Sakura, who was sitting on the branch.

"Well, looks like the kunoichi of the group has the better chakra control. Not only does Sakura know a lot about chakra, her control and stamina are quite good. Comparing her to an elite Uchiha that we have here, she makes the name worthless." Casually explained Kakashi

"Shut it sensei!" yelled Sakura, as she thought that Sasuke would hate her now

As Kakashi watched from above at both Sasuke and Sai, he thought, "_Of course, Sasuke have an incomparably greater chakra amount of charka within him. If this training goes well, he could be a powerfull assest._"

Before they could do anything, someone yelled out, "Should you be telling them that, especially when you knew her majesty here would of course be able to climb up the tree 1st since she has a lot less chakra comparing to the other 2 runts there!"

Everyone looked at the tree that Kakashi was on, to see that it was the boy (Naruto), above him, about twice as further up.

Naruto looked down on the others, which he then yelled, "Of course, you are probably hoping to motivate the emo kid down there into trying harder since you know already that he wouldn't be able to make on the 1st try since he has a lot more chakra to control instead, right!"

He came walking down the tree like a casual person walking on the ground. As soon he came to Kakashi's lv, he look at genin to see what their reactions about what he just said. Sakura was amazed that blond hair boy was able to do the tree climbing technique, but was also surprised to know that Sasuke hold more power than she knows. Sasuke was surprise to know that the blond hair teenager knew that he couldn't make on the 1st try since he had more chakra than Sakura, making it a lot harder for him to do the technique. Sai just looks emotionless, since he doesn't really have anything to say about. Kakashi was the one that kinda look pieve, but saw that Sasuke is even more motivated since he knows now that if he trains hard, he could unleash the tremedous chakra that is dorment within him.

"I'm surprise that you are able to do this exercise, huh." Stated Kakashi

"Yeah… well I had a pretty good… um… grandfather that was also an excellent teacher." Naruto smiled, as he thought of the old man.

"Well since you're here… there is something that I have been meaning on asking you." Asked Kakashi

"Like what governer?" said Naruto

"What is your name?" question Kakashi

"I'll tell you mine, if you tell me yours since it the polite thing to do when you 1st meet a stranger." Asked Naruto

"His name is Kakashi Hatake." Answered Sakura

It was at this moment, that Naruto knew the person in front of him is. Naruto heard that name before, when the Sandaime explained to him, like him, his father also had students and only one of them survived. That student was Kakashi Hatake.

Naruto couldn't help but think his luck is getting better, but of course he saw Kakashi looking at him with somewhat of a glare for saying what he was trying to keep hidden from Sasuke.

"Alright… now since you know my name. What's yours?" asked Kakashi

Everyone looked at Naruto (who they still didn't know). Naruto answered with a soft smile, "My name Thomas… Thomas Springfield." Sasuke thought it was weird, especially with the weird accent that he spoke. Sakura was intergue since she never met anyone who looked so close the Yondaime Hokage. Kakashi just plainly looked at him, like he was regular person now.

Of course, Naruto continue on before they could even say another word, "Of course, that is what my adoptive mother named me after she found me. You may not know it, but I believe your sensei does since the night of 9, the old monkey not save two souls but also their greatest treasure."

Sasuke, Sakura and Sai were wondering on what he meant, while Kakashi was readying between the lines on what he was saying.

"_Know his name…night of 9… old monkey… 2 souls… and their greatest treasure._" Thought Kakashi as he read between the lines on what it all means. The more he thought about it, the more he started to realize that the key words in the sentence. It was only then after thinking about it for a few moments that he realize who he is. The clues were there. The way he looks like his sensei, the YondaimeHokage, the sentence he said. Kakashi thought, "_Is he actually Naruto?_"

Before Kakashi can continue to think, Naruto said, "See yah chaps. I'm going to explore this island since I kinda like to know my surroundings."

Once he said that, he jumped away and started to explore the island. When Naruto left, Kakashi told his team to continue their training, while he went back to the house since he needs to rest, plus he figured that Naruto well return there after he finished his exploring.

* * *

><p>Till Next Ch<p>

Ok, you guys might be having some questions about how Naruto knows his parents and stuff. I will reveal Naruto's past to everyone after the Chunin exams. OK


	6. Nami no Kuni

Last time, Naruto woke up and caused a bit of stir in the morning about him and healing abilities since he was close to being at death door. After Kakashi got his team starting on their tree climbing exercise, Naruto came by and revealed something to the genin team. After some cryptic talking, Naruto left while leaving Kakashi to think about.

* * *

><p>With Naruto<p>

An island about 1 mile away from the island where Tazuna's house is located, there was a large slicing and static noise that can only be heard on the island was made.

Inside the forest, Naruto stood in front of the now destroyed/split boulder about half the size of Tazuna's house. He stood in front of it, panting a little, but alright.

"_Judging from how much I used and how hard i'm breathing, I would say I can perform about a 10 of them. That's not too bad… even though I mostly recovered, I can usually perform 18 of them in a row without getting tired__._" Thought Naruto

"_**True… it is strange… it could be because of this world. Don't forget this world is ruled by shinobi who uses Chakra, while you were raised in the mage world that uses magic that is connected more on spiritual energy which this world doesn't use unless it is from their own spiritual powers to mold Chakra. Not to mention that the concentration of magic here is lower than back home, even thou there is a lot of life force. So I guess it's going to be harder for you to weild your magical power at your true amount. But of course, you have been already trying to figure out on how to compensate on your power.**_" said a voice inside Naruto's mind

"_Aye … but I can make that up thanks to the Sandaime, who trained me in both standard and advance charka control… remember Kurama__._" Thought Naruto

"_**Yes… I remember how he taught you on how to convert your own spiritual and physical energy to create chakra. What's really impressive is the fact that you can split and synchronize the 2 powers of magic and chakra into your own style to give you an extremely high boost.**_" Said Kurama

"Yeah… I'm just glad that were alright after that little experience we took when we fell into our birth place." Thought Naruto

* * *

><p>Now, as you all are wondering, Kurama, is the recently now known name of the Kyuubi no Yoko. I will explain later on how Naruto and Kurama got to be in good terms.<p>

* * *

><p>Flashback<p>

Naruto made it the small island away from the island that Tazuna's house was located. He 1st found a nice flat boulder that had a good view of the ocean. After finding the location, he went and sat down in a meditating state.

"_Oi Kurama…! Kurama…! Are you alright? Answer me_…!" Naruto mentally yelled out in his mindscape

It was silent for a while, but then he heard a bit of a small sound, which started to get louder.

"_**Uh… Naruto… my head is aching me… what happened? Where are we?**_" said Kurama

"_We're back in our world… the world that we were both born in_ …" thought Naruto

"_**Are you sure?**_" said Kurama

"_Yes… I spoke with some Konoha shinobi when I woke up after our little life or death situation. I saw the leaf symbol on all of their headbands._" Thought Naruto

"_**So I'm guessing then that it's going to be an interesting reunion…**_" said Kurama

"_Yep… I guess_." Naruto thought, feeling a little nervous about meeting his parents

* * *

><p>End flashback<p>

After making contact with Kurama, Naruto decided to check on his magical powers. Once he knew where he stands, he decided to check the area around the village in secret. He quickly went back to the island to start checking things out.

* * *

><p>Tazuna's house<p>

It's already past 5:00 pm when Naruto returned back from his little adventure. He already checked the island inhabitants and saw the poor condition that the villagers have been living in. He already has seen the poor conditions during the war in the magical world.

On the way, he bumped into both Sakura and Tazuna. Before he walked towards them, he saw Sakura gave some candy to a little boy, who looked very hungry. He walked up to them and complimented her on it. It was also there that Tazuna explained on how the person who is destroying the people's lives was named Gatou.

When Naruto saw how these people were starving and suffering, he decided to give them a little help. Naruto went along with Sakura and Tazuna back home to Tazuna's house.

Dinner was made by Tsunami, which Tazuna's sat in the head of the table, while everyone else sat on the sides. Naruto thanked Tsunami for the meal as well. After dinner, Sakura asked about a picture that was torn, hanging on the wall that had Tazuna, Tsunami and Inari. Naruto heard the sad story about Inari's stepfather

* * *

><p>Outside<p>

Naruto stood outside the house, overlooking the night sky. As he continue to stare at the stars, he thought about his brother and friends, as well as wondering if the sacrifice he did for everyone back in the magical world help saved the entire world. Even though he could continue to think about it, he knew that for now, he can't since there is no way of finding out until he can figure something out. The only thing he could do right now, is live in the present and moved towards the future, whatever future that lay before him now.

His thoughts changed from his own personal problem, to the problem of this island. He remembered what Inari said earlier today at dinner.

"Are you stupid? There's no such thing as a hero!" with careless and disgusted voice

Naruto thought back at how his brother as well as all his friends from Ala Rubra.

"_Your right kid… heroes aren't born… however, they are made by the people that they hold dear in their hearts as well as knowing when right thing to do needs to be done like your dad did. I think it's about time that this place starts believing in again when you take up your father's legacy kid._" Naruto thought as he smiled

Naruto knew what needed to be done 1st, so he was about to go, when he sense someone watching him. He knew where the source was located, so he just stood there at his spot to speak.

"You know… if you're going to watch me… I suggest you do a better job than that, right Kakashi-san."

Out of the shadows, Kakashi appears behind him, which he doesn't move to see him. Of course, he could sense him thanks to the powers that he was able to obtain gain when he learned to control Kurama.

When Kakashi stepped out, he looked at Naruto, in the moonlight. For a moment or 2, he could have sworn that he is seeing his sensei's back. After Kakashi came up towards Naruto, while both of them staying on neutral mode. They stood there for a few moments, until Naruto spoke up.

"What? What is it? The way you're looking at me right now is kinda creepy? Is there something bothering you right now?"

"Yes… on what you told us earlier today. Even though it was creptic, you explained it a way that only I would understand. If I'm right, then… are you really-" stated Kakashi, until Naruto cut him off, "Yes… I am. If you are wondering on how I know as well. You can thank the old monkey since he has been with me for a couple of years now… unfortunately… he is now resting in peace." Sadly smiling Naruto

Kakashi was finding all this hard to believe since Naruto has been missing for 12 years, without so much as a clue to where he can be. And the only reason he knows this is that his sensei, the Yondaime Hokage, had asked him to help him search for his son in secret. Before Kakashi can say anything, Naruto spoke up.

"If your wondering where I have been for all these years, which I am wondering how long its been here… we can talk about it another time… right now, I got somethings to do, so goodnight."

After which, Naruto started to walk away from the porch and away from the house. Kakashi would have gone, but he was still on crutches, so he can only do was watch him go and start thinking about on what to do about this new situation along with the situation with Zabuza and Gatou.

* * *

><p>Morning<p>

It's been 6 days since the encounter with Zabuza. During that time, Kakashi was recovering quite well, while his genin team has improved on their chakra control with the tree climbing exercise.

But what was surprising for not only them, but also everyone in the village was the fact that someone or something came into the village, and suddenly left everyone in the village, food provisions (mostly rice, fresh vegetables, and fruit) in front of everyone's homes, enough for the people living inside to get by for 2 days. This went on every 2 days, for the entire week. Everyone wondered on who kept coming here and giving them these gifts for them not only to eat but also to feed their families.

Naturally, the people were wondering on who it was, Kakashi had a pretty good idea, but he couldn't prove it without some sort of evidence, especially considering on what it requires for this to be true or not.

It was early in the morning on the 6th day and Naruto was sleeping on plain grass, surrounded by trees. The reason he was sleeping there was because he felt like it since it was starting to get crowded back in Tazuna's house.

As he slept, there was someone else walking through the forest. Someone was walking around the forest, picking up plants and herbs for medical treatment. The person was young girl, 15 years, long black hair that goes past her midback. She had a beautiful face with lovely black eyes and wore a kimono with swirl designs.

As she enjoy the walk, she notice that some of the birds that came around her gathered on another spot. She looked to see that there was someone lying on the ground with a hood covering his face. Once she notices the person, she can tell that the person was a young man. She quickly went towards him to see if he was alright.

* * *

><p>Tazuna's house<p>

It was mid-morning when everyone in Tazuna's house was fully awake. Sakura was now coming down stares to meet up with everyone. As everyone was getting ready for Tsunami's breakfast, Tazuna wondered what happened with Naruto since he left yesterday night.

For the past couple of nights, none of them new that Naruto was doing for these past couple of nights, but guessed he is probably the one that got the villagers the large amounts of food. Of course, they knew that it was impossible since it would be impossible by himself.

As they wondered where Naruto is, Kakashi explained to them that he is just fine since he may not look it, he is a natural survivor.

* * *

><p>Naruto<p>

Naruto was sleeping peacefully when he felt someone starting to try and wake him up. He could here a soft gentle voice say, "You'll catch a cold sleeping in a place like this." Naruto woke up to see a beautiful raven hair beauty in front of him.

Naruto yawned before saying, "That… that was a nice nap." He then looked at the beauty, "Who are you?" asked in curiosity

After explaining that her name is Haku and was a healer, Naruto joined her in helping her look for herbs. As they search, the Haku asked Naruto on why he doing in the forest by himself. He explained that he was doing a bit of training and decided to sleep in the forest since it was too crowded a place he was living for the moment.

As they continue to have their conversation, Haku asked him on why he was training. Naruto explained that he was training so he can be as strong as he can find his lost family and to help protect them.

Haku agreed with Naruto since she has someone else to protect as well. As they were finishing up, Naruto bid farewell to Haku.

"Oh… by the way… I'm a boy." Said Haku as he was leaving

Normally, any guy that was trying to flirt with Haku would have freaked out to know that they were trying to put the moves on a boy. But Naruto was different. At 1st, Naruto was of course stunned for a moment, but sense something else which he just smirk.

"Alright… thanks for telling me…" said Naruto as he to walked away, while saying, "Mr. Tomboy." With a smirk

Haku was, of course, surprise to hear Naruto say that he was a tomboy, but thought that Naruto actually knew that he was actually a she. Haku would have thought about it more, but she knew that she needed to get these herbs to help Zabuza heal better.

* * *

><p>Till Next time<p> 


	7. Bridge Battle pt 1

Last time, Naruto had met up with Haku and became some what good friends with her.

* * *

><p>Tazuna's house<p>

It's been another hard day of training for both Sasuke and Sai since they have been doing the tree climbing exercise, but were finally able to make it on top of the tree with only their feet. With that, both of them went back to Tazuna's house.

Currently, it was dinner time when Sasuke and Sai made it back to Tazuna's house, which they told Kakashi that they made it to the top of the tree. Once Kakashi heard them complete the exercise, Kakashi put them on guard duty with Tazuna, which Kakashi well accompany them since he is well enough to help out as well.

As everyone was waiting for dinner, Naruto, who was came back to the house after a couple of hours of his own secret training. During that time, he sense Inari starting to feel mad about something towards Kakashi and his genin team. It wasn't until Inari yelled out at why they were bothering on training since he believed that they will die by Gatou's men.

None of them said anything, but Naruto decided to put Inari in his place by telling him that his father would be a shame of him on the way he was acting right now, and telling him that his sacrifice for his son was now worthless. He then told him that the way he is now, he well always be a cry baby forever, as he leaves the dinner table to go outside. Inari cried when Naruto told him something so harsh, while Tsunami yelled at him for saying such a thing to her son, which he didn't show or care about apologizing.

* * *

><p>Later<p>

Everyone was asleep, while Naruto didn't return to the house. Inari was outside watching the moon on the porch above the water. Kakashi came over to try and explain something to Inari, which helped since he has experience loss just like Inari. Once he had the conversation, Kakashi left Inari to himself for him to figure things out.

* * *

><p>Morning<p>

Tsunami and Inari were outside wishing Tazuna, Kakashi and the genin a good day at the bridge. Unbenouce to them, Zabuza was ready to go as well and was ready to kill Tazuna, along with his partner, Haku, by his side.

After a while of walking and making it to the bridge, everyone saw the horror that awaited them. In front of them, Tazuna's workers were lying down and injured by someone. Kakashi figured that it was probably Zabuza. While they were ready to fight for their lives, Tsunami and Inari were about to get in trouble when 2 of Gato's thugs came and were outside, ready to do something to them.

Inside, Tsunami was minding her own business, when the 2 thugs outside slice up her houses wall into the kitchen. They wanted to kidnap her as ransom to stop Tazuna from completing the bridge. Inari came down to see what happened, and saw the thugs. One of them wanted to cut the kid since they needed only 1 hostage. Tsunami, threaten to kill herself to protect her son. They took Tsunami, while Inari just cried about not protecting his mom and stuff.

He then remembered what everyone told him about being strong and stuff. Once he made up his mind, he went to defend his mother. He ordered them to stop and let her go, which he then ran towards them to knock them out. Tsunami tried to stop him, but the 2 swordman pulled out their swords to cut and kill Inari. But right before they could reach each other, both the swordsmen were thrown off over Inari and knocked away towards the house.

Inari wondered what happened, as well as Tsunami. They then heard, "Good thing I was nearby or otherwise you would have been in a troubling situation." Both Tsunami and Inari looked behind them to see Naruto standing behind Tsunami.

Both the swordmen were surprise to see him here. Both of them draw their swords out from their sheethes, which Naruto walked past Tsunami and Inari, as he was ready to fight them.

A few seconds later, Naruto was now standing on top of both swordmen, who were knocked out. Naruto just took them out so fast, that Inari and Tsunami couldn't believe how fast he was.

Once he explained something about why he was back at their house, he congratulated Inari for acting brave, since now his father must be proud of him. Once both the thugs were tied up, Naruto left Inari and Tsunami to take care of things here, while he went to the bridge to make sure that everyone was alright.

* * *

><p>Bridge<p>

Back on the bridge, everyone was on full gear when Zabuza and his partner, the fake masked Mizu Anbu, surprised in their arrival with in the hidden mist that Zabuza created.

First Zabuza created a few water clones, which Sasuke took care off in an instant. Zabuza was somewhat impressed that Sasuke improved in speed and power. Haku was then ready to face Kakashi and his team. Sasuke said that he well take care of Haku, while Kakashi would face Zabuza.

Sasuke and Haku 1st fought with their shinobi tools, Sasuke with his kunai while Haku fought with senbon needles. They were dead even and after a while, they were deadlock with their ninja tools.

"Not bad… but I don't want to kill you… of course you won't stand down, will you?" said Haku

"Don't be foolish." replied Sasuke

Haku then told Sasuke that he won't have a chance against his speed. Haku also explained that she has got 2 advantages, with the water for the water clones was around them. The other is something that Sasuke and the others didn't know it could be done. Haku went to perform a jutsu with one hand signs, which Sasuke or anyone else couldn't believe that it could be done.

Around Sasuke and Haku, Haku performed a large scale needle attack made of water. Sasuke was able to dodge the attack by remembering his training. Once Haku's water needle attack missed, Haku was put on to the defensive, which she was kicked back by Sasuke, back to Zabuza's side.

It was then at this time, that Zabuza told Haku to stop playing around. Haku began to release a large amount of chakra, which everyone could tell that something big was coming. Haku unleashed his _**Secret Jutsu: Demonic Ice Mirrors**_.

Everyone was stunned that a small doom was made of ice appeared around Sasuke. Haku stepped into the ice, which shocked everyone as he merged with it. Kakashi ordered Sakura and Sai to protect Tazuna, so he can help Sasuke. Unfortunately, Zabuza was there to stop Kakashi from helping Sasuke, since he did, Zabuza will kill Sakura, Sai, and Tazuna.

Sakura and Sai formed a plan to help Sasuke by Sai going into to help him, while Sakura would proved a distraction, while giving Sasuke a kunai to help protect him. They went with the plan, but Haku caught the kunai, while Sai was able to get inside the dome. Once Sai was inside, Haku attacked, which Sai used his nagato sword to block most of the senbon strikes that came out of all the mirrors. Unfortunately, some senbon attacks went through and hit both Sai and Sasuke.

While Sasuke and Sai fight for their lives, Kakashi was in the middle fighting Zabuza on his own. The hidden mist was so thick that Kakashi couldn't use the sharigon very well, while Zabuza had an advantage since he can fight with sound alone. At one point, Zabuza attack Tazuna and Sakura, but were saved thanks to Kakashi while taking a somewhat nasty wound.

During the battle, Sasuke was beginning to awaken the sharingon, which help in dodging and attacking Haku. Even though the sharingon helped Sasuke, Sai wasn't able to keep up with Haku's speed and was brought down. Right now, it was now between Sasuke and Haku. After battling it out, Haku put Sasuke on his knees, which Sasuke couldn't do anything since he was completely injured.

The mist was able to blow a bit to let everyone see the finishing blow that Haku was going to give Sasuke.

"It's over." Muttered Zabuza as he stares at the ice dome

"Sasuke-kun!" yelled Sakura

"_Sasuke!_" thought Kakashi as he sees Sasuke's demise in front of him

Haku came out of the mirror, with senbon needles in hand, while Sasuke watched in fear as Haku was about to stab him. It was then that everything changed.

Right before Haku can even strike Sasuke, her arm that had the senbon needles, was stopped. This surprised everyone since some of the mist was still blinding, so no one can tell what happened. Haku and Sasuke looked where Haku's arm was caught by someone else's hand. Sasuke thought it was Sai, but then revealed that the person that caught Haku's hand was coming out of Haku's own ice mirror.

"_Im-impossible… what kind of jutsu is this… to catch my arm from coming out of my own ice mirror._" Haku thought

"It's nice to see you again… Mr. Tomboy" said the hooded figure before he strike Haku by blow him away. Haku was sent flying through the other side of the dome and through her own ice mirror, into the guard rail at the end of the side of the bridge.

The sudden force that was felt when it blew the mist away to reveal another person wearing a hooded cloak and standing tall inside the ice dome. The hood that covered his face was blown off to reveal that it was Naruto.

"Y-you!" said Sasuke

"Hmph… now then emo-boy, you've have debt to me which I intend to collect on… Got it…!" smirked Naruto

Naruto stood tall in front of Sasuke inside the dome, as he looked where he thrown Haku outside the dome. Haku struggled a bit, but got herself up on her 2 feet. As soon as Haku was on both her feet, the mist starting to cover the area again, which Haku thought it would be better for her to fight in.

When Kakashi saw Naruto appear out of nowhere and saved Sasuke from death, he was very grateful, but also now curious to see on what he can do. Sakura and Tazuna were please to see Naruto appear in front of her (even though they knew him as Thomas). Zabuza was stunned to see someone was able to catch Haku, when he was at full speed. Of course, both Kakashi and Zabuza immediately brought back their attention to each other.

Haku and Naruto stood in front of each other, while having a hard time looking through the thick mist. For Haku, having the mist cover the area was a good thing since she can use the water on the bridge and mist to help her attack Naruto.

Haku used her ice mirror jutsu again to try and get behind Naruto. Sasuke looked back as he saw the puddle of water that was in front of him freeze into ice. In an instant, Haku came out from behind Naruto, which Sasuke would have tried to warn him, but was too weak to say it fast.

Haku had her senbon needles in front of her, ready to put down Naruto since she needed to end this battle quickly to help Zabuza. Right before Haku could even reach Naruto, Naruto instantly moved to the side so fast that Haku didn't notice it. She then saw Naruto caught her left hand which held the senbon needles with.

"Why are you trying to kill Tazuna? Why are you trying to stop a person who only wants to bring hope back to his people in this country?"

Naruto asked this question, as they both stood in the stance that they were in.

"It because I'm trying to help someone I cheerish realize his dream." Answered Haku

Haku used this moment to try and kick Naruto's head by using her caught arm for support. Naruto was already a step ahead of her in that department, since he pulled Haku forward before she can began her attack. He then used his right hand to throw her over his shoulder. Haku did a front flip, which he landed and then look back at Naruto.

Haku would have continued her attack, but was surprised when Naruto was now behind her without even her noticing it. Naruto held his arm out at Haku face and unleashed a large amount of chakra shockwave. It sent her flying back near Sasuke, who was still too exhausted to move, just kneel. Haku landed about 5 meters away. Sasuke got one of his kunai and was prepared to throw it at her, but Naruto caught Sasuke's hand and put it away.

The force of Naruto's attack was so strong, that the ice dome that Haku created, around Sasuke, Sai and Naruto started to shatter since Haku couldn't hold it anymore. Along, with Haku's mask, the dome breaking apart, as a result of Naruto's attacks.

Haku stood up with the last of her strength, when Naruto calmly walked towards him. He was about 2 meters away when Naruto stopped advancing, which she wondered why.

"Naruto… finish me… I lost… so there for, I'm nothing more than a broken shuriken or kunai. I lost my purpose in life. So please… finish me." Sadly said Haku

Naruto just looked at Haku calmly. He took a couple of moments before speaking up.

"Haku… why are you doing this…? More importantly, why are you helping a man like Zabuza kill someone who is trying to help his people?" asked Naruto

As Naruto was hearing about Haku's sad life story and why he was helping Zabuza, Kakashi and Zabuza were finishing up their fight.

"_What's going on…? I can't hear any type of fighting… is the battle over? Did Naruto lose? I need to finish this fight now to find out._" Thought Kakashi

Kakashi then grabbed a scroll from his jonin vest and put both his hands on it in a ram sign. He then yelled, "Hey Zabuza… I know we want to continue this fight, but were both busy people… so why don't end this fight here and now… come on what do you say?"

"Interesting words Kakashi… I would consider your words to be a bluff, but let's see what you have in store… show me Kakashi." Yelled Zabuza through the mist

* * *

><p>Till Next time<p> 


	8. Bridge Battle pt 2

Last time, the battle at the bridge was taking its final moments. During this time, Sai and Sasuke were down, but was saved when Naruto apeared. With Naruto coming, the battle changed for the better or worse.

* * *

><p>With Naruto<p>

Naruto had just finished hearing Haku's story, which in some specs, he can understand where Haku was coming from, especially knowing she comes from poverty and having her parents killed.

"Haku… even though you were lonely and had nothing to go by, that didn't mean you could have tried and find a path that you've would've have wanted. Zabuza might have helped you get back your purpose in life, but not in the expense of your heart since I can tell that you never did try and kill Sasuke and Sai." Stated Naruto

"Thank you for your kind words Naruto… your right I could have tried to find a new purpose, but I was young and even though I join Zabuza, it doesn't mean I don't regret it since I was given my reason to live. But now my purpose is finished… the only thing you can do for me now is kill me." Said Haku

"I won't… I have rule in fighting an enemy and that is that I never kill anyone with a pure or kind heart… plus I don't like to kill cute girls like you." Smirk Naruto

Haku was shocked that Naruto will not kill her. This made her happy and sad at the same time since she will, once again, live without a purpose.

While Naruto was trying to convince Haku, Kakashi already trapped Zabuza with his **Ninpou Summon: Earth Tracking Fang no Jutsu**. Kakashi summoned his dog summonings to capture Zabuza with the scent of his blood that was on Zabuza and his sword. Once Kakashi had Zabuza where he wanted, Kakashi prepared one of his most powerful jutsu, **Raikiri** (Lightning Blade).

Naruto heard the static noise that was coming throw the mist. He used his powers to sense that Kakashi was using some powerful jutsu against someone that he was facing, which he guessed was this Zabuza person.

The moment, Naruto took his eyes of Haku, Haku used her **Demonic Ice Mirror Jutsu** to create another ice mirror near her, which Naruto notice. He was about to stop her, when he heard her say, "Thank you Naruto… but now, I can only do one last thing for Zabuza-sama." Naruto realized what she was planning to do. This is when he quickly acted.

Kakashi was close to strike Zabuza down for good, when Haku's ice mirror appeared between them and came out throwing her senbon needles at the scroll, while acting as a living shield to protect Zabuza from death. In that moment, everyone was surprise by what happen next.

In an instant, Naruto appeared out of Haku's ice mirror spinning clockwise, grabbing Haku, giving Zabuza a back heel kick, catching Kakashi's **Raikiri** with the back of his right hand to avoid being hit.

Once Naruto appeared, Kakashi hit the ice mirror instead of Haku, while Zabuza was sent flying a few meters away, while losing his grip to his executioner sword, while Naruto landed kneeling, with Haku in his left arm, near the executioner sword. The speed that saved Haku and Zabuza was amazing, while Kakashi's attack hit the mirror and then the ground creating a blast that blew the mist away from him.

Sakura and Tazuna were finally able to see what was happening within the mist. They saw Kakashi getting up from a cracking crater hole in the bridge, while Zabuza was struggling to get up. Naruto held Haku near him as he looked at both Kakashi and Zabuza. Both of them looked at Naruto, who just came and stopped them in an instant.

Naruto gently put Haku down, which she was stunned about how fast Naruto was, and looked at them saying, "Even though this is your fight… I won't let an innocent soul like Haku die…" calmly speaking, while looking behind Zabuza, "Besides… we got company." Glaring behind Zabuza

Everyone looked to see that hidden in the mist was Gatou. Behind Gatou were dozens of dozens of thugs with weapons around them.

"Ooh… You're getting your ass kicked. How disappointing… Zabuza." Said Gatou

Zabuza questioned on what Gatou was doing here, which he answered. Gatou was going to betray Zabuza from the beginnig, using missing nin to fight other nin and once they were weakened, he will kill them with numbers of thugs and bandits.

"Kakashi… I'm sorry… This fight is over. Now I have no reason to kill Tazuna… we have no reason to fight… we have no quarrel." Stated Zabuza

Kakashi agreed since Zabuza was only fighting them for money. Gatou looked at everyone and thought of how he is going to enjoy killing everyone here. Gatou continue on how he going to kill Tazuna, as well as them and destroy the bridge to destroy what's left of village's hope. But before he could say anything else, someone yelled out.

"OH just die already."

Everyone looked at Naruto as his right arm was in a thrown position. Gatou looked confused, but look closely in his chest. Gatou saw something thin with a sharp end.

"I recommend that you don't pull that out since that is the only thing keeping you alive for now. But in about 4 minutes, your not gonna be around much longer." Stated Naruto

Everyone was shocked on what happened. Naruto killed Gatou with one of Haku's senbon needles that was slowly delaying his death.

"Yo- you bastard… How dare you do this to me…? I'll have your head." Yelled Gatou

"You're not the 1st to say that… and you'll not be the last." Naruto muttered the last part of his sentence.

Gatou ordered his thugs to kill every one of them, since he doesn't have much time left. Sasuke and Sai were luckly behind on their far left where Zabuza and Kakashi had their battle. Naruto was out in front ready to fight them with a look of confidents.

All of the thugs were ready to run and take down Naruto, when a single arrow, out of nowhere, landed right in front of the thugs. Everyone wondered where it came from.

Naruto just smirked then said, "Well… it's about time he showed up. And oh my, he brought friends." As he looked behind him

There behind Tazuna and Sakura was Inari with the villagers, armed with pans and stuff to defend their home. But as soon as the thugs saw this, they began to get nervous, but one of them reminds them that they had the advantage in weapons and stuff. This got them to dig out whatever courage they had, which the ones with bows got their arrows ready to fire.

There was over half of the thugs, carrying arrow launchers and bows, which would count for less than a hundred arrows being shot at all the villagers. The thugs were ready to fire, which they were aiming to hit the villagers and everyone else. Kakashi was thinking on what to do since he doesn't have much chakra left. Zabuza was in worse shape, while Haku was exhausted, Sai and Sasuke were out. Kakashi thought that Sakura can protect the villagers, but she has no real physical strength for this. He watched as they fired all the arrows towards them. The villagers were in a panic since they were going to die; everything seems to slow down for everyone. It was then, they all saw a miracle.

Just as the arrows were half way towards them, a hundred or so crimson covered bladed whips came out of nowhere and struck each arrow to block them, which it did. Everyone was stunned when the arrows were stop like that. Everyone wondered where it came from, but then heard Naruto laughing.

"Inari…" Naruto looked back at Inari, "… You've started taking up your father's mantle with this 1st step… very good… however, you're still not strong enough to take on something like this, and so for today only, I'm going to give you special service." Naruto smirked as he prepared his own counter attack.

The thugs were ready, when Naruto picked up Zabuza's sword and wield it with only one arm like an expert with a katana except the size was different. Just then, Zabuza's sword began to glow with a crimson aura, which everyone thought on what was going on.

"Now then… I don't really like to show off, but in this case, I'm going to show you what I can do." Said Naruto

Just then, a crimson glow stretch from Zabuza's sword into a separate sword but smaller. Naruto then drop Zabuza's sword into the ground and completely focus on the crimson light that turned silver then to metal with a crimson glow outline. He then molded it artistically that constantly and shapely turned into another type of sword. Naruto continues to do this, showing the exotic designs in front of everyone. Everyone couldn't believe on what Naruto was doing.

"Here boys… you better spread the word on what I'm about to do as well as the name that did this… My name is Naruto of the '_**Thousand Blade**_', the master of **Kinzuko no ririsu **(Metal Release)." Naruto introduce himself

The new sword separated into more than 2 dozen types of swords which he showed his control by spinning them around him. Kakashi and the others were shock on what's going since now, Kakashi can feel Naruto's chakra which was just as strong as his, but he can also sense something else, something that is mixing with it. But what was more unbelievable was the fact that Naruto said he can wield and create metal.

The next thing that happened was outstanding. The thugs were caught off guard when dozens and dozens of sword fell from the sky and landed inside the crowd of thugs, which freaked everyone.

Naruto smirked, "Now boys… that was just for show, but I well go all out on you all if you don't leave since if you don't I'll turn you all into swiss cheese." As Naruto handle a sword that was now bigger than Zabuza's sword with ease.

This got what Naruto wanted since all the thugs started to runaway towards the boat that Gatou used to bring them here. Naruto smirked as the thugs and bandits ranaway from the bridge towards the boat. He turned around to smile at everyone, while sticking his sword into the bridge.

Gatou just stared at what Naruto just did. He was trapped in a circle of sword that pinned him down, while the other swords made openings for the thugs to leave. Gatou was so angry, he was going to kill Naruto himself, but he started to feel his heart starting to slow down, Gatou tried to fight it but the death blow that Naruto gave him was just too much. With the last of his strength, Gatou grabbed and pulled out one of the swords that Naruto created. He was ready to swing it like it was a buzz saw. Right before Gatou can throw the sword at Naruto, Naruto sense on what Gatou was about to do. Naruto just opened his hand then made it to a fist. Gatou was going to throw the sword, when the sword suddenly glows then unleashed dozens of spikes from it that impaled Gatou.

Everyone saw how Gatou was strike down by the sword that he was about to throw at Naruto. Everyone was scared at how Naruto would do it, as well as the glare and the killing intent that he was giving off. Naruto then whine down on the whole blood lust thing and looked at the villager and said, "Let's just keep that incident as our little secret alright."

After years of hard treatment from Gatou, Gatou was finally dead and the people o f Nami no Kuni are free.

* * *

><p>2 weeks later<p>

After the events with Gatou ended, everything seems to have gotten better. With Gatou gone, Tazuna was able to complete the bridge with Naruto helping fixing on what he destroyed or dented with his swords which they disappeared as soon as he touched them.

Kakashi, Zabuza, Sai and Sasuke were in bed, being nurse back to health by Tsunami and Sakura, somewhat. After the battle on the bridge, everyone that was injured was quickly brought to Tazuna's house. Kakashi was place in bed because of his use of the Sharingon. Zabuza was laid next to him since he not only got deep dog bites, but also his right arm was heavily injured because Kakashi's stab him with 2 kunais. Sai and Sasuke were in bedridden cause of the injuries they received from Haku, which Sai was out cold for a while.

But for Sasuke, he didn't like what happened during the bridge battle. Knowing that Haku defeated both him and Sai didn't sit well with him, but took solice that he was able to awaken his sharingon.

Haku was alright, only received minor injuries by Naruto since he only use just blast waves against her. While during the whole recovery state, Naruto kept calling Haku a girl, while Haku said that he was a boy. Everyone thought that Naruto was nuts, not believing in Haku, until an incident happened between them.

It was morning in the end of the 1st week after the battle. Naruto woke up early that day to freshen up and get to work. He went off to use the bathroom where he opens the door. Inside was something that proved that he was right. Coming out of the shower was Haku, but in a towel that covered her up, but still show off her body, which was curvy with smooth feminine legs. They both look at each other for a moment.

"You still now want to be called a boy." Naruto plainly asks Haku

With that Haku screamed her head off in embarresment, which Naruto then walked out of the bathroom and close the door, before the projectiles that Haku created with her bloodline, was able to hit him.

Everyone came running towards the noise, to see Naruto close the bathroom door. He then walked away from the bathroom and past them while saying, "I told you that he was a she." With a smirk. It was then that Zabuza explained on why Haku called herself a boy, to insure that she was safe. He explained that if they ever met any rogue shinobi that got a kick by raping kunoichi, Haku would call herself a boy to throw them off. This, everyone agreed that it was a good idea, especially since the way she dressed made it hard for her to identify if she was a girl or boy.

Currently, everyone was at the bridge saying their final good-byes. Zabuza and Haku already left to go back to the Mizu no Kuni since news about the bloodline war ending with a new Mizukage in charge. Hopefully, with a new Mizukage, both Zabuza and Haku would be allowed to live back home.

For Naruto, he was going to travel with Kakashi and his genin team, team 7, back to Konoha. With some heartwarming goodbyes, they all left, while Tazuna and his family thought about how thankfully they are for their help.

"So what are we going to name the bridge?" asked a villager

"I believe we should call it the '_**Thousand Blade**_ _**Bridge**_'… for the one who help bring back our village's hope and courage." Tazuna said, since he remembered on what Naruto called himself back with the thugs. Plus with a bridge that was named after a person calling himself the _**Thousand Blades**_, would mean that that he was incredibly strong.

* * *

><p>Till Next Ch<p>

P.S. Currently, the poll for Naruto's girlfriend for this story is quite tight. Remember, only one can be chosen, a magical human girl from the magical world or the secret daughter of Jiraya and Tsunade.


	9. Back to Konoha

Last time, the battle of the bridge has ended with Gatou death and Naruto's unbeliavable victory with his blades. With that, Naruto went to join Kakashi and team 7 back to Konoha, where Naruto could finally meet up with his family.

* * *

><p>Konoha<p>

It's been a few weeks since Minato let Kakashi and his genin team leave Konoha on their 1st C-rank mission. He did get a progress report from Kakashi once in a while during the time, but it wasn't anything serious.

Just as Minato was about to call it a day and go and pick up his daughter from the academy, Minato heard his door knock. He allowed the person to come in to see his assistance open the door to Kakashi's summoning dog, Pakkun.

"Hey Pakkun… how are you? Is this another report from Kakashi?" greeted Minato

"I'm doing great and yeah… this is in fact the final report to you since Kakashi said mission complete. This is the final progress report before Kakashi comes back toKonoha with his squad." Answered Pakkun

Minato nodded in which he got the scroll from Pakkun, which Pakkun poofed away. He opened the scroll to start reading its context. He read that Zabuza and Haku were now going back to Kiri, after hearing that the bloodline war was over and the Yondaime Mizukage was dead. He also read that Gatou was killed during the bridge battle, as well as Sasuke awakening his Sharingon. When Minato read this, he was surprised on what had happened. But the last part of the scroll is what got him to go wide-eye in disbelief when he read that the bridge battle's victory was from a boy that created metal swords.

"_Sensei… during all this, I have tried to talk to the young boy. It was only after the bridge battle that I was able to get some answers from him. If what he said is true then, sensei your son well be coming back home with us."_ Wrote Kakashi

Minato couldn't believe on what he read in Kakashi's letter. Minato thought it was a joke but knew that Kakashi doesn't joke around like that. He smiled with a bit of tears coming down his face. He rubbed the tears away and called for an anbu agent.

"Hokage-sama" answered Anbu

"Immediately call my wife to come here in my office..." ordered Minato

The anbu nodded in agreement and left to do his task. As Minato waited for his wife to come to his office, he couldn't help but wonder on how his son grew up these past 12 years. He also began to wonder on how Naruto was in Nami no Kuni all this time, if some of his most trusted shinobi went there once, in secret, and didn't find anything out of the ordinary.

Minato didn't have to wait long for his wife to come since his wife came into to his office about 10 minutes later after Minato had sent the anbu.

"Minato-kun… what did you want to call me for? Is there something wrong?" asked Kushina

"Read Kakashi's lates mission progress report. There is something that you should know about." Minato answered with a smile.

Kushina took the scroll and started to read it. Once Kushina finished reading the scroll, she dropped the scroll out of shock, which she began to break out in tears.

"He's… He's back… Naruto… he is finally coming back home." Kushina cried happily.

"Yeah… I think its time to tell Arika about him since when he comes home… it might scare her a bit since she is going to see her big brother for the 1st time." Said Minato

Kushina nodded and decided to go with Minato to the ninja academy to pick up Arika so to explain to her about her long lost brother that she well soon meet. As they were leaving the Hokage tower, both wonder on how Naruto grew up as well as wonderin where he has been all this time.

* * *

><p>A few days later<p>

Currently, Naruto was walking with Kakashi and his genin team, team 7, through the forest. It would be noon when they arrive in Konoha. As they walked, Sasuke, Sai and Sakura watched Naruto as he walked side-by-side with Kakashi. They wondered on why Kakashi was so relax walking with him since they don't know who Naruto really is.

As the genin tried to figure out Kakashi's relax posture, Kakashi, himself, was thinking about the conversation he had with Naruto a week after the battle in the "_**Thousand Blade Bridge**_."

* * *

><p>Flashback<p>

_It was dark, while the moon was only half full to illuminate the night sky as the stars continue to twinkle brightly. Naruto was outside Tazuna's house, just overlooking the calm peaceful ocean water again as he enjoyed the calming affects. As Naruto continue to enjoy the view, he knew that someone was watching him._

"_**You might as well as come out since I can sense you there for while now.**__" Naruto called ou tin the night._

_ Hiding behind the trees was Kakashi. He came out hiding from the shadows into plain view. He walked towards Naruto as he cautiously remembered on what Naruto did during the bridge battle. As he got closer, he saw that Naruto didn't move one bit as he still had his back turned against him. Once Kakashi was about 2 meters away from him, he stopped since all he wanted to do was talk to Naruto about what Naruto said to him earlier in that weird phrase._

"_**You're wondering on how I was able to wield or create metal swords during the bridge battle… but I believed that is second from what you really want to ask me. You want to know who I am… right?"**__Asked Naruto_

_ Kakashi was stunned to know that Naruto knew what was he thinking, but before he can ask on how, Naruto spoke._

"_**If your wondering on how I know, you're emotions were telling me. The power that the old man sealed within me, I was able to master it. He also told me all about Konoha, as well as you being my father's only surviving student."**__ Naruto said as he turned to face Kakashi with a smile._

_ Kakashi was stunned, but then calmed down, now knowing that this young boy was Naruto. He was amazed that Naruto knew about him, but was surprised to know that the 3__rd__ was alive that told him._

"_**So how did the Sandaime live after he sealed the Kyuubi with in you? As well as wondering if he was doing alright living inside you for all this time?**__" asked Kakashi_

"_**That a secret for another time. But for the answer on you second question, once he was unsealed from inside me, he had a pretty good time enjoying the new things he is able to see and hear. Of course, he also made me wonder on what the requirements on being Hokage were?**__" Naruto smiled as he remembered all the fun that the Sandaime had, as well as making him wonder if being Hokage, or any other Kage in the Elemental nations are required to be perverts._

_ After that, Kakashi wanted to know where he was, but also on how he was able to do that thing with the swords since that was the 1__st__ time in his life, that someone created mutliple swords out of thin air, and not summoned them from a summoning scroll or jutsu._

"_**As far from what the Sandaime and I hypothesis… I lived in another world or dimension that is co or parallelly exists, but was similar but different in many ways. It's hard to know for sure since there isn't anything documented to prove these theories. And… as for the jutsu that I performed earlier… will… That's my secret.**__"_

* * *

><p>End Flashback<p>

As Kakashi continue to wonder on how Naruto was able to do that sword creating jutsu as well as what kind of world he uses to live, while Naruto was thinking about something else. After telling Kakashi about who he is as well as telling him about where he lived, he asked if his parents were alright.

Kakashi explained that after the battle, they worked hard on restoring the village back to what is was before the Kyuubi attacked. While restoring the village, the Yondaime asked his most trusted friends and shinobi to look for any sign of him, while keeping it a secret from the rest of the world since it was better to keep him safe from harm.

Naruto also found out that he has a younger, 7 year old, sister, which he thought it was funny that her name is Arika. As he thought about the idea of having a younger sister, he couldn't help but think of his older, future sister-in-law, Princess Arika of Ostia that he thought for sure that Nagi would end up marrying with. He also began to think that he hoped that his younger sister doesn't take after his older sister since Princess Arika sometimes scared him because of her stone cold behavior.

For most of the journey home, Naruto and Kakashi just had a lot of their mind about what is going to happen since Naruto coming back to the village isn't just going to effect the his family, but also all of Konoha as well since with Naruto's return, the true heir to both the Namikaze and Uzumaki clans, not to mention the Jinchuriki no Kyuubi, has returned.

Kakashi thought about what the civilians and council well react cause, he knows from what the Yondaime told him, that the council wants to restore the Uchiha clan, because of the sharingon, by arranging a marriage between either Hinata or Arika or both since they both come from powerful shinobi clans, which to help breed strong sharingon users. They also wanted to use Sasuke to get access to the Namikaze/Uzumaki fortune which many of the civilian council would want to get some day for themselves. Of course, this is a battle that both fathers of the families are arguing against for their own reasons.

With Naruto's return, Kakashi knew that the council plans for Arika would go up in flames since with Naruto being the true heir; he would later have control of the Namikaze/Uzumaki clans' fortune and jutsus.

For Naruto, he also thought about the council as well since Sarutobi also told him about the council, mostly on the civilian side and the shinobi elders. From what the Sandaime told him during his time as Hokage and his father's time, they were nothing more than annoying pests that need to be on leashes.

His thoughts then turned from the council to his family since he doesn't know how they would react to him growing up the way he did. Well they find his British accent, manners and habits strange? How his parents react from seeing him almost all grown up? How will his little sister react when she finally knows and sees him? There are so many questions that are going through his head since he wondered about it.

It was after asking these questions to himself, that he decided to follow his brother, Nagi, and friend/rival Rakan way of doing things. He would just forget about it for now and when the time comes, he would know what to do.

After a few more hours of walking, Naruto and the crew finally made it to Konoha. Naruto couldn't help but look at the main gate. Sure Naruto has seen gates before back in the magical world, but this the 1st time he is seeing one made of wood that was this high up. He then focus on the village itself, which was had the same look of housing that Japan had when he visit Kyoto to train. He personally thought it was nice, especially from what the Sandaime has told him about when he was within him.

As Naruto looked at the village from the main gate, Kakashi was talking to the chunin guarding the gate to explain that his team is back as well as explaining on who the stranger is. Of course when Naruto entered the village he had his hood up his head to cover his face. The chunin were worried about him being a spy considering on what he was wearing, but Kakashi convince them that he (Naruto) is alright and not a threat.

Once the issue with the gate was cleared, everyone went inside the village. Naruto followed Kakashi as they all walked into the village. As they were walking, Naruto could see the many people walking by, buy grocery, talking and such. He felt like he was now back in the past since the way people are dress with the old clothing, not to mention the housing and stuff. He then looked up to see the Hokage Mt. He remembered on what the 3rd had told him on how all the hokages, during his time, had their heads carved into the mountain of the village, which all the villagers could see. From what the 3rd explained on how it go, he saw the 3rd face and kinda chuckled at seeing the 3rd looking as young as he was. He then looked next the 3rd to see his father's, Minato, the 4th Hokage.

As Naruto looked around, Kakashi told his genin team that they were dismissed for now which he will contact them later. Once team 7 disperses, Kakashi face Naruto.

"Alright Naruto… I believe its time we go to the Hokage tower, since I already sent a letter to Minato-sensei that we were coming home today. So I'm pretty sure that both your mother and father are there waiting for you."

Naruto nodded in agreement, but stop to think about something. He then said, "Um… wait. How about you go ahead 1st… I want to do something before I meet them."

"Do something?" questioned Kakashi, while raising his one visible eye

"Don't worry. I just want to make a cake. It would be rather rude not to bring something to my family since I am a British gentleman." Stated Naruto

Kakashi nodded to Naruto's request, even though he knew that Kushina would probably strangle him on why Naruto isn't with him when he came to the office, as well as getting him to tell him where he is right now.

Of course, that wasn't the only reason why Kakashi let Naruto go, Kakashi wanted some time with Minato and Kushina and explain to them about something since he hasn't written to them about how much Naruto change. Once it was decided, they both separated to do what they were going to do.

* * *

><p>Till Next Ch<p> 


	10. Konoha tour

Last time, Team 7 has finally returned to Konoha, with Naruto tagging along. After dispersing, Naruto separated from the group in order to do something nice for his parents, while Kakashi went to the Hokage tower to report to his sensei, the 4th Hokage.

* * *

><p>With Naruto<p>

Naruto just started his walk around Konoha, as he was trying to find a good bakery store in order to borrow their kitchen to make something special. Even though Naruto doesn't look like it, Naruto was also a very accomplished chef in many cuisines, ranging from English, French, Itialin, Spanish, Japanases, Chineses, and American style.

As he was searching, he notices that a lot of people were looking at him with a strange, suspicion, or fearful look. He of course knew that it couldn't be help since he knew that his hood was hiding his face which makes him look very suspicious. He continued his walk towards finding a bakery until he spotted something that caught his interest. He spotted a shinobi weapons store which was good since he needed a new sword because he lost his last sword when he became the catalyst for the sealing spell.

He decided to put his search for a bakery on hold since he needed to get a new sword for him to wield in order to use his Shinmeiryuu style. He casually walked towards the store with his thoughts on what his new sword should be like.

* * *

><p>With Kakashi<p>

Kakashi calmly made his way towards the Hokage tower to report to his sensei. He walked through the building and walked up the stairs, he made it to the door of the Hokage's office. It was then that Kakashi overheard a bit of yelling inside his sensei's office.

"_When is Kakashi going to be here…!? He better not be thinking on coming back late today of all days!_" yelled a familiar red head.

"_Now, now Kushi-chan… I' m sure Kakashi well be here soon. After all, he did send us a letter on his return to the village a couple of days ago. So would you please be a little patient._" Said another familiar voice trying to calm the angry red head

"_Don't try and calm me down Minato-kun… I have been worrying for the last 12 years of my life and now when he is suppose to be in the village today, I have to wait in this stupid office just so I can finally see my baby boy. I don't know how you do it Minato-kun, but if he isn't here in the next 30 secs, I'm going to use Kakashi for target practice for the next 3 weeks!_" yelled out a frustrated Kushina

That got Kakashi sweating nervously since he knew how vicious Kushina's training can be. So in order to avoid a possible future of him being a target practice dummy, he politely knocked on the door, for Kushina to answer on who it was. Once he identifies himself, Minato calmly asked Kakashi to enter. While he was about to enter, Kakashi, mentally, regretted on not bring Naruto here 1st since now, Kushina is going to get frustrated on where Naruto is and probably go on a rampage all over the village just to find him.

"Hello Sensei… Kushina-sama…" Kakashi said with his usual greeting.

"Hello Kakashi… I've gotten your reports on what happened in Nami-no-kuni. I'm pleased that you and your team have returned safely from such a difficult mission." Replied Minato

"Thanks Sensei… although I do have to say that I really didn't do much this time..." Stated Kakashi

As Minato and Kakashi talked about the Nami no Kuni mission, Kushina, who stood next to her husband, being impatient and annoyed since, when Kakashi came in, she was suspecting to see Naruto coming in right next to him. She held her breath when she thought she was finally going to see her son. But with Kakashi solely appearing into the office, she was starting to get angry. It was then that after a bit of waiting and hearing Minato and Kakashi's conversation that Kushina started to explode an aura of frustration and anger that it started too revealed on why she was called the _**Red-Bloody Habenaro**_.

"Alright enough you two!" yelled out Kushina

Both Minato and Kakashi were starting to get scared since they saw Kushina's hair starting to wave around upwards in a flaming pattern, with piercing murderous eyes.

"You both can talk about the mission some other time… right now; I only care about one thing. Kakashi, where is Naruto? Why isn't he here with you and why did you come alone? Answer me!" Kushina yelled as she glared at Kakashi with a lot of her killing intent on him.

Kakashi gulp for a moment, before regaining his composer. "The reason why Naruto isn't here is because he wanted to explore the village for a bit, as well as try and bring you guys a present to you guys since he was raised to be a gentleman, which he was taught to be curtsies to get a present for his hosts, or in this case his parents."

After hearing this, Kushina calmed down a little and actually smiled, which both Minato and Kakashi were able to relax a bit now, since Kushina fury died down. Kushina smiled since she had hoped that her son would grow to be strong, as well as kind, boy who from what Kakashi has just told her, he was. She then decided to go and search for him since she wanted to see him, but Kakashi stopped her, when he started to talk again.

"But there was another reason why I decided to let Naruto venture out in to the village on his own." Kakashi stated

This got both of them curious, since they wondered on what Kakashi knows about Naruto.

Kakashi breathed deeply and sigh heavily when he said, "The reason I let him go on his own is to inform you on something on exactly what happened to him. He told me in broad detail on where he was, but he already knows about you, about me, and about this village since it appears that the Sandaime Hokage has kept a good eye on him when you two couldn't."

Both Kushina and Minato were surprised to hear that, even in death, the Sandaime Hokage was there to help their son, which they were both glad, but surprised, and wanted to know on what Kakashi knows. Kakashi started to explain the tale on what happened in Nami-no-Kuni

* * *

><p>With Naruto<p>

Naruto walked into the store to see that it was well kept store. He saw a lot of shinobi gear all around him. He saw kunai, katanas, shurikens, and other weapons. They also carried shinobi clothing, such as chain suits, shinobi vest and other stuff.

As he looked around, he saw that the few shinobi that were in there, looked at him with suspenicion. With Kurama's power, he is able to tell on what people no matter how hard they try, he can truly feel what a person's emotions were saying to him since he trained in order to keep his power as a Jinchuriki a secret. Of course, he also concentrated on lowering his chakra lv down, since he knows that his power is something that many people would be worried about.

He steadily walked towards the counter that was back in front of the store, since after seeing the swords that they have, he couldn't find the one he wanted. He made his way back to the counter since he knew that he needed to ask for a custom job.

He was surprise to see that the person, currently, running the store counter was girl with two hair buns on the sides, above her head, like a panda bear. She wore a pink chineses vest, dark green shinobi pants. He looked at her as he was seeing a girl that looks like she comes from China.

"Excuse young lady…" Naruto asked which got the girl's attention, "I'm looking for a sword to use. I've looked at the one's you have, but they don't suit me well. By any chance do you do any custom jobs here?" Naruto's British accent

The girl looked up to see a hood person across the counter that she was seating on. She heard how smooth and yet strange way he talked. She would have looked at the face, but his hood kept his face hidden which she only saw his mouth from it.

The girl spoke up, "Ah yes… we do custom work on swords. What kind of sword do you want?" asked the girl as she got a pencil and notepad to write down the order.

Naruto requested a clay tempered Japanese Samurai sword, which the girl wrote it down. He asked for the proper length, the blade to be supremely sharp and strong steel for his sword as well as the clay handle be extra strong since he has shattered the handle before when he was in combat.

The girl wrote down what he wanted, which she told him it would be a couple of days before it was complete. Once Naruto was done placing his order, he took his leave. But before leaving, he turned to the girl to ask two more question.

"Um… I don't mean to be rude, but what's your name and who is going to making my sword?" asked Naruto

"Oh… that would be me for both question, Tenten… do you have a problem with that?" asked the girl, which she started to get a frustrated look on her face.

"No… quite the opposite actually… after all, if my sword is being made by a strong and lovely young maiden such as yourself… then I know my sword is going to be just as strong and lovely." Smirked Naruto, as he started to walk away

Naturally, when Tenten heard Naruto called her lovely, she started to blush red, which made her lose focus for a moment, but was brought back when 1 of the shinobi customers asked to purchase a couple of kunais. Tenten snapped herself back to reality to take care of the customer, but couldn't help but wonder on who was the person in the hood and made a mental note to ask him on whom he is.

After Naruto left Tenten's weapon's shop, he continues on his walk around Konoha. It took over 20 minutes until he finally found a bakery.

He stepped inside to see that they have a nice selection of bread and stuff that were similar when he visited Japan a couple of years ago. Of course when he checked around, he saw that was all they have. He decided to make trade to use their kitchen, but also make this bakery boom in business, which of course, he decided to give other bakerys a chance with other recipes so not to let them go on their business. Naruto called for the person in-charge which he made his negotiation towards the head baker. The baker was skeptic on the deal that Naruto would give him a new recipe that would help boom their business some more.

Once Naruto was in the bakery, he went to work really fast, since he knows that he doesn't have much time. (I'll skip the baking process)

* * *

><p>Later<p>

After an hour or more in the bakery, Naruto left the shop with a box filled with one of his favorite dishes that he makes, Teramisu. When he let the head baker taste it, he was so surprise, along with his staff. Once Naruto gave him the recipe, they called it even for the use of the kitchen.

Naturally, Naruto heard that the bakery would add this into the list, saying they would bring it out tomorrow, but Naruto explained that it needed to be kept in cool temperature to last long once it was done, which the head baker agreed.

Naruto walked in the streets, but as he was walking, he also made sure to be as casual as possible, since for a while now, he notice that there were several Ninja tracking him. He had to admit, that they were skilled in hiding their presence, but if it wasn't for all the times of being hunted down and such, along with Kurama's power, he wouldn't have notice them.

He quickly decided to ditch them as fast as possible, where he went to a narrow path way that would lead him to another street. Once he sense that they were going around the building to keeping an eye on him, he decided to get out of there quickly by using his _**Kage O Toshio Yuso (Teleportation Via by Shadow)**_.

He went through the wall without anyone noticing and disappeared into another part of the village. When the shinobi didn't see him come out, they checked to see that he has disappeared right through them. They naturally spread out to find him since they believed he could be a threat.

Naruto, on the other hand, simply looked on from the top of his father's head at the Hokage Mountain, to see that he was pretty good at giving them the slip. He also wondered on who were those shinobis. He then remembered on what the 3rd told him.

Flashback

"_Naruto… from everything you have done, I don't doubt that you are a kage lv shinobi. Your skills in espionage are indeed incredible. In fact you surpass even the anbu black ops from my observation._" The Sandaime proudly stated.

"_Anbu…?_" Question Naruto

"_Oh… the anbu black ops are a special type of shinobi as you know does black op missions."_ Answered the 3rd

"_So there is only 1 type of anbu in Konoha?_" asked Naruto

"_No, there was once another one, but I had that one disband, before your father took the role as the Yondamie, since it was really dangerous, especially its leader. Naruto, promise me if anything, don't let yourself go anywhere near the old root shinobi and its former leader, Danzo, since he is a dangerous person if you don't know how to handle him alone._"

End flashback

Naruto guessed that they were surrounding him, instead of just watching him, he thinks that they are from the old root program, which means that its former leader, Danzo knows he is here.

He decided to end his little sightseeing and go straight to his father, since he doesn't want to cause any trouble, even if trouble naturally comes to him.

* * *

><p>Till Next time<p>

I know that this is somewhat familiar, but right now, I'm just fixing things up a bit so don't be discourage. I just trying to fix somethings.


	11. Reunion at last

Last time, Naruto had just arrived in Konoha and started to explore. Once he made the arrangements on getting a new sword and also making some Tiramisu, while dodging possible Root shinobi, he went off to meet his father in his office.

* * *

><p>Academy<p>

Naruto decided to take another route to the Hokage tower since he thought that those anbu ninjas (possiblly thought root ninja) were still after him, especially for the stunt he just pulled in getting away from them without them knowing it. He teleported himself to the academy grounds, which he saw when he was on top of the mountain.

He appeared behind some trees that were near the school building, away from anyone else to see him reappear from his teleportation. He looked around to see if anyone spotted him, but instead he spotted some young children practicing taijutsu. He then saw the teacher that was teaching the young children on Taijutsu. Naruto was about to walk away when he overheard an interesting name.

"Alright, the 1st practice match well be Namikaze Uzumaki Arika vs.-"

Naruto stopped when he heard Arika's name. He remembered that Kakashi informed him about his new little sister. He looked back to see a young girl with long red hair that reached her waist. Her face was round, just like when he was young, but had grey eyes. She wore a standard kuniochi uniform for someone her age.

Naruto notice that she was going to spar with a boy, who only smirked at seeing that he was fighting his little sister. Naruto focus his ears on what they were talking about.

"_Hpmh… you maybe the Yondaime's daughter… but I'm the strongest guy you'll ever meet and …one day… I'll be Hokage._" Said boy

"_Oh please… would you just shut up you jerk._ _I don't want to hear your annoying voice… besides, if anyone is going to be Hokage after my dad, it is going to be me or my brother!_" Stated Arika

This got everyone surprise since Arika said something that no one supposed to knows just yet. The sensei decided to speak.

"_Arika-san… are you saying your going to have a baby brother._" Asked the sensei

"_Ah… yeah Iruka-sensei… sorts of… and even if this jerk is a good enough to be shinobi, my brother can beat him up just like I can._" Arika nervously explained, even though she knew she was going to be in trouble now.

Everyone in the class was now chattering at the thought that the Yondaime Hokage and his wife were going to have another kid, whileArika's opponent looked mad at her.

"_For that insult, I'm going to break your face you tomato._" The boy insulted

Naruto admired at how strong-well Arika was. But once he saw them take their fighting stance, he saw that Arika had openings, which the other kid had as well. He, of course, could understand that since they were still just children, but he didn't want to see his baby sister get hurt, so he decided to act like a big brother, like Nagi was to him, and help her out.

Naruto used his magic to teleport himself through the shadows just below Arika's feet. Before the match began, Naruto touched Arika's toe through her open shinobi sandal without anyone knowing. Arika was surprised to feel something touching her foot, but when she looked down, she saw nothing except her toes.

Once the match start, he watched for a moment, to see what she can do. Both children were even for a bit of time, until he saw that one of the boy's friends, in the sidelines, distract the teacher in charge. The boy that Arika was fighting used this opportunity to blind Arika by throwing some dirt at her eyes. Arika wince a bit as the dirt hit her eyes, causing her to go blind.

The boy decided to take advantage of the situation to beat Arika up and put her in her place. Naruto frowned since he saw what the boy and his friend did, which he didn't like cheap shots like that. Naruto then decided that it was time to put the boy in his place, since no hurts his little sister. Right before Arika was going to be kicked in the head by a side kick; she heard a voice saying, "_Duck._"

"_What…!"_ thought Arika, until she heard it again, but saying, "…_Duck now or you're going to get to receive a bad headache._"

Arika did what the voice told her to do, which she was able to duck from the boy's kick. She then heard, "_Quick, leg sweep then spin to do a front kick._" Arika did what she was told to do, which she trip the boy, making him go off balance, then spun her body around, just in time to kick at the boy's ribs hard. The boy was sent flying before hitting the ground, which he was now holding his side.

It was then that the match ended, which every girl cheered for Arika, as well as some of the boys. The boy that Arika beat was in pain, since Arika kicked him hard, which damages his ribs. The boy's friends glared at her, which she didn't back down from. After which, she began to wondered on what the strange voice was since when she looked around to see if anyone was around, she saw that there was no one else in the academy training ground besides her teachers and classmates.

At that exact time, Naruto was walking out of the academy grounds with a smile, since he, for the first of many, had help his little sister out when she was in trouble. Once he made it to the streets, he quickly went to the Hokage Tower.

* * *

><p>Minato's office<p>

Minato and Kushina were completely stunned on what Kakashi told them. At 1st, they thought that Kakashi must have hit his head or something, but from what he told them that Naruto had told him, it couldn't be a lie.

"To think that our baby boy of 12 years ago… is now 17 year old young man… 17!" Said Kushina

"Yeah… but how can he be 17 when he is supposing to 12 years old?" Questioned Minato

Kakashi decided to speak about it, "From what Naruto and I were able to come up with, we both thought that the world that he was in, time was a little faster than ours so he grew up a little more quicker or he was sent back in time and started growing up 5 years earlier from when he was supposed to be born but in another world."

Even though both Minato and Kushina were glad to know that Naruto was here now, they were a bit upset since Naruto is basically all grown-up and ready to live on his own.

Minato sighed for a moment before speaking, "Well… even though he is old enough to be on his own… he is still our son. And let's just be thankful that he is safe and sound now." Smiled Minato

Kushina nodded in agreement, since even though Naruto is now a young adult, he was still her baby boy, and in her heart, he will always be. Kushina then heard Minato say that it's best to look for him now while Arika was in school. Kushina nodded in agreement, but was stopped when someone knocked on the door. Minato allowed the person to come in. Once the person opens the door and started to walk in, Kushina and Minato were stunned to see who it was.

* * *

><p>With Naruto<p>

Naruto made it to the Hokage tower with no further incident, since he could feel that there wasn't anyone else looking at him. He would have gone into the front door, but saw a few shinobi and such in front of him. He decided to just slip by them by teleporting though the shadows again.

Once he made it inside the tower, he began to look around and sense where Kakashi's presents was located. hHe phase through the tower walls to be in the front door of an office. Before he knocked on the door, he heard another man voice in the room. When he heard that he was glad that Naruto was safe while growing up, he knew that the person talking was his father.

It was then that he knocked on the door and entered once he was allowed. He took off his hood to reveal his face, which he then opened the door and walked into the office.

* * *

><p>Normal P.V<p>

Naruto walked inside the office to see Kakashi in front of him. Behind Kakashi, he was able to see 2 other people. The 1st was the man that was sitting behind the desk. He saw that this man almost looked just like him, but looked like he was in his mid-30s. He had blond spiky hair, and blue eyes just like him, but his face was a bit narrower than his.

He then looked to his left to see an attractive woman was standing next to him. He saw that the woman was around the same age as the man. She had long red crimson hair that reach past her waist. She had grey eyes and a round face like his.

When Naruto saw these 2, he felt how happy that they were looking at him, whom he smiled since he knew that these 2 were his parents.

Kushina and Minato couldn't believe on whom the person that they were looking at now. Minato and Kushina could see that he took a lot from Kushina in the facial, but had Minato's looks. They can tell he was about a head smaller than Minato, while being close to Kushina's height.

All three of them were having their own internal battle, but Kushina was the one who cleared her mind 1st and went to face him.

"Um… a-are y-you-" Kushina said, before Naruto interrupted her when he spoke up, "Yeah… I'm Namikaze Uzumkai Naruto, formerly known as Thomas Springfield… It's nice to meet you… Mother." With a similar smile that was just like Minato.

This is what Kushina wanted to hear. She quickly grabbed and gave Naruto a strong hug with all her heart and feelings pouring into it. Naruto could feel the warmth, the same warmth that his other mother had given him, the warmth of love and happiness. Naruto returned the hug, which he felt his mother starting to cry loudly, knowing and loving feeling that she was letting out of her soul as well as releasing the pain from losing him after so long.

Naruto thought happily, "_I kept my promise… mother._"

Minato and Kakashi were at the sidelines as Kushina was reuniting the bond that was severed so long ago. After a few moments of hugging, Kushina and Naruto let go of each others embrace. He then looked at his father, which he had already walked around his desk to greet him.

At 1st, it was an akward moment for the both of them. Naruto held out his hand and said, "Um… father." Minato then said, "Hey…um… son." With a smile. They both shook hands, but then turned it to a bearhug.

Kakashi took this moment to leave the family alone to allow them to reform the bond that was severed be tied once again.

Once Kakashi left, Minato, Kushina took another look at Naruto to see that he isn't an illusion. After the warm greeting, all of them decided to take a seat. After they sat, Minato wanted to ask Naruto about somethings, as well as Kushina, but before they can, Naruto spoke up 1st.

"Um… I bet you have a ton of questions for me… as I can guess that Kakashi must have told you on what I told him." in his British accent

Minato nodded agreement, "Yes… I'm just as curious on knowing on what happened to you, especially since you have may have awaken the possibility of bloodline limit that doesn't come from any of our family."

"Oh you mean my ability to manipulate and use metal huh." Naruto laugh nervously

Minato and Kushina were very curious to see since Kakashi explained in detail on how incredible Naruto created and wielded his swords, which Naruto told them that it was a special ability that only he can do since it requires something special (magic, duh along with something else).

Kushina nodded in understanding, but was still curious on how he can use it since she's a Kenjutsu master. Minato wanted to know on how he got the ability, but Naruto told him that he can't tell him just yet, since he would like to keep it as well as a few things about himself to still remain a secret for a little while longer.

Minato and Kushina didn't look too please about it, which he just sighed outloud, "I wish the old man was here right now… he can at least convince you guys to not to worry to much." Muttered

Kushina was confused until Minato spoke up, "Old man…? You mean the Sandaime Hokage right?"

"Yeah… the old man has really been looking out for me as he taught me a lot on how to use chakra, as well as told me a lot about Konoha and its laws, of course that is what laws he knew at the time." Answered Naruto

Minato and Kushina were happy to know that Naruto knows how to use chakra and all about Konoha thanks to the Sandaime. But of course, they were more worried about where Naruto has been, which they wanted to know since they searched everywhere to find him to just find out that he was in another world.

That, Naruto had no problem explaining, since what he wanted to keep to himself was his strength and power because it might cause problems for him and his family. That is why he wanted to keep his abilities a secret until the chunin exam since once people knew that he, theYondaime Hokage's son, has returned people are going to come after him for one reason or another.

Naruto explained that he lived with his adopted mother and brothers in Wales, England from another world. He explained that the village he lived in was peaceful and beautiful place that was near the mountains and hills, similar to Konoha, but it was greener and housing was different, and the climate was a little colder.

Kushina was happy to hear that her son got to live peacefully and was found by a loving family that took him in and raised him like he was one of their own. Naruto brought out his letters to show his parents on what his adoptive mother looked like. When Naruto showed them, both Kushina and Minato were amazed on how young and beautiful she is.

"Her name is Sabrina Springfield… and she's my mom."

Kushina couldn't help but look at this woman with jealousy since Sabrina got to see her son, Naruto, grow up before her eyes alongside her own children.

"I wish I could meet her… I want to be able to thank her for raising you when you were taken from us." Said Kushina

Naruto just looked down when Kushina said that she wanted to meet his other mother. It was then that Minato and Kushina saw the look of hurt on their son's eyes and face, which they were going to ask, but Naruto spoke 1st.

"Yeah… I wish I can to… but… sadly you can't… she passed away when I was 9." Sadly spoken

Both were taken back a bit on what Naruto said, since the both of them really wanted to meet her, to thank her for everything she has done for them and their son but were sadden when Naruto said that she has passed away.

Right before they can say anything else, a female anbu came into the office in a hurry. Naruto covered his face with his hood, which Minato and Kushina were curious about. Unfortunately, before they can ask, the anbu spoke.

"Hokage-sama… the council has requested your presents for an emergency high council meeting."

Minato sighed, "What's the emergency meeting about?"

"I don't know, they just said it's about some stranger that has entered the village a little while ago. The reason that this is priority is because this person was able to escape the eyes of the anbu ops with such ease. The thing that we were able to figure out is he is wearing a brown worn down cloak that was severly ripped in the back with a hood covering most of his face…. like that one..." The anbu answered, pointing at the person next to the Yondaime.

It was at this moment, that the anbu notice Naruto's covered face, which at that moment; the anbu quickly drew her sword and ready to strike. Kushina and Minato were about to stop her, but before anyone knew it, Naruto was behind the female anbu with his arms crossed that his cloak's sleeves covered them, which he only smiled.

"… um does the fair maiden mind sheething her sword since I don't need to put a lovely woman in the hospital…" Naruto softly spoke.

Everyone was surprised on how fast Naruto moved. Before the anbu could do anything, Minato order her to stand down to tell her that he wasn't a threat and that he well go see the council in a bit. The Anbu left the Hokage's office to inform the council with a bit of hesitation, but wondered on who this hooded person is.

"The council huh… I remember what the old man said about how annoying the coucil can be… well to be more precise, the civilian side and the 3 geezers that think their big shots or something." Naruto said, as he looked at spot where the anbu member phases in and out.

Kushina and Minato were impressed on how fast Naruto moved from one spot to behind one of their anbu members, who is one of Kushina's former students.

"I really wish I don't have to deal with them since they are always complaining to about any little stuff." Complained Minato

"Then how about we have a little fun with them then… after all… an Uzumaki and Namikaze might cause them some trouble… however a fully grown heir to both the clan names is the biggest trouble they would ever want to meet." Smiled Naruto

Kushina smiled since one of her favorite things to do is to cause the civilian side of the council trouble, while Minato thought that Naruto has indeed Kushina's son since his personality is almost exactly like Kushina's.

* * *

><p>Till Next Ch<p>

Alright, on Monday, I'll close down the poll for Naruto's possible girlfriend. Vote now.


	12. Konoha Council

Last time, Naruto was able to see his younger sister, Arika, for the 1st time which he then met his parents for the 1st time. After some conversing, Minato was summoned by the council to talk about Naruto, who was the shadow figure roaming around Konoha.

* * *

><p>The council chambers<p>

The council room, where all of Konoha's politics is done, is a huge oval room about 3 times bigger than Minato's oval office. In the center lied Konoha's leaf symbol. Near the wall was the council tables, which gone around in almost a complete circle with a large opening that would allowed the people to come in and out of the center. In front of the tables, the double doors that allowed entrance/exit to people were located. In the far back, in the middle of the table was where the Hokage stood at the top of the stand so that everyone can look at him.

Currently in the chamber, the civilian coucil was seated in the right side on the chamber doors; while on the left side was shinobi clan heads. Near the shinobi sides were 3 anbu captains and finally on the left side, next to civilians were Homura, Koharu and Danzo, the shinobi elders.

As everyone waited for Minato, the shinobi heads looked annoyed since they were only brought here by the civilians or elders cause of something that didn't involve the civilians.

After waiting for a few more minutes, Minato and Kushina, who is here to watch, came into the chamber and went to their seating arrangement, which Minato took the stand that overlooked everyone.

"Alright… what is the meaning of this meeting about." Minato said annoyingly.

"Hokage-sama… we are here to talk about an important matter that could cause the safety of the village." Said one civilian

"And what would that be?" asked Minato

"We are here to talk about the recent completed mission of Sasuke Uchiha." Said another civilian

Minato grooned to himself since he knew how much the civilian coucil wanted Sasuke to revive the Uchia clan for the sharingon. He, of course, founded annoying as well as the other shinobi heads cause they would often talk about it for a longs time. One of the reasons Minato finds the council annoying and troubling is because they wanted Sasuke to marry Arika, his daughter, and Hinata once they are old enough to get married since they believe that Arika would help bare strong children.

Naturally, Minato is against the idea, but the civilian side isn't one to give up so easily because they usually bring up the subject every couple of meetings. He had a guess that the civilian side wanted to be in Sasuke's favor so, if Arika and Sasuke do get marry, the civilians could probably take some of the wealth that his family have for themselves.

Hiashi was also annoyed about the civilians council plan on getting his daughter to marry Sasuke, since beside popular belief, Hiashi loved both his daughters and didn't like it on how they wanted him to force her to marry the last Uchiha of Konoha.

Minato explained to them on what happened in Nami-no-Kuni on how Sasuke was able to awaken his Sharingon. Naturally, the civilian's sides were pleased to hear the news, while others just nodded about it. He finished it up by telling them that the mission was complete when Gato was killed and that the bridge was completed.

With that, Minato completed the reportand was going to adjurn the meeting when Danzo spoke up.

"Hokage-sama… this meeting isn't quite finished just yet."

The council was wondering on what Danzo wanted to talk about, but Minato had a guess since he guess that Kakashi's student, Sai, one of Danzo men, informed him about what happened in Nami-no-Kuni.

"What is it you wanted to talk about?" asked Minato

"About the boy that killed Gato… who defeated nearly a hundred thugs without moving from a single spot… on the boy that is walking in Konoha right now, who was able to escape the anbu black op watchful on him with ease." Answered Danzo

Everyone was surprise to hear from Danzo that there was a person who not only saved Kakashi and team 7, but defeated Zabuza as well as a hundred thugs by himself. But the thing that got them interested was the fact that the boy had used a new type of bloodline which he created and weild steel. The council wondered on whom this person was and why the Yondaime didn't tell them about it. Before anyone could say something, Minato spoke up.

"Oh… that boy… don't worry about him… he is alright." Minato calmly explained

"You aren't worried about him like the rest of us?" asked Koharu

"I was going to explain it to everyone later on… but not until I know myself since I still don't know the whole story… which is why I was trying to find out when you people called me here." Stated Minato

"Well if you're investigating the boy… then we can assume that you well beable to make him talk on how he was able to create and weild steel like how the Nidaime was able to wield his water abilities." Asked Homura

Before Minato can answer that, Danzo spoke, "Maybe it is best if you hand him over to me… I can make the boy talk and get him to explain all his secrets to us… after all no one well know he is missing."

Minato was going to yell, while Kushina looked like she was ready to kill, but before anyone can say anything, everyone heard a voice coming behind Danzo.

"So you're the decrept old man that the jiji had told me about. He was right; you're nothing more than annoyance."

Everyone turned to look to see that there was no one behind Danzo. Danzo was wondering on what was going on, especially since he definitely felt a presents behind him. Before they can wonder on who said that, they all heard the voice again, "If you're all looking for me, I'm right over here."

This time, everyone turned to look at the center of the room to see a young man, wearing an old worn out cloak with long sleeves and a hood covering his face. The only thing that they can see visualy on his face was a smile.

After the surprising moment, one of the civilian members spoke.

"Who are you? And what are you doing in here?"

Naruto looked around to see who he was going to talk to. He was able to recognize the clan heads, which the Sandaime had told him about, while looking over at the civilian side to see what kind of annoying people he was going to enjoy making fun off.

"My name is none of your concern you misally little worm ." Answered Naruto

This got the council member angry since he was insulted like he was nobody important. He then spoke, "Why you little brat… Anbu…! Arrest this brat for his defiants."

The anbu in the chamber were a little hesitant since they only follow orders by the Hokage, but then Danzo gave a silent signal order, which one of them followed.

The anbu then came up behind Naruto and was going to knock him out. Minato was about to order him to stop, but couldn't say it fast enough. Just before the anbu could knock Naruto out, out of nowhere a dozen or more blades shot out from the ground, surrounded the anbu agent before he can hit Naruto.

The steel blades were covered in a thin red aura and went as high as 8 feet. 2 of the blades that popped out cut the anbu's face mask in half, while also cutting a bit of his forehead to let it bleed a little, while the other one was at his neck, ready to pierce right through it.

Everyone was surprise on how fast those blades came out. Minato had to admit that it was an impressive feat since he has never seen anything like that, while Kushina just smiled on what Naruto just did. Naruto turned to anbu black op.

"Hey buddy… how about you wait for my father's order before you start getting yourself inside a sticky situation… alright."

When Naruto said to wait for his father's order, everyone was wondering on what he meant. This is when Minato took the stage.

"Everyone… allow me to introduce to you all, the heir to both the Namikaze/ Uzumaki clans… my long lost son, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze."

With that, Naruto removed the hood that was covering his face. Once he took of his hood, everyone saw his face. They were astounished to see an almost an exact copy of Minato when he was younger. Before the coucil can start shouting about Naruto being his son since they never knew about it (civilians side only), Minato spoke up.

"Now… the reason on why I never told you about my son was because of his safety since he was taken from Kushina and me on the night of Kyuubi attack."

Minato explained on what happened on that dreadful night on once the Kyuubi was defeated, Naruto simply vanished into thin air, which he and only his most trusted friends agreed to be on the look out for any clue on where he was located.

Many on the council couldn't believe on what they were hearing, but only on the civilian side since all of the clan heads that Minato knew were his friends and only they knew with a few of there most trusted clan members knew about Minato having a son first before Arika.

Of course they weren't the only one that knew of Naruto's existance, since the shinobi elders also knew cause they also know on the what happened that night and knew that Naruto was now the new Jinchuriki of Kyuubi no Yoko, thanks to the Sarutobi.

After Naruto existance was revealed to the council, the civilian side took this news as "troublesome" cause with Naruto being here, their own plans were also in trouble. With Naruto being here, the Namikaze/Uzumaki fortune would go to him when he is ready, not to mention the hopes on gaining favors with the Uchiha clan since the marriage with Arika to get to the family was completelygone. There were so many things that the civilian side had plans for the power and fortune, but now with Naruto, that was now gone.

It was then that a woman, from the civilian side, with long pink hair, darker than Sakura's, spoke up.

"Hokage-sama… this is indeed a _great _event for you and _Kushina_ that your _son _has returned… "

"Thank you Saya Haruna." Minato said even though he knows that Saya doesn't really mean it since it was no secret to everyone that she was in love with Minato.

For years when Minato was young, Saya had tried hard to win Minato over so they can get married together. When Minato had become the legendary "Yellow Flash" and was soon announced to be the Yondaime Hokage, she would blab about it, saying, "I am going to be Ms. Saya Namikaze." But when she found out that Minato had secretly dating and was now marrying Kushina, the one she always called "Tomato", it made her so angry since she couldn't believe that the outcast became the Yondaime Hokage's wife, along with all the pleasantries along with it.

In fact, after the Kyuubi attacked, Saya tried to get to Minato to be with her, thinking that Kushina was killed since she hasn't seen her after the attack, but was surprise to know that Kushina was still alive and well, which angered her.

Before Minato can explained, Naruto spoke up loudly, "Hmph… the old man was right… you guys from the civilian side are nothing more than annoyance."

The way Naruto was talking to the civilian side in his British accent was annoying to the council, but to know that they were being insulted that didn't sit to will with the civilians. It was then that a fat, older civilian member spoke up.

"How dare you insult us boy… if I were you I be quiet and tell us who this old man you are speaking about."

Naruto just smirked when he said, "Sarutobi Hiruzen… the Sandaime Hokage."

Many couldn't believe that Naruto was talking about the Sandaime Hokage, which they would have argued about it.

"Impossible… the Sandaime is dead… there is no way you could have known him." said another civilian council member.

"Wrong about that… he lived inside me for all that time. In fact, it wasn't until a few years ago that I was able to free him and started to work with me and my brother. I must say, he had his moment on fun, especially when he help me and brother's team with his wisdom of combat." Naruto stated

The Civilians would have continued to argue, but was stopped when Naruto said, "And like I was saying, he was right to say that civilian council are nothing more than annoying… that goes double to the old hag and 2 fossils that are seating right next to you."

Homura, Koharu and Danzo were ticked off, even if they didn't show it, but was peeved to know that Naruto was saying something that Hiruzen wasn't able to say to them in front of their faces. Their annoyance continue to grow when Naruto continue speaking, "Yeah… he was always saying that those 3 should just retire now… how they don't know what the current events on the world is going… how they should just leave my father alone with the task on maintaining Konoha, like he entrusted him to. He always kept yapping about that stuff." Smiling and laughing at how the Sandaime always told him about the annoying civilian council.

The Shinobi side of the council couldn't help but smile, snort or smirk on the way Naruto was making fun of the civilian side, along with the elders since they also find them pretty annoying as well. They especially enjoy the fact that he isn't scared of them and just continue to make fun of them.

After a bit, Naruto just stopped when he looked at the civilian side to see them all red in the face. Once he had finsihed speaking, Minato was about to call this meeting to a closed, when Danzo spoke again.

"Hokage-sama… even though your son's arrival was a surprise to us…" which many could agree, "… It is still a great event since now we have the Kyuubi on our side once again." Danzo said with a smirk

Many of the civilians wondered on what Danzo meant. Danzo explained that after the Kyuubi attack, he went to search for Naruto because he was Konoha's secret weapon. Minato and Kushina just narrowed their eyes since they knew that Danzo wanted Naruto to be his weapon, like he wanted Kushina to be as well if it wasn't for the Sandaime, and would have never returned Naruto to them unless he was under his complete command. Naruto, could sense what Danzo's true intentions since he trained hard enough to know what a person's true feelings are really saying about them.

Once Danzo finished speaking, the civilian looked at Naruto with their eyes narrowed and such. Naruto could feel the hatred, fear, and other negative emotion coming from them, while he sense the shinobi clans didn't really care about the fact that Naruto was the Jinchuriki of Kyuubi no Yoko.

Kushina, Minato and Naruto guessed that Danzo wanted to get the civilians to help vote that he be put under Danzo care and training where he could make him his weapon, but before anything can be said, Naruto said, "So… whats the big deal… the Sandaime trained me pretty well on using chakra and any type of jutsu that he was able to teach me… though he was a ghostly figure that pops out when he wants to… So there is no problem." Naruto smiled

This was something that Danzo didn't suspected, to know that the Sandaime has already trained him in his shinobi way. Before things get out of hand, Minato spoke up.

"Even though it is true that Naruto is the Jinchuriki of Kyuubi… he is still my son and still my heir to my family and clan." With that Minato ended the meeting, but before that, Naruto said that he would like to join Konoha as a shinobi, which he would like to start of as a genin since he doesn't want special treatment. Minato agreed since Naruto has already proved that he well trained. Minato also said that he is going to annouce Naruto's existance to Konoha later on, which Naruto didn't like cause of 1 reason, Fan girls.

He remembered, when he was back home in England or the magical world or any place, for that matter, that he goes to, the girls were always chasing after him. Next to his brother Nagi, he was a total babe magnet, which he found annoying after a while.

Once the meeting was over, Minato and Kushina decided to take Naruto to let him, officially, meet his younger sister, Arika for the 1st time.

* * *

><p>Till Next Chap<p> 


	13. BroSis and living together

Last time, Naruto vs. the Council, which Naruto won in pissing off the civilian side of the council along with the shinobi elders. After some discussion, Minato called the meeting an end, which both Minato and Kushina decided to take Naruto to the academy to meet up with Arika.

* * *

><p>Streets<p>

Currently walking in the streets, Minato and Kushina were making their way towards the academy. Of course as always, the citizens and shinobi that they pass by always greeted them with respect, but today was different. Walking behind the Hokage and his wife was a stranger that eerily looks like the Yondaime Hokage but had whisker marsks on his cheeks.

As they walked, the people were wondering on who this mysterious person is, but saw that he was smiling as he walked behind Minato and Kushina. Kushina turned her head around to talk to Naruto.

"Naru-chan… Are you nervous in any way? Are the citizens stares making you feel uncomfortable?" asked Kushina since she thought that Naruto might find it weird since a lot of people were staring at him.

Naruto nodded no, "Nah… I've have the same problem back where I came from… you won't believe how many girls and women wanted my autograph or wanted me to go on a date with. But I guess it's bound to happen considering how I looked father here." Smiled Naruto

Kushina was glad to know that her son wasn't nervous about the villagers looking at him. But, what Naruto said made her feel a bit uneasy since what he said was true. Naruto looked almost identical to Minato, that she remembered all the girls that tried to get him to go out with him, even though by that time, she and him were already dating. She then thought about the girls in the village would react when they hear about Naruto, as well as taking what he said to account, that her son would be hounded by a lot of fangirls and such that it made her upset, as well as angry.

"_If those floozies think they're going to try and seduce my little boy, they're going to have to go through me to do it. Oh… why am I dealing with this situation? Naru-chan should be a 12 year old boy, not a 17 year old young man. This is too early for me to handle these annoying situations._" Kushina thought as the thought of her son dating some sorry excuse of a was while thinking, that Kushina remembered something else and spoke to Minato about it.

"Hey Minato… did you send a message to Jiraya-sama and Tsunade-sensei about Naruto?" Whispered Kushina

"Yes I did… I sent them out yesterday since I figured it would be a good idea for the both of us and Arika to have some quality time with Naruto before they arrive to meet him." Answered Minato

"Oh that's good… but right now; I'm more worried about Arika." Kushina stated

"Why's that?" asked Minato

"Well… this well be the first time that she'll well be seeing her older brother. A couple of days ago, when we told her, she didn't know that she had one. Now, as I think about it, I can swear that she was happy at first but then started to acting sad about something. I think she thinks that we love Naruto more than her or something. She was even somewhat happy and depress when I told her that he will arrive today" Replied Kushina

Minato closed her eyes and started to think about the situation. He nodded in understanding, "I won't be surprise… after all we have kept this a secret from her all her life and to know that for these years that she had an older brother this entire time. But now thinking about it, she might feel that way… Kushina no matter what, even though Naruto is back it doesn't change how we feel for her… no matter what Naruto will be our first child, but Arika well always be our little princess…" Smiled Minato, before saying, "…Well, like Naruto, we'll just have to deal with this one step at a time as a family." Which Kushina nodded in agreement

All three made it to the academy entrance gate right when they were letting out the small children to go home for the day. As they made it to the front gate, all the parents greeted the Yondaime and his wife, while also wondering and whispering to themselves about the boy that looks like Minato.

As all three of them waited, Minato and Kushina were beginning to get nervous since they don't really know what their childrens first meeting would be like. As they were waiting, Naruto sense something was wrong, which he politely excuse himself to his parents that he would be right back. They wondered on what was wrong, but Naruto left to go to the other side of the school.

Naruto went around to school since he can sense Arika's life force was back there. After taming Kurama, Naruto had trained himself in sensing any presence he felt like, without relying on Kurama's power. He went around the school to see his sister behind some trees and bushes, a hidden spot that many would have a difficulty to spot them from.

He saw Arika put her hand on the back of boy with a long scarf around his neck. Naruto can tell that he was helping her, which he saw the same boy with some of his friends along with him.

He then overheard his sister yell out, "Why don't you creeps just leave us alone already!"

"Why should we… you embarrassed me in our sparring match today… and for that I'm going to make you pay, Tomato." Sneered he boy

His friends all laughed and chuckled at Arika's nickname. It was then that the boy with the scarf stood up against the leader, "Just leave her alone… she the Yondaime's daughter… you should respect her."

"Konohamaru-san" said Arika

"Why should we since she is just a girl... after all your grandfather is dead, right Sandaime Hokage's grandson." Said another

When Naruto overheard one of the punk kids say that Konohamaru was the old man's grandson, Naruto knew that he would have to talk to him about the Sandaime since he would like it.

"Yeah… my mom and dad also told me that her mom is an outsider, which means that she is also an outsider. She doesn't belong here... after all, look at her red hair. It's a freak." Said another boy, which his other friends started to laugh with him.

Arika had heard enough insults about her and her mom. It was then that she leapt and punch the boy straight at the face. It was then that a genin came out behind a tree and into the opening. Naruto heard that the genin was going to get payback for hurting and embarressing his little brother, which he then stated that he was going to be the next Hokage and probably have Arika has his little prize, since he compared Arika's looks as beautiful as her mother, Kushina, when Arika grew up.

They were about to give a beating, which Konohamaru and Arika were about to defend themselves against. It was then that a dozen crimson covered blades shot out of the ground and subdude the bullies and genin, while also giving them all shallow cuts around their whole bodies.

Arika and Konohamaru were in aw, while the bullies and genin were wondered on what's going on. It was then they heard someone behind them saying, "You know… all of you made 2 mistakes… the first one is that you actually believe that you can become Hokage if you are bullying a little girl… that's a laugh since if you become Hokage, then I Kami himself… the second mistake you arrogant pricks did... you were going to hit a little girl, which she is also my little sister." Naruto said with killing intent

Everyone turned around to see a teenage boy that looked like the Yondaime Hokage except he had whisker marks on his cheeks. He had a serious face on him that wasn't to please to see, especially now since he was in big brother mode. Before they can say anything, Naruto spoke, "Now… if you ever go near my little sister again for such silly reasons… I'm going to use my blades right here and slice of the thing that any man doesn't want to be slice off. And I don't care on how small it may be."

The bullies were now afraid since he adds to his threat, when they saw his blades act like snakes slithering between the boys groin and were ready to slice off their most valuable body part, just to prove a point. They all agreed and, which Naruto pulled back his blades back into the ground, which all the boys left running terrified from Naruto's attack, leaving Konohamaru and Arika alone to face him.

Konohamaru looked scared since this guy just came out of nowhere and used some kind of weird jutsu to create blades from out of nowhere to save him and Arika from a beating.

Arika looked at the person in front of her that looked like her father. She then remembered him saying that she is his little sister. It was then she remembered that her mother told her that her long lost brother was coming back home today.

As she looked at him with amazement in her eyes, he smiled at her showing that he was nice. Arika couldn't believe that this person in front of her was her big brother. Before she can say anything, Konohamaru step between them in a defensive stance. Konohamaru was going to say something, but Naruto patted his head and spoke.

"So you're the old man's grandson… I bet he be proud on the way you defended my little sister like that. How about you go home and take care of any of those injuries… I'll take care of her from this point… alright." Naruto smiled

Konohamaru and Arika just gasp on what Naruto said. Arika just walked around Konohamaru to stare at Naruto. She looked at him with wide eyes to see that his eyes were kind and warm, like her father. It was then that she knew who he was.

"Y-Y-you're my bro… bro… brother?" Said Arika

Naruto just nodded, which he kneel down on 1 knee for her to get an even better look at him. Arika just thought, "_He's my… my… my brother…. My big brother…_" Arika just then went up to him and hug him and said, "Welcome home Big brother."

Naruto just accepted the hug and smiled as he returned it to her. Konohamaru just watched on the sidelines, which he then saw Naruto looking at him and mouthing off, "GO Home… get your injuries treated and I'll tell my dad about this." Konohamaru silently took his leave.

Minato and Kushina were waiting outside at the gate with the other parents, which some talked to them about something. Just then, they heard a group of boys and a genin running away with scratch and slice marks that were shallow all over their bodies. As they ran, the parents and children looked back to see a cute scene.

Naruto was walking towards his parents, but saw that he was carrying Arika on his chest, which Arika just had her arms around his neck and she was being supported by Naruto holding her in his arms. Once Naruto made it in front of his parents, he looked at them and said, "So, should we go home or out for dinner." Naruto smiled

* * *

><p>Namikaze Mansion<p>

Naruto was amazed on what his family's home looks like. From his point of view, it was an alright house since he can't help but compare it to the castles and towers he has been in the magical world as well as his team's special home that he made.

He guessed that this place has about 10 rooms, adding the 2nd floor, a couple of bathrooms, and nice kitchen as well as a training area in the backyard. All in all, it was a nice place.

Standing next to him was his little sister Arika, while Minato and Kushina were in front of him greeting him to his new home.

"It's very generous on welcoming me here and giving me a room, but I think it is best that I live on my own." Said Naruto

"Wh-why do you want to do that Naru-chan...? It's been 12 years since I held you in my arms and now you want to leave already." Kushina cried out with tears starting to form on her face.

"Nah… it's not that… well… it's just… it has been 12 years for you… but it's been 17 for me… I'm old enough to live on my own now, you know…" said Naruto

Minato nodded in agreement, because he could understand on what Naruto was saying since when he was Naruto's age, he wanted to be independent and live on his own. Of course, he also understood Kushina feelings about this, because even though she had Arika, she wanted to raise both her children together.

Minato spoke up, "Kushina…" getting everyone's attention, "… please understand that our little boy is almost a fully grown man… even though we've already missed a lot of his life and you want him to stay with us to start catching up on what we missed… it doesn't mean that we should forget that he is his own person now, who is responsible and mature young man. So please Kushi… try to understand where he is coming from as well."

Kushina wanted to retork, but she knew that Minato was right, since in front of her, she is not seeing the little baby boy that she held in her arms 12 years ago… but now a fully grown young man. This was something that she has to get use to for now.

Naruto spoke, "Thanks for understanding father… and mother… even though I'am going to be living on my own, it doesn't mean I can't come and visit you… after all, no matter what… you still are my mother." Smiled Naruto

This made Kushina happy, but it was then that she felt like she has seen this smile from him before as his words were reminding her of something, something that at one point, a few years ago, that completely made her so happy, that tears came out of her eyes, because at that one time she felt that her son was safe and happy. She shook off feeling, which she then asked Naruto to promise him to come by and visit everyday when he is in the village, which he agreed since he also wanted to get to know his baby sister Arika as well. But before they can speak about it, Naruto did say something else.

"Um… even though I said that I wanted to stay on my own, I don't necessary have any money to pay rent for an apartment… plus I need to start earning some cash in order to pay for my new sword that I've already commission on making. So even though I would like to live on my own, I would still like to take your offer on living here for a while."

Kushina was happy to know that Naruto is going to live in their home for a little while, until he has enough to start paying rent for himself. She also insisted that they would buy him his new sword, which Naruto was grateful, but want to pay it for himself. Minato also agreed to buy the sword since he was curious, just like Kushina, on how good Naruto is in kenjutsu, plus he wanted to make up for the birthdays they weren't there to celebrate with him.

With that, Kushina quickly started to make some dinner, which Naruto quickly put the Tiramisu in the refrigerator so they can have it for dessert. It was around 7 when dinner was made. During that time when dinner was being made, Naruto was enjoying some play time with Arika, which Kushina smiled as she looked at from time to time as she saw one of her dreams coming true, while Minato helped out as well.

As everyone was enjoying dinner, Naruto was enjoying this moment since he often wondered what his birth family acted like naturally. He was glad to know that his family was the same as his adapted family which he was happy about. They talked about a lot of things, of course it was a bit difficult for Minato, Kushina, and Arika to understand on what Naruto was saying since he was speaking in his British accent, but was glad when Naruto tried to explain to them in easier version so they can understand. In the end, the night was pretty good.

* * *

><p>Till Next Ch<p>

P.S. My poll for Naruto's girlfriend for this story is up. He can only have one, so vote carefully.


	14. New Beginning Spar and Ramen

Last time, Naruto had saved Arika and her friend, Konohamaru, from some bullies; he went to his family's home. It was there that he has agreed to live with them until the time came for him to move out.

* * *

><p>Early morning<p>

It was 7 in the morning as people started to wake. The shinobi of Konoha were already up and about since they not only have early morning training, but also missions to complete later on. Store owners were already starting to prepare to open their shops as they expect their business to be booming once it his mid-morning. Wives and mothers were also waking up to get their own families ready for the day to begin for them.

For one wife and mother, this was a day of new beginning since as of yesterday, her family was now complete. Walking down the halls of her home, with happiness all over her face was Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze. Kushina woke up bright an early because of yesterday's events. As she walked down the hall, she can't help but giggle a bit as she was going to see one of the most adorable sites in her life.

She walked down the hall and stopped at a room that was just across from her daughter's, Arika, room. The room she stopped was now designated as Naruto's room. She took a deep breath as she opened the door and quietly walked inside. The room was plain looking since her son had just moved in yesterday. She had plan on taking Arika and Naruto out for a shopping trip to decorate the room into something that Naruto would like. Her thoughts about decorating had changed when she saw the cutes sight.

In bed, Naruto was sleeping peacefully with the sheets covering below his waist. Naruto was currently wearing a loose, sleeveless, white tank shirt with grey sweat pants while still wearing his pendant around his neck. Kushina couldn't help but find it funny on how Naruto sleeps since he sleeps like Minato does sometimes, with one of his arms on his stomach while the other was above his head. His mouth open and closes gently as he snored softly and peacefully.

The one thing that made this scene so adorable was the fact that Arika was sleeping right next to him. Arika slept right next him with one hand attached to his body while she sucked on her thumb from the other hand. She wore her cute yellow PJs with her hair tide into a pony tail to keep it from getting to wild. Arika decided to sleep next to Naruto last night since she didn't want to wake up to find out that having a older was a dream. Naruto was alright with it since it would bother him one bit.

Kushina could help but smile as she saw both her children sleeping so peacefully, which is what she wanted to see for the longest time since, even though she knew that Arika was safe, she couldn't help but continue to worry about Naruto's safety since he wasn't here with her.

After seeing them still sleeping, she quietly went to the window and opened it up slightly to let the sun wake them up. Once she did that, she quickly went out the room and head for the kitchen to get breakfast ready. Once she was outside Naruto's room, she caught Minato, standing in front of her with his smiling face.

"So Kushina… do you feel alright now? Do you feel worried about anything?" Minato asked

"No… for the first time in years… I'm actually at peace right now, seeing their sleeping faces." Kushina answered with happiness on her face.

"Well, I'm glad to know that. Come on, while they are still sleeping, I'll help you make breakfast." Suggested Minato

Kushina nodded and followed Minato to the kitchen as they both prepared breakfast. As they prepared, Kushina relies on what time it was.

"Minato… you should be leaving now… at this time, the Hokage tower would have several shinobi waiting to receive their mission for the day or shinobi waiting to give out their mission reports to you." Kushina stated

"Nah… let them wait for a while… this is our family's first breakfast together. I can be late arriving to my office for today." Said Minato

Kushina smiled since he was right. Today was the day that her family was finally going to be together for breakfast in the morning, which they both have waited for. It took about half an hour before Minato and Kushina finished making breakfast. It was also around that time that Naruto and Arika had started to wake up and make their way for breakfast.

After doing their morning ritual, going to the bathroom, washing their face, brushing their teeth and such, they made their way to the kitchen. When Naruto and Arika came to the kitchen, they were greeted by their parents, which they said their good mornings. It was then that Naruto notice breakfast, which he kinda went wide-eye, while Arika smiled at the site. In front of them, Kushina and Minato cooked not only eggs, bacon, fish, mixed fruit, milk, orange juice, rice, and 3 other types of Japanese dishes for breakfast.

"Um… mother… father… not to be criticize your cooking or anything, but… what's with the big meal." Asked Naruto

When Minato and Kushina took a second to actually realize on what they made, both of them couldn't help but blush a little since this was their families first breakfast together, they didn't realized on what they made until it was too late.

"I guess since this is our first breakfast together… we kinda went overboard." Answered Minato

"I can understand that… but still, didn't you two go a little far?" Said Naruto

Both of them just laughed at their embarrassment, while Arika just yelp happily to see some of her favorite breakfast food. Naruto suggested that they forget about the embarrassment and get to eating, which they all did.

As they ate, Minato and Kushina couldn't help but notice that Naruto was having a hard time eating his food like last night. It wasn't that he wasn't trying or didn't like the food, it was just difficult for him since he usually ate with a fork/spoon/knife combo, so using a chop sticks was hard for him, but was still able to eat his breakfast even if it took a bit longer to finish.

Once everyone ate, Minato decided to talk to Naruto about something as Kushina and Arika clean-up the kitchen table.

"Naruto… I know that yesterday must have been fun for you since you mess around with the council. But in all serious, I want to ask you this. Do you wish to become a shinobi for Konoha?" Minato asked seriously

"Well, not really since not only do I have my own goal to reach, but I also have a promise to keep. But for right now, since I don't know what else I can do… and since the old man had help train me on becoming a shinobi, I guess that's the best course I can take for right now… at least until I can settle something for myself." Answered Naruto

Minato nodded in agreement at what Naruto said. Naruto was right, in Minato's opinion, since he was raised in some other world, where the careers or peoples lives live differently than their own way. Minato can understand Naruto's plight since he has his own dream to complete and decided to help his son achieve it since he believed that what a father should do for their son.

Once the dinner table was cleaned, Minato informed Naruto that he will announce to Konoha about him returning to the village after 12 years of being missing for this time. Of course, he also explained to him about the fact that he disappeared and reappeared from another world, which would explain on why he was 17 years old, when he was supposed to be 12 years old. After the explanation, Minato decided that it was time for him to go start his work and head for his office in the Hokage tower. It was then that Kushina said to Naruto on getting ready later on since she was going to take him and Arika out shopping on decorating his room, which Arika agreed happily.

"Um… mother… you don't really need to do that." Naruto said while chuckling nervously

Kushina insisted since she wanted her and Arika to have quality time with. Naruto of course tried to get out of it, but was stopped when Kushina went into her "_**Red Hot-blooded Habaner**_" mode. It was then that Naruto agreed since he got scared.

Naruto thought, "_Guess I was right all along. No matter what, every mother is completely scary. And by the looks of it, Mother hasn't lost her touch at getting me afraid of her._" As he smiled grimly at Kushina

* * *

><p>Later Morning<p>

It was 11 in the morning as Kushina was walking down the streets. Of course, she wasn't alone. Holding onto her hand was Arika, who was smiling at enjoying the shopping trip with her mother, while Kushina had her other arm around Naruto's arm.

Earlier,After breakfast, Kushina suggested that they do a little training before they go shopping. Naruto was alright with it, while Arika smiled at training. Naruto looked at Arika, since the way she acted was the same way he used to act when he was that age.

At the beginning, once both his mother and sister got into their training gear, Kushina started with Arika by getting her to practice on one of their family's fighting styles, the Uzumaki ken/taijutsu combination style. Minato and Kushina both agreed to train Arika in both their family's styles in order to prepare her on being a strong kunoichi. Arika used a wooden sword until she was old enough to practice with a real one. Once she got Arika in training on the basics, she went to Naruto and asked her on what the Sandaime taught him. Naruto explained to his mother that he only trained him in Charka control (basic and advance), and the 3 academy jutsus. He learned from different masters which he explained on what martial arts styles he knows. He told her that he knew the _**Shinmeiryuu Arts of Swordmenship**_, while in hand to hand combat he mainly uses "_**Pa Kua Zhang**_" and "_**Pa Kua Ken**_" along with some other styles that he put together that works for him.

Kushina was both confused and impressed that her son knew how to fight, but was wondering on what his styles were as well could understand that Sarutobi couldn't teach him ninjutsu since he was a ghost. She decided to figure Naruto's sword style later, while she and him can do a little sparring. Once they got into their stance, both mother and son went at it.

Arika's training was stopped when she saw both her mother and brother going at it. She was amazed on how her brother was fighting. Kushina was also amazed on how skilled her son's taijutsu style. She can see that his martial arts style were a mixture of the Hyuga clan's Gentle Fist and Konoha's Strong Fist styles but acted differently to the both. Naruto was also amazed on how his mother fought since she used a lot of her flexibility to avoid almost all of her son's hard attacks, while Naruto blocked every one of his mother's punches and kicks.

Arika went wide-eye as Naruto back flipped from their mother's low leg sweep. As Naruto was in the middle of his backflip, Kushina brought back her leg and leapt forward to get Naruto as he landed back on his feet. It was then that Kushina just barely avoided Naruto's side kick. When Naruto was landing on his arms, he used one of his hands to just lean in to the landing, while he bend his other arm to help him roll to his side, like a professional freestyle dancer, to make a side kick.

Once Kushina dodge the kick, she got back on the defense when Naruto leapt towards her with a strong punch. Kushina dodge it and brought a right hook at Naruto's stomach. Naruto brought his arm back as he began to spin around and used his left knee to deflect his mother's right hook away from him, which he then high kicked her with his right leg. Kushina saw the high kick, but was able to use her son's momentum from deflecting her right hook to use her left leg and deflect his kick away from her. It was then that both of them jumped away from each other. Kushina panted lightly, the same with Naruto

Arika was completely stunned at how fast her brother was to keep up with their mother. As far as she knew, the only ones to actually challenge her mother was either her father, Minato, and her godparents, Jiraiya and Tsunade.

Arika continued to watch in amazement, but stopped her watching when Naruto spoke up, "Shouldn't you continue your training… Arika." This got Arika to go back to practicing, but sometimes stopped when she continue to see her mother and brother.

After a couple of hours of training as well as a couple of bruises on both Kushina and Naruto, Kushina ended it and told them to get ready. Once Kushina finished taking her shower, she got ready for the shopping trip that they were going to do. Once she wore her usual high-collared, sleeveless blouse under a long, loose-fitting green dress. She checked on Arika, who got her outing dress similar to her mother when she was a child. Kushina went to Naruto's room; bringing some of Minato's clothes since the clothes he wore yesterday were dirty from the sparring they just had. She knocked on the door to alert Naruto that she was coming in. Naruto told her that he'll be out in a moment.

"Alright Naru-chan… but before you come out, I'll leave some of your father's clothes in the front door so you can get dress since we need to get you some new pair of clothes later on, Ok." Stated Kushina

Before Kushina put the clothes down in front of the door, Naruto opened the door to reveal he was wearing his dress formed. Kushina was surprise to see Naruto was already wearing new clothing. Naruto was wearing blue pants with a belt. Along with that, he wore a loose, sleeveless black tank shirt underneath a plain long sleeve dress shirt. He wore his pendant underneath the dress shirt tucked in his pants. When Kushina saw Naruto dressed like this, she squealed about how handsome he was, like his father when he was at his age.

Once they got ready, they made it to Konoha's market, which they are in now, at the present time. As they made walk around Konoha's market, Kushina could help but think about a few things. First, her son's clothing, she wondered on how Naruto got those clothes, especially since she never seen clothing like it before as well as how he hide it from them. Another was the villagers and shinobi, at present, were looking at Naruto. She can see that everyone was kinda confused at seeing someone that looked like a younger Minato, or the fact he was with the Yondaime's wife and daughter. The final thing, which ticked her off, was the fact that a lot of Konoha's young, teenage girls were looking at her son like he was a piece of eye candy. Naruto was of course, oblivious about it, while Kushina thought, "_Why now… As soon as he walked into the village, he became the center of the village fan girls, like his father... I'll have to deal with these teenage girls going after my son, later._"

For the 1st couple of hours, Kushina and Arika had asked Naruto on what he likes, which he tried to tell them that anything would be alright since he couldn't talk them out of shopping. Kushina decided that their first stop would be at a furniture store to get Naruto a new bed and other items for his room since the bed he slept in was an old one that was used for guests only. Kushina dragged Naruto into trying different beds, chairs and etc. until he decided to join in with his mother's fun. Kushina bought a large single size bed, 2 comfortable chairs, a dresser with mirror, and a bookcase (for any books he might get later on).

Kushina and Arika then tried to drag Naruto to a clothing store to get him some clothes. That is where he convince them that he'll get his clothes himself since it would be embarrassing for a 17 year old teenage boy having his mother buy his clothes. With that, Kushina suggested some lunch since Arika said that she was hungry which Naruto agreed.

Naruto followed both his mother and Arika to their favorite restaurant in all of Konoha. The both of them took Naruto to Ichiraku ramen. Once they arrived, they all took their seats and waited for them to served. Before Kushina entered Ichiraku, she looked behind to see a few of the teenage girls and kunoichis that were eyeing and following her son.

Once inside, Arika and Kushina greeted the restaurant owner/chief, Teuchi, and his daughter Ayame. When they greeted back, their attention was drawn to Naruto, who were stunned to see someone looking almost identical to Minato. He was curious to know on who he is, while Ayame blushed while looking at Naruto since he was pretty handsome, especially since he almost looked like his father as well with the clothes he was wearing.

After staring at Naruto for a bit, Ayame decided to speak to him.

"He-hello… um… do you know what you want to order?" asking Naruto

Naruto answered, "Um… I'll just have whatever my mother and sister is having."

Both Ayame and Teuchi were confused on what he said, which Kushina decided to explain since Teuchi was close to her family for being their favorite ramen chief.

"Um Teuchi…" Kushina started, grabbing Teuchi's attention, "… let me introduce to you and your daughter to my and Minato-kun son, Naruto." Kushina smiled

Ayame was both dumbfounded and shocked, while Teuchi remembered what happened 12 years ago. He remembered that Kushina came into his restaurant, pregnant, eating his ramen, while also explaining to him about her the Yondaime's child. Of course, when the Kyuubi attacked Konoha, he later found out that their child was taken from them, but didn't know the details and thought that the Kyuubi had stolen their child's life like so many other Konoha citizens and shinobis. He was completely shocked to see that this young man was their son, which he wondered on what's going since he was supposed to be 12 not some 17 or 18 year old.

Kushina saw the confusion from Teuchi and Ayame, which she began to explain about what happened to Naruto, on how she was taken from him after the Kyuubi was dealt with, to how Minato had his most trusted friends and shinobi looking for him in secret, to finally finding him in Nami no Kuni.

Teuchi smiled after hearing what Kushina explained, "Well… in any case, I'm happy that you have your son back Kushina. Now you have both your children by your side as it was intended to since I can only imagine how difficult it is for a mother not to have her child with her all this time." Which Kushina smiled at Teuchi's words, but saw him frown in confusion when he said, "… but still… something been bugging me…" getting the attention of his daughter, "… your son here was born 12 years ago, but I see him more as a 18 year old. How can he be a young adult when he's supposed to be a kid. Is he using some jutsu or something?" Teuchi asked

Kushina was about to answer, but Naruto decided to answer for himself, "… oh that… that's simple really. I was raised in another world, where time was faster or I was sent back 5 years earlier in time. I still don't know. That makes me 17 years old, not 12." Naruto explained.

Ayame looked at Naruto with amazement, while Teuchi started to snort a bit, but then laughed about what Naruto said. He then said, "Oh funny… now seriously, is he using a jutsu or something?" The ramen chief asked again. But he stopped laughing when Naruto just looked at him serious, meaning that he wasn't lying. Teuchi was kinda shocked to hear that Naruto had actually lived in another world that he grew up. For Ayame, she didn't care since she could see that Naruto had grown very nicely as a young man the way he held himself.

It was then that she started to be nicer to him and ask him question about where he lived and how was it, which he gave broad detail about some things, mostly about Wales, England, not the magical world yet.

Kushina looked at how Ayame and Naruto were conversing and saw that Ayame was acting more girlish around Naruto with some blush on her cheeks. It was then that Kushina smiled since she figured that Ayame has gotten a little crush on Naruto. She gesture to Teuchi for her to whisper to him, as he cooked them up their orders. He eased in which he heard, "I think I should start calling Ayame her possible future daughter-in-law."

Teuchi, kinda, went wide-eye as Kushina said that and saw that his daughter was trying to flirt with Naruto. He had to admit that Naruto like a gentleman to Ayame, but still frown on the idea of them getting together, even if they are near the same age (Ayame is 19). Kushina thought that Ayame would be a wonderful daughter-in-law since she knew her since she was just a child and new that any guy would be lucky to have her as wife. She thinks that Naruto and her would be perfect for each other, and thought on how to get together, once they became friends first.

Once Teuchi brought them their meals, they all began to eat. Naruto was still having trouble using chop sticks, but manage to eat his meal, it is his favorite food. Teuchi and Ayame were amazed that Kushina's son had the same love for ramen as her and his sister, Arika. Teuchi even joked about it, which Naruto got the answer on where he got his love for ramen. They ate their lunch and continued their shopping trip, which Ayame and Teuchi bid their good-bye to them. Kushina smiled at the thought of Naruto getting together with Ayame, but she didn't know that her son Naruto was thinking of something else.

"_I hope you're alright...? My Princess?_" thought Naruto

* * *

><p>Till Next time<p>

P.S. My poll is still opened and right now the top 3 are Princess Lala from ToLoveRu, Android 18 (give her a different name later on if she is picked) from DragonBall Z, and Kagome from Inuyasha. Just to remind you, the poll will be opened until the final round of the chunin exam where I will reveal on who is Naruto's girlfriend.


	15. Bonding and Godparents

Last time, Naruto was starting to get used to living in Konoha, while also keeping the fact that he is a sorcerer still a secret.

* * *

><p>Few days later<p>

Naruto was currently walking around Konoha. He decided to waste some time since he was going to pick-up Arika from the academy. He was impressed that Arika, a 7 year old, was a prodigy that had entered the academy 2 years earlier. Even though he was glad to know that Arika was working hard on becoming a strong kunoichi, he was sadden since children like her are learning how to fight and such, instead of playing around like normal children (not mage) from the old world and enjoy life without violence.

As he walked around, the people around him stared at him with awe, surprised, and such other feelings of wonder. Naruto knew that he would get this kind of attention since his father had announced the village about him.

* * *

><p>Flashback<p>

_It was dusk as the sunset, darkening the sky from sky blue to orange color. At the hokage tower, many civilians and shinobi were standing in front of the tower. For about a day now, many of them heard from others about the Hokage having an important announcement, which they all came to hear about it._

_ After waiting for a bit, Minato came walking towards the guardrail that overlooked the village. He saw his fellow shinobi and villagers cheering at seeing looking over them. He smiled at the sight that his village has prospered and returned to normal from the Kyuubi attack. Once Minato got his fellow villagers to settle down, he began to speech._

"_My fellow villagers, I welcome you all for this momentous occasion for not only my family, but also to the village" which he let the crowd cheered for a bit before he continued on, "Now, I know that many of you are wondering on what kind of announcement I'm making." Minato stated that got the people interested._

_ Minato began to explain about the night the Kyuubi attack, which many villagers still remember the horrible night. He then further along on how he was prepared to make the ultimate sacrifice, but was saved by the Sandaime, who took his place and defeated the Kyuubi instead. Many villagers became quiet as they showed their respect the Sandaime Hokage. After he gave everyone a brief recount, Minato went to the point of his announcement._

"_Now, on that very night, before the Kyuubi attack Konoha, another event happened that night. As you all know, me and my wife have a beautiful daughter. But what all of you don't know is that our daughter is our second child." Minato said, getting a lot of gasp on finding out that Minato has another child. He continued on with his announcement, "During that night, my wife gave birth to our son, where after the Sandaime defeated the Kyuubi, he was taken from us by some mysterious white light." Many were silent as the Yondaime explained about such a sad event, but some him smiling as he said,"… but I'm please to say that after 12 years of searching, my son has finally returned and the true heir of Namikaze/Uzumaki clans is back home. Now, allow me to introduce my son, Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto."_

_ Naruto walked towards his father side, revealing his face and all to the villagers. Personally, he didn't care about making this but he knew that heirs, like him needed to be known and such. As Naruto stood out into the open, many couldn't believe on what they were seeing. They saw that his son almost look just like his father, Minato, but had some of Kushina's facial features. But they then realized that Naruto looked much older than a 12 year old._

_ It was then that Minato began to explain that his son was taken and sent to another world, where he aged quicker or was sent back in time about 5 years making him a 17 year old. Just to be sure of any of this, Minato did a blood test with Naruto with his sisters to see if they were related, which was positive. The crowd began to cheer on the return of the Hokage's son and the return heir to his family's clan._

End Flashback

* * *

><p>After Minato had announced his existence, a few things happened. One was the shinobi around Konoha showing him proper respect of being the Yondaime son, which he groaned since even though he was respected in the magical world, he earned that respect, this he inherent. Another was that a lot of civilians were trying to give him extra treatment, which he didn't like. Finally, was the one thing he dislike the most, Fangirls.<p>

The next morning after Minato had told about his son, Naruto was walking peacefully since he wanted to explore Konoha for a bit. He admitted to himself that Konoha looked pretty glamourize in its own way since he still couldn't help but compare it to the cities he's been. As Naruto walked around the streets, he spotted a few teenage girls trying to hide from him. He wondered on what they were doing, but guess that it had to do something with him. He decided to use his ability to read a person's heart to see what it was. It was then that he figured that they have crush on him, which he groaned about. He just ignored them, but found that a lot more girls kept following him. He figured since he looked like his father and was wearing his own clothing was to blame for all this attention.

Naruto was wearing light blue, baggy jeans with a black belt and his steel tip shoes. Along with that, he wore his pendant which was over a large, loose, white, sleeveless tank shirt. The his sides of the tank shirt were expanded largely and with the shirt being very loosely, was able to give a good look of his chest which was well-tone and giving a glimpse of 6 pack forming. Along with that, he wore something proudly on his forehead, something that his father had told him that he would one day give to him when he was ready, a Konoha shinobi headband that belong to his father.

* * *

><p>Flashback<p>

_It was yesterday night as Naruto and his family had finished eating dinner together. It was then that Minato had asked Naruto to come out to the backyard to speak to him about something, which he agreed. Kushina was about to protest to them about leaving her and Arika to clean the dishes, but stop when she saw Minato looking at her with some pleading eyes about something, which she just sigh about it. After that, Kushina told Arika that the both of are going to clean the dishes._

_ As Kushina and Arika take care of the cleanup, Minato led Naruto outside the kitchen to the backyard. Once they were outside, both of them just stood there, just taking in the beautiful night sky. It was only a moment before Naruto question his father._

"_Um… father… why did you ask me to come out here with you?" looking at his father_

"_Naruto, you told me that you are willingly to become a shinobi, right?" Minato said, which Naruto nodded, "If so… then I would like you to have this." Which Minato then brought out a Konoha headband, but Naruto can see that the fabric was wore down, while the metal plate looked well kept._

"_Father, this headband looks alright, but I can see that it's kind of old." Naruto stated_

"_That's right, it's because it my old headband. When I first heard that you were coming, I dug out my old headband that I had and thought that I should give this to you as a graduation present. Well, because of what happened, I can't give this to you as a graduation present, but I would still like you to have it as something to have of me since you don't really have anything of me." Minato said as he gave the headband in Naruto's hands._

_ Naruto looked at the headband that his father gave him. He looked at it as he smiled inner thought, "__**Thanks, but… you and mother have already given me something special.**__" Naruto stopped looking at the headband before placing it on his forehead. Minato smiled as he saw his son putting on his headband. Minato then heard Naruto say, "Um father… no offense, but shouldn't I take the genin exams before I can even wear a konoha shinobi headband?"_

"_Yes, but… since you have been trained by the Sandaime, I can guess that you'll be alright as a shinobi." Minato said, which they then both just looked into the night sky._

End Flashback

* * *

><p>It's been a few hours before Naruto made his way to the academy, which he couldn't help but wonder about his brother and friends in the magical world. He kind of wish that his brother Nagi was here, since he knew that no matter where he is, he always has fun wherever he goes to. Plus, he believed that Nagi would be thrilled to know that they both have a cute little sister.<p>

Once Naruto made it to the academy grounds, he decided to wait by the swing at the tree. As he sat down, he can't help but remember his mother, Sabrina. He remembered that he and his brothers would play by the swing near their house, where sometime his mother would push them on it.

It was 4 when the academy let out. Arika was walking out the building with some of her friends of her class. As she walked out, she looked around at the academy opening to see if her mother or father or both were there waiting for her. She looked to see that they weren't there and was kind of worried it but then looked at the swing was to see her brother, Naruto, was seating on it, smiling with his eyes close. She was kinda nervous since this is the first time being alone with him, not counting sleeping by his side.

The reason she was nervous was because she didn't know her brother that well yet, plus she also remembered on how their parents were when Naruto came back to Konoha. She heard on how they've continued to search for Naruto even before she was born, plus knowing now that Naruto is the true heir to both her father and mother's clan. She was kind of worried that they loved Naruto more since he was here. She kept thinking about it for while even when she was happy to have him here.

She walked right towards him, which she notice that Naruto was completely at peace.

"Um… Hi nee-chan…" Greeted Arika

Naruto opened his eyes and looked at Arika with a smile, "He sis."

"Ah, where are mom and dad?" Arika asked

"They're both at home. I asked them if it was alright if I can pick you up." Naruto answered

"Why did you ask them? You could have come along with them." Arika stated

"True, but for the past couple of days, I've been hanging out with both mother and father. I figured this would be a good time if we can hang out together since we haven't really got to know each other yet." Naruto said with a smile

Arika smiled at the idea since she really wanted to get know her brother better. She too hasn't spent any quality time with Naruto since her parents have been fondling over him since he got here and was feeling kind of lonely. With that, Arika was surprised when Naruto picked her up and place her on her shoulders. As Naruto walked off with Arika, a lot of the fan girls back off.

As Naruto was carrying Arika through the streets of Konoha, Arika was feeling kind of embarrassed since she was being carried around like a child, which she still is one. They were quiet during this walk, which Naruto decide to start things off.

"Hey sis, are you alright? Are you nervous being around me?" asked Naruto

Arika was snapped out of her dazed and stuttered when she answered, "Ah… um… no, i-I'm n-not."

Naruto used his powers to feel what Arika was feeling which he was right. He then said, "Arika… please be honest with me. Even though I'm just getting to know you, I can tell that you're lying and I'm pretty sure."

Arika sighed a bit before she told Naruto on what she has been feeling for a while. After talking about her feelings about her parents loving Naruto more, Naruto just sighed since he knew what she felt when he learned that Sabrina adapted him.

"Arika, you shouldn't be worried about it. Both mother and father love you just as much as they love me." Naruto said

"How do you know that? They've been searching for you for these past 12 years. And I never seen them so happy since you came back home." Question Arika

"It's understandable they be really happy to see me again. After all, wouldn't you be happy to see someone you love come back after so many years of not knowing what happened to them. And anyway Arika, you should let that mean that they love me more. Do you remember a time that father and mother played with you? Laugh with you? Cry or held you close to them when you were scared? If they didn't love you then they would have never done any of those things for you." Naruto stated

When Naruto said that she remember all the times that her mom and dad with her. She remembered all her birthdays that Kushina and Minato made for her. The times she slept in their bed when she got scared because of a lightning storm or a nightmare. She remembered her mother sang for her to sleep peacefully as a little girl. As she thought more, she realized how much her parents love her. It was even more convincing to her since Naruto continue to talk to her, on saying he knew how she felt with his other mother, Sabrina, told him that he was adapted and such.

Once Naruto finished talking to Arika about her fears, they both began to bond. Naruto allowed her to ask her any question that he was willing to answer. She first started to ask question like, "What kind of village you live in?" or, "Do you have any brothers or sisters?" and such along with that. Naruto answered Arika on her questions. She was happy to hear that she now got 2 more brothers.

After a while, Naruto asked Arika about herself, of course knew that Arika doesn't have much to talk about her life since she was just 7 years old. As they talked, Arika notice that Naruto had taken the long way home since they were nearing the hot spring. When Arika told him, he laughed at himself since he admitted he was still trying to remember the direction to their home. Near the hot spring baths, he had to admit that he wanted to try it since it's been a few years since he's been in one.

Both Arika and Naruto enjoyed the trip, but then Naruto felt Arika tense a bit. He looked up and saw her narrowing her eyes.

"Um, Arika, why do you have an angry look on your face?" asked Naruto

"Because I see a pervert, a pervert that hasn't learn his lesson yet." Answered Arika

Before he can ask her what she meant, Arika pleaded to put her down, which he did. Once he did, he saw her quietly ran towards the wall where he can guess was one of the bath places. It was then that he saw what his sister saw. Sitting next to the wall, looking through a peep hole, from what he can see, was an extremely long white hair man wearing it in a ponytail style wearing some kind of outfit. He can guess that he was a pervert. He then saw his sister Arika slowly sneaking up to him. Just as she pounces on the pervert, he puffed into a piece of wood, guessing it was the _**Substitution Jutsu**_. It was then that the pervert was now behind Arika with a smug look on his face, which Arika looked back with a mad look.

Naruto saw this happened and overheard the man spoke, "Nice try Arika, but you're a thousand years too early to catch me unguarded. After all, you are dealing with the great and powerful, Jiraya."

When Naruto heard the name Jiraya, he knew that he was seeing the Sandaime's former student. He heard a lot about Jiraya from the old man since he often talk about how skill he is. But, of course, that come second from his perverted side, which he sometimes wondered if the old man was also like him.

Just as Arika was getting angry at Jiraya for making her look foolish while he laughed at her attempt to beat him, both of them were surprised when a few dozen swords with a crimson outline landed around Jiraya, making him immobile. The swords were so close to Jiraya's body, that a few actually got between his fingers which he couldn't even do any handseals.

It was then that Naruto made himself known, "Alright sister, we have to get home now since mother must be getting worried by now."

Arika reluctantly agree to go with him since it was getting late. Jiraya looked where the voice came from to see someone who looks almost like Minato. Before he can say anything, he saw the man whisper something into Arika's ear, which she grin evilly. It was then that Arika yelled out, "AH, a pervert is looking at the women's bath which he is now trap and ready for anyone in there to beat him up."

It was then that Naruto and Arika left right before a dozen or so girls came out of the hot springs with a pissed off look on their face. Jiraya tried to get out before the women can come out but the swords had him completely trapped which he began to ask for mercy, something that the women didn't have when they saw on who it was.

While Naruto and Arika were somewhat a nice distance, they can hear all the screams that Jiraya made along with all the angry roars of the women. Arika laughed at how Jiraya was getting another lesson of not being a pervert.

* * *

><p>Evening<p>

In the Namikaze house, everyone was enjoying the time they have together. Minato was sitting in the living room watching Naruto play with Arika with some card games, while Kushina was finishing making dinner. It was around that time that a bunch of knocking came from the front door. Minato went ahead to answer the door while Naruto and Arika continue to play their game.

Minato walked through the entrance hallway; he heard the knocking coming even more loudly. He went and opened the door, just before the hinges broke off, to see at the other side of it was Tsunade Senju and her apprentice Shizune, who was holding the piglet, Tonton.

He was surprised to see Tsunade here so soon, but then saw her breathing a little bit along with Shizune which meant that they came here running. Just before he can greet them, he heard Tsunade say, "So, did you really find him?" He just gently smiled at her, giving her the answer. Both Tsunade and Shizune were both happy to hear that Naruto has been found at last.

Tsunade was happy because she was not only Arika's godmother, but also Naruto. Along time ago, Tsunade was Kushina's sensei when she was first started in becoming a nurse as well as learning how to do emergency treatment in the battle field. Both of them had gotten very close, where Kushina even told her about her and Minato were going to have a baby together, which Tsunade was her doctor throughout her pregnancy except when the time came for Naruto to be born.

Tsunade then greeted Minato after getting the news, which he then invited both Tsunade and Shizune for dinner since it was almost ready. They graciously accepted and walked inside the house. As they made their way to the living room, Minato yelled out, "Hey Naruto! I got a special visitor for you to see!"

"Who is it father!?" Naruto asked

"You're Godmother!" Minato answered

It was then Arika yelp in happiness since she was always happy to Tsunade and Shizune. She quickly ran out to see them which they greeted each other. Tsunade smiled as she hugged Arika, saying, "Hey Arika, how my favorite little girl doing?" Arika said that she was fine, which she then greeted Shizune and Tonton, whom both were just as happy.

It was then that both Tsunade and Shizune got a surprise in their life when Arika wanted to introduce to them her brother, who was walking towards them Tsunade and Shizune were stunned to see Naruto coming out of the living room and in the main hallway. It was even more shocking when they heard Arika call him "big brother." They were amazed on how much Naruto looked like Minato. It was then that they greeted each other.

"Hello." Which he then eyed Tsunade up and down, "Bleach blond hair, hazelnut eyes, a beauty that equals both of my mothers and bust that any woman barely rivals, your must be Tsunade Senju aka my godmother." Naruto stated

Tsunade was surprised to know that Naruto knew what she looked like, but thought it was Minato that told him. Naruto then greeted Shizune and Tonton, which Shizune blushed a little since Naruto was a handsome young man. As they were starting to get know each other, Kushina came into the hallway and got everyone to come to the dinner table, where everyone went there so they eat and talk.

* * *

><p>Till Next time<p>

P.S. I still have a poll for Naruto's girlfriend for this story. Currently, Number 18 from Dragonball Z is in the lead, while trailing a few votes behind, Princess Lover's Silvia and Familiar of Zero's Tiffinia. Things can change of course, so vote. Pics of the girls are on my profile which I advise to look at before you vote to know.


	16. Chunin Applications

Last time, Naruto was reforming the bonds that he and his parents lost while he started to get closer to his younger sister, Arika. Later, Naruto met up with his godparents, Jiraya and Tsunade Senju.

* * *

><p>It's been a few months since Naruto had returned to Konoha and by that time, the entire village as well as the rest of Elemental Nations knew of Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. For Konoha, it was now a regular routine to see him around the village, but unfortunately he had large fan club of teenage girl's foundling over him.<p>

During the time, Naruto has been taking on missions with chunin and genin teams but the missions were always close to Konoha. The reason was because, even though Minato and Kushina knew that their son can take care of himself, they still wanted him to be nearby which Naruto understood since his parents have the right to be overprotective of him after being separated from him.

Along with the missions, Naruto also continued his training in ninjutsu under both his parents, along with finally being introduced to his godfather Jiraya.

Flashback

_The entire Namikaze family along with Tsunade, Shizune, and Tonton were enjoying dinner when they got a knock at the front door. Everyone wondered who it was, which Naruto agreed to get the door. He made his way to open the front door. On the other side of the door, Naruto was seeing the same guy that he help Arika torture at the bath house, except he was covered in bruises._

"_Hey your that pervert from the bath house." Naruto stated_

"_You're that brat that got me in trouble." Jiraya responded_

"_It's not my fault that you were eyeing those naked women with no shame." Naruto said_

_ It was then that everyone came walking towards them. When everyone saw him, Minato said out loud, "Jiraya sensei!"_

"_Hey Minato… I can see from this situation that this boy is Naruto. The thing I wondering is how he got to be so tall or should I say how can he be this old? Right?" Jiraya asked_

_ Minato invited him in, while Tsunade narrowed her eyes and ask Jiraya why he looked like he was beaten up. Jiraya was about to respond when Arika walked up and said that he was being a pervert again but she and Naruto help in getting beat up by the women in the bath house. Tsunade was mad, but she was at least happy to hear that Jiraya got what he deserves._

_ After dinner, everyone was conversing with Naruto, where Jiraya and Tsunade learned that their sensei, the Sandaime Hokage, continue to live on inside Naruto as a spirit. Before they can ask about him, Naruto told him that Sarutobi is now at peace. It was during this that Naruto found out that, like Tsunade was godmother for both Arika and Naruto, Jiraya was his and Arika's godfather. During the conversation, Minato explained to everyone on how Naruto traveled through time and space from another dimension back to their own, which is causing problems for him since his power has diminish greatly. It was then Jiraya said that he'll be around for a bit to help with his training. Once the discussions have concluded, they continue on with the night._

End Flashback

Currently, Naruto was training with his father doing taijutsu training. Both of them were really going at it, even if Naruto was holding back his powers, while Minato was doing everything he can to keep up with his son. Minato notice that Naruto was working out, but could tell that he was holding back a significant amount of his power. Minato couldn't help but feel both proud and envy since his figured out that his son has surpassed him.

Of course, he was glad to know that Naruto's only trouble was the Ninjutsu since he doesn't know any except the standard academy ones, so he, Kushina and Jiraya began to teach him Ninjutsu. When they tested Naruto on what his elemental affinity was, they were all confused since the chakra paper used to check on a person's affinity didn't disperse or anything, just stayed like paper. They tried several times with different charka paper, which they also tested themselves which seemed to work. Naruto, of course, knew why the chakra paper didn't work on him since he was called "_**The Elemental Master**_" for a reason.

After an hour longer, Naruto and Minato ended their training session where they both got a good workout. They went both went home to get ready for the day since it was early morning. When they got home, Kushina had breakfast ready for them, while Arika was ready to go to the academy. Once Minato finish getting ready and ate breakfast, he went to the Hokage tower since today was an important day, the participation for the chunin exams that was in one week.

* * *

><p>Jounin Meeting room<p>

Minato was sitting in the center of the back room, where the table was located. In front of him, the jounin senseis of all Konoha genin were accepting or declining their team to take the chunin exam. The last 3 teams to accept the chunin exam were Konoha rookie 9, led by Asuma, Kurenai, and Kakashi.

Once all the genin were accepted, Minato also said something else, "Also on that note, I'm also putting forth on my son, Naruto, in competing in the Chunin exams."

Before that, everyone was talking about the 9 rookie genin in entering the exam. But with Minato stating that his son is also going to take the chunin exam, the entire room was now in conversing with each other. Mostly because that not only will the last Uchiha will be in the exam, but now the Yondaime Hokage's long lost son will also be entering. It was then that Minato's former student, Kakashi, spoke up, "Minato-sensei…" getting Minato attention, "… even though I can understand that you have faith in Naruto, but don't you think your being a little rash. Naruto has only been home in this village for only a couple of weeks. Even though I know how skilled he is, don't you think your being a little harsh on you own son." Kakashi questioning his former teacher.

"Normally, you be right Kakashi. However, the civilian council, as well as elders, wants to see what Naruto is able to do." Minato answered

"You mean to tell me that the reason your putting Naruto in the Chunin exams is because of the those people." Which Minato nodded in agreement, "Well, this is a first, you usually always argue with the council, what's with the change of attitude sensei." Kakashi smoothly asking

"If anything Kakashi, it's got nothing to do with the council. In fact, the council shouldn't even waste my time in asking me to put Naruto in the chunin exams since I was going to do it myself." Minato responded

"Um, Hokage-sama, what do you mean about that." Asked a random jonin

"It means that not just council wants to see Naruto perform in this exam, but I personally wanted to see it myself since I can tell that he is holding back." Minato stated

"Holding back, holding back from what?" Asked Asuma since he met with Naruto one time with Konohamaru and felt nothing powerful coming from him.

"Even though it was short, me and Kushina have been able to figure out something during the times we've been training in our son. That all that time that we've been training with him, he's been holding back, like me." Minato said

"And what should you be concerned about that?" asked another random jonin

"It's because, even though I've held back about half my strength, same with Kushina, I can somehow tell that Naruto is holding back much more than. My guess would be that he is holding back more than 9/10 of his true strength, more or less." Minato stated

When every jounin and a few chunin heard on what Minato say about Naruto possible true strength level, they were completely speechless. Everyone couldn't imagine that anyone could have that kind of strength. Some even believe that if it's true, than Naruto's strength is god-like or is godly power. It was then that Kurenai spook up, "Hokage-sama… you got to be joking right. No regular person can't have that kind of power." As she laughed about it as it was a joke or something.

Of course, that belief was shut down when they saw that Minato's face was complete dead serious. Before they can even say anything else, Minato said that Naruto needed to be place into a team where he can take the chunin exams. That decision would have to wait as they needed to see on who is willing to compete. With that Minato dismiss everyone from the meeting, but asked Kakashi to stay for a moment. Once everyone was gone, Kakashi looked at his former sensei, "Um, sensei… what's on your mind?"

"Tell me Kakashi, when you see a child for the first time in a long time, would you have flashbacks of that child when he/she was that young." Asked Minato

Kakashi raised his only eyebrow as he said, "Well I guess so. Why are you getting at?" asked Kakashi

Minato looked at Kakashi as he said, "Well, on the day Naruto came back to Konoha. I expected to see my son as the little baby boy that I once held in my arms since I couldn't imagine what he looked like as he grew up. But when I saw my son as full grown teenager, it didn't turn out that way." Minato admitted

"What do you mean by that?" Kakashi asking with some curiosity on what his sensei was saying.

"When I saw Naruto coming through that door and back into my life, I expected to imagine him as the baby boy. Instead, for that brief instant, I saw him as not the baby boy, but like the genin on your squad, I saw him as a 12 to 13 year old pre-teen in front of me, with tear in his eyes and a pleading look for me as he tried to run up to me as we distance from each other." Minato admitted

Kakashi was now starting to worry a bit, since this something that his sensei shouldn't be talking about. "Minato-sensei, I know that you are happy to see Naruto after so many years, even with the circumstances, but do you actually believe on what you are saying."

"It's not just me Kakashi, Kushina also feels the same thing since I talked to her about it." Minato added, and then continue on, "A few nights after Naruto arrived, I talked to Kushina about how I felt when I first saw our son. And to my surprise, she also felt the same thing that I felt as well. Instead, she said that instead of seeing Naruto as the sleeping baby in her arms, she saw him with tears in his eyes as he hugged and smiled at her." Minato

"Are you serious sensei?" Kakashi asked in surprise

"Yes, that also the reason I want Naruto in competing in the chunin exam. It's to confirm of what me and Kushina thought. Because at first, I thought that Naruto was only holding back three fifth of his power, but Kushina said that he was holding back three fourth of his strength. But she said she only got that feeling because she saw him as a younger man, about 14 or 15 years old. If we are both correct than Naruto would have gotten stronger by 2 to 3 years which gives him the current age." Minato explained

Kakashi couldn't believe on what Minato was saying. But something inside him was saying to agree with the Yondaime. It was then that Kakashi excuse himself as he goes to tell his own team about chunin exams, which Minato agreed. After Kakashi left, Minato left the room as well to go home talk about this to Kushina.

* * *

><p>With Naruto<p>

Naruto was walking around the streets, wearing his normal clothing that he usually wore back in the magical world, but his hood down. As Naruto walked down the street he heard his sister Arika along with some of other kids arguing about something. He quickly sensed out on what was happening. He sensed Arika with her friends, Moegi, Udon, and Konohamaru, who was in trouble. He felt other chakra signatures as well, such as Sakura and Sasuke, hiding behind a tree or something. He then felt some foreign chakra, 2 a young boy and girl, but then felt a pretty strong chakra hiding behind Sasuke, watching what was happening. It was then that he decided to interject.

Currently, Konohamaru was being held by his collar by a genin from Suna, who was wearing war paint, a black uniform and a large bandage wrap object behind him. He looked smug as he caused pain to Konohamaru, while the girl that was behind him just sighed at how her brother was doing. Sakura was trying to calm down the situation, but wasn't having any luck about it. Before the suna nin could do anything, they heard someone say, "Boy, if you don't mind, can you put the little one down now."

It was then everyone turned to see who it was, but was surprise to see no one behind them. But that changed when they went back to looking at each other to see someone standing in the middle of them, but holding Konohamarui under his arm. Everyone was surprise about how fast it happened. It was then that Arika yelled out happily, "Brother!"

Sakura, Mougei, and Udon were happy to see Naruto has come to help out Konohamaru. Konohamaru was also happy to see Naruto save him from being beaten up.

The two suna nin were surprise to see someone move that fast, but both had a different reaction when they saw his face. For the male, when he saw him, he knew who it was which he gotten worried about. He knew standing in front of him was the Yondaime's long lost son, Naruto. The reason he was worried was because in their village, they weren't able to get any information on him, except get a photo of him. But the only thing they did dug up was the fact he fought against Zabuza. The girl had a different reaction. When she saw him, she also knew that he was the Yondaime Hokage's son, but had a blush and was eyeing him up and down on how handsome he was, since he looked like his father.

Before anything could be said, Naruto put Konohamaru down, who ran towards his sister and friends, then looked up at the trees and said, "You know Sasuke… you could have help them. But that's of course if the other suna genin behind you has his own opinion about it."

Everyone was wondering what Naruto was saying, but then heard someone speak behind Sasuke, "Kankuro, stop it. You're an embarrassment to our village." With a chilling cold voice

They turned to see behind Sasuke, another suna nin standing upside down. Everyone was at awe at how no one but Naruto sensed him. They heard Kankuro nervously say, "Ga… Gaara…"

"_Him…. When did he…? That's Kakashi level sneakiness… which he was able to sense…_" thought Sasuke as he first looked at Garra, then at Naruto.

Gaara continue to look sharply at Kankuro, "Losing yourself in a fight, how pathetic… why do you think we came to the leaf village?"

"Listen Gaara, they started it and…" Kankuro said before Gaara interrupted and said, "Shut or I'll kill you." Which Kankuro started to apologize to Gaara, where he asked his sister Temari that he meant it, which she agreed and even apologized with him.

Sasuke guessed that Gaara is the leader of this team, while Gaara thought, "_To be able to move that fast and not be seen… and to be able to sense me… he's good…_" as he looked at Naruto as he shunshin away from his current position to be between his siblings.

"It looks like we came early but we didn't come here to play around." Gaara explained

It was then that Gaara informed his siblings to go, which Sakura stopped them. She explained about the situation that foreign shinobi can't come to another unless documented permission as well as other things. The Suna team explained to them that they were in Konoha for the Chunin exams. Once it was explained Sasuke came down and asked, "Hey you, what's your name?"

Temari thought he was asking her, which she blushed, but got depressed when Sasuke as Gaara. Gaara answered, "Gaara of the desert… I'm also interested in both your names?" asking both Naruto and Sasuke.

"It's Uchiha Sasuke." With a grin and narrow look on his face

"I'm Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto." Naruto simply stated not particularly interested, which Gaara confirmed on what he guess who it was.

Once the Suna genin left, Sasuke looked interested in the chunin exams. It was then that Arika and her friends came up ran up to Naruto and thanked them for helping them out. Sakura also did the same thing, but then started to flirt to him on him acting so cool. As they were talking, Naruto looked at the trees that was the opposite where Sasuke and Gaara were at. As he looked at them, they wondered on what Naruto was looking at.

* * *

><p>In another location, 3 Oto shinobi were eyeing on what just happened between suna and konoha shinobi. Of course, all three of them quickly left the area as they saw that Naruto knew they were hiding in their previous spot.<p>

"So what do you think?" asked one Oto nin

"Well nothing serious… that black hair leaf and the sand with the gourd… aren't too much of a problem, just need to keep an eye on them… it's the blond that really concerns me since he is obliviously a lot more skilled then he lets on." Said another Oto Nin

* * *

><p>Training Area<p>

In another location, 3 genin were preparing themselves on taking the chunin exams this year. As they were preparing, the kunoichi of the group explained something of interest.

"Hey! Hey did you hear?" asked the Kunoichi, getting her team's attention, "For the first time in 5 years, there are going to be rookies taking the chunin exams."

"No way!" said one of her teammates

"It's probably some stubborn jounins in competition or something…" said another one

"No, the story is that three of them are the students of Hatake Kakashi." Said the first one

"That's not the most interesting thing though. I heard that the Yondaime's son is also competing as well."

"That sounds interesting." Said the 3rd one but then said, "But in the end, you have to feel sorry for them."

* * *

><p>Till Next Ch.<p>

P.S. A new poll was made for this story, with the final best choices along with a new possibility for Naruto's girlfriend. Remember, vote only once so pick wisely, but as always pics of the girls are on my profile.


	17. Chunin Exams

Last time, Minato had the jonin council meeting about the applications for the chunin exams. All the genin that showed promise to take the exam were applied, which included the rookie 8 and Naruto. With that, the Chunin exam is about to begin.

* * *

><p>Exam Day<p>

It was mid-afternoon when Konoha's Academy was busy with activity. Inside the building genin, from other shinobi villages, getting ready to take one of the most difficult task/test in their life, the Chunin Exams. Sasuke and Sakura walked inside the building as they prepared to go to take the test. As they walk in, they were wondering on why Sai wasn't here, but soon realized that he must have dropped out since he didn't feel like he was prepared enough to take, something that Sakura was considering on doing herself.

They walked up the stairs to find dozens of genin waiting outside the test room that was being guarded by 2 other genin. When the both of them walked to the front, they saw a genin wearing green spandex being kicked away and a girl with 2 hair buns back fist away from the entrance. It was then that they heard the 2 guards speak to them.

"The chunin exams isn't easy… those that take this exam end up quit as shinobis, die in the exam, we've seen it all." Said one guard

"Chunin often become captains of military teams. Failure of a mission, the death of a comrade… that is all the captain's responsibility. Yet, kids like you think you can pass?" said the second guard.

As the 2 guards continue to tell off the other genin participants, Sasuke walked up and agreed with them.

"But… you will let me pass through and also remove the genjutsu you place on the area. I'm going to the 3rd floor." Sasuke stated

One of the guards was impress about Sasuke analytical ability, which Sasuke used this moment to help bring up Sakura's confidents. Sakura took the ropes and stated, "Of course, I notice it a while ago. We're on the 2nd floor."

It was then that the first guard attacked Sasuke, where he also went in for a counterattack. But before their attacks could even reach half way, the boy wearing green spandex uniform came between them and stops it. Sasuke looked at the boy with the bowl cut since he stopped his kick with incredible speed.

The kid wearing the green spandex uniform got back on his feet, while his 2 teammates came walking behind him. They were upset on how their teammate just broke their deal on keeping a low profile, but saw that he was looking at Sakura with some blush on his face, which they figured that he has gotten a crush on her.

The boy walked up to Sakura and introduced himself as Rock Lee. Lee asked Sakura out on a date, but she turned him down. While that was going on, one of Lee's teammates walked up to Sasuke and asked for his name. Sasuke gave a retort and got on the bad side of Lee's teammate, while the kunoichi in his group only smiled at how Sasuke, in cool form, defied her teammate. Sakura immediately got Sasuke to get him out of the hallway and get to the exam room. As the both of the walk away, Lee's teammate looked on at Sasuke's back and saw the Uchiha clan symbol, which he then knew he just met Sasuke Uchiha.

* * *

><p>Hallway<p>

Sasuke and Sakura made it to the stairs that would lead them to the 3rd floor. Just before they could reach the stairs, both of them were stopped by Lee that was already upstairs. He jumped down towards Sasuke and Sakura's level where he introduced himself to Sasuke. He then wanted a match with him, here and now.

As Sasuke eyed him, Lee looked at Sakura hoping to earn her affection by an air kiss. She quickly hit her head on the floor avoiding the attack, while also upsetting him about doing weird things like that. It was then that Sasuke decided to speak up.

"Challenging me knowing the Uchiha name? Frankly, you're a fool. You're about to learn what this name means, thick brows."

However, Lee wasn't intimidated about Sasuke's speech; in fact he was excited about it. While they took a moment to size each other, Sakura told Sasuke about how they have a bit of short time. Sasuke just stated that he needed only 5 minutes, where he then spring forward at Lee. As Sasuke moved towards Lee, Lee thought about using his finishing move against Sasuke. Lee quickly moved forward and yelled out, "_**Leaf Hurricane**_!" where he did a spinning back heel kick. Sasuke tried to dodge the first attack, but then saw another kick going towards him where he tried to block, but Lee's kick went through his defenses and hit Sasuke square on the face. Sasuke wondered on how Lee pass his defense and thought it was some nin/genjutsu thing. He decided to figure it out by revealing his trump card.

Sakura watched from the sidelines as she saw Sasuke get kicked pretty badly. Before she thought the worse, she saw Sasuke's eyes to reveal that he has summoned the Sharingan.

Sakura thought, "_When did he…? Plus both eyes… Haha, Sasuke-kun is incredible… If this the same bloodline as Kakashi-sensei, then he can read bushy brows moves._" At the same time, she saw Sasuke sprint forward towards Lee with his sharingan active. Just as he was about to hit Lee, Sakura thought with glee, "_Sasuke-kun gets stronger and stronger. The Uchiha clan is great! Yeah, Sasuke-kun can't lose to this guy._"

It was then her glee to turn to shock as she saw Sasuke get kicked into the air. As Sasuke was in the air, he wondered on why he couldn't read Lee's jutsu. It was then that Lee revealed that he wasn't using any ninjutsu or genjutsu as he jumped behind Sasuke, as he was midair where he revealed Lee's taijtutsu as _**Dancing Leaf Shadow**_. As Sasuke wondered on what Lee was preparing to do, he heard Lee's explanation to him about what the difference in Taijutsu compared to both Ninjutsu and Genjutsu.

Lee prepared his bandages, wrapped around his hands and half his forearm as he said, "Even if you can read my movements with your eyes, your body doesn't have the speed to react to my taijutsu. Basically, even if you see it, if your body can't move, then it's useless." explaining it to Sasuke.

Lee then explained the difference between gifted shinobi to hardworking ones, where he then finished preparing his move. But before he can us it, he was stopped as a pinwheel stick his bandage to the wall.

It was then that a giant turtle stop the fight, where Lee quickly landed on the floor, while Sakura had to catch Sasuke from landing on the floor un-protectively. They then heard the turtle lecturing Lee about what he was going to do. Once the turtle finished lecturing Lee, the turtle introduce Lee's sensei, Maito Gai.

Gai came into the picture in a flashy entrance where both Sasuke and Sakura saw that his eyebrows were even bushier than Lee's. It was then he punishes Lee with a punch in the face. They then did a warm, mushy moment where Sakura freaked out at the sight, while Sasuke couldn't believe that he lost to someone like Lee. Once Gai gave Lee his punishment, he looked where Sasuke and Sakura were standing. He then asked, "Hey you guys, how's Kakashi doing?"

"You know Kakashi?" asked Sasuke

"Know him… People calls us 'Eternal rivals.'" Gai answered as he appeared behind both of them. Sasuke looked at where Gai was standing next to Lee, where he was surprise to see Gai behind.

Gai then told the both of them that he's stronger than Kakashi, which Sasuke believed him given how he came up behind him with that incredible speed. Once Gai explained, he apologizes for Lee's behavior to him then told Lee to escort the both of them to the exam room. When Gai left, it was then that Lee decided to tell Sasuke something.

"Sasuke-kun, I'll say one more thing. The truth is, I came here to test my abilities. I lied to you before. Most likely the strongest genin in all of Konoha is in my own team. I've entered this exam to defeat him and you're also one of my targets. Be prepared during the exam!" Lee explained as he jumped away from them and went to the exam room.

Sasuke only glared as Lee left, which Sakura tried to consul him. But Sasuke turned this defeat to excitement since he wanted to use this exam to test his own strength. Once the moment has passed, the both of them went to the third floor to see Kakashi waiting for them before the entrance of the testing room.

"Oh… so Sakura came too, now we can properly take the exam." Kakashi said

When Kakashi said this, Sakura was curious on what he meant, where Kakashi explained to them that the chunin exam is a test where it can only be taken by teams of three. Kakashi also told them about the earlier conversation he had with them, when he gave them the pass to enter the chunin exam, that this is an individual choice that affected the team. If Sakura didn't show up since he guess she didn't have the heart to enter, then Sasuke and their third teammate would have been ended here.

"I was about to enter the exam room to get your other team member since I didn't see you guys come up here yet. But you 2 came of your won will. You 2 made me proud. Now go and join you teammate." Kakashi explained

With that, Sasuke and Sakura went into the exam room only to be greeted by a lot of intense stares at them. Sakura felt both surprise and worried about seeing so many genin. It was then that a distraction came when Sasuke was tackled hug by a bleach blond girl.

"I haven't seen you for a while so I've been waiting in excitement." The blond girl said.

"Get away from Sasuke-kun! Ino Pig!" Sakura yelled

"Why if it isn't miss forehead. They let you enter the exam too." Ino said as she stared at Sakura

It was then that Ino's team, Shikamaru and Chouji walk up to them. As soon as team8 introduce themselves, another team also appeared before them, whom it was team10 (Kiba, Shino, and Hinata).

"I see all 8 of this year's rookies are taking the exam. I wonder how far we will get, eh Sasuke?" Kiba said.

"Pft, you seem confident Kiba." Sasuke said

"Yeah, we did a lot of training, we won't lose to you." Kiba stated

As all 8 of the rookies continue to converse with each other, an older genin wearing glasses and has white hair coming up to them. He then told them to keep it down. When the others notice him, he introduced himself as Kabuto. Kabuto then explained to them that they acted like children instead of shinobi, where he told them to look at the atmosphere around them.

When all of them looked behind them, they saw the entire glaring and dark atmosphere at them. Kabuto pointed at one team of genin, who looked really tense.

"Those guys behind you are from Ame. They have short tempers. Everyone is nervous about the exam, so I suggest you quiet down before you cause a scene. But I guess it can't be help since you are just rookies." Kabuto explained

It was then that Sakura asked Kabuto if this was his first time taking the exam. Kabuto told them that this was his seventh attempt and that he's been taking it for 4 years.

"Wow so, you know a lot about the exam." Sakura stated

"That right." Kabuto answered

"Since you guys are rookies, I'll be nice and share some info with you little kids, with my ninja info cards." Kabuto smirked

All 8 rookies looked as Kabuto revealed his info cards and explained on how the chunin exam works for genin. It was then that Sasuke asked if Kabuto has any info on participants.

"Hehe, there are some guys you're worried about? Of course, the info on all of the participants isn't perfect but I do have it." Kabuto answered, "Even of you guys. Say something about these guys and I'll take a look." Kabuto stated

Sasuke asked for the information on both Gaara of Suna and Rock Lee of Konoha. Kabuto quickly pulled them out and was prepared to reveal their information. Just as he was about to reveal them to Sasuke, the cards that Kabuto held, along with the rest of his deck, were completely slice up into little shreds.

Everyone looked stunned while Kabuto wondered on what happened. It was then that they all heard a voice behind Kabuto, "You know, it's not nice to reveal a person's personal info, besides where's the fun on telling them since they should find out by themselves."

They all turned around to see a man, just as tall as Kabuto, wearing a light brown, hooded cloak (covering his face) with long arm sleeves that pass his hands a bit. Underneath the cloak, he wore an orange, short sleeve shirt, light blue baggy jeans that had 2 ripped holes on the knee with a belt and steel toe shoes. Strapped on the belt was a katana in its sheath as well around his neck a familiar looking pendant.

The person smirked at how they had a stunned look at how he just cut the cards without so much as anybody noticing. As he smirked, Sasuke and Sakura recognized on the pendant he was wearing since they only seen one person wear it around their neck.

"Hey, I know you, your-" Sakura said before Sasuke said, "Namikaze Naruto, the yondaime's son."

With that, Naruto removed his hood from his head to reveal his face. Everyone in the room were quite surprise to see Naruto in the chunin exam with them. Before anyone can ask him a question, he spoke.

"Hm… so you 8 are this year's rookies. You know if the things that happened to me 12 years ago, well actually to me it's 17, I would have graduated with you guys. Of course I be "Rookie of Year", but I really don't care about such a wasted title." Naruto smiled

As they heard this, Sasuke only frown since he was the "Rookie of the Year" which kind of upset him since it was saying that Sasuke wasn't stronger than him. Kiba only smirked at the thought of putting the Yondaime's son in his place since he believed that he's top dog. Shikamaru and Shino only eyed him because he was complicated to figure out since didn't give off any kind of negative emotion, only had a warm, calm feeling around him. Chouji didn't really care since he looked alright.

When Ino looked at Naruto, she was silent about since she couldn't believe on how handsome he looks. Ino thought that Naruto was more like the Yondaime's Hokage's younger brother than his son since he looked almost exactly like him. Hinata also thought the same thing since her face was completely red.

Once Naruto stated his opinion, everyone wondered on why he was here, which Sakura stepping up to ask.

"Naruto-san, why are you here? Are you also taking the chunin exam?" questioned Sakura

"Yes, I'm also taking part of these exams since I'm more than qualified. But of course, I won't be here if my team finally arrived."

"Oh really, then who are your teammates?" Sakura asked again

"I'm looking at 2 of them." Naruto stated

Everyone was confused about it, but then heard Shino say, "So your teaming up with both Sasuke and Sakura for this exam, am I correct." Which Naruto answered, "Yes".

This surprised both Sakura and Sasuke since they thought Sai would be here. Naruto explained that Sai has come down with a cold and can't compete, which it opened the spot for him since he needed a team to compete in. Both of them agreed since they have notice a day or two ago that Sai was starting to feel a little weak.

It was then that something else happened. During the little conversation Naruto was having with the rookies that he would have graduated along with someone else walked up behind him. Naruto knew who it was, where he greeted her.

Naruto continue to look at the group before he said, "Hey Haku, how has it been? Is those 2 behind you your teammates for the exam?"

All of them looked behind Naruto to see that a kiri kunoichi walking up behind him. Sasuke and Sakura were both surprise to see Haku here in the chunin exam. Both of the, along with Naruto, saw that she has changed very little, except in her clothing. She wore simple sandals and kneepads along with a short skirt that stopped below her hips, a loose shoulder-less top with fishnet shirt underneath it and had a long black scarf around her neck, which fell down to her lower back. On her arms she also wore a pair of armbands, elbow pads and fingerless gloves.

"It's good to see you, all of you." With a smile on her face

When Kiba saw Haku, he thought, "_Man, she's hot!_"

As everyone registered on whom Haku is, 2 more kiri nin came walking up behind her. They were her 2 teammates where Haku introduces them to Naruto. Once they introduce them, Naruto asked Haku on what happened to her and Zabuza.

Haku explained that once they reached Mizu no Kuni, they were able to talk with the Godaime Mizukage, Mei Terumi. After a bit of dealing and such, the Mizukage allowed both of them to return to Kiri. Zabuza was assigned a genin team with one of them being Haku. Once Haku explained to Naruto, they started to converse together, while Sasuke and Sakura looked on.

While Haku and Naruto were conversing with each other, 3 blurs came running up to the group. They sped up and got near Kabuto, where he saw who it was coming, the Oto shinobi. Kabuto was able to avoid the right swing of the mummified face shinobi. But once he avoided, Kabuto's glasses cracked.

"_I see, this is that kind of attack._" Kabuto thought

"What's going on? He clearly dodges it, so why did his glasses crack like that?" Sasuke thought out loud.

Shikamaru just scoff and said, "It probably glance his nose, that's what you get for acting like a big shot."

It was then that Kabuto fell to his knees and threw up. They wondered on what happened since Kabuto clearly dodge the attack that the Oto nin gave him. But before they could try and figure it out, everyone heard a loud, demanding voice go all around them.

"Quiet down you worthless bastards!" where a huge smoke explosion came from the front of the room. Everyone then saw an intimidating tall man wearing a black trench coat. He then introduces himself as Morino Ibiki, the first proctor of the chunin exams. He then pointed at the Oto nin that got into a fight, to settle down or they be taken out of the chunin exam.

Once Ibiki got everyone settled down, he explained on how the first part, the paper test goes. When everyone was assigned a seat and test settled in, where Naruto sat next to Hinata. It was then that Ibiki began to explain the rules of the test, where everything was explained (same in the manga).

"The exam will last for one hour. Alright then, Begin!" Ibiki said

It was then that everyone taking the test went to work. Sasuke and Sakura were worried since they didn't know Naruto that well yet. The only thing they did know is that he's strong and can create knives and bladed weapons with his chakra.

After a bit of short time, Sasuke was able to understand the hidden meaning behind the test, which was to cheat. Once he figured it out, he used his Sharigan to start cheating off a person with the answers. Sakura used her book smarts to answer the questions on her own. As the both of them did the test, they both stared back at Naruto, who look like he hasn't done anything yet.

While everyone was taking the test, Naruto just stared at his test paper with a blank stare on his face that can't be read. He had his pencil on the paper and such like any student. But the thing was that he didn't move at least once. Hinata looked at Naruto several times to see that he hasn't move one bit at all, just sitting in the same pose for the past 20 minutes with only shallow breathes.

It was then that a kunai barely missing his face hit a person's behind his right side. The genin stood up and ask on why he did that.

The chunin guard answered, "You messed up 5 times in a row. You fail." Were the genin was in disbelief. Once he failed his 2 other teams were kicked out.

As time continue to pass on, everyone who was able to figure out the hidden meaning in the exam was starting to cheat to get the answers. There were some that excelled, while other were found out and kicked out of the exam after being caught 5 times.

During this time, Ibiki was view 2 people in the test, Gaara and Naruto. He first looked at Gaara. "_Completley calm during all of this… very impressive._" Ibiki thought as he saw Gaara starting to use some jutsu to use. He then looked at Naruto, who he couldn't help but think what the matter with him is. Ibiki thought, "_He maybe the Yondaime's son, but he has yet to attempt to do this test. Look at him, completely motionless since the test started. If I didn't know any better, I would say that he was sleeping through this entire thing or he is just doing that and preparing to finish the test in the last couple of minutes once the 10__th__ question is given. We'll see._"

It's been 45 minutes since the start of the test time, which Ibiki decided that it was time.

"Ok, now it time. We will begin with the 10th and final question." Ibiki stated loudly

But before Ibiki gave out the final question, he added some other rules, both comes with a consequences (which you already know, so I won't write it down). One after another, many applicants quit on taking the 10th question. After a bit, only 28 teams were left, but each still had some nervousness left in them so Ibiki was going to exploit it. But before he could, he saw that Naruto hasn't move or done anything, in fact he didn't even sweat about it one bit, thinking that he kept his cool. Even though Ibiki saw it, something was still bugging him that he decided to test out since he can't shake the feeling that Naruto's been asleep this entire time.

Ibiki grabbed the test book on the desk he was using and thought, "_No way… not even the most idiotic person would sleep through this type of test._" Where Ibiki than threw the book at Naruto's face.

He, as well as everyone else in the room, where completely surprise on what happened next. The text book hit Naruto's face and he fell back onto the floor, where every then heard a bit of snoring. It was then that everyone just went nuts and Ibiki looked like he went mental as he thought, "_He's more than idiot! He actually slept through the entire test._"

It was then that Naruto woke up and yawn as he got up. Everyone in the test room look at him like he was complete fool for sleeping. But before his teammates, Sasuke and Sakura, could say anything about how dump he is, Naruto yawned out, "So, did you started the weeding out of the 10th question?" asking at Ibiki, who looked a bit surprise, while everyone else was confused.

Ibiki took a moment to get back his act back together before asking Naruto on what he meant.

"The 10th question… you know… the question that allows everyone here to pass the first part of the chunin exam just by accepting to take it." Naruto answered

This got everyone a surprise look, especially Ibiki since this was the first time anyone figured out his tenth question so easily like Naruto did. Before he could ask, Sakura yelled up at him.

"Wh-What do you mean just by accepting the 10th question that we all pass?!" Sakura yelled out

Naruto stretched his body a bit as he answered Sakura question, "Ah, it's just what I said, just by accepting the 10th question we pass the first part of the exam. Oh by the way, I recommend you tell those 2 chunin guards that were blocking everyone's way with that genjutsu to not help give away answers to the chunin exam."

Everyone wondered what Naruto was saying. Naruto then began the process on telling everyone about the first exam. Like everyone else, he knew that this test was to gather accurate information and espionage skills, where everyone here would cheat to get the answers they need from the people who knew the answers that were place throughout the room and explaining what it was for. He then went to the tenth question were he explained that he used what the 2 guards have said out loud, that chunin were squad captains that led teams and took responsibility for whatever happened. Adding, the cryptic rules that Ibiki stated, he put in a scenario that this exam room was a mission field where they had to steal and espionage information. While the 2 chunin guards were the mission room, where if you have the courage to accept this mission or not, which Naruto guess that the 10th question must surround that meaning, or willing to sacrifice your comrades to complete the mission and about several other scenarios that could be it.

Once Naruto explained it, everyone looked at him with disbelief that he virtually figured out everything. Ibiki looked at Naruto for a moment before he started to laugh evilly and thought, "_I don't know whether I'm laughing because I'm impressed or because I'm afraid of him. In any case, he did something that no shinobi has ever done before._"

Ibiki grinned, "To think that out of all the history of the chunin exam, only one was able to figure out the entire meaning without much difficulty. Your right, every last one input you stated is completely correct. Which means since you gave the answer to the 10th question to the last 28 teams in this room." Where Naruto just shrugged his shoulders like it didn't matter. Ibiki couldn't help but admire Naruto's skills.

He then explained that Naruto's deduction and intelligence gathering was something that many chunin should have. Ibiki then started to state his whole meaning on what it takes to be a chunin gig. Once it was done, he congratulated them all for making pass the first part, even if Naruto helped out in the end.

It was then that Naruto and Ibiki looked to the windows that led outside, where something just came breaking through the window. It was then that the object unfolded itself to reveal a large banner that appeared in front of Ibiki, that said "Second Examiner Anko Mitarashi. Along with the banner, a tall, violet haired woman, wearing a tan overcoat, complete with a fitted mesh body suit that stretched from her neck down to her thighs along with a dark orange mini-skirt. It was then that the person revealed herself to everyone.

"I'm the second examiner, Anko Mitarashi… you guys ready for the second test. If so then follow me!" Anko yelled out while pumping her fist into the air.

Everyone only looked at Anko with disbelief, while Ibiki stepped out from behind the banner and said, "You really need to learn to grasp the atmosphere, Anko." Where the woman blushed at her embarrassment.

Anko then looked around to see how many teams were left, where she saw Naruto. Anko thought, "S_o that's sensei's son… my, my, my, he's really is handsome, just like his dad. Maybe I should ask him out once this is over._"

"Ibiki! You let 28 teams. Your test was too easy this time!" Anko stated

"You can say that they've gotten a bit of help from a certain someone." Ibiki retort

"Bah, that's fine, I'll at least cut them in half in the second test." Anko said, which got everyone wondering on what she meant.

"Ahh, I'm getting excited. Alright then you maggots, your free to go for tomorrow. I'll let your squad leaders know where you need to be for the second test. Good day." Anko said with a grin and narrowing her eyes at them.

* * *

><p>Later<p>

Ibiki was picking up the test paper that was left behind. At the moment, he reached Naruto's, he couldn't help but feel that there was something wrong with it.

"_Hmph, out of all the participants that wrote their answers, this is the only that actually figured out the entire test and didn't even bother to write down a single answer._" Ibiki thought until he notice some chipping fell down on the desk. He saw more fell down, where he wondered where it came from. He looked up and saw something was amiss up there. He picked up the test book that Naruto place on the desk after he got hit with it and through at the ceiling where the chips came from. It was then that a lot of chips ceiling chips came down, where Ibiki saw plain as day light.

Ibiki smiled, "_Guess I was wrong since he did wrote down his answers. Just not on paper._" He thought as he saw above him all the test answers on the ceiling, scratched in by some kind of blade.

Ibiki then thought, "_I wonder how he did it since there was no way that anyone can do that, without at least someone seeing him._"

With that, the mysterious surrounding Naruto, continue to grow.

* * *

><p>Till Next ch.<p> 


	18. The Thousand Blades vs The Snake

Last time, Naruto has triumph over the first part of the chunin exam, where he surprise many on how he figured out the whole meaning of the test and was able to sleep for the entire time, unaware that he carved his answers on the ceiling. Next was his 2nd test.

* * *

><p>Forest of Death<p>

Next day after the written test, everyone that passed met at the training ground number 44, otherwise known as the "Forest of Death." All of the genin, who passed, saw the forest and how creepy it is. Some were complete nervous from the get go since they never seen this type of forest before.

Sakura said that this place was giving her the creeps, while Sasuke just stare at it without any hesitation but with a hint of caution. It was then that she heard Naruto say, "What are you talking about. This place is going to be fun. A nice little vacation if you ask me." While wearing the same clothes as yesterday except his sword was now on his back.

"A…? Vacation…? How can you call this place a vacation? Just look at how eerie it is." Sakura nervously stated

"That's right; you all see why this place is called the 'Forest of Death.'" Anko said

"More like the 'Forest of Boredom.'" Naruto retort with him crossing his arms.

"Oh, you're a spirited one huh." Anko smiled

It was then that Anko pulled out a kunai out of her trench coat sleeve and threw it at Naruto, who plainly just dodge a bit to let it pass his face. She appeared right behind him, pressing her ample (D-cup) breasts on his back, while putting her face next to his in a seductive pose of bending her back and lifting her butt that was covered by her trench coat, which he wasn't phase.

"You know, guys like you are so quickly killed." Anko stated, before going to his ear, "Spraying that red blood I love."

It was then that Anko felt a presence behind her, which she saw that it was kusa nin handing her back her kunai with the kusa nin tongue. Anko thanked the kusa nin for returning her kunai but gave out a warning.

Before they can continue on with their little conversation, Naruto spoke up.

"Um, even though this a eerie feeling going around you two, while I'm having a pleasant one from feeling Anko-san breasts behind my back, which I'm hoping that she hugs me a little tighter for me to feel them better, I would like to ask you something Anko-san." Making Anko wonder on what her former sensei's son want to asked her.

She nodded and asks his question which was, "Anko-san, I'm wondering? Do you feel like you're missing anything important since I believe this belongs to you?" Naruto asked

Anko, and everyone else, saw Naruto uncross his arms and lifted his left hand up which his wrist length sleeve slipped down to reveal a pair of white woman's panties he was holding in his hand. Everyone looked confused and some blushed a bit at what Naruto was holding. Anko looked confused for a bit before she rubbed her legs together to feel that something was indeed missing.

The genin didn't miss Anko rubbing her legs together, where they then saw Anko face turn a bit red as she quickly went and got the panties that Naruto held in his left hand, then placing it inside her short's pocket. It was then the genin realized that during the moment that Anko got behind Naruto, that he somehow, in front of everyone, stole Anko's panties right from under her, literally.

Anko had her face turned against the shinobi and thought, "_Ho-how did sensei's son steal my panties while I'm still wearing my shorts?_"

She then heard, "If you're wondering on the how part, it's a secret." Naruto said with a smile of innocence.

It was then she shook the thought out of her head and refocus on the exam, which she quickly got everyone's attention, even though a few and her had red on their faces. She then explained what the 2nd part of the exam is about (read the manga or watch the anime to find out).

Once everyone got a scroll, they were sent to different gates, where everyone waited for the starting time to begin. Naruto was standing in front of the gate with Sasuke and Sakura on his side behind him. When the time came, every genin team was allowed inside the training area to begin the 2nd test.

* * *

><p>Later<p>

Naruto and his team were lazily moving along the forest since earlier, they sprinted into the forest to get themselves deeper in the area. It was then that they heard a person screaming in fear.

"I'm getting a little nervous." Sakura admitted

"Relax Sakura… since I'm here it'll be fine since at one point in my life, I lived inside a forest similar to this, except it was much more dangerous." Naruto admitted, but muttered out the last part.

This got both Sasuke and Sakura curious since they wondered on what kind of forest would be more brutal than this. Before they can think about it, Naruto added, "Besides, you've gone and done survival training before. As long as you keep your wits about you as well as we stick together than you'll be fine."

Sakura relax a bit at what Naruto said since he was right. She just needed to stay focus and work as a team and surviving the forest would be a snap, especially since she knew how strong Naruto is.

Before they can even start working on the task that they needed to do, Naruto turned to his right, where there was an open path. He then said, "Looks were going to be feeling some pretty heavy winds."

Both Sasuke and Sakura were confused on what Naruto said. It was then a powerful blast of hurricane wind blowing right through them. Before the wind hit them, Naruto quickly grabbed Sasuke and Sakura and toss them up into the tree. Both of them landed to see Naruto being hit by the wind. Naruto just stood in the middle of the powerful blast, not being fazed by it at all from how intense it is.

When the wind died down and the dust settled, both Sasuke and Sakura quickly went down to see if Naruto was alright. When the dust settled, they saw Naruto dusting himself off, saying that it was a pain to get rid the dust of his clothes.

He then said, "You might as well come out since I'm pretty sure you're dying to meet us."

It was then that female kusa nin from earlier came out from her hiding spot to let Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura view her completely. When she came out, she spoke in an eerie tone of voice.

"You want my 'Earth' scroll, right? I don't know which scroll you have, but it doesn't matter." Kusa nin said as she got the earth scroll in her hand and ate it where Sasuke and Sakura were in disbelief while Naruto remained undeterred, "Let the battle for each other's scroll… with our lives on the line begin." Where the Kusa nin release a huge amount of killing intent on all three.

Sasuke and Sakura were both completely affected from it, where they both saw their own deaths. Naruto just had his head lowered, where his hair covered his eyes. Once the killing intent died down, Sasuke went on his knees and vomited from the fear of death that came on him. He, personally, couldn't believe the bloodlust that this Kusa nin had and wondered who is she.

Sasuke looked at Naruto and Sakura, where he saw that Sakura was crying while her body trembled in fear. Naruto was just standing still, not moving an inch. He then heard the Kusa nin say, "Hehe, now you can't even move."

It was then that they both heard, "Oi, are you trying to bore me to death because I'm still waiting for you to make a move."

They saw that Naruto raised his head up with his eyes looking lazily at the Kusa nin.

"My, my, to believe that your still able to move is either you completely foul hearty or you're just very courageous from not fearing me." The Kusa said

Naruto chuckled a bit, "Fear you… oh please. Out of my entire life, there have only been 3 people I have ever been truly afraid of! One is my adapted mother; two is my real mother, and 3…! Let's just say I'm glad the person wasn't here to see Anko putting her breasts behind my back!" Naruto yelled out and counted with his fingers then muttered, "Or me holding on her panties which result in no chunin exams." Naruto muttered the last part to himself in fear. He then looked at the Kusa nin, "And since you're not anyone of them, there is no way I can be afraid of you."

The Kusa nin looked at Naruto and thought now things are going to be tricky with him. Before kusa nin can start making a move, she heard Naruto say one more thing.

"Oh by the way, why don't you remove that mask of yours since I know that you're no genin? In fact, you're not even a girl. How about show your real face, Orochimaru." Naruto said

The Kusa nin was a bit surprise until she smiled and started to peel of her face. Once she pulled out the face off her, Naruto saw Orochimaru's true face. At the sidelines, Sasuke only stared in fear at seeing Orochimaru for the first time, since he has heard about the legendary Sannin of Konoha before.

As Orochimaru pulled of the face, he said, "My, my, to believe that the long lost Yondaime son would be able to recognize me. I must say that your keen awareness is pretty surprising since you found me out." With a grin

Naruto just chuckled, "Actually, I just guess since I didn't know who you were. I was just surprise that I guess right. But I knew before the second part of the test began that someone sinister has snuck in since I can feel the dark intent inside of you. In any case, this is actually a good thing since I can help a good friend in finally fixing the mistake that he left behind, the mistake on letting you live." Naruto plainly said as he narrowed his eyes.

"Oh… who would be this friend of yours that wants me dead?" Orochimaru questioned

"Your old sensei… Sarutobi-jisan." Answered Naruto, where Orochimaru widen his eyes a bit before going back to normal.

Orochimaru then grinned at Naruto, who did the same. Before things could get messy, Naruto spoke to Sasuke.

"Sasuke, I know that you're probably aren't able to move much, but I need you to man up and get Sakura out of here since the 2 of you are just going to get in my way or get caught in the crossfire. Don't worry about me since I can take him." Naruto said without looking away from Orochimaru

Before Sasuke could answer back, Orochimaru said, "Oh, I believe that a little bit of a problem for me since I have some business with our young Uchiha here." Muttering a laugh

"If you have some business with him, then take it up with me since you have to go through me before you get to him." Naruto stated, where he thumb his swords handle to unsheathe it a bit.

"My, my, do you actually believe that prey like you can defeat a predator like me." Orochimaru

"Don't know you that predators can become the prey, depending on who is hunting who." Naruto retorted

As both Naruto and Orochimaru stare at each other, Sasuke was able to stab himself to release him of his fear, grab Sakura and flee away with her. Once they were gone, Naruto looked at Orochimaru without as much as a flinch. They both stared at each other for a moment until Orochimaru broke the silence.

"Well, even though it might be interesting to fight someone like you, I got more important things to do. So I'll let my friend take care of you." Orochimaru said as he brought his long sleeve up to reveal a seal on his left hand, where he spread some of his blood on it. He then performed the hand signs and said, "_**Summoning Jutsu**_."

In front of Naruto, Orochimaru summoned a giant snake, the size of the Hokage tower, charging right in front of him. Orochimaru then moved towards where Sasuke and Sakura escape, while the snake went after Naruto to kill him. Just before Orochimaru could even get to the tree line where Sasuke took Sakura, he was suddenly blocked by dozens of swords with a crimson outline landing in front of him. He then turned around when he heard his snake hiss about something. Orochimaru saw that his snake was only 2 ft. away from Naruto before he was stabbed and pierce through by a dozen long, different shape swords throughout its body.

Naruto turned to Orochimaru was after he skewered the snake, "It will take a lot more than your worthless legless lizards to actually beat me." With a grin

It was then, Naruto sprinted forward to towards Orochimaru, where Orochimaru prepared a jutsu for him and fired some kind of fire cloud straight at him. Instead of dodging it, Naruto just went in it. Orochimaru thought that Naruto had no time to dodge it. It was then that he saw Naruto coming out of the dust flame with no injuries at all.

They then both went against each other, Orochimaru using his taijutsu style, while Naruto used his martial arts skills against Orochimaru. Orochimaru went in for fast strike against Naruto's face and body but was surprise to see that Naruto blocked every attack, fist to fist, knee to knee, leg to leg.

They then separated. Orochimaru opened his mouth and revealed his _**Kusanagi sword**_ while Naruto unsheathed his katana. Both simultaneously went at each other. Orochimaru using the Hebi style while Naruto using the Shinmeiryuu arts of swordsmanship. After a bit of blade strikes, Orochimaru found himself completely overwhelmed as Naruto not only his katana but his sheath since Naruto took off his sheath and used it to deflect away Orochimaru's sword, where Naruto then went in for kill strikes, but Orochimaru dodge every one of them.

At one point, Orochimaru broke off from the kenjutsu battle and jumped into a tree where he slithered up like a snake. It was when he was going up that he saw that Naruto wasn't moving one bit, just stared at him. It was then that Orochimaru looked in front of him to see wooden spikes appear on the branches in front of him, where the branches fired the pointy object right in front of.

Orochimaru quickly dodge only to find that Naruto appeared behind him. Naruto came behind Orochimaru with his katana in its sheath, ready to use Iai. Naruto thought, "_**Shinmeiryuu style: Zankusen**_" where he powered his sword with his chakra. Naruto draw out his sword where he releases his Chakra in circular fashion of brilliant light appeared on the bladed edge of the sword where it cut Orochimaru. Orochimaru was cut in half but then puffed into wood, to reveal that Orochimaru used the substitution jutsu to escape. The sword attack went on and slashes through 3 of the giant trees of the forest.

Naruto looked unfazed since he sensed Orochimaru was now behind him. He turned to see the snake teme coming out from his hiding spot and shot his tongue to him. Naruto didn't look worried since at the same time, Naruto brought up his left hand, stilling holding onto his sheath. He mentally cast his spell, "_**Vines of Entrapment**_," where dozens of vine whips came out of his sleeves and caught Orochimaru's tongue before it came at him.

When Orochimaru saw what Naruto did, he couldn't believe on what he was doing. He thought, "_Impossible… he shot vines out of his sleeves and those wooden spikes from earlier. The only way he can do this is if that ability has once again emerged, but instead of a Senju clan it returns as the Yondaime's heir._"

Once Orochimaru's tongue was caught, Naruto pulled Orochimaru towards him; he sprinted forward with his sword ready to slice. Orochimaru got his balance as he was being pulled, where he also brought his sword ready. Both swords clashed at each other, before Orochimaru sent out snakes from out his mouth to get Naruto. Naruto immediately disengage from their little struggle and slice the snakes off.

The both of them then moved away from their current position to get themselves onto a thick tree branch above them. When they landed, both of them just looked at each other. It was then that Orochimaru started to laugh a bit while Naruto looked at him like he was a freak.

Orochimaru stopped laughing then looked at Naruto, "To believe that the legendary abilities of the Shodaime Hokage are once again revived in you. I must say that this is somewhat my good fortune since I was just as curious about you since you are the Yondaime Hokage's son. Well, now that I know who I am dealing with, I believe I should put my attention on both you and young Sasuke." With glee in his voice

Naruto didn't looked nerves as Orochimaru saw him as a prize. With that, the both of them continued on with their attacks. While they both clash swords together, Orochimaru was thinking on how to immobilize Naruto, while Naruto just looked at Orochimaru and wondered what Orochimaru was going to do.

Orochimaru brought his hands together and release his _**Futon: Daitoppa **_to fire another powerful wind gust against Naruto, who only already placed his katana in an Iai stance. He quickly did the instant draw, where he created a powerful barrier of wind to cut Orochimaru's own wind attack.

Orochimaru used this moment to get behind Naruto and used _**Nan no Kaizo**_ to wrap himself around Naruto's body. Orochimaru constricted Naruto's movement which Naruto didn't struggled, but stayed perfectly calm. Orochimaru stared face to face at Naruto with Naruto didn't have a face of concern or anything.

"My, my, even in this situation… you're still not showing any fear against me." Orochimaru said

Naruto just looked at Orochimaru with a plain look and answered, "Why should I be afraid of a soon-to-be dead man."

"Well, that's very unlikely… I would have killed you now, but you, who could use _**Mokuton**_, would make perfect heir for me, even though your skills aren't that great yet. But that matters little since I can make it stronger once you belong to me." Orochimaru smiled, while Naruto didn't look scared. Naruto then heard, "Before I go and find Sasuke-kun, let me give you a present to let you see on the power I can give you."

Orochimaru then stretched his neck onto Naruto's neck, where he bit down on it with his fangs. Once Orochimaru bit down, he began to infuse the "_**Curse Mark**_" but something else happened. When Orochimaru bit him, he began to see something in his mind which he can feel throughout his body.

In front of Orochimaru, he saw nothing but darkness and a low growl. In then, from out of the darkness, he sees 2 sinister blank eyes that showed no emotion but bloodlust and such. It was then that Orochimaru actually felt scared since it looked like Naruto, except it he was all demonic. He had black fox ears, while his face remained the same but had to horizontal spikes coming out his face. His hands and feet were black reptile like claws. His hair was long that reach pass his body. His back was arch up were Orochimaru could see 9 black tails moving around on his back (Think combination of Kyuubi Naruto with Negi's dark demon form). But the thing that got Orochimaru was the fact that he was frighten since he never felt anything so demonic. It was then the beast in front of him roared and tried to swallow him whole.

Orochimaru uncoiled himself and jump away from Naruto. Orochimaru gasped for air as he saw Naruto completely unfazed. It was then that he heard Naruto say, "You think that was bad… wait tell you see what I can really do." Naruto said with a grin. As Naruto prepared, Orochimaru wondered on who Naruto really is. His thoughts stopped when he saw Naruto stop his grin and narrowed his eyes, which he then heard Naruto say, "_**Ras Tel Ma Scir Magister**_."

* * *

><p>Till Next Ch<p>

Also facts

Chakra: The combinations of a person own physical energy (Kai for simpler understanding) and a person's own mental and spiritual energy in their body (Inner Spiritual Energy).

Mage's Magic: It's the power of a person's own mental energy to gather the spiritual power outside of their body and to use as their own (Outer Spiritual Energy) with no Kai.

Kanka (One of the names I found, I guess depending on others that would see it): Combining Kai with Magic and melding one's inner body with the outside.

Difference between Chakra and Kanka.

Chakra is the combination of Ki and "Inner" (Own spirit) spiritual energy. Kanka is the combination of Kai and "Outer" (Magical Spirit) spiritual energy.

Naruto can only use Chakra and Magic as well as a bit of Kai (doesn't use anymore), but cannot use Kanka since chakra is "Inner power" while Kanka is "Outer power." He only trained in chakra after he learned how to utilize magic in an early stage of life when he was still a child, while he learned about chakra later as a teenager (which I would reveal later in the story on how is able to utilize it.)


	19. Trouble for Team 7

Last time, Naruto and the 2 members of team 7 (Sasuke and Sakura) have made it the second part of the chunin exam, which was a survival exercise in training area, area 44 also known as the Forest of Death. It was later that the team met up with the Hebi Sannin, Orochimaru. It was there that Naruto and Orochimaru fought each other where Orochimaru learns who Naruto really is.

* * *

><p>With Naruto<p>

The area was scarred with the signs of battle. The ground was broken apart with debris and boulders. The trees had slashes, burn marks, cracks on the trunks. Along with it, the area was filled with sword-like weapons as well as the dead bodies of giant snakes.

Currently, Naruto was standing in the middle of all this chaos. He was panting calmly as he looked around the area.

"Hm, I guess I played around a little too much… since he escaped." Naruto said

"_**Yeah you did. I told you that you should've finished him off as soon as possible.**_" Kurama said

"_Yeah, well I wanted to see what the so-called snake sannin can do. Plus I needed to place something on him in order to be ready._" Naruto thought

"_**Ready…? Ready for what…?**_" Kurama asked

"_Don't play dumb… you know what I mean. He was up to something and I'm not just talking about getting Sasuke. He's planning something big, which is why I thought would be best to keep a leash around him._" Naruto thought

"_**Yeah… you're right about it. It would be kind of interesting to see what kind of strategy or plan that weakling would use against us.**_" Kurama said

"_Yeah, too bad it won't work against me since even though I used only two fifths of my power; I haven't used my best skills against him, not to mention that power we_ _have created_." Naruto thought

After discussing about what happened, Naruto thought it would be best to go look for both Sasuke and Sakura since they might be in trouble. He calmly walked away to find them.

* * *

><p>Night<p>

It was a full moon as the activity in the "Forest of Death" has calmed down. As all the participants bunker down for the night or began their activity, the second proctor, Anko, was quickly leaping through tree to tree in order to find someone in a hurry. The reason on why Anko was moving so fast was because of the situation that happened earlier today.

Flashback

_A half hour since the exam has started; Anko was sitting in the on top of the shack where the genin got the scrolls for the genin team. She just finished eat her meal of dango when a shinobi assistant came in front of her to inform of her about some weird corpses._

_ When Anko saw the 3 corpses, she was stunned to see that the 3 genin faces were completely taken away from them. When she saw the corpses, she knew that this jutsu was Orochimaru's jutsu. The instant she knew it was Orochimaru's jutsu, she asked for the pictures of the genin where she then recognized who it was. Once she was done accessing over the descriptions, she quickly ordered the shinobi around her to get a couple of anbu teams as well as informing the Yondaime Hokage about the situation while she would go into the forest._

End Flashback

As Anko continue to leap through the trees, she question on why he was here? What's his purpose?

"_It doesn't matter, if you have come back to the village, then we will settle thing now. You're an s-rank shinobi that must pay for your crime which I will make sure that you'll pay… even at the cost of my life."_ Anko thought

It was after thinking this that Anko leapt a few more trees before she notice something was moving sluggishly. She then made one great leap before landing near the person that she wanted to find and kill, Orochimaru.

Orochimaru was limping through the forest as he continued his way in exiting it with all the wounds that he received. Currently, Orochimaru had multiple bruises, open gashes, a broken bone or 2. As he limp his way out of the forest, Orochimaru remembered on how he was driven back from his goal. As he limped through the forest he thought, "_Gah… ho-how can… a-a boy… be such… a monster… and his power is unimaginable. If I don't come… up with a… plan next time I fight… him a-again… I'll die."_

Orochimaru was so deep in thought that he failed to notice that Anko spotted him and landed near him. It was only when Anko spoke that Orochimaru finally took notice.

"My…my… I didn't believe that I will see the day… that the so-called great Orochimaru is near death's door." Anko stated with a grin.

Orochimaru looked at Anko before he grinned back at her as he said, "Anko… it's been a while hasn't it. Ah, are you still that upset that I abandon you all those years ago." As Anko sneer at him.

"For your crimes against Konoha… I'm going to finish you off." Anko said where she quickly went in for the attack.

Even though Orochimaru is incredibly weakened from his fight with Naruto, he still has enough to fight Anko. Orochimaru extended his tongue to counter Anko's frontal assault. Anko suddenly stop her frontal attack and moved backflip away from Orochimaru's tongue. Anko then used her "_**Sen'eijashu**_" to counterattack Orochimaru's tongue. She then pulled and maneuvered herself on Orochimaru to completely immobilize him. Once she got him in a good position, she then started to prepare the hand signs for a jutsu. But before she could finish it, Orochimaru use his "_**Bodi no Kokan gijutsu" **_to shed his old body with a new one, but he was still had injuries inside his body where he then use his "_**Nan no Kaizo**_" to slither away from his former position. Anko was about to give chase when Orochimaru did a hand sign where Anko suddenly felt intense pain on her neck.

It was then that Anko fell onto her knees then on to the thick branch. As Anko struggled to get back up, Orochimaru limped towards her. It was then that Anko question him.

"Why… are you here? Did you came to assassinate the Yondaime?" asked Anko

Orochimaru simply said, "Oh no… I don't exactly have a means to stop his special ninjutsu yet, but the time will come when I do. But even then, I don't have enough men for it yet. I thought I take this opportunity to recruit some outstanding ones from this village."

"So… you plan on giving someone one of your 'curse' seals, huh." Anko replied

"I would have loved to place my mark on the unique Uchiha bloodline… but I instead countered a problem that before this exam is over, I will destroy in order to assure my conquest." Orochimaru responded

Anko didn't know what Orochimaru was saying, but stopped thinking about it when Orochimaru also gave her a warning on not stopping the Chunin exam or he'll destroy Konoha in a way that not even the Yondaime can't stop. Once he gave his warning he walked away into the night, leaving Anko, who was falling into unconsciousness, alone in the forest.

* * *

><p>With Sasuke and Sakura<p>

In a secure area, hidden underneath a tree trunk, Sasuke and Sakura waited in silences as they were recovering from what happened earlier. Sasuke and Sakura were both exhausted from running away after Naruto told them to leave him alone with that weird kunoichi. After hiding a good place to hide, the both of them stayed in their hiding spot to settle down not only their adrenalin but also the fear that the kunoichi gave them.

When it got dark, they decided to wait here until morning before trying to look for Naruto since they don't know what happened to him.

"Hey Sasuke-kun… I don't feel right in leaving Naruto like that. Facing against that freak of a kunoichi all alone was a mistake." Sakura said

"I didn't like it either, but that person. She is completely different than normal. And did you notice how Naruto wasn't affect from her presence. He has a chance to take care of her. But if we were in the fight, he'll have to watch out for us since we couldn't even move. The best option now is just to remain here and wait till morning before we go looking for him." Sasuke replied

Sakura nodded and hoped that Naruto was alright since she not only worried about his safety, but also worried about his mother since she knew about Kushina Namikaze legendary rage that equals to that of Tsunade Senju. After discussing on their plan, Sasuke suggested some rest for each other. Sasuke agreed to take the first watch while Sakura would take the second so they can each have some rest.

* * *

><p>At the same time as Sasuke and Sakura were discussing about the situation they were in, lying in the bushes that are nearby them, the Oto team that hiding them had track them.<p>

"As Orochimaru-sama commanded, we attack at daybreak. Our target is Sasuke Uchiha." Said Dosu

"But if his other teammate get in our way, we can kill her, right?" asked Zaku

"Of course." Dosu answered

* * *

><p>In another place at the same time, there were 2 other teams hiding in the shadows. These 2 teams were focus on looking for someone as well. As the 2 teams continue to look, one the leader of this group looked on at both Sasuke and Sakura. It was then that one of his teammates spoke up.<p>

"Alright, we found the team. The only problem is that our target isn't there. So what should we do?" said one

The leader of the 2 teams said, "We'll wait until sunrise to see if our target does show up. If he doesn't, then well just use one of his teammates as hostage to get him where we want him. When this is over, the mission to kill Yondaime Hokage's son would be complete as the Tsuchikage requested. With this, Iwa well final have revenge against the Yondaime Hokage who stole our victory of the third Shinobi war from us." Where the other 5 iwa shinobi agreed.

* * *

><p>Morning<p>

As the sun light pierce through the branches of "The Forest of Death", Sakura was awake as she continue to keep look out around the area as Sasuke rested. Sakura has been awake for the last 3 hours before the sun rose. During that time, Sakura kept a good look out since she wanted to make sure that Sasuke was safe, plus she knows that Sasuke let her sleep longer than she was supposed to since the sun was rising earlier than intended. As she kept look out, she also took glances at Sasuke sleeping peacefully and drooled a little bit at seeing his sleeping face.

Her concentration was disturbed when she heard some rustling coming from the forest around her. Sakura carefully scan the forest to see if there was any enemy. It was then that she found her culprit. Sakura spotted a squirrel, where she thought how lame she was at being scared by a squirrel. As the squirrel came closer, Sakura stop it by throwing a kunai at it to make it run away. Once the squirrel left, Sakura took a look at Sasuke to see if he was forced awake, but was glad he wasn't. She decided to let Sasuke sleep an hour more than the original time, to give him some more time to regain his strength.

* * *

><p>Oto nin<p>

The oto nin saw how Sakura scared the squirrel away. Dosu looked at it and figured out why Sakura threw the kunai at the squirrel. It was then that he told his teammates that they'll make their move now.

* * *

><p>Forest<p>

Currently leaping through the forest, looking for teams, was Konoha's green beast, Rock Lee. As he moved through the tree tops, he spotted several leaves falling from the trees, where he then narrow his eyes in complete focus on the challenge he just place himself (you already know this so I won't write it down).

Lee went all out as he catches every leaf he sees, but slams himself on a thick tree branch. It was there that he sees the last leaf about to hit the ground. Lee dive for it, but notice something else. In the last second, a dust cloud was on the floor where Lee made when he hit the ground. In his hands, he held a paper bomb, while the other held the poor squirrel that was very grateful to Lee.

"Who would do something so horrible?" Said Lee as he looked to see the last leaf hit the ground. He then turned to the squirrel, "Even though I failed to catch all the leaves, I believe saving a little creature like you could be considered a bonus, don't you think." Lee said which the squirrel, with tears in its eyes, just squeaks in agreement, as if the squirrel understood Lee.

* * *

><p>With team 7<p>

It's been near a half hour before Sakura was going to wake up Sasuke, but she was disturbed when she heard people talking. She turned around to look at them, while moving her arm against Sasuke to wake him up.

Sasuke woke up after Sakura harshly shook him awake. He looked at Sakura then notice that she was looking at something. He narrowed his eyes as he look to see that 3 oto nins appeared in front of them.

"Alright then, Sasuke… how about you get out here and fight us, since that's what we're here to kill you?" said Zaku

Sasuke narrowed his eyes as he said, "So you wish to kill me. Sorry to say that you won't since I got other plans for myself. But even so, I'll happily deter my plans into including beating you 3 losers into the ground." While thinking, "_This is going to be a challenge since it is 3 against 2… but also I don't know any of their abilities… as well I could only rely on Sakura as support since she isn't physically strong. The only thing I can do is quickly take them down_."

Zaku was about to move closer towards them when Dosu stopped him. Dosu looked at the ground and analyze to everyone on how the area has been changed, such as several small boulders shifted and dirt patches.

"It's pointless in making traps if it doesn't go unnoticed. You 2 are sad shinobis." Said Dosu

It was then that all three oto nin jump into the air to get to Sasuke and Sakura. Sasuke and Sakura's surprise turned into grins as Sasuke signaled Sakura to unleash their trap. Sakura cut a wire that was close by her to drop a giant swing log at the oto nin. The oto nin didn't seemed unfazed. Dosu, who was the closes to the log, place his right arm that had that gauntlet on it where he then destroys the giant log.

"I'm disappointed at how pathetic your trap is considering you are here Sasuke." Said Dosu without worry, as his other comrades followed him.

Sasuke face turn from surprise to grin as he said, "You shouldn't really be saying that you fool."

Dosu wondered on what he meant but then notice the debris that he created when he destroy the log had paper bombs on it, where it unleashed. The paper bombs exploded creating a large ball of fire.

When the explosion cleared up, they saw the 3 oto nins where sent back further away from them. Sakura hoped that the explosion alone would knock them out, while Sasuke stood in defensive stance in case there was anything else. It was then that the 3 oto nins slowly stood back up on their feet.

Zaku only glared at Sasuke and Sakura as he said, "That was too close. If I haven't activated my jutsu in the last second, the explosion alone would have taken care of us."

"Yes… good work Zaku. For that, I'll let you take care of Sasuke while we take care of his friend." Said Dosu

Zaku only happily accepted where he quickly went after Sasuke. Dosu and Kin place their focus on Sakura. They immediately move in at incredible speed when the both of them were knocked for a loop. Everyone stopped to see that the one that interfered was Rock Lee.

Rock Lee was standing in front of Sakura, in his taijutsu stance, with the squirrel, that he saved, riding on his shoulder. As Rock Lee stared down the Oto nin, Sakura asked on why he was here.

"I will… always appear when you're in trouble. Plus, you should thank this little guy for alerting me." Lee stated

Sakura looked to see that it was the squirrel that she scared off earlier. Lee gently got the squirrel off his shoulder and places it to the ground so it could leave. Once the squirrel was gone, Lee put his focus back on Dosu and Kin. Sakura smiled at how Lee saved here which she thanked him.

"I said it before, that I will protect you until I die." Lee stated

Sasuke quickly pushed Zaku back, where he landed next to Lee. Zaku regroup with his team when he got kicked back. The oto team were now planning on what to do next. As they planned, Sasuke and Lee talked together.

"Lee, why are you here?" Sasuke asked

"Just like I said before, I came here to protect Sakura since I promise I will." Lee answered

Sasuke shifted his eyes to Lee, "hmph, well in any case, thanks for saving her. Now the real problem is how to deal with these losers."

"Yes…" Lee agreed as he thought, "_Even though Sakura is able to fight… I'm betting that she's mostly for support, distractions and planning. Sasuke has also been fighting that Oto nin. In this scenario, we might be completely even, but that's if we know their abilities since I don't what the oto are. We have to be careful since one mistake would defeat us. In that case, I'll be force to use that __**move**__." _Lee thought

Both Sasuke and Lee took their fighting stances, while Sakura prepared to back them up in either way she can. They then notice that the oto team has finished staging up their next attack.

After a few moments of silence, Sakura moved first by throwing a kunai at Dosu, where he leapt forward to not only avoid the kunai but to get in to start his fight with them. Sasuke prepared before he felt the ground around him quake a bit, where he saw tree roots coming out in front of him.

Lee punch through the ground and dragged out a huge piece of tree roots in front of everyone to act as a shield.

"I may not know how your jutsu work, so I'm not going to sit back and dodge since I've seen what you could do back earlier before the first test." Lee said, while Sakura thought on how strong he is, while Sasuke was envies on what Lee was doing. Dosu leapt back and landed back on to the ground, where he resumed his attack on them.

Before Dosu landed, Lee prepared to use his trump card, where he unwrap his bandages from his forearms. "Gai-sensei, I'm going to use that jutsu without reservations because right now is the time to protect a precious person." Lee thought with great determination in his eyes against Dosu.

Once Dosu was close enough, Lee vanish in front of him where he performed the _**Dancing Leaf Shadow**_ on him, sending Dosu into the air. Lee got behind Dosu and wrap his bandages around him, preparing Dosu for his attack as he began to spin around.

Zaku saw this, "_He can't protect himself like that! He's in trouble_." He thought as he prepared his jutsu. Before Zaku could even perform his jutsu, Zaku was suddenly surprise when he heard, "_**Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu**_". Zaku turned to see Sasuke unleashing his jutsu against him, where multiple fire balls came at him. Zaku immediately turned his attention to Sasuke where he used his _**Zankūha **_at the fireballs to extinguishing them. Kin was about to help Zaku, but she was distracted when Sakura throw a couple of shurikens at her.

It was then that everyone heard Lee shout out, "_**Omote Renge!**_" where they all turned to see Lee do a powerful spinning pile-driver at Dosu into the ground. Lee jump back after performing his jutsu, where Dosu was now stuck into the ground. Dosu was completely knocked out after Lee gave him attack, while Lee came out of it with a several bruise and exhausted body.

Once Lee got back, Sasuke and Sakura went back to Lee to see if he was alright. Kin and Zaku regroup near Dosu, where Kin helped him out of the hole. Dosu was barely conscious since Lee's attack was pretty devastating. As they regroup, Sasuke narrow his eyes at Lee from the injuries he saw.

"Lee, that was awesome… what was that jutsu?" asked Sakura

"That was the _**Omote Renge**_… a jutsu that Gai-sensei taught me which is not only powerful but difficult to use." Lee answered

"Wow, I had no idea that you were that strong. You think you can do that again?" asked Sakura

Before Lee could answer it, Sasuke said, "He can't…"

Lee looked at Sasuke, figuring that Sasuke was able to see what his jutsu cost him, while Sakura looked confused. It was then that Sasuke explained that the jutsu that Lee performed is a jutsu that not only does damage to his opponent but also to himself since by looking at Lee, Lee has done sever damage to himself.

"Even though it took care of one of them, because of Lee's attack, Lee has now become a liability." Sasuke stated

Lee agreed since Zaku and Kin are still in peak fighting form, where Sasuke and Sakura would have to fight while he can only be back up.

But before things could progress any further, Sasuke, Sakura and Lee were suddenly ambushed from behind. They were suddenly bombarded by kunai and shurikens, where they were barely able to block while getting scrapes and cuts.

It was then that Sasuke was surprise from behind when he got hit by 2 kicks. Sakura and Lee look on to see in front of them 2 iwa shinobi. Before they could react, both Sakura and Lee were struck 4 more iwa shinobi which they used an earth technique to try and swallow them up. They were both able to escape, but was once again surprise when one of the iwa shinoi that attack Sasuke unleashed a jutsu from his mouth, where Lee got hit by it. Sakura would have been hit as well, but Lee kicked her away before she got hit as well. When Lee hit the ground, he tried to move but the sticky substance was now acting like harden cement which started to immobilize him.

Sakura stood up from the ground to see Lee was now trapped. Sakura looked at the iwa nin and wondered on why they were helping the oto nin. Zaku and Kin looked at the Iwa nin and wondered the same as Sakura. Dosu was able to wake up after being pile drive from Lee to start asking questions.

"Why… is… Iwa… helping us?" Dosu ask, snapping everyone attention.

The young woman of the team walked up, indicating she is the leader, "We didn't came here to save you… we only came to fulfill our mission." Answering Dosu

Sasuke was able to pick himself up, hearing what the Iwa nin said, "Then why are you here? What is your mission?" he asked

The young woman said, "We came to get revenge on the Yondaime Hokage, by killing his son."

* * *

><p>Till Next chap.<p> 


	20. Konoha vs Iwa and Oto

Last time, Sasuke and Sakura had escaped from the battle that Naruto and the Kusa nin were having. After waiting for the night, both of them were about to start looking for their third member when they were attacked by the Oto team. Fortunately, Lee came to help them which made it a fair fight. But before things could start going Konoha's way, 2 teams of Iwa shinobi surprise them and where now assisting the Oto nin, in attempt for Iwa to have revenge against the Yondaime Hokage by killing his son.

* * *

><p>With Team 10<p>

Ino, Shikamaru, and Chouji were walking through the forest of death, wondering on how they're going to get another scroll. As they walked, Shikamaru brought up the issue on who should they fight in order to get their scroll.

"Alright, out of everyone in this test the only teams that we stand against would be from our own graduates. So we either attack Sasuke's team or Kiba's." Shikamaru pointed out

"Sure, we can probably beat Kiba's team if we find them, but there's no way we can beat Sasuke-kun. Even though Sakura is a loser, Sasuke-kun is a super genius and the Yondaime's son is also part of his team which we know nothing about. There's no way we can beat them." Ino replied

Shikamaru looked at Ino with a doubtful face, "Bad, I don't know about that, geniuses can quickly crumble unde pressure of the real world." He stated

He then got a crazy look from Ino, that says that he isn't one and didn't want to fight her crush. Ino then explained that all the attributes that Sasuke has, assuring that he wouldn't lose, but then stop when Chouji pointed out, "Oh! Sasuke and Sakura are both fighting and they appeared to be losing." This got both Ino and Shikamaru's attention.

* * *

><p>With Team 7<p>

Sasuke and Sakura were both looking at Lee and the danger they were in now. With Lee trapped in a rubber cement type fixture, and the odds are now 1 over 4, possible 2 over 9 with Dosu comeback into action. Their chances of winning, let alone surviving are slim to none.

Sasuke was able to get himself back up, where he then started to fight back against not only Zaku but also 3 Iwa shinobi. The rest paid close attention to Sakura and Lee. Sakura looked at Lee, where Lee said to leave him since he's now a liability to her and to go help Sasuke.

Sakura would have done that, but she remembered that Sasuke and Kakashi-sensei always helped her out when she was in trouble. She second guess herself on being a strong kunoichi, but realized that she was always watching Sasuke's back, sometimes Sai's back as well. It was then, she made her resolve to start walking by her team's side.

Once Sakura had her resolve, she cut her hair (to keep her hair from getting in her way) and began her counterattack, alongside Sasuke in order to try and defeat all three teams. Sasuke used his skill and _**Sharingan**_ to keep his attackers off balance, as well as making them mess up their formation and throwing it back at them. Sakura used a combination of _**Bunshin no Jutsu **_and _**Kawarimi no Jutsu**_ to throw the other half off balance. In some instants, she along with Sasuke were able to give a good couple of blows against the Iwa and Oto combo's.

Unfortunately, this was when both Iwa and Oto team started to get serious. After Sakura was able to stab Zaku on his arm left arm and bit his right arm, Sakura was forced back by a rock spiky that almost impaled her, where Zaku used this moment to start releasing his _**Zankuha**_. Sasuke was able to give 2 devastating hits on 2 of the Iwa shinobi while but the third was able to get an opening hit and perform an earth jutsu that covered his hand, where he used it to punch Sasuke in the ribs, sending him near Sakura.

"This well finish the both of you!" Zaku stated, but stopped for a moment when the female leader of Iwa said, "Don't kill both of them… we still need one to bring the Yondaime's child to us."

"Fine by me, you can have the tramp after I'm finish with the Uchiha." Zaku stated

It was then that team 10 came out of their hiding spots to save both Sakura and Sasuke. Both Sasuke and Sakura wondered why they were here. Ino muttered out to Sakura that she wasn't going to let her look good in front of Sasuke. While Shikamaru said to Sasuke that fighting against this many shinobi isn't sportsman like and that Ino drag them out.

The Iwa and Oto nin looked at the other team with annoyance since this situation should have been over by now. "Looks like more konoha insects have scurried into the open." Dosu stated, where he looked at them with a deadly glare as well as the other Iwa nins.

It was then that Chouji tried to leave, but Shikamaru held onto his scarf. Chouji tried to reason with Shikamaru, but Shikamaru said, "I know, but we have no choice here. If Ino is coming out then us men can't run away."

Ino apologize to both Shikamaru and Chouji while saying to them that she owed them. Shikamaru accepted, but also explained that this is also part of being a team. Once things were settle, along with the enemy calling Chouji fat (which you all know is taboo), everyone began their counterattack.

Team 10 used their family's famous, Ino-Shika-Cho combination to immobilize a Dosu and a few Iwa nin (including the leader), break their combinations with Ino taking over Kin's body, while Sasuke was able to hold back the last 2 Iwa nins by himself.

It was then that things took for the worst when Zaku attacked Kin with his _**Zankuha**_. Iwa wondered on what it was but figured that Oto had a mission like they do and were willing to do anything to complete it. It was then that Dozu explained that their objective was to kill Sasuke, while Iwa explained that they're objective was to kill Naruto, but not at the same level as Oto. About this time, Shikamaru's _**Kagemane no Jutsu **_started to wear off, while the enemy also notice that Ino's body also share the same pain as the one she possess.

Before Oto and Iwa could begin their counterattack, they all heard, "Bah, I can't take any more of this..." where they look up to see the rest of Lee's team looking down on them, "… Some minor shinobi bullying these second rate ninja and declaring victory?" Neji stated

The enemy were now getting annoyed where the female leader of the Iwa team came walking closer to Neji's and Tenten's location. Neji then explained that attacking his teammate was a mistake, while Lee got a bit depress on how Neji said that he was freak during his statement, where he unleashed his _**Byakugan**_ at them.

They wondered on what was going with him, but the Iwa leader of the group had nothing to fear about.

"If you are going to go any further, then I'm going all out." Neji stated

It was then that they heard the iwa Kunoichi started to laugh, where everyone looked at her as she walk closer to Neji, "My, my… I must say that you're not any ordinary genin here kid, but the same could be said about me. You know, those eyes of yours are pretty impressive, but let's see how good you are against a real shinobi like me." Where she grinned very evilly as she started to unleash her KI at him where everyone could feel it.

Neji even started to sweat since, he thought this would be easy even if the kunoichi, as well as her team, is about a couple of years older than him, she wouldn't be a problem. But now, with her KI, he's started to have some doubt he could win this fight without any serious injury.

The kunoichi yelled back, "I'll take care of this brat… the rest of you finish everyone else off but at least keep one Konoha shinobi alive since we still need one of them alive to bring Namikaze to us."

It was then that both Oto and Iwa went in for the kill. Shikamaru was dodging with everything he can as well as keeping Ino's body safe. Sasuke was now being over powered by 4 Iwa shinobi and Zaku. Dosu went in to take care of Ino in Kin's body. The final Iwa went in to kill Sakura, where he manage to kick Sakura hard into the base of a tree trunk. He then immediately brought out a kunai and went for the kill.

(Mahou Sensei Negima Ost)

Dangerous Zone

Sakura was struggling to get up, as she then notice the Iwa nin coming towards her, with a kunai in his right hand ready to penetrate her body. She then heard him, "Your such a weakling, there's no point in letting someone like you live. Why don't you just do everyone a favor and die." He yelled out, causing Sakura to get scared. She wanted to move, but her legs have given out on her, but even if she wanted to move, hearing what the Iwa called her, she couldn't help but feel bad.

As the Iwa closed in, everyone yelled out for Sakura. There was nothing that anyone can't do since she was too far to help. Sakura closed her eyes from fear as the Iwa nin went in for the kill. Everything slowed dow as Ino, in Kin's body, started to burst out tears of sadness and pain as she is seeing losing her friend/rival in front of her eyes. But then, everything change as the Iwa suddenly stopped.

(End ost)

Everyone stared at the Iwa nin as he stopped in front of Sakura. Sakura opened her eyes, wondering on why she was dead yet. She saw that the Kunai was about 8 inches from her throat. It was then that she notice that the Iwa's arm was stopped by someone else. She and the Iwa looked at where the arm that held the Iwa's arm to see half a body emerging from the ground.

The Iwa Kunoichi was stunned since she was a sensor type and she didn't felt anyone else around the area. The same with Neji, since he didn't see anything with his _**Byakugan**_. Before they could even think over it, everyone then heard, "My, my… you and your friends sure did a number on my team and their friends, but that was also your mistake you weakling…" as the person then moved forward, coming out of the ground and blasting the iwa shinobi away. The Iwa shinobi was sent hurtling on the other side of the battlefield with such tremendous force that when he hit the tree trunk, he was knocked out.

Sakura looked up to see that her savior was her missing teammate. "N-Naruto!" Sakura yelled in both in happiness and surprise. This got everyone attention since the person that save Sakura was the Yondaime's son, which Iwa was looking for.

Naruto looked at Sakura with a grin and confidents in his eyes, "Now then Sakura, just like Sasuke, you owe me your life. And I do plan on collecting it now." With a bit of humor.

Naruto turned to see who was here, and started to walk forward, with his sheath sword in his left hand. As he walked forward, Sakura was about to warn him, but he stop her as he said, "Don't worry Sakura… you and your friends can sit the rest down. I can take care of the rest."

As Naruto walked forward, he shook his right hand a bit, before gripping it then revealing a couple of coins in his hand now. Iwa looked at the guy with hate in their eyes since Naruto looked like the Yondaime while also wondering on what he can do.

"Now…" seeing that their about 9 opponents, I think I have enough chuck of change in my coat to take care of you all, without dirtying my hands." Naruto stated, as he walked towards the center of the battlefield. As he walked to the center, he told Sasuke, Shikamaru and his team to stand down, while also telling them to take care of Lee.

The Iwa shinobi were pissed off that Naruto was saying, in a way, that he doesn't need any help in taking care of them. Two Iwa shinobi quickly performed a few hand signs. One yelled out, "_**Doton: Rokku Dangan Jutsu**_," while the second yelled out, "_**Doton: Doryūsō**_". The first attack was throwing a rock (the size of a car), while the second created a few sharp rock spears. Both attacks were sent directly at Naruto.

Naruto only looked unnerved, as the jutsu came at him. Naruto didn't move as the attacks hit dead. With the explosion, the konoha shinobi were worried about his safety, but their worries only increase as Zaku yelled out, "Hah, what a loser, but in incase, let's make sure he's completely slice up into pieces…" where Zaku pointed both his arms at the spot that Naruto was in, "…_**Zankūkyokuha**_." Zaku unleashed a fierce and powerful sound wave that destroyed everything in its path where Naruto was located. Everything was completely calm after the attacks were finished.

"Heh, he was all talk. So much on taking care of us." Panted Zaku

As the dust started to clear, it was there that everyone saw a shadowy figure inside the settling dust. When the dust cleared up, they saw that Naruto was standing in the same spot that he was in when the jutsus, completely unharmed. Everyone wondered on what happened and thought that Naruto they were seeing was just a special clone or something, but then he turned to face Zaku and the other Iwa that attacked him, "Alright… it's my turn now."

(Negima ost: Gensou Kuukan de no Tatakai)

Naruto paid attention to the Iwa on his 9 o'clock. The Iwa was prepared for anything as he began to form hand signs. It was then that everyone saw the Iwa nin being thrown with incredible force into a tree. Then witness as multiple object were now hitting him with such completely force that he was pinned to the truck, where then everyone then heard him scream as the barrage of whatever it was stopped and the Iwa nin fell to the ground, moving his right arm to his left and screaming that his arm and right leg is broken.

As everyone listen in, they wondered on what Naruto did. Shikamaru was able to find an answer as it landed near the place his team were bow hiding. He spotted several coins (money) landed near him and then notice that his right hand was in a flicking position.

"I don't believe it, he's actually using change of money as a weapon to attack." Shikamaru yelled out

Everyone looked at him like he was nuts, but then heard, "Your right about that since the technique I'm using is called…" Naruto explained as he look at the Iwa nin on his 4 o'clock, where he prepared his body to block, but was surprise as he was hit on the forehead and sent back flying, "_**Rakansen**_, the art of throwing coins. This technique is very deadly in the hands of a master since with enough force, the coin could break a skull in the opponents head. Of course, his forehead protector protected him, but he's now off balance." Naruto explained, where he threw a dozen more coins in the joints of the arm and leg, where he quickly dislocated both his arms.

Zaku looked worried, but belief that his sound attacks can wave off Naruto's attack. He was prepared to fire another _**Zankuha**_ to hit him with it. But then, he vanished in front of their eyes. He was then surprise when he heard, "You need to sing a different tune." Zaku turned around to see Naruto right behind him, smirking at him. He then was sent flying into the air as he felt dozen or more coin pieces hitting at the center of his abs. Naruto then sidekick him and throw him on the other side of the open field, where he threw a couple of dozen more coins on Zaku's shoulders, completely dislocating them.

(End Ost)

Everyone was amazed on how fast and skill Naruto really is. As they were witnessing one guy beating everyone up, Neji was in his own thoughts on what he just witness with his _**Byakugan**_, "_I don't know how he did, but those attacks that the enemy did on him should have completely killed him, except he isn't. He weaved no hand signs or performed any type of technique. He endured the attack like it was nothing and the speed was so fast that even I couldn't see it. What is he?_"

Sasuke also had the same thought as him since he couldn't keep follow Naruto's movements, even with his _**Sharingan**_. He and everyone else then saw the 4 Iwa nin coming to try and kill him. One unsealed a sword, while the rest performed their own Ninjutsu.

Naruto raced towards them, where one of them yelled out as he unleashed, "_**Doton: Doryū Taiga**_," in hopes of off balancing Naruto. Naruto avoided by jumping into the air, where the Iwa wanted him. The sword wielder quickly jump where another Iwa shinobi fired a fire attack on Naruto. Assuring to confuse him, while the first member finished performing his ninjutsu incase Naruto escapes from this combination. Right before the fire could reach Naruto, everyone witness he just disappeared. They all thought that Naruto did some sort of Ninjutsu. The first was ready to attack, but then was surprise when Naruto, suddenly appeared in front of him, then delivered a dozen more coins at him, while also making delivering a powerful kick into his chest and knocking him out. The other 2 were surprise and were about to do something, when Naruto suddenly was in the middle of the group. He performed so many beautifully executed kicks on all three of them that they were completely down for the count.

Naruto, once he dealt with most of the Iwa nin and Zaku, turned to the leaders of the teams. "Alright… I have taken care of your squads. I suggest you give up your scrolls since I doubt you 2 can't beat me. Now surrender and take your teammates to a secure area." With a serious look on his eyes.

Dosu looked at Naruto with concern since Naruto just took out 5 shinobi without much as a sweat and in less than a few minutes. The Iwa kunoichi only look at Naruto with anger since he was looking down on them, like his father, Minato, did during the 3rd shinobi war. The kunoichi immediately performed a set of hand seals and yelled out, "_**Yōton: Shakugaryūgan no Jutsu**_." Suddenly, more than a dozen large (human size) molten rocks fired at him with great force. Naruto calmly looked at them, and just easily dodged each and everyone one of them, until the last where he surprised everyone. The last molted rock, Naruto caught with his right hand. The kunoichi thought she had him but saw that he was screaming in pain or anything. She then heard him say, "I believe that this is yours." Naruto threw the molten rock back at her with even great speed, where she and Dosu barely dodged it.

They then saw him right in front of them, his eyes narrowing with a very serious look on them. Naruto then said again, "Drop your scrolls, and get your team to safety or you're not going to finish this exam intact."

Naruto gave them this last warning, where the Kunoichi and Dosu complied. They dropped their scrolls and left to get their teammates. During this time, one of the Iwa shinobi that Naruto knocked out, started to regain consciousness. The kunoichi went to him and got him to help her move their team to a secure location. As they left, each had their thoughts about Naruto since he barely did anything except move with incredible speed that none of them could reach.

Once the enemy was gone, Naruto picked up the scrolls that they needed, which were three. All in all, Naruto now hold 5 scrolls. One of them he got from Orochimaru after he punch hard enough for him to throw it up.

Naruto then turned where Lee was still stuck. Lee, was just as amazed that Naruto is able to move with great strength and skill in defeating all of enemy without relying on his sword or hands. Lee then saw Naruto grab the sticky substance with his hands then he felt intense heat then cold, where Naruto then slice him with his sword and sheath it back up. It was then that the stickiness that Lee was in was cut in half. Naruto then looked at Lee's right ear, where he then examine it, while secretly performing an emergency healing spell on him, to heal Lee's ear. Once he was done, he said, "Alright, you're good to go." Lee felt his ear back to normal where he thanked him since he doesn't know how he did it.

"Alright, you 3, come up and let me take a look at you." Naruto pointed at team 10 to come up to him. They came up to him since they want to deal with his rage. Naruto did a quick check on them. He handled them like any military personal, quick hard movement on the bodies, overlooking minor walk away injuries for serious types. The only one with the most injuries was just Ino from her jutsu, since Shikamaru and Chouji didn't get too frisky.

Once he finished taking a look at Ino, Naruto started to look at Sasuke and Sakura. Sasuke was in good condition, but had some serious bruising on his side and a couple of damaged ribs. Naruto place a pressure point on a couple of place on Sasuke to prevent further pain as he treated him. Sakura was the one with the most injuries since she wasn't use to close range combat. Naruto did an emergency healing spell on Sakura open wounds to help heal them while Ino offered Sakura to cut her hair into a more proper look.

As he was doing this, Lee's teammates came up to him and asked him on how he could be so stupid and such. Before things could get heated up any further, Naruto said, "Oh would you give a it a rest. What's done is done. So forget about it since now everything is alright." Calming them down.

Neji walked up to Naruto since he knew that Naruto has one of the scrolls that they need. Before he could get near he heard, "If you're going to try and attack me from behind you should do better than just casually walking near me. Although I can understand your reason but against someone at my level, you'll fall before you even make a move." Naruto stated as he focus on taking care of Sakura's injuries.

Neji stopped since Naruto had caught him on what he was probably going to do. Once everything was settled and all injuries were treated. Naruto thanked everyone who helped protect his teammates from the Oto and Iwa attack. Once that was settled, Team 10 and Lee thanked Naruto for saving them.

"No problem… even though your interference wasn't really necessary." Naruto stated

This got everyone confused look as they wondered on what he meant, but Shikamaru and Neji were able to figure it out. Shikamaru then asked, "You were watching the whole time, weren't you?" questioning him

"Pretty much…" Naruto answered

"Why would you do that? Sasuke-kun and Sakura were in mortal danger, why would you just sit back and let them get hurt like that?" Ino argued to him.

"Simple, I've notice since the first time I notice them that not only their attitudes but also their lack of resolves were not like able, more to Sakura to anyone else…" looking at Sakura, "… So when I found them, along with the Oto and Iwa nins that were about to attack them, I thought it would be a good idea to see what they can do against other genin, but also see if they learn something about themselves. So, did you two learn something out of this fight." Naruto explained as he looked back at his teammates.

Sasuke didn't answer him, but saw thought on how much more improvement he is going to need since, even though he was out numbered, he wasn't able to hold on his own. Sakura nodded gently as she remembered on what she learned through all this.

"Besides…" Naruto once again talked, "… If I saw that they were close to being killed or anything like that, I would have immediately jumped in and saved them. But I saw the interference that happened to jump in without realizing or planning." Naruto stated as he looked at team 10 and Lee.

With that, Naruto told them that the next time if they are about to jump into a fight, plan ahead so that way, they have the advantage and not the enemy. With that being settled, Naruto told them to leave this place since the fighting might have attracted unwanted attention which some of them need some time to recuperate. Everyone began to leave on their own way to organize on how they plan on getting a scroll. It was then that they heard Naruto whistle and said, "Catch."

Everyone turned where Chouji and Tenten caught 1 scroll in their hands. They wondered what it was until Naruto said, "You help protect my teammates. I don't like to leave a debt unpaid. Consider the scrolls as a clean slate." As he continue to walk away, with Sasuke and Sakura continue to following them. As they walked away, Sasuke asked about the Kusa kunoichi that he thought earlier, where Naruto said that he'll explain on a more private setting.

The chunin exam participants now head for the tower to finish off the exam and to start the next part of the chunin exam.

* * *

><p>Till Next Chapter<p>

P.S. I've decided to reopen the poll for "Elemental Master Naruto" girlfriend since I've gotten some comments after I closed it which kind of second guess my choice. So I would place a new poll for it with the choices that many thought would be a good pair for him as well as my possible own. Voting starts today and ends on the chapter before her grand appearance. So please think carefully and vote right (even though I know there is no right or wrong answer).

Here are what the candidates well have. (1-10 rank of skills and strengths)

- Princess Lover, Sylvia Van Hossen

Kenjutsu: 8

Fencing

Magical power: 7

Light, Wind, Water, and Ice

Physical: 7

Martial Arts: 5

Kicks only

Intelligence: 8

- Medaka Box, Medaka Kurokami

Physical: 9

Magical Power: 6

Fire and Water

Martial Arts:7

God of War Mode (10), no other abnormalities like in the manga since that's overkill

Intelligence: 9

- Inuyasha: Kagome Higurashi

Physical: 5

Martial Arts: 4

Magical Power: 8

Healing, Water, Plant, Light; Purification Powers

Intelligence: 7

Fighting tools

Bow & Arrow: 9

- Familiar of Zero: Tiffania Westwood

Physical: 4

Martial Arts: 4

Magical Power: 7

Healing, Plant, Light; specialty erasing memories

Intelligence: 7

- ToLoveRu: Lala Satalin Deviluke

Physical: 7

Martial Arts: 8

Tsunade Superhuman Strength, basic fighting style

Magical Power: 6

Earth, Light, Fire

Intelligence: 10

Create Technology and Mechanics


	21. Yang Unleash

Last time, Sakura and Sasuke were ambushed by both Oto and Iwa teams. With some help from Konoha teams, 10 and Rock Lee, Sasuke and Sakura were able to survive long enough for Naruto to reappear and take care of them. When it was over, Naruto and his team left while also giving team 10 and Lee's team a scroll as gratitude.

* * *

><p>Forest of Death Tower<p>

Currently, Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke were resting in the tower after finishing the second part of the exam 3 days ago.

After rescuing Sasuke and Sakura from the Iwa and Oto attack, he led them to the tower without any more trouble towards them. When they arrived, they opened the scrolls where a chunin was summoned to tell them that they pass and to wait for the second exam to end in a few days. While waiting, they met up with team 8 and found out that Gaara's team was also here.

During the wait, Naruto had decided to not talk to his father about what happen between him and Orochimaru since he guess that Orochimaru must have revealed himself to some Konoha shinobi.

* * *

><p>Fifth Day<p>

It was mid-morning as the genin, who pass second exam, now stand together in lines. Right now, Teams 7, 8, and 10 were among them. Along with them, was Rock Lee's, Gaara's, Oto, Haku and 1 team from Kumo. Naruto looked at the Kumo team and their sensei, were he can sense that their sensei was strong but also different somehow.

"_**I'm surprise you haven't figured it out yet, Gaki…**_" Kurama stated cutting of Naruto thinking

"_What do you mean that I haven't figured it out yet?"_ Naruto asked Kurama

"_**I mean that Kumo jounin with the long blond hair and cat like eyes**_ (the rest of her attire is exactly like the manga)_**… she's a jinchuriki like you… my guess would be Nibi no Bakeneko.**_" Kurama guessed

"_Well sorry if I didn't realize it since I was more focus on the redheaded psycho boy since he's in the exam, ok."_ Naruto question

"_**Yeah you got a point… I'm pretty sure that weakling Shukaku is driving him up the wall to kill you because of the demonstration you gave him earlier, before the exam. Besides, shouldn't you be more focus on that snake weirdo that hanging around here right now?"**_ Kurama explained, where Naruto nodded in in agreement from Kurama's explanation.

In front of them, Minato Namikaze was standing wearing his Hokage's hat on his head, with his usual attire. Standing around him, from behind, was all the teams' sensei along with Kushina, Tsunade and Jiraya of the Sannin. These three were here for personal reasons.

As everyone was standing around, Minato looked around the remaining combatants and was happy to see that his son, Naruto, was also there. With his son, Minato counted 24 genin. Along with his son, he saw the one's that stood out the most in the exam, such as Sasuke, Neji, and Gaara.

"_For this many to make it this far and most of them are rookies. No wonder they all nominated them… This year's exams are going to be interesting._" Minato thought

While Minato exam the competitors, the jounin senseis were also conversing or had their own thoughts about it.

"Your team got lucky on having the Yondaime's son on the team. But as long as my team is around, only Naruto-san will advance since from here on, it's all about real ability. Well, with youth there are times that are sweet and times that are sour, eh Kakashi…" Gai said with confidents as he looked at Kakashi, who only replied, "Huh? Did you say something?" with a plain expression. This made Gai seethe in jealousy at how cool Kakashi acted.

"_Gaara is unscathed… of course._" Baki thought at he kept his eyes narrowed as he looked at Gaara.

"_Akamaru is acting strange…_" Kurenai thought as she saw him whimper in Kiba's jacket

"_**Hey Yugito… do you feel that?**_ Asked someone with a purr in their tone

"_Feel what, you mean the feeling of another jinchuriki_?" asked Yugito

"_**Exactly, but not just one but two.**_" Asked the the voice

"_Really… the only one I sense is that craze Suna genin with the gourd. Where's the other one?"_ Yugito asked

The voice answered, "_**It's coming from the boy with the hooded cloak, I believe he's the lost son of the Yondaime Hokage.**_" Pointing at Naruto

"_So, it's as we thought, the Yondaime's son is the new Jinchuriki of Kyuubi no Kitsune. I have to admit, for someone who is supposed to be 12 years old, he grew up very handsomely._" Yugito thought, as she fought of a blush on her face.

"_**Well, whatever the case, even though he has the kyuubi in him, I doubt he'll be much of a problem since if you remember, he recently have only a couple of months of shinobi training compared to the years of training everyone else has. So he well be the most easy to beat.**_" The voice stated

"_Maybe, but I have this feeling that he's more than he seems to be letting on to. But in any case, let's just agree that he's only a minor threat for now, alright Nibi._" Yugito replied

"_**Alright**_" Nibi answered

After waiting for a bit, Anko spoke up, "Hokage-sama will now explain the third test so everyone, listen carefully!"

It was then that Minato walked towards the middle of the platform in front of the genin, so he can give them all the speech about the chunin exam. Minato began to explain on the purpose. Minato told them about the history of the chunin exam, how it replace war, brought business to the hidden villages, along with other things that come from the shinobi world. Once it was said and done, Minato was about to explain the third part of the exam, but someone else spoke up that stop him.

"I apologize, Hokage-sama..." said a sickly looking shinobi, kneeling down in front of him, "… From here on, as the referee, will you please allow me, Gekkou Hayate." Hayate asked

"Alright, the floor is all yours." Minato responded

Hayate stood up and looked at the crowd of genin, "Alright, everyone, I'm Gekkou Hayate… before the third test can begin, there is something I'd like you all to do… um…. From here on, there will be a preliminary test for the third test to decide who'll be participating in the main chunin exam." Hayate stated

This got all the genin a confused look on their faces as they wondered on what Hayate meant. Naruto, of course, thought, "_I've should've have known, from what the old man told me, the chunin exam participant can only be 10 or less. From the count here, there are exactly 24 genin, including me, so that mean there will only be 12 participants for the main matches, less if there are double knockouts._" Naruto thought

Hayate began to explain since there are many important officials coming to view the third part of the chunin exam, and they can't make them waster their own time, they have to speed up the chunin exam by holding the preliminary matches so to quicken the time for the main tournament.

"So anyone who aren't feeling well or who like to forfeit from the exam, step forward now. Since we will be starting the preliminary round immediately." Hayate asked the genin

Everyone stood there, refusing to leave, where everyone was confident of their ability. Once they knew that none of the genin are leaving, Hayate began to call the matches. Once everyone was settle, they used a digital scoreboard to randomize the participants. The first match was Sasuke vs one of Haku's teammates. When it was declared, everyone was sent to stand on the top view ramps near the stairs, while the participants got ready to fight.

All of Konoha and Kiri teams were on the right side of the building while everyone else was on the left side. It was where Kushina quickly race up and gave Naruto a nice big hug after a week of not being able to see him.

"Um Kushi-chan… don't you think your smothering him a bit." Minato stated, trying to save his son some embarrassment.

"Hey, after being separated for 12 years, I have every right as a mother to act this way." Kushina responded

Before Minato can continue to help out, Naruto said, "Father, it's alright… let mother enjoy herself, since I also do kind of miss her as well." Naruto replied kindly

This made Kushina happy, where she then started to hug Naruto even tighter, where Naruto smiled sheeply about since it was starting to get uncomfortable. Tsunade and Jiraya then came up to him once Kushina let go of Naruto and congratulated him on passing the second part without so much as a scratch.

"Well, glad to see that sensei help you out, even if it was just a little." Jiraya stated, where Tsunade also responded, "Hmph, like he won't help out. Come on Jiraya, you should what he is like. I'm sure he help out Naruto whenever he could."

Naruto thought, "_If only they knew how much of impact the old man did back in the magical world, they be really surprise especially since he was a ghost._"

"Um…" Everyone looked at Sakura, who looked confused about something. "Um… what do you mean that your sensei taught Naruto. I don't get it, since if I remember, the Sandaime Hokage was your sensei, right Jiraya-sama? Tsunade-sama?" Sakura asked

It was then that Naruto remembered something that he needed to do for the Sandaime. He looked at Asuma where he asked, "Um… your Sarutobi Asuma, right?"

"Yeah…" Asuma answered Naruto question

Naruto took a moment before he said, "Your father often talk about you and wished he can talk to you and your sister about something."

Asuma and the people around him were confused about it, where Naruto elaborated. Naruto explained that a piece of his essence was alive inside him, where he later became a ghost and helped him out. Many couldn't believe it but Naruto gave Asuma proof when he asked for his ear and whispered something that made him go bug eye and bit red on the cheeks.

"I can't believe that of all things to tell me that it's the truth, he told you about that." Asuma stated

"Yeah, well most people would remember an embarrassing moment than anything else." Naruto explained

Once things were settled, Hayate began the preliminaries.

(I'm not going to write down the battle between everyone, so you can imagine it in your heads since I rather just skip to the real matches that will prove more meaning. I'll later write about their abilities during the chunin tournament.)

Sasuke vs. kiri nin: Sasuke wins

Shino vs. Zaku: Shino wins like in the manga

Shikamaru vs. Kin: Shikamaru win

Sakura vs. Karui: Karui's victory

Ino vs. Samui: Samui's victory

Kiba and Akamaru vs. Gaara: Gaara win from immediate forfeit

Tenten vs. Temari: Temari win

Kankuro vs. her second teammate: Kankuro's victory

Haku vs. Omoi: Haku's victory

After 9 matches, everyone who was waiting for their turn waited nervously since the only participants left were, Naruto, Hinata, Lee, Neji, Chouji, and Dosu. All the participants were amazed so far on how the matches have been going on. As many waited, everyone had their own opinions on who'll face who.

Hinata was nervous since, besides Chouji, everyone else was very intimidating. It was then that Naruto walked up behind her and petted her head like, which surprise her and everyone else.

"Oh, don't you have that down look on your face. I pretty girl should be smiling not, frowning. Beside this is a competition, if you start getting nervous about anything, then you're going to lose. Just have confidents in yourself and you'll be fine. Trust me on that since if I didn't than I wouldn't be here today…" Naruto said, while muttering out to himself, "… _especially on what i have been through_." Naruto stated

It was then that machine finish circulating names, where it said, "Hinata Hyuga vs. Neji Hyuga." This got all of Konoha shinobi tense since Hinata looked scared, while Neji smirk with a grin at the thought. Kurenai and her team were worried about Hinata, while Gai also looked worried for her since he knew that Neji has issues with the Hyuga family, mainly at the head family.

Once the shock wore off, Neji made it the center of the arena floor, where Hinata shyly walked down as well. Before she walked down, Naruto told her to stay confident since she has the ability to win, although he secretly also have another plan to help stir up the crowd.

When everything was ready, Naruto decided to use his magic to secretly make a special barrier that allowed everyone to hear Neji and Hinata fight, while they can't hear them except for cheers. As the both of them stare at each other, Naruto could hear Neji's team as well as Hinata team talk negative about Hinata's chances of winning, letting alone surviving.

Their thought about the match were interrupted when Naruto ask if they want to make a bet with him, where he also asked the people from Suna, Oto and Kumo if they want in the bet. Naruto bet that Hinata will win and the winner gets information on where he has been. Many thought it was a weird bet, but were also curious but couldn't decide.

At the beginning, Neji start to psychologically insult her as well as put her in her place. As his words were starting to take effect on Hinata, the audience agreed on the bet as Neji and Hinata continue to look at each other without realizing that they can't hear anything from the audience.

"Alright, then if you guys are all in, then for those who lose the bet if Hinata wins…" Naruto said as he put his hands inside his hooded cloak, "… all the women and men, until the preliminary end, have to wear this." Finished Naruto, where he pulled out a girl's school swimsuit and a loincloth, while keeping his face completely calm.

The people who made the bet (except for his family and Suna and Oto) that actually wanted to know about Naruto's where about, completely freak out at the thought of wearing a girl's school bathing suit while the guys have to wear a loincloth. Before they can even get out of it Naruto swiftly and sneakily convince everyone to stay in the bet, plus the way Hinata was acting against Neji's words, they agreed since they thought they weren't going to lose except Hinata's team back out of it.

While everyone was considering the bet was going to be their victory, Hinata was about to forfeit when she heard, "_You know, the things he says about you is all about the past, right?_"

Hinata looked confused for a bit before she heard, "_Don't freak out, it's me, Naruto. I'm talking to you telepathically._" Naruto explained

"Naruto-san" Hinata muttered out quietly

"_Hinata-san, you don't have to talk with your mouth, just talk with your mind._" Naruto stated

"_Um… Naruto-san! How can you do this? or why are you talking to me like this? _" Hinata asked

"_I figured that you can use some encouragement, especially since I see that your about to quit without even trying."_ Naruto answered

"_Wh-what's the point, I don't act like a Hyuga, my cousin, the elders and even my father doesn't acknowledge me as Hyuga, they only see me as a failure._" Hinata responded

"_Your right, you don't act like a Hyuga, but you do act like Kunoichi. And if you actually start standing up for yourself, then you can become something even greater… especially since you have yet to truly awaken to your true self." _Said Naruto

"_My… true… self?_" Hinata asked in confusion

"_You're like the lotus pod, because of your shyness and your other negative emotions cause by not just your cousin but from your family… and you… you have yet to find the light in your soul from the darkness that you have surrounded yourself in..._" Naruto said as he telepathically shows Hinata, herself, curled up, naked, in a void of darkness. "_… but if you believe yourself, you'll be able to rise and blossom above the darkness and see the light, where you'll emerge as the person you are meant to be._" Where Hinata saw her image self, seeing the light in front of her and reach towards it. When she reaches it, Hinata saw, what she thought, an older version of herself, wearing very beautiful white dress with silky white robes around her.

Hinata looked on what Naruto explained to her and the potential that is dormant in her. It was then that Hinata mental image stop and looked at her cousin. Her expression change from depression to determination. She then took the juken stance and was prepared to face Neji.

Neji looked surprise at what Hinata's sudden change in attitude. Once Hayate was ready, he began the match.

Neji began the match by instantly moving towards Hinata, where she countered his first couple of blows. Once countered, she began to launch her attacks, where both family members attack and block each attack that the other one dish out.

As the battle was heating up, the audience saw the battle turn in Hinata's favor as she was able to give a slight blow on Neji, where many new genin thought it wasn't enough, but was told by Gai and Lee that it was critical blow from the Hyuga juken style.

While everyone believed that Hinata was winning, they failed to see that Neji was about to take complete control over her. He went for a serious blow on Hinata, when she heard Naruto say, "_Duck…_"

By suggestive instinct, Hinata duck from Neji's counter which surprise him but then was trip from his feet. It was because of this that Neji fell off balance and loss focus. With the loss of focus, he failed to react to Hinata's counterattack, as she duck she heard, "_Once you duck, heel kick then back kick…_" where Neji received the kick in his jaw sending him back.

The audience was amazed on what happened, where Kiba and Akamaru cheered Hinata for that amazing combo attack. Everyone else that knew the difference between Hinata and Neji, couldn't believe how Hinata was able to get Neji like that. But the one who was most amazed on Hinata's actions was Hinata herself since she couldn't believe she was able to hit Neji.

"_How did I do that?_" Hinata thought to herself. It was then that Hinata heard, "_Your welcome…_"

"_Um… what did you do Naruto-san?_" Hinata asked

"_I only told you on what to do, the rest you did yourself by follow my instructions_." Naruto answered

"_Thank you but I still can't believe that I was able to even hit him._" Hinata stated

"_Actually, even without my little help, you have ability to fight just as good, but because of your shyness, that I told you earlier, your power isn't at it true peak. To make my point more clear, I'll give you a little taste and will awake your true self._" Naruto said as he started to perform a spell on Hinata, where she was nervous about it.

Neji stood up, spitting some blood from his mouth from Hinata's kick. Once he stood up, Neji glared at Hinata with all the hatred that he possess at her. As Neji prepared himself to strike down Hinata, Hinata was in a trance state, where she was beginning to feel something she never felt before; confidents, rage, aggression, anger. She bow her head down as something was awakening inside her.

With that audience, everyone wondered on what Hinata was doing, but Naruto could see it. He can see the hidden rage that was inside Hinata's heart, starting to leak out and awaken. He wondered on why all this rage was coming from, but also wondered on why it was sealed away since he can also see something else.

"_Kurama, what did you do? I can sense some of you power around Hinata?_" Naruto turning to Kurama, who was watching the match.

"_**I did nothing, just awaken her true self from that seal since I am kind of curious to see on what kind of person she really is.**_" Kurama answered

"_How do you do that… wait… I was wondering why I felt some of you power in my hand for that moment I petted Hinata's head. Did you put a piece of yourself to talk to her?_" question Naruto, as he remembered that he felt a bit of Kurama's power in her hand as he petted Hinata.

"_**Yes**_…" Kurama plainly answered

"_Why would you do that? Is it because Hinata reminds you of…" _Naruto asked before Kurama said, "_**… Naruto enough… I'll admit that is 'she' is one of the reason's I'm helping her, like you and your magic, she should be able to use her full potential without any problems.**_" Kuramai explained as Naruto can see the darkness inside Hinata starting to merge with her soul where it merge with her chakra.

As Naruto finishes conversing with the demon fox, the aura around Hinata change from her usual kind and peaceful feeling, into a rage and aggressive one. Neji was about to start his attack when Hinata head straighten back with a calm look on her face. Once she straighten up, she revealed her awaken darkness, which it cause Neji to feel something he thought he never felt about Hinata, fear.

The audience themselves also had their won reaction. Minato and everyone, who was jounin and above, wondered on what just happened to Hinata since the reports they were familiar about her personality was that she never had any aggression. The konoha genin were actually started to be afraid of Hinata since Hinata had eyes ready to kill. Everyone else were now interested in the match since the sudden change of Hinata's eyes made them wonder on how strong she really is.

Hinata looked at her cousin with a new look of rage and power that not only felt strange, but also familiar to her in some way which pleased her as she grin evilly at him. Hinata quickly unzipped her jacket and threw away, revealing her loose, short sleeve t-shirt underneath it. Hinata activated her _**Byakugan**_, got into her battle stance and said, "Come on Neji, let's see how good you really are." With both confidents and sarcasm. Hinata rush forward at Neji with incredible speed that caught Neji by surprise. Both Hinata and Neji went at it, where Hinata's not only used her juken stance but also dirty fighting, where Neji was surprise by punches and kicks at him, where he couldn't block them.

Kurenai looked at Hinata with astonishment in her eyes, "Wh-what happened just now… Hinata's completely different?"

"Yeah…" replied Kiba, "… For all this time, I have never once felt afraid of her."

"Me too… it is like something just snap within her." Shino applying his two cents.

It was then that Naruto spoke up, "Well, this is a problem…" getting everyone's attention, "… Hinata's yang has completely awaken for the moment. The seal around her heart is trying to contain it again. If I had to guess, I say Hinata got less 5 minutes before she reverts back to normal." Naruto explained

It was then that Kurenai wanted answers on what he meant and as well as the seal that's around her. Naruto looked at everyone, who were also curious on what he meant, where Naruto started to explain.

"I can't believe that none of you have yet to notice it. I thought that you, father and mother, would have notice long ago." Naruto explained, where they wondered on what he was talking about. Naruto told them to look carefully at Hinata, he gave a devastating attack at Neji's chest, where Neji coughed up some blood.

Kushina looked carefully, where she then saw what Naruto was seeing. Kushina said that there's a seal around Hinata. The seal looked old and very difficult to detect since it was similar to Hinata's chakra. Minato also agreed where he can barely tell how the seal works, where it is actually blocking out the yang from her yin which meant that a lot of HInata's personality was also held back, such as her confidents and her rage.

"Yes, now that it's out, your actually look at the true limit of the _**Byakugan**_. This means that this match has gone to a whole new level, where the only thing that Neji needs to worry about is how to survive her now rage fueled cousin." Naruto said, where everyone looked down back on the match.

On the other side of the platform, the match between the cousins has increase their interest on it since Hinata has proven to be more that what she appeared to be. Before they can converse among themselves, they all heard, "It's become an interesting match now, huh." Behind Yugito

Yugito and her genin team that was next to her, jumped in surprise at how Naruto was suddenly behind them. The yelp alerted the Suna team on how Naruto was actually able to appear behind them without any of them even noticing it.

Before they can even ask on how he got behind them, Naruto said, "How about we increase the wager on this little match." getting a confuse look on all of them. "For me, I'll wager information…" getting everyone's attention on what kind of information he has. It was then that Naruto went in and seal the deal, "… about the father of all ninjutsu, the Rokudaime Sannin." Said with a smile on his face.

* * *

><p>Till Next time<p> 


	22. Preliminary End

Last time, Hinata yang was awaken by the Kyuubi. Once it was awaken, Hinata's personality and strength has increased dramatically where her cousin, Neji, was being tossed around like dirty laundry. While they were battling, Naruto was raising the stakes by agreeing to give information about the Rikudou Sannin,

* * *

><p>Platform<p>

Naruto had moved from his spot with Konoha to the Suna and Kumo teams. It was there that they all had the same thought on what Naruto was willing to give, "_Information about the Rikudou Sannin…_"

As they thought about it, they're thoughts were interrupted as Naruto explained, "Well, since I'm willing to give information about the most powerful shinobi in all of history… so are you all willing to stay on the bet." With a smirk on his face.

Those who agreed to the bet, were thinking it over since the way Naruto was talking, as well as confidents, he is giving out that he knows something about the legendary shinobi.

For Yugito, she was conversing with the Nibi about the situation.

"_This guy… he's a real annoyance. Just who does he think he is?_" Yugito thought

"_**I don't know but I'll say that he hasn't yet broken his demeanor just yet. And by the way he is talking, I guessing that he really is serious about having knowledge about the old man… something that not even I or Hachibi knows about.**_" Nibi explained

"_Do you really believe he knows something about him that none of the shinobi world knows?_" Yugito asked

"_**Possibly**_" Nibi answered

It was then that Yugito said that she'll agree to the increase of wager, where the other girls agreed to it, thanks to some begging from the men who drop out since they wouldn't look good in a loin cloth (Haku, Samui, Karui, Temari, Tenten, Ino, Sakura and Kurenai agreed to continue the bet). Even though it would embarrass them, it wouldn't be too much since it's only in this room.

It was then that Naruto said, "… Alright then, while I'm wagering that, I say along with the swimsuit, you ladies will have to add on…" where he reach into his robe and pulled out several more clothing and accessories, "… Nekomini (catears), glass and the top half a girls sailor uniform for the rest of the preliminaries and during all the chunin tournament." Naruto add, where one of his eyes glimmered in glea.

"WHAT!" all the girls/women, who agreed to continue with the bet, as they imagine wearing all that, not just here but also during the entire chunin finals.

Jiraya, who heard this, shouted in excitement as he imagine Anko, Kurenai and Yugitio wearing such an outfit. Asuma was completely red as he imagined Anko and Kurenai in such an outfit, while Minato and Kakashi only blush at the thought. Zabuza was completely piss off as he imagined Haku in such an outfit. Gai cried out on how unyouthful Naruot was acting now.

The male genin had their own thought about it. Kiba and Kankuro gush out blood, where they were sent flying to the wall, as they imagined Samui, Haku, Yugito, and Kurenai (Kankuro only) and Anko in such an outfits. Omoi and Chouji blushed at the site, while Lee imagine Sakura in such a daring outfit. Shikamaru, Sasuke, and Gaara where the only ones that kept their face straight about it.

Kushina and Tsunade were both mad and upset at how Naruto was acting towards everyone. But before they can go and settle this out, they heard Neji cry out in pain as Hinata plowed another powerful punch on his face.

* * *

><p>Hinata and Neji's battle continue to rage on as Hinata kept her cousin at bay. Hinata slowly walked towards Neji, as he stood back up from being punched in the face again.<p>

Currently, Neji's face looked like one of those aluminum trash cans after someone has taken a baseball bat to it. One of his eyes was swollen, blood coming out of his nose and mouth. His body wasn't as good as well since Hinata had completely injured his arms and body, while Hinata only showed a few bruises on her arms from Neji's own counterattacks.

* * *

><p>Platform<p>

All the women/girls were all thinking about the bet, while thinking it over on how it is worth it, weighing in the pros and cons. But then overheard Naruto, back at Konoha's side, say, "Really looking forward to the results, aren't we." With his hood on

It was then that all the women/girls were shouting on Neji's win since they have their pride and decency on the line. They shouted and stuff and even threaten him where some of them actually describe on what they'll do to him if he lose, but Neji didn't even respond to them.

When the men heard this, they had to fight to urge to place their hands in front of their pride. Chouji only shook in fear from what he heard as he told Shikamaru how evil there are.

Shikamaru sigh as he said, "No Chouji… they aren't evil, they just snapped, that's all." Where he can't help on wonder why Neji isn't even phased from it.

Before things could go out of hand, everyone notice something was wrong with Hinata again.

* * *

><p>At first, Hinata was completely in control after the Kyuubi weaken the seal around her heart, but then she stopped. It was then, after a moment, Hinata looked around, then at Neji and then her hands. It was then that she blushed red and said.<p>

"Di-di-did I-I do th-this?" where everyone notice the sudden change in her voice. It didn't sound like the rage and confident Hinata that was beating Neji. It was now the shy Hinata that everyone knows.

"I-I c-ca-can't beli-believe I said and did all th-this." Whimpered Hinata were her mind just went completely blank and did what she always does when her mind was overload, she faint. With that, Naruto undid the barrier.

Neji only looked at Hinata with wide, disbelief eyes, as Hinata was about to finish him, but then fainted before she could do it.

Hayate walked up to Hinata, where he confirmed about Hinata's faint spell and declared Neji the winner. Naruto look on as he remembered the five minute time span had ended about a minute or so ago, so he guess that Hinata's original personality returned. It was then that everyone heard the women/girls breathed deeply before saying at the same time, "We… We… We won…?" where all of them just slide down onto their knees using the guardrail to hold them steady.

It was then that Asuma, voluntary to bring Hinata back up to them, where he went and picked her up, took her back to the platform, laid her on the wall to rest. It was then that everyone heard Karui yell out, "Hahahaha! I don't what has happened, but it doesn't matter, we won the bet. It was foolish to think to win against Kumo shinobi gambling streak." Where Samui, Yugito, and Omoi sigh at their teammates loud retort.

It was then that everyone heard Naruto say, "Well… I'm also just as satisfied on seeing all your panicky looks." Where he laugh a bit.

It was then that everyone figured out on the purpose of the bet. Anko jumped on Naruto, wrapping her legs around Naruto's waist, grabbing his collar and shaking him around like a doll, "You bastard, so that was your plan from the start!" Anko yelled out since she imagined wearing the outfit that Naruto describe which would destroy her reputation of being tough and such.

"I would have given the information to everyone even without the bet." Naruto admitted

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Anko yelled out as she still wrangled Naruto's neck, where the other girls/women cheered Anko on. Shikamaru sigh as muttered out, "I knew it."

It was at this point that Naruto, effortlessly, grabbed Anko by the back of her collar chain outfit and pulled her away from his body, holding her like an adult holding a spoiled brat. Naruto said, "Now, now, even if you're a kunoichi, it's very unladylike of you know."

"Hey…" getting everyone attention as Yugito spoke up, "You promise to give us the information, so give it us." Yugito demanded

"I did, didn't I… well don't worry too much about it, I'll give you your information after the festivities are over with." Naruto answered, where everyone looked pissed off. Naruto then said, "Hey, hey, you've only found out about it just now, I'm sure you all can wait after the chunin exams are over with now, right?" asking everyone, where everyone just calmed down while the girls/women only glared evilly at him for making them worry like that.

Once things settled down, and Neji back to the platform, dragging his injured self, back to his team. He looked at Hinata, thinking he should kill her for the humiliation she gave him, but held back as Naruto grabbed his shoulder, warning him to not touch her.

Hayate then began the random selection, where the next 2 to be in the tournament will participate. As everyone waited, Naruto spoke to Kurenai.

"Kurenai-san…" getting not only her, but everyone nearby their attention, "… you've done a good job on training Hinata, but I'm afraid from this point on, I'll be training Hinata for the time being."

Everyone was surprise on Naruto's statement. Kurenai was about to argue with him, but Naruto explained, "Don't bother arguing with me since I doubt you're up to the task on helping Hinata on controlling her rage since her seal is still active. If you do a single mistake wrong, Hinata might turn into someone much worse than Anko's personality, which I doubt you want that." Kurenai stop, where she admitted that during some part of the match, she was actually had some fear on Hinata, along with everyone else.

"Don't worry, once I'm done with her, she'll be just the same, except now she'll be completely whole, not held back and the true limit of the Hyuga's _**Byakugan **_can be unleash." Naruto stated since he already knows of way to help Hinata out.

Kurenai thought for a second, where she agreed with him. Kushina and Minato wondered on what Naruto has in mind, where Naruto simply stated that it is something similar on what he did.

Once the computer randomize the names, Chouji and Dosu names came up for their match to begin. (Same as the Manga).

After Chouji's defeat, the last match is something everyone was curious about since it was Naruto's match. Many wondered on what Naruto could do, while Lee was psych since he can finally fight.

It was then that Gai decided to give Lee some advice. "Alright then, Lee from what I can see, Naruto is carrying that sword you see… I'm guessing that he must be profession with it."

"Oh, excellent advice Gai-sensei." Lee stated, where he wrote it down on a notepad, but Gai told him to not write it down.

Naruto went to his mother and asked her to hold onto his sword since he won't be using it. Lee saw this and asked him if he thinks little of him.

"No, I just figured that I should fight you hand to hand, but of course it doesn't mean I won't use something else against you." Naruto replied

Only the Konoha genin knew on some things that Naruto could do, but weren't sure on what else he could do. Naruto walked down the platform while Lee jumped down to the arena floor. Once they were down, Lee spoke to Naruto.

"I was hoping to face you in the finals, but this is just as good since I can now unleash my eternal amount of youth." Lee stated, as he got into his fighting stance.

"Well go for it, but I should warn you if you don't come at me with everything then you'll not have a chance against me." Naruto replied as he only drop his arms down and stood like a regular person, where Lee agreed on it which Naruto smiled since he can see that Lee has a lot of passion as a fighter.

Once Hayate saw both of them were ready, he yelled, "Begin the match!" where at the very moment, Lee was struck on the forehead and sent back to the ground. Everyone was now completely curious on what just happened, while Sasuke and the other remembered on what Naruto did back in the forest. They knew that this was Naruto's _**Rakansen**_, where they saw a yen hit the floor, where everyone else wondered on what it was.

Naruto then said, "Oi Lee, I know that you move back a bit to lessen the attack a bit. So you should get up by now." Where Lee started to move a bit and groan. The taijutsu user replied, "Yeah, but that doesn't mean that it still doesn't hurt."

Lee jumped back onto his feet, where Naruto then bend his legs a bit while bending his arms. Lee got ready once again, while Naruto said, "I suggest you stand back Hayate-san since I'm going to go all out with my attack now."

Lee rushed right at Naruto, but before he could even get close enough, Lee started to dodge where wherever he used to stand, rows of 7 to 8 shots were fired in. Naruto fired dozens and dozens of loose coins right at Lee with such incredible speed and accuracy that the other people were amazed. From the floor to the wall behind Lee, Naruto fired coins at him where the signs of each one could be heard and seen from the dust clouds left behind from the impact.

While Naruto was shooting, Lee thought, "_I remember how he used this style to defeat those Iwa shinobi with ease. I have to find a way to get close enough for me to counterattack or wait till he runs out of coins which could be a while._"

It was then that Lee jumped away from Naruto and landed on the arena's statues hands that were in a kai sign. Naruto stop his assault since he knows he has about 20 yen coins left for him to use. As Lee was figuring out on what to do, he and everyone else heard Gai yell out, "Alright Lee, take them off."

* * *

><p>Earlier<p>

Once the match began, the people in the platform immediately saw what was happening. The Jounin was surprise to see Naruto being able to use coins as weapon with incredible force. As the match went on, many were wondering on what Lee was doing.

"Why isn't Lee getting some distance? Naruto's attack is dangerous in both close and mid-range combat. He should start fighting with ninjutsu." Sakura commented, which Gai answered for her.

"It's not that Lee doesn't use ninjutsu, he can't use them." Which Sakura wondered on what he meant. Gai began to explain that Lee has no ninjutsu or genjutsu abilities, which surprise Sakura and anyone else who listening in on the conversation.

"When I first met Lee, he had zero talent what's so ever. In fact, there are very few shinobi that can't use ninjutsu as well.." Gai explained

"No way, no ninjutsu or genjutsu… just taijutsu… how did he make it so far." Sakura wondered

"Oh trust me, you should have seen how pathetic he was, but that what makes him a winner." Gai stated, which got people wondering. Gai looked at Lee, where he landed on the statues' hands. "Lee! Take them off!" getting confuse looks on everyone.

* * *

><p>Present<p>

Lee heard Gai say to take something off. Lee then said, "But…! But Gai-sensei! You said to only do that when I must protect many precious people?"

"Yes I did, but this is an exception." Gai said with a thumbs up

Lee smiled and laugh at it, where he sat down on the stone hands and removed his legs bands to reveal weights on his legs. Once he was done removing them, he place his legs bands back on and held the weights in his hands. "Alright… now I can move freely!" where he drop them.

Temari look at Lee dropping his weights, where she remembered the kick she block with her fan. "_Well this should be interesting… let's see if he can hit Naruto after taking off a bit of weight off him._"

When the weight landed on the floor, they created a crater 2 feet below the ground to reveal that it was heavy. Naruto wasn't fazed about it as well as Gaara, while everyone else was stunned on how much weight Lee was able to carry. It was then that Lee heard Gai to start. With that, Lee burst with incredible speed.

(Naruto OST: Rock Lee)

Lee move so fast, that he came up behind Naruto. Lee went for a left punch but was surprise when Naruto simply lean his head to the left and avoided the punch. Before Lee could recover, he was suddenly struck hard on his left side. Lee was sent back onto the floor. When Lee stop, he got up again and look at something shining on the floor. He saw three coins, which he guess that Naruto struck him with since that explains the only reason on how he's hurt on his left side. It was then that Lee heard Naruto say, "In the hands of a master or well-trained warrior, this technique has no weakness."

Lee got himself back, where he then tried his luck again, but this time made sure to avoid the coins. Naruto fired a few more, where he nearly got Lee sometimes. Lee went for his holster and threw a couple of shurikens. Naruto hit the shurikens in mid-air with his coins, while catching the last one with his hands.

When Naruto caught the last shuriken with his hand, it was then that Lee, as well as everyone else, knew that Naruto ran out of coins to throw. Lee, immediately rush in for close combat. Naruto saw Lee right in front of him with his right hand extended into hitting his face. Lee was a centimeter away, when he hit Naruto but felt nothing. It was then that Lee was hit hard and thrown back to the other side of the floor.

Lee got back up where he then went in for close combat which this time Naruto also used his martial art skills on him. Naruto and Lee exchange blows against one another while moving around the floor. Lee kick, punch Naruto furious, while Naruto did the same but add elbow and knee attacks on Lee, where Lee block.

As this was going on, Gai continued to talk about how Lee was back when he first met him.

"Since he can't use any ninjutsu and genjutsu, we just skipped it and worked on his taijutsu. He spent every waking moment with hard work and dedication on mastering his techniques that even when he can't use jutus, he won't lose to anyone all that training turned Lee into a taijutsu specialist." Gai explained

It was here that Lee did a front flip where he performed a drop kick which Naruto just moved his head slightly and avoided it. When Lee landed, Naruto was already as he punch Lee with the back of his left hand. Lee blocked it, but was surprise when Naruto swiftly grabbed Lee's hand that block his punch and brought him closer, where he was pulled closer to Naruto. Naruto then put his right hand in a claw form gently at Lee's abs. Lee wondered on why Naruto didn't punch or knee him. It was when Naruto rotated his hand that Lee figured out the hard way on why Naruto place his claw hand into his abs.

(End OST)

When Naruto rotated his hand, Lee felt tremendous pain go throughout the center of his body. Lee was sent flying into the air, where he coughed up blood while the center of his body also gushed out blood in a spiraling form.

"LEE!" Gai and Tenten yelled out at what they saw.

Sasuke and the other genin stared at what happened to Lee. They then look at Naruto's right hand, where he attack Lee.

Lee landed pretty hard onto the floor, where he held his abs as he tried to get back up, but was difficult with the damage he obtain. As Lee got himself on one knee, he thought, "_He… he… completely totaled me with just one hand. His… attack not only did external but also internal damage. It's like the combination of my Goken and Neji's Juken._"

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard Naruto say, "Still standing, huh? Still, that was purely a physical attack made through direct contact… I'm impress since that was enough force to knock out anyone out for a while…" while he thought, "_Of course, I did have to hold back enough on not to kill him._"

Lee look at his hand to see his blood pouring out of his abs. Before he can try and figure out a way to beat him, he heard Naruto say, "I told you Lee… if you don't go all out, you're not going to have a chance against me."

Lee got back on his feet as Naruto stood casually in front of him. Lee look at Naruto as he took his words serious.

"_He's right, if was able to damage me this badly with one hand, I have no choice but to use that technique against him._" Lee thought as he unwrap the bandage around his forearms. It was then that he prepared himself.

Gai notice on what Lee was doing, where he couldn't help but smile, as well worry, as Lee was preparing his finishing move. Naruto was curious on what Lee was planning since he unwrap his bandages. Once Lee finished his preparation, he was ready to begin.

Lee, immediately, rushed at Naruto where he first moved in a circular motion around Naruto. Everyone in the platform watch with amazement on how fast Lee was now going, especially with the injuries he has. Minato and Jiraya commented on how Gai trained Lee.

Naruto, calmly, followed Lee's movements where he notice that, even though Lee was running with impressive speed, he was still in severe pain from his attack. Naruto decided to see what Lee can do. Lee run for a few more minutes before he made his move.

Lee came right in front of Naruto, where Naruto look down to see Lee's foot kick his face, sending him into the air. Naruto was floating into the air where he was near to the ceiling. It was then that Naruto felt Lee's bandage wrap around him and saw what Lee was planning. Lee spun him and himself around into the ground, where he yelled, "_**Omote Renge**_"

"Naruto!" Kushina yelled with horror in her face.

"_Naruto…_" Minato, Jiraya, and Tsunade thought in worry

Lee piled drive Naruto onto the ground, furiously, where he then jump back. As the dust settled from the pile drive move, everyone thought that the match was now over.

"Alright, Lee won…!" Sakura yelled, where Gai happily agreed with. Shikamaru and the other genin were amazed on what happened, while Asuma and Kurenai were stunned on how Lee beat Naruto. Suna didn't show much concern, while the Kumo kunoichi smiled at how Lee shut Naruto up from the bet he made earlier.

As the people wondered if Naruto was alright, Lee smiled at beating Naruto. Hayate came close to Naruto before, he and everyone else was stunned from what they just saw happening.

Before Hayate can examine Naruto's well-being, Naruto suddenly did a break dance spin move and got himself back onto his feet. Naruto then stood tall, where he then move his neck around, where everyone could hear cracks.

He then looked at Lee, who had a stun look on his face, "Not bad… needs a little work though."

Everyone in the platform were completely stunned at how Naruto continued to stretch a bit. As he was doing that, Lee just couldn't believe that his technique had no effect on him.

Kushina sigh with relief to know that her son was alright, while like Minato, Jiraya, and Tsunade wondered on how he manage to survive it.

Asuma, Kurenai, Kakashi, and Gai were on the same line of thinking as Naruto's family. Kakashi and Asuma guess that Naruto let Lee to strike him down considering they didn't notice a thing. Kurenai believe that Naruto use some ninjutsu to soften his strike or something, where Gai also couldn't help and wondered the same thing. The genin teams were just as amazed that Naruto survived Lee's attack without having so much as a scratch.

Suna, Kiri, and Kumo teams were just wondering on what he did. It was only when he stop stretching that they heard Naruto make his declaration at Lee.

"Lee, you did pretty well with that technique of yours. But that wasn't enough, so if you have another strong technique, it's best to bring it out now since it will take more than that to beat me."

It was then that Naruto came rushing at Lee, where he delivered powerful taijutsu strikes against him. Lee tried to block any of Naruto's attacks, but Naruto pass his defenses and continued to deliver punching and kneeling Lee.

As Naruto continue to pound Lee into the ground, Sakura and other genin were wondering on why Lee doesn't quit now since it doesn't seem he has anything left. But as Lee was being beaten, everyone could see Lee smiling, like he was enjoying it.

"Lee's smiling even though he's getting a beating…" Sakura stated

"Yes, but now the tables is about to turn." Gai responded to Sakura's statement

Naruto was about to go for finishing strike, when all of sudden, before he can get to him, Lee disappeared and reappeared away from him. Naruto look where Lee move, "_It's seems he regain his speed. I'm guessing he's about to bring out his final trump card._" He thought as he saw Lee smiling at him.

Once Lee dodge Naruto's attack, Gai said, "You see, the hidden leaf lotus blooms twice."

Sakura heard that phrase before, while Kakashi knew what it meant, where he voice his concern about it.

"Than that boy, that genin is able to open the 8 inner gates." Kakashi stated

"Yes." Gai answered, where Kushina was starting to get worried about Naruto.

"Of all the… alright then, how many of the 8 inner gates can he open." Kakashi asked

"Five gates." Gai responded

"So that kid can use the _**Ura Renge**_." Kakashi stated, where Gai nodded in agreement. While Neji wondered about it, while Sakura was confused on what they were talking about.

"Gai, I don't know what this boy means to you and you we should never bring forth our personal feelings. I never thought you were capable to." Kakashi said

"You have no right… you know nothing about him, nothing at all." Gai responded to Kakashi insult. It was then that Gai began to tell him about what Lee was willing to do in order to achieve his dream.

As Gai and Kakashi talk to each other, Sakura had enough where she then yell out her concern to them about what they were talking about. It was then that Kakashi explained to her about the 8 gates and the lotus (read manga).

"If one is able to open all 8 inner gates, that persons abilities are amplified tenfold, enabling them to obtain powers that surpass the Hokages. The only drawback is… they die." Kakashi explained to Sakura

Once Kakashi was done explaining, he, as well as everyone else saw Lee's skin start turning red, where Naruto was confused for a moment, before he remembered some of the forbidden techniques that the old man once told him.

"_I see… Lee's actually going to attempt the __**Ura Renge**__… I'm guessing Lee must believe that move is the best way to beat me, where I agree but it only brings it up to a slim chance."_ Naruto thought

(Alright, I'm not going to write down on Lee's use of the hidden lotus, so read the manga)

Naruto was mid-air, where Lee pulled his back towards him as he unleash his _**Ura Renge**_ on Naruto. Naruto crash into the ground with such destructive force, that the arena was covered in both the shockwave and dust from it.

Kushina and Minato yelled out Naruto's name, while Tsunade and Jiraya was prepared for the worst. When it was settled, Lee landed on the ground awfully, where he rolled back a bit. Lee struggled to get himself back up, where he, as well as everyone else, look at the crated that he created with Naruto's body.

Naruto was down on his back, where his eyes were shut. Hayate came towards Naruto to see if he was alright, but to his, and everyone's shock, they saw him move. The small amount of movement turned to complete stun when Naruto push himself up and sat on his butt on the floor, where he then said, "Ow, that hurt." Groaning in pain as he used his arms to rub his soar stomach.

"No way… he actually withstood Lee's attack." Gai stated with shock in his tone of voice.

"Just what is he made off?" Zabuza thought out loud

"He isn't human." Shikamaru stated where Ino and Chouji agreed

"I can't believe he is actually brushing off like some simple punch in the gut." Temari responded

"_Naruto…_" Kushina sigh in relief as her son was alright, while Minato wanted to know on how he did it, as well as Tsunade and Jiraya.

"_What did sensei teach him._" both Tsunade and Jiraya thought

"_I take it back Nibi… he's not a minor threat, he's major threat to anyone._" Yugito thought while Nibi thought the same thing

It was only when Naruto stood back up, that stunned Lee since he used everything on him. Lee was about to wonder on what happened when Naruto happily said, "sigh… glad I activate my _**Kiai Boukou**_ or that will serious hurt."

Everyone thought, "_**Kiai Boukou**_?"

It was then that Naruto guess that everyone was wondering about that where he then explained it to them simply.

"To simply put it, I converted all my power into my will, then use that same will to increase the density of my body, where my entire skin became as hard as steel… well to be more precise about 6 inches of steel." Naruto laughed as his place his hand behind his head.

Everyone couldn't believe that Naruto actually had such a powerful defense. Many believe that it couldn't be human. But Naruto prove that it could be done with sheer will power to defend such an attack that Lee did on him like that.

"Alright then Lee, I have to give you props on performing such a great technique, but personally, I cannot look at you as a man, but can see you as a shinobi…" Naruto said cheerfully, before his expression change to a serious while narrowing his eyes, "… so I'll end this as quickly as I possibly can. You earned this Lee, consider this an honor to take on one my attacks like this."

Naruto then took off his coat revealing his body figure, where a lot of the females blush at how he looks since he was slim, but still muscular in all the right places. Naruto then jump up high into the air, where he brought his right arm back with a fist ready.

* * *

><p>Outside the tower<p>

Everyone was silent and peaceful until the entire forest shook with violence as the ground shook and the tower shake.

* * *

><p>Arena<p>

Naruto gave Lee his right hand punch, where it collided him and the floor, creating a destructive blast all around. Everyone held onto the rail bar to brace themselves as the sound blast and the tremor that the earth gave settle down.

Once it was settled, everyone look back at the arena, where Naruto landed safely back onto the floor. Everyone look around to see on what happened. It was only when the dust settled that they saw Lee.

Lee was now on the floor, on his back, but he was on the other side of the arena. Everyone can see that he was still moving, where Gai sigh in relief. It was only then that they all heard Yugito yell out, "Dear Kami… I don't believe it!"

Everyone look to see on what she was looking at. Near the spot where Lee was at, was a crater, but not just any crater, but a fist print of Naruto's attack. Naruto created an attack so powerful and fast that it actually left an impression on the floor.

Naruto look at Lee, "There, you shouldn't get back up Lee since that attack was design to knock you out, but if you still try to stand, then I will perform my attack again, but this… I will not mess on purpose." He stated

Lee tried to get back up, but he couldn't since the shockwave alone was too strong for him. It was only when Hayate came and declared the match to Naruto, since Lee couldn't do anything else. With that, the Preliminary rounds was finally over.

* * *

><p>Till Next Ch.<p> 


	23. Chunin Tournament

Last time, the preliminary round of the chunin exam has ended with the last match was Naruto vs. Lee, where Naruto won. Once it was settled, the continuation to the chunin exam finals continued on.

* * *

><p>Namikaze home<p>

Right now, Arika was finishing her academy work with Shizune's helping and babysitting her. The reason Shizune was babysitting Arika was because both her parents went to and congratulate her brother, Naruto, from completing the second part of the exam.

Arika, honestly, missed her brother since he's been gone for almost a week now. She remembered that Naruto promise that he'll do something fun with her when he return from his exam. She has been patiently waiting for a week but was starting to act grouchy from now doing anything fun for a bit.

"_I wonder when Onii-chan will be back_." Arika thought

Only when she mentally ask her question, did she get her answer. Both Arika and Shizune heard the front door of her home open up. It was then that they heard, "Hello… is there a princess in the house or a cute little red head because I have a present for her." From a familiar voice.

It was then that the both of them went to the front door to greet them. Arika cried happily as saw her brother, mother, father, and godparents. Naruto stood in front of them while holding a box, by its string rapping, as he smiled at his little sister with one of his eyes close.

Arika ran through the hall way and jump on Naruto's chest. Naruto easily caught his younger sister with his free hand while not dropping the box. Shizune walked up to them and greeted nicely.

"Onii-chan, you're alright. I was worried you would get hurt." Arika admitted

"Oh don't worry about me too much. I'm as tough as steel. It will take a lot more than a dump forest to take me out." Naruto applied cheerfully, while Kurama responded, "_You're not kidding about that remark._"

"Well, anyway how about we have some tea. I brought some cake from a bakery so we can eat together. And since it's mid-afternoon, let's eat it together while you can tell me what have you've been up to." Said Naruto

Arika cheered happily about the cake part. Naruto took Arika, in his arm, to the kitchen to start preparing for a bit of a tea party. As they went to the kitchen, Naruto turned around to face his family.

"Ah, do you guys wants some tea and cake too? Or will you like to save if for later." Asked Naruto

Everyone agreed that they'll have some later, where Naruto just shrugged at it, where Arika began to tell him about her week. Once they were out of sight. Minato got everyone to sit at the living room. It was then that Shizune asked them how the second part of the chunin exam went.

"It went will. We have several promising competitors that could be worth chunin rank. But the thing that got my attention the most is my son." Minato answered

"Heh, what about Naruto. Did something happened during the exam?" Shizune asked

"It's more like what he did that got us thinking." Jiraya replied

It was then that Tsunade began to explain on what happened between the matches, more precisely about Naruto and Lee match.

"Near the end of the match, Naruto took on Lee's final attack, the _**Ura Renge**_ after he activated the fifth gate of the eight inner gates. In the end, it barely even injured him, let alone any real damage. By the end of the match, Naruto unleash his strength where he cause the entire building to tremble and leave a fist print on the arena floor. I tell you, not even I could do that." Tsunade explained

"A-a-a fist print?" question Shizune with her face completely surprise at hearing it.

"You heard her Shizune, a fist print. That was some attack. If anything, I'm willing to bet that we haven't even seen what he can really do since he only attack one time." Jiraya said

It was there that Kushina broke her silence and looked at Minato. "Minato, remember on what I told you about my dream. Remembered that when I told you about how Naruto is actually stronger than he may appear." Asked Kushina

"Yeah, and I get the feeling that the reason why Naruto doesn't want to talk about his past with us is because he doesn't want anyone to know just yet. I wondering on where he has been, who this Sabrina Springfield is, along with these brothers of his." Minato wondered with interest.

"Along with all that, I'm more curious on what he said… about the father of all ninjutsu, the Rikudou Sannin. What kind of information does he have that we don't know?" Jiraya wondered

"I don't know sensei, but if he does know anything, then Naruto must have found something or someplace that he discovered the information. Information that many would want." Minato adding his two cents.

It was then that Shizune asked them something else. "So, how will the chunin matches be set for the tournament?"

Minato sigh as he say, "There will be six matches in the chunin tournament. Each match will go down like this."

First match: Neji vs. Karui

Second match: Naruto vs. Kankuro

Third match: Dosu vs. Gaara

Fourth match: Samui vs. Haku

Fifth match: Shino vs. Sasuke

Sixth match: Temari vs. Shikamaru

"The most dangerous match out of it, will be probably be the match between Gaara and Naruto. Since from my information, Gaara is the Jinchuriki of Ichibi which means that there be two jinchuriki facing against each other." Jiraya informing them, where everyone agreed.

As they continue converse with themselves, Naruto and Arika where in the kitchen as Arika told her brother about the prank that she and Konohamaru did a couple of days ago. Naruto laughed at how Arika did her prank as they both ate cake and drank tea.

* * *

><p>Next Morning<p>

It was early morning as Naruto was practicing his swordsmanship. He knew that the upcoming chunin tournament was going to be a crazy one, especially since he knows that his opponent will be against Gaara, the Jinchuriki of Shukaku (the sand spirit). Kurama had already told him that Gaara was a Jinchuriki, but yesterday night after Arika fell asleep, Minato and Jiraya had explained to him about the matter.

"_I don't know why they're so worried about? I already knew that Gaara was dangerous."_ Naruto thought

"_**Well it's obvious since you haven't really explain to them about yourself. The only thing they know is your adaptive mother and brothers. Other than the fact that you could create steel and swordsmanship, they don't really know you that well.**_" Kurama explained

"_I know, but after the chunin exam, I'll be able to show them since I'm just about finish on preparing it._" Naruto thought

"_**You mean that you finish the new type of-"**_Kurama said before Naruto cut him off, "_Yeah, but unfortunately I couldn't complete it since I do have missing gaps since I don't have the rest of the equipment, but it's still enough. So after the tournament is done, I can show my parents along with anyone else that wants to come along and see._" Said Naruto

Their conversation stop when Kushina came out with her sword. She wanted to train with him, which happily accepted.

* * *

><p>Later<p>

Minato and Arika were at the breakfast table when Kushina and Naruto came into their home. Both of them trained in kenjutsu for almost an hour. When they heard Minato yell at them saying that breakfast was almost ready, both agreed to continue for a bit longer before ending their spar.

When they returned, Kushina looked at her son, "Alright Naru-chan… go and wash up, so you can eat breakfast." Where Naruto nodded in agreement

As both of them returned to eat breakfast, Arika asked if her mom if she can now start training in their family's kenjutsu's style.

"Arika… I've already told you before that you still need to master the basics first before I can even start teaching you our family's style. Once you master the basics then I can start to train you." Kushina explained to her child.

Arika whine about it, but stop when Naruto said, "You should listen to our mother about it. No matter how good you are, until you master the basics first, then all the moves you try to master won't work. Trust me since I still practice the basics of my swordsmanship when I train." Naruto replied.

Arika nodded in agreement but still sigh about not yet on teach her on her family, Uzumaki, style yet. It was then that Naruto looked at his father.

"So Father, um… what plans do you have today, besides on getting things ready for the chunin exam?" Naruto asked

"Well, I'm planning on dividing my time on doing my work to helping you train for the chunin exam." Minato explained

That surprise Naruto since he figured that his father will want to pay more attention no getting things ready for the chunin tournament. Naruto thoughts stop when Minato continued to talk.

"Not only well I be training you, but also Jiraya-sensei since he also wants to see what you are capable of." Minato finished

Naruto inner smiled nervously, "_If only you knew what I can do._" Naruto nodded in agreement since he like to train a lot. It was then that Kushina spoke her mind.

"That's right, the first half of the month, Minato and Jiraya-san will be training you. But the other half of the time, you'll be training under me since as my son, I like to make sure you get ready." Kushina determinately stated

Naruto, Minato and Arika both laugh nervously at the thought on what Kushina had in mind. But that was going to wait for another time. From this moment, Naruto was going to train, along with all the other genin who are participating in the chunin exam.

* * *

><p>Night<p>

It's been a month since Naruto's training for the chunin exam has come to end. Currently, he was resting on top of his father's head on the Hokage Mountain. As he sat there, he thought about his brothers, his friends as well as his princess. He shook his head since he needed to focus on what he needed to do tomorrow.

In the first two weeks of his training, Jiraya and Minato (half the time) had trained Naruto into two things. One, Jiraya and Minato decided to train Naruto onto summoning the toads as well as deciding that it was time for Naruto to start controlling the Kyuubi. When Naruto sign the contract, they were both surprise that Naruto had summon Gamabunta in the first attempt. Their meeting each other was an interesting one, where both of them argued at each other's throats. It wasn't after Minato and Jiraya broke up the argument that Gamabunta found out that it was Minato's long lost son, Naruto that summoned him.

Once dealing with the summoning, they decided to train him on one of Minato's signature moves, the _**Rasengan**_. This technique was the one that prove to be a bit of difficulty. Naruto has done similar thing with his spells, but never into a small orb the size of his hand and not with chakra. It took Naruto two weeks to get him to complete the first 2 steps, rotation and power. But the final step was the one where he got stuck in. After trying repeatedly, Naruto had to stop his training in order to figure out a way to master his father's technique.

The next day, his mother took over his training. For the final two weeks of training, Naruto and his mother trained in kenjutsu, and fuinjutsu, mostly to prepare against Gaara. During the training, Kurama commented that his mother's training session was always crazy and exhausting, which Naruto can tell. Along with that, Naruto could sense the empty feeling that he felt when he came to this world.

Finally, during the week, because of the empty, dark feeling that he has been sensing lately, it distracted him from sensing the darkness that has been going on all throughout Konoha. One of the things that happen was the death of Hayate, and Dosu. Naruto focus on what he needed to do and that was first protect his birth village. This was the reason why he was on the Hokage Mountain, thinking about what has happened but asl well as trying to figure out that empty dark feeling since it isn't his first time he felt it before.

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard a very familiar and amusing voice.

"Onii-chan… what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in bed and resting since the chunin tournament is tomorrow morning." Arika explained

"Is that why mother and father has sent you to get me to sleep." Naruto smirk at his little sister

Arika giggled a bit as she scratched behind her head. It was then that Arika asked Naruto about something.

"Um… onii-chan… is there something that bugging you." Getting Naruto attention

"Yeah, just a bit." Naruto answered, where Arika what it is.

"Oh, I was just wishing that my family was here to see me in this tournament." Naruto replied, while thinking, "_Yeah, if they were here than all of Konoha will be a big party or a lot of property damage considering both my brother and Rakan. Of course if Arika-neechan were here, they made sure to behave, although I'm pretty sure that Arika would take Arika-neechan attitude as a role model for her._" Nervously thinking about it.

"But we well be there. Mom and dad, Aunty Tsunade, Shizune-neechan, and Ero-sennin." Arika remarked

"Beside you and everyone else, I mean my other family Arika, remember." Naruto said

Arika sadden a bit since she can understand. Naruto saw her sadness and decided to tell Arika one of his little secrets. A secret that well make her believe in fantasy.

"Hey Arika…" getting her attention, "… want to have some fun?" asked Naruto

Arika smiled where she nodded and wanted to know on what he wanted to do.

"How about we go to the beach, right now." Naruto suggested

Arika smiled, but then sadden, "Um… Onii-chan, it's late. There's no way we can have fun at the beach." Where she saw Naruto smile at her cute poutiness.

"Actually Arika, we can go to the beach, it's a special beach that well open your eyes and show you were I came from. Want to go and see?" Naruto asked

Arika smiled, where Naruto took her back home so they can have a little bit of fun.

* * *

><p>Morning<p>

It was early morning as all of Konoha was filled with activity. The reason for the commotion was because of today was the day of the chunin tournament, where many were wondering about.

As people who are getting ready to go see the tournament, Minato was standing on top of Hokage tower overlooking the lords and Daimyos that have come to see the matches. Among them were three very important people. Right now, Minato was seeing the entrance of the Kazekage, Mizukage, and Raikage with their guards.

"_The day has arrive. Hopefully, things won't become a problem_." Minato thought, since he remembered on what happened during the month, which evolved Orochimaru from what Jiraya spy network informed him.

At the same time, Naruto woke up with Arika sleeping next to him in cute fashion. When he woke up, his door open to reveal his mother coming into the room.

"Glad to see that you're awake. It's time you got ready since today is a big day for you." Kushina stated

Naruto nodded, where he woke up Arika so she can get ready as well since Kushina agreed to let Arika skip the academy today so she can watch the chunin tournament. Naruto dress and freshen himself in the same clothing as his brother, Nagi, except he wore an orange long sleeve shirt. Kushina made a light breakfast for both Naruto and Arika. As they ate, Kushina notice that Arika's skin was a bit more tanned than usual, where she wondered where she got it.

Once breakfast was over, Naruto was ready to go. He took his katana, placing it on his left side of his belt, put on his mage's cloak with hood on.

"Alright Arika… mother… I'll be going now." Naruto said, where Kushina told him that they'll meet him later.

* * *

><p>Arena<p>

In the arena, many konoha shinobi and citizens took their seats as the chunin tournament was soon to begin. Along with the citizens, the lords and Daimyos are also taking their seats along with their guards.

While this was going on, many of them were talking about the matches that were going to come. Many were talking about who will win, where many thought that Sasuke would win since he an Uchiha prodigy, while other believed that Neji Hyuga will win as he was a prodigy, while the rest believed that the Hokage's long lost son will take the crown.

As this was going on, Minato was sitting on his seat on the kage's box. Next to him was Jiraya and a jounin to act as his guards. They talk about what has happened in the past month as well as double checking on the defense preparations for the village.

It wasn't long until company arrived. The first kage to arrive on the kage's box was a young woman, as the same age as Minato. She had green eyes and ankle-length, auburn hair with a herringbone style at with bangs in front of her. She wore a long-sleeved, dark blue dress that falls just below the knees where the dress only covers up to the upper part of her arms and underside of her breasts while wearing the necessary shinobi gear in all of this.

When Jiraya saw her, he was tempted on making moves on her, but Minato stop him by greeting her since he knew that this woman was the Godaime Mizukage. Once they greeted each other, her two body guards also greeted him, which were Ao and another Jounin.

The next person to come into the Kage's box was a man that Minato both respects as rival as well as leader. It was the Yondaime Raikage, A. A is a tall dark-skinned man with a large muscular body, with white hair combed back, a small moustache and beard. He wore his kage haori and hat on without a shirt, displaying his hulking physique. He wore gold bangle bracelets on each wrist. He also wore a gold belt around his waist with a boar's face engraved in the center.

Minato then notice his two body guards. One was a famed jounin like Kakashi, his name is Darui. The second person was one that got him really surprise. Next to A was his brother, Killer B, the Jinchuriki of Hachibi no Gyuki. (I won't describe them since you all know what they look like).

Minato then saw the final kage to arrive at the Kage's box. It was the Kazekage, wearing his traditional clothes as well as face mask. Along with him were two of his jonin guards.

After they greeted each other, Minato began to converse with the other kages.

"I'm glad to see that all of you arrive without any real delays." Minato

A nodded with agreement, "Yes… considering on that this tournament has many of us wanted to be here on time."

"I concur with Raikage-sama. After all, this tournament has many promising shinobi such as Haku of the Yuki clan." Mei responded

"Of course, let's not forget about my genin, Omoi, Karui, and Samui. Samui is trained well in shinobi ways and is considered to be one of Kumo's best genin and considered a prodigy while both Omoi and Karui are strong kenjutsu fighters." A added

"That is indeed interesting, but I believe Gaara and my children well be just as impressive." The Kazekage remarked

Minato laughed nervously as the kages were somewhat fighting against each other, with words, on whose genin will win.

"Ah, I know that many of this year's genin are very promising genin from each shinobi village. So I can only imagine on what will be seeing today." Minato said, trying to get the other kage's to agree.

"Yes, but of course Hokage-sama, you must be just excited for other reason for this tournament." The female Kage had stated, getting everyone else attention.

"Um, what do you mean about that Mizukage-sama?" Minato asked

"Not only is the Hyuga prodigy is in this tournament, but also the last Uchiha is also participating as well as your long lost son, who is a complete mystery. I'm sure your son is more of a reason alone for you to enjoy the tournament." Mei finished explaining

That was something that the Raikage and Kazekage we're hoping to see. When word of the Yondaime son being found, many shinobi villages as well as many lords and Daimyos were wondering on what he can do. They were more surprise on the fact that instead of hearing a young boy, but instead that he was young teenager was something that really interest their curiosity.

Minato agreed about it but was still going to be neutral on all his decisions during the matches. Once things were settled down, they saw Genma making his way towards the center of the arena ground floor, along with all the genin participants. It was there that he spotted his son, wearing his hood that prevent everyone from seeing his face, but was still able to tell that he had a lot of confidents.

* * *

><p>With Kushina<p>

Kushina and Arika made it to the stadium where the chunin tournament was being held. Both of them were now looking for good seating, but then spotted Tsunade seating in the front with Shizune. They made their way towards them, where both of them spotted them coming near them.

"Morning Kushina… morning Arika" Tsunade greeted them

"Morning Tsunade and Shizune-san." Kushina replied their greeting

Arika went and jump onto Shizune's chest, "Morning Shizune-neechan… Tsunade-obasan." Where they greeted her like they would do for any innocent child.

As the adults discuss about on how the matches will turn out to be. Most of their conversation was towards Naruto since he was completely a wild card with all the moves he has shown during the chunin exam.

While the adults talk, Arika looked at where he father was seating, where she smiled at seeing him. It was then that her attention turned to the arena floor as the jounin came walking towards the center, along with her brother and other challengers. Arika cheered for her brother to do his best, since she has yet to him in battle.

It was then that they all head Genma say, "Welcome all to Konoha! This year's Chunin tournament well now begin!"

* * *

><p>Outside Konoha<p>

As Konoha continue on with the event of the chunin tournament, many konoha anbu guards were busy keeping an eye out for anything outside the village that would interrupt the chunin exam.

When the anbu pass by, several hidden images suddenly appear. Out from hiding, several suna and oto shinobi appeared. They silently moved back a bit to reveal several more squad of suna and oto shinobi, preparing for an attack. It was then that one of the leaders of the oto nin groups spoke up.

"Alright, I just got word that all other squads are on position to strike on the village's other key points. The only thing were waiting for is for your people to get the summoning ready to go." Said the oto nin

The suna nin nodded in understand and answered, "We're almost ready for it. The only thing we need is the time to strike."

The oto nin said that the signal to begin the destruction of Konoha well begin as soon as the time was right from their ally.

As the Suna and oto nin get themselves ready, they are unaware that they were being watched by someone, someone with long vibrant red hair that rest on his back and two long forelocks while having red slit eyes.

* * *

><p>Till Next time<p>

Also, I'm also working on a Naruto crossover with other popular anime. I will soon upload it as soon as I feel that they're ready.


	24. Naruto vs Neji

Last time, the chunin exams were on the way as many important individuals were ready to see the tournament. As everyone were anticipating the matches, outside the village, an attack force was ready to move out. But unbeknownst to them, another force was watching this one getting ready for action as well.

* * *

><p>Chunin Stadium<p>

The audience watch as the genin participants walked towards the center of the arena grounds where they'll be fighting on. Among them, a lot of people recognized. The only two people that aren't here are Dosu from Oto and Sasuke of Konoha.

The audience wondered on where Sasuke was since he was one of the main reason for them to come here. As they discuss the situation, Naruto looked around the crowd. He couldn't help but be amused on what was going to happen to the village, which he mentally thanked whatever deity that Nagi and Rakan aren't here.

As Genma was discussing the situation he sense the presence of another jinchuriki in the crowd. He can sense that it was coming near where his father was located. He sense that it was coming from a muscular man next to the Raikage.

"_Hey Kurama… can you hear me?_" Naruto telepathically calling the demon fox

"_**What is it? Can't you tell that I'm working over here?**_" The demon fox stated

"_I know that. But can't you confirm something for me since I'm sensing another jinchuriki?"_ Naruto asked

"_**Oh really, let me see through your eyes**_." Kurama asked as Naruto closed one of his eyes and then reopen it, with Kurama's own eye color.

* * *

><p>With Kushina<p>

As the audience continued to converse, Kushina, Tsunade, Shizune, and Arika looked at Naruto the arena ground. Arika admitted that her brother looked pretty good in his clothing. Shizune agreed since it made him look not just a warrior but a model of some kind.

Kushina and Tsunade commented about it, but then both of them saw something that made them, instantly go worried. In front of them, Naruto closed one of his eyes then reopened it. It was on his eyes that made worried.

(Naruto OST: Kyuubi theme)

Naruto eye revealed a blood red eye with a slit in the middle. Naruto's head then turned towards the Kage's box where the eye narrowed down then wide a bit before going narrowing the eye again. It was then that the eye closed and reopened to reveal Naruto's original sapphire blue eye. He then smiled sheepishly as he looked the other way like he laughing stupidly.

(End OST)

Both of them were worried since they don't really know how the seal on Naruto is still working properly. Kushina made it a point to check on it the instant the chunin exam is over, which until then she only hope the kyuubi doesn't go wild.

* * *

><p>With Naruto<p>

When Naruto's eye returned to normal, he asked Kurama on who it was.

"_**Oh that, yes the biju within the jinchuriki is that octopus freak, Hachibi.**_" Kurama answered

"_You should really be nicer about calling other like that. I would've thought that she finally pounded politeness in you along with manners._" Naruto stated

"_**Oh shut up, if you see Hachibi's true form, you probably agree. After all, the ox head doesn't make him look good with those octopus legs. And that includes the other bijus since I am the only good looking biju.**__"_ Kurama replied

Naruto thought about the _**Hachibi **_form based on what the kyuubi stated. It was then that he turned his head sheepishly as he chuckled at what the demon fox stated about his fellow biju.

His attention changed when Genma announced the first match of the chunin exam, Neji Hyuga vs. Karui of Kumo.

(I'll just skip some of the matches since you all probably just want to know the more important ones.)

Neji vs. Karui: Neji won by closing off her chakra points with little effort.

Naruto vs. Kankuro: Naruto won with Kankuro forfeited because of not only showing the enemy his tricks but also he was afraid on what Naruto could do to him because of the preliminary rounds.

Dosu vs. Gaara: Gaara won because Dosu wasn't here. Of course, Dosu was killed by Gaara early on because he wanted to fight against Naruto and get revenge.

Samui vs. Haku: tie and as for details go look at it in my Kumo story or "Hope of Senju Clan" by Aragon Potter to get a somewhat image of the battle.

After the exciting battle between Samui of Kumo and Haku of Kiri, the audience was waiting for the next match to begin which many were waiting for.

Unfortunately, Sasuke has yet to arrive in the arena. As a result, some of the audience were now beginning to get upset. As the crowd were starting to get restless, Minato and the other kages were also having a conversation of their own.

* * *

><p>Kage's box<p>

The kages were impressed on how the match between Samui and Haku went, even if there was no winner.

Mei was glad that Haku performed so well against her opponent even if it was a tie, better a tie then a lost. Plus, she was happy about the match since she wanted Haku to show that kiri has exception shinobi which new clients will hire them.

A was a different story. Although he was impressed with Samui's battle, he was a bit upset that she didn't win. Of course, he knew that it wasn't her fault since Haku prove to be a powerful kunoichi.

Once the two girls were taken to the medical ward that was inside the stadium, they were looking forward to the next match. But unfortunately, Sasuke wasn't here, where the crowd was showing a distaste about it. Minato sigh a bit depress where Jiraya asked him about it.

"It's just, even in an event like this… Kakashi is still late." Minato said in a dull tone

Jiraya couldn't help but chuckle where his attention turned to the Raikage who asked Minato on why Sasuke isn't here.

"Talk to my former student since he's been like this for years." Minato sigh, where A just grunted. It was then that Minato decided to just disqualify Sasuke because he can't let the lords and Daimyos wait any longer. It was then that the Kazekage spoke up and asked Minato to hold that decision for a bit longer.

"Kazekage-sama, even though I like to give the genin a chance to become chunin, but if he isn't here when his match supposed to start then it shows that he isn't commented. Plus, I can't hold the other matches because of the important officials are here. Unless for some good reason, I have no choice but to disqualify him." Minato stated

"Well, then it's a good thing that I have a good reason." The Kazekage stated

The Kazekage explained that many officials not only came to see his son as well as the other contestants, but they mostly came to see the last Uchiha (as well as other things said in the manga).

Once the Kazekage explained the reasons, Minato thought about it but was still thought that Sasuke should still be disqualified. It was then that the Mizukage gave a suggestion about the situation.

Mei suggestion is that we skip Sasuke match for later, where they go on to the next match. Once the next match has ended, they'll wait to see if Sasuke arrives or not. If Sasuke arrives in the given time, then he'll compete in the chunin exams, but his chance for to become a chunin will be taken off.

When Mei gave her idea to the others, the Kazekage agreed as well as the Raikage. Of course, the Raikage isn't that interested if Sasuke arrived or not since he was more interest on Naruto because of the message that Yugito send him. About how Naruto has information about the Rikudaime Sannin.

Minato agreed on what Mei suggested and decided to go to the next match between Shikamaru vs. Temari (same as the manga).

* * *

><p>Later<p>

After Shikamaru forfeit his match against Temari, many of the elder shinobi were amazed on how skill Shikamaru's strategy making skills were. The kages themselves also thought the same thing where they agreed that Shikamaru would be promoted to Chunin.

The audience mode change from disbelief to anticipation when they started to call out for Sasuke's match. It was then that Genma announce the kage's decision on giving Sasuke ten minutes before he was disqualified.

Everyone waited for a bit until the last few seconds of the ten minute wait before everyone quiet down from the sudden entrance. In front of them, with dancing leafs, circling around, falling to the ground were Kakashi and Sasuke. As everyone cheered, many of the genin were able to notice the new wardrobe change (see manga).

Kakashi greeted Genma while asking if Sasuke was disqualified or not. He was relieved when Genma said that Sasuke wasn't, but got a bit shaky when he heard on what the kages decided instead about the ten minute time limit. Genma look at Sasuke, who looked a little upset about it, but forgot about it.

"Alright then, do you still want to fight or forfeit your match, since regardless of what you want you won't become a chunin this time around?" Genma asked Sasuke

"I didn't train for a month to become a chunin. I came to fight." Sasuke stated, where Genma smirked at him.

It was then that Genma asked Shino to come down and to begin the final match of the first bouts.

Sasuke vs. Shino: Sasuke wins since, after all, bugs verses fire, fire is going to win.

* * *

><p>Later<p>

After the first matches of the chunin tournament was over with, Genma got everyone's attention. He then announce the upcoming matches of the chunin exam: Neji vs. Naruto, Gaara will automatically move towards the next round since Haku and Samui was a double knock out, and Temari vs. Sasuke.

The audience cheered as Genma called forth the first match of the semi-finals to start. Neji vs. Naruto.

Both fighters walked down to the arena floor where they kept a good distance from each other. As the audience were anticipating on the beginning of the match, Neji carefully analyze Naruto.

Naruto was just standing in front of him, his arms folded while wearing the hood on his cloak making it hard for the audience to see his face with a smirk on his face.

Neji, of course, kept his guard since Naruto's superhuman strength was still on his mind. From what happened last month, Neji knew that in order to win he has to use his juken on Naruto's chakra points to seal it off. In the fight with Lee, just before Naruto unleashed his attack, Neji was able to detect large portion of chakra in the attack along with something else. While Neji contemplated on his battle plan, Naruto also had his own thoughts about his opponent.

From the match against Hinata, Neji showed that he has a large hatred for her or to be more precisely at the main branch family. He wondered why and decided to help him out since it's his duty as a future _**Magister Magi**_**. **Plus, he can also sense that despite Neji's behavior, Hinata still cared for him.

Genma look at the two before he started the match. Genma back off where Neji stood on guard while Naruto stood in front of him with a calm look on his face. Neji only glared at Naruto before he decided to try to get into his mind.

Neji smirked, "I don't know why you're acting so calm. You may have beaten that idiot Lee, but unlike him I won't fall for any of your tricks since I've already seen the outcome and that destiny will see me as the winner." Neji said

"Oh really now… I didn't know you can see into the future. So getting pummeled into the ground by Hinata was something that you foresaw and accepted." Naruto smirked, where Neji frown at what happened last month.

Neji quickly return to his composure, "That was just a fluke. But as always, it seems that fate knew that I was the one who was to win since she pass out at the end of the match."

"Oh you mean when the seal around her heart activated again when time ran out. You shouldn't be so confident since after this tournament, I'll be training Hinata from now on, where I well not only reveal Hinata's true self but also unleash the true power of the Hyuga family's Byakugan." Naruto stated

* * *

><p>Audience<p>

As the audience was hearing this, Hinata had her own reaction on what Naruto said about her. She remembered on what Kurenai said that he'll be training her on helping her control her 'so-called' hidden power.

The Hiashi and the Hyuga elders that were there couldn't believe on what Naruto said. The Hyuga main family, of course, heard about what happened between Hinata and Neji, where Hinata actually almost beat Neji if she didn't fate in the end of the match. They have seen her and knew that Hinata's skills aren't anywhere near to Neji's. Hiashi also wondered on what Naruto saw in Hinata to see that she has hidden potential. The elders just scoffed at it, where they didn't agree on Naruto's statement.

* * *

><p>Arena<p>

Neji frown at Naruto's statement, "Tsk, you actually believe that Hinata can bring out the true power of the Byakugan. Hah, like Lee, she's nothing more than a failure." He retort

Naruto just shrug his shoulders, "Huh, that's what I expect to hear from a coward like you…" where Neji just growled at being called a coward, "… and besides… Hinata is one of the two, possibly three, kunoichi in her generation that will take my mother's mantle of being Konoha's strongest kunoichi when the time comes." Naruto smirked

Neji couldn't believe it since the thought that one day, Hinata could be Konoha's strongest kunoichi was impossible. Before Neji could argue about it, he was suddenly launch from his current position to the arena wall and hit it hard. Right where Neji was standing, Naruto standing in it with his left forearm extended.

The crowd could guess that Naruto did some kind of jutsu or move supremely fast to get next to Neji then attack with his left forearm at his chest.

As Neji stood back up from the attack as he held his chest. He looked at where Naruto was now standing, only to hear him say, "Come on now. This is a match remember. Even though I don't mind talking, I think the audience would prefer some action than some boring conversation." With a smirk on his face.

Once Neji was ready, he quickly activated his _**Byakugan**_ and started to look for Naruto's weakness. It was there that Neji saw something that he never thought was possible. Naruto's chakra network was completely bright that his whole body was highlighted as chakra. He couldn't see the chakra points at all.

"_Wh-what… is going on? His body wasn't like this last month. How is this possible?_" Neji thought since he used his _**Byakugan**_ during Naruto's fight with Lee to see that it was just normal as everyone else's, where he was able to see the chakra points. But now, he wasn't able to tell where they are.

It was then that Neji thoughts stop as Naruto spoke up, "Your surprise that my chakra network is too bright for your _**Byakugan**_ to see, right?" making Neji wide-eye at what Naruto said.

"H-How d-" Neji started, "did I know on what you were thinking?" Naruto finished Neji's question.

Before Neji could ask anything, Naruto said, "If you're wondering, let's just say that it's something I learned when I was a child."

"It doesn't matter on how you know on what I was thinking about, fate has already seen me as the winner." Neji declared since even though he knows about Naruto's strength, he had a trump card that will give him the advantage.

Naruto frown at Neji's declaration on winning the match because he believed that destiny was predetermine. It was then that he decided to see on how he developed this kind of belief.

"Hey…" getting Neji's attention, "… out of curiosity, how you developed this sense of belief. What made you believe that being born with talent will decide your future and that destiny can never be changed?" Naruto asked

"Huh, it's not something like you will ever understand." Neji answered, where he then remembered the day his father was killed, how the main Hyuga family murdered his father to assure that the Hyuga's bloodline will stay in the family.

Neji's thoughts about his past were interrupted when Naruto said, "Ah, so it's because of your father's death by the hands of the main branch of the Hyuga family that made you become like this…" Naruto said as he placed a hand under his chin in thinking position, "… Kinda of pathetic if you ask me." Naruto plainly explaining

Neji, as well as the audience, was surprise at how Naruto knew that. "Ho-How did you know that?! Did someone told you?!" Neji yelled out

"Oh that's easy… you told me just now." Naruto simply answered

"I never said anything to you." Neji remarked

"You may not have vocalize your story to me, but it doesn't mean that I can't know about through some other means." Said Naruto

"What do you mean by other means? The only way can actually know of it, without me telling you would be-" Neji stopped as he realized on what he was going to say next.

Naruto smirked as he lifted his finger into the air next to his face, "That's right… the only way for me to know about it without you telling me is if I can read your mind. To tell you the truth, I was able to start reading your mind the instant I asked you the question." Naruto explained, getting Neji to worry for a moment.

* * *

><p>Audience<p>

As Naruto explained that he has mind readying abilities, many were of course stunned about this. His family was one since they never knew that Naruto had this power. Kushina and Tsunade were trying to figure out on who could have taught him that power or if he was born with it. It was then that they heard Arika laugh a bit.

"Go Onii-chan, show them who the strongest _**Magi**_ in the world is!" Arika cheered out

"_**Magi**_?" Tsunade asked

"It's something that Naru-chan wants to achieve, even though I don't know what it is?" Kushina replied

"I know what it is since he showed me last night when we went to the beach." Arika smiled

This got all three, Kushina, Tsunade, and Shizune, of them wondering on what Arika was talking about. Arika told them that Naruto told her his secret and asked her to keep a secret from them just a bit while after they enjoyed the beach.

"Yeah, you should see Onii-chan's room. It's so big that there is not just a beach but also a mountain, a desert, a jungle and other things around near his house. I'm more amazed that his house is bigger than konoha." Arika smiled as she explained

They look dumbfound as Arika explained to them, where Kushina frown, "Arika, you shouldn't be telling lies like that. Now tell me on what Naru-chan told you."

Arika expression changed to a sad one as she said, "But, I'm not lying kaa-chan. Onii-chan definitely has all that. And besides, onii-chan had made me promise not to tell you no matter what until he was ready to tell you."

Kushina frown since she didn't like Arika lying. After a bit of thinking, Kushina continue looking back down at Naruto and wondered on what he was really hiding, or thought it could be the Kyuubi.

* * *

><p>Arena<p>

Neji was still in shock to know that Naruto is able to read minds pretty easily. The thing that got him more shock about it was the fact that he can't see any chakra thread or any chakra like ability that could allow him to read his mind. The only thing he can see was Naruto's bright body while seeing almost invisible like flows going around Naruto.

His thoughts were interrupted as Naruto said, "Come on Neji, where's that confidence that you were showing earlier. You believed that destiny and fate has chosen you to be the winner of this match. Now knowing that there is someone like me who is able to see the real you, you can't fight anymore. Your father is probably a shame of you right now, knowing that his son has given up so easily without trying." Mocking Neji

When Neji heard Naruto comment about his father, he angrily gritted his teeth by Naruto's comment.

"Shut up! You may have read my mind… but I know that I'll beat you down just as fate has foreseen it." Neji stated

Naruto scoffed, "How about you do it instead of just saying it." He remarked

Neji immediately went forward and started to perform his juken style at Naruto. Naruto just dodge and block Neji's attack with his legs with his arms lock together. This went on for a few minutes, where Neji was getting frustrated from not being able to get a single hit on him. He was about to perform another combo when he was suddenly kicked in the face, launching him back near the wall.

Naruto saw that Neji was about to perform another strike where he broke Neji's defense by doing a simple brogue kick at his face. Naruto had a bored expression as he saw Neji start getting back up.

"Man, I thought that the juken style would be more interesting. But… after seeing it at the preliminary, it's pretty predictable." Naruto stated

Neji, along with the Hyuga clan members in the audience except for Hinata, took what Naruto said personally. The Hyuga believed that their juken style, with their _**Byakugan**_ is an inescapable fighting style that has defeated many powerful.

Neji decided that it was time to unleash his one of his knew techniques. Once Neji stood back up after the brogue kick, he immediately moved sprinted forward, _**Byakugan**_ fully activated, towards Naruto to get him in proper position.

Naruto dodged every juken finger and palm strikes that Neji thrown at him. It was only when Neji moved Naruto to proper position that Neji got into fighting stance with Naruto spinning around.

"You're now in my range…" Neji said, as Naruto finished turning towards him, "… _**Hakke Rokujuyon Sho!**_" yelling out his attack.

Neji, with all his strength and speed, unleashed his juken strikes at Naruto. Naruto for his part just stood still as he took the attack. Neji went all out as he yelled out, "64 palm!" while hitting at Naruto's center. When he finished, Neji smirked as he got Naruto with such a vicious attack that, even without hitting any of his chakra points, Naruto would be injured.

His smirk changed to a frown when Naruto said, "Was that supposed to do something or what. I don't get it… what was the point of doing all that." He plainly said as he looked around his clothing to see any dirt or something like that.

Neji looked completely stunned on what Naruto just said. He was thought for sure that his attack would have damaged him somewhat. But instead, Naruto just shrugged it off as if it was nothing more than being hit by a simple feather.

It was then that Naruto mode change from plain looking to a bit serious expression, "Alright then, since you've attacked already, I guess it's my turn now." As he unlock his arms and drop them. Neji prepared himself as his memory from the preliminary round came into thought.

In an instant, both of them were a good distance away from each other, Naruto appeared in front of Neji delivering a simple back fist on his face. Neji was able to dodge it and got behind Naruto. He was going for another strike but quickly reacted as he moved back bit. Neji was able to avoid a coin aimed at his face, where it moved on and hit the stadium wall were everyone could see.

It was then that a sudden barrage of coins came flying, from Naruto's _**Rakansen**_, towards Neji. Neji instantly moved back and avoided the hits, where the dodge coins created cracks on the wall from the impacts.

When Neji dodge another set of coins, he was completely surprise to see 3 Naruto's coming towards him. He knew that he wasn't going to be able to avoid them, so he decided to unleash his trump card. The Naruto clones through a strong straightforward punch at Neji's face and body. When their hits connected, they thought they had him but suddenly felt something was wrong where they were then thrown back that it puff them out. Naruto saw on what happened where he figured that it was must have been that technique.

* * *

><p>Audience<p>

Everyone was amazed on how the match was playing out so far. Seeing Naruto use his _**Rakansen**_ at Neji as a divergence while attacking with his shadow clones. It was when they saw Naruto's shadow clones being thrown back from punching Neji, then seeing him in a rotating inside a chakra dome.

"That's…" said Hinata with surprise

"… _**Hakkesho Kaiten**_…" Hiashi said on what Neji was performing

"Impossible!" said one of the Hyuga elders

"How does he know of it…? Could Hiashi taught it to him?" said another elder

"He wouldn't." Hiashi's father answered as his face was still stunned on what Neji has done.

"Then how?" said the first elder

* * *

><p>Arena<p>

Naruto looked at Neji as he stopped performing _**Kaiten.**_ Once he stopped, he smugly look at Naruto since Naruto's attack didn't get him.

"So, you've mastered the main Hyuga's family secret jutsu, the _**Kaiten**_, huh." Naruto plainly said

"Yes… you should consider it an honor since I only master this jutsu because of you. Your superhuman strength maybe be powerful and devastating when it hits, but with my absolute defense that _**Kaiten **_gives me. Your power means nothing now." Neji stated with a smirking at the thought that Naruto can't penetrate his defense.

His smirk changed to confusion, when Naruto started to laugh a bit before he calmed down. Neji asked him on what's so funny.

"Oh… nothing really, except it's going to be fun to prove how weak your so-called absolute defense really is against me." Naruto stated, where he created several more shadow clones.

"Be realistic, there is nothing that can break _**Kaiten**_." Neji retort

"Let's prove it then." Naruto remarked

Naruto's shadow clones quickly attack Neji at all sides. Neji countered with his juken style. Neji was overwhelmed when Naruto clones speed had increased a bit that they dodged his palm strikes. It wasn't till he was about to get severely struck that Neji unleash _**Kaiten**_. All of Naruto's clones were puffed away, only for the real Naruto to appear in front of Neji's defense to deliver a powerful punch. It was then that everyone saw something that was unexplainable.

Neji saw Naruto unleash a powerful chakra punch at him with his _**Kaiten **_fully active. He thought Naruto was foolish to actually attack Neji with a sinple punch. When Naruto's fist collided, it was then that Neji's _**Kaiten**_ shattered like glass, as he continued to spin. Naruto's punch went through the rotating barrier until Naruto's fist made contact and punch Neji in the face. The punch sent Neji flying back to the stadium wall as his defensive barrier stop.

* * *

><p>Audience<p>

As Neji struggled to get back up as he used the arena wall to help him get back to his feet, he was stunned as Naruto simply broke the Hyuga family _**Kaiten**_without any type of effort.

While Neji was contemplating on how Naruto broke the Hyuga's absolute defense, the audience themselves were also having similar thoughts.

"W-with j-just a simple punch… that boy broke our family's ultimate defense." Stated a Hyuga elder

"But how did he do it?" said Hiashi's father

"Father… how he broke Neji's _**Kaiten**_?" asked Hanabi as she looked at her father for answers.

Hiashi, with his stunned face, just simply answered, "I don't know Hanabi." While thinking, "_But I believe it's an answer that many will find hard to believe._"

Kushina, Tsunade, and Shizune were just as curious while asking similar questions like the Hyuga family. Many other shinobi and civilians, who understood ninjutsu, were trying to figure out.

* * *

><p>Arena<p>

Once Neji got back onto his feet, Naruto just smiled at him as he said, "So… how does it feel that your so-called absolute defense was broken so easily."

Neji growled as he demanded on knowing on how Naruto broke the Hyuga's "legendary" absolute defense, _**Kaiten**_.

"From my point of view, there are several ways that any shinobi can break that defensive barrier. But, to put it simply for me… I'm a _**Barrier Breaker**_." Naruto simply stated

"A _**Barrier Breaker**_?" asked a confused Neji, as well as getting the audience, themselves, to wonder on what Naruto meant.

"Yup… You see, I have the ability to break any type of seal, barrier, and defense regardless of the level it is." Answered Naruto as he smiled. "_Although, it thanks to the fact that…_" Naruto thought as he remembered on what he needed to do in order to help, not just his brother, but for the citizens of the magical world.

When Naruto stated that he can break any type of defense with complete ease, many couldn't believe it since such a skill would be impossible to achieve since such knowledge or power doesn't exist. But with Naruto just doing what he just did in front of him, they have no choice but to believe it.

Naruto notice the shock, stun, or surprise faces on everyone around the stadium, where he then added, "Oh come on, how hard is it not to believe? After all, both my parents are powerful seal masters. So it shouldn't be so surprising that their children or descendants will be able to find ways to break such things."

As Naruto spoke to everyone, Neji was pondering on what to do. He thought about the situation, which he has never been in. Any form of attack with his juken was worthless since his _**Byakugan **_can't see any of his chakra points. His absolute defense was shattered like glass. With everything that Naruto has done, the only answer that he can only come up with was that he somehow increase his strength and become even stronger than Naruto. Simply put, be more powerful than him. There was no other type of answer given to him.

At that moment, Naruto decided to end it. In an instant, Naruto closed the gap and place his left hand, claw form, onto Neji's stomach. By the time Neji realized it, it was too late. Naruto instantly rotated his left hand on his center, where, like Lee, Neji was suddenly launch into the air, where he coughed up blood from his mouth while the center of his body sprayed out blood in a spiral form.

Neji hit the ground pretty hard as he tried to less the pain in his abs from Naruto's attack. Before he could even try to get back up, Naruto came up to him, bend down, and press two fingers on a certain spot where a crackling sound was made. It was then that Neji couldn't feel his body, like it gone numb or paralyzed.

"There now, that little spot I just touch will keep you down on the ground for a good couple of hours. And with that, this match has ended." Naruto simply stated loud enough for anyone who could hear to listen.

Genma heard this, where he had to agree and called the match. "Winner, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze!" Genma yelled out

As the audience cheered, Naruto heard Neji say that fate was on Naruto side because of his strength.

"I can't believe you're still stuck on that fate crap." Naruto stated

"You don't know what's like to carry a mark… a mark that will never go away." Neji replied

Naruto remembered his past, how he and both his mom and brothers had suffer a bit as they grew up, all because of Kurama's dark powers. "I know what it's like to carry a mark…" Naruto said before he turned his frown into a smirk, "… So what about it." Getting Neji to sneer at him.

"You know on what you just said a few sentences ago, is nothing more than a plain excuse. Just because you didn't win, doesn't mean that fate was on my side. I was just more skilled for you. And to be honest, Lee and Hinata are exactly like me. Unlike you, both of them didn't use such a flimsy excuse and strong enough to continue to move forward. I suggest you reflect upon yourself since I can tell you now that there is no such thing as fate. Everyone has the power to change, even you with your loss but not if you still continue to stay in the past. I suggest you talk with you uncle since he has something that belongs to you, something that help break free from your hatred and your past." Naruto said

Once Naruto said his piece, he walked away and headed for the participants box. As Neji recalled on what Naruto said, Genma walked up to him where the medical nin arrived and started to place him on the stretcher.

Neji looked at Genma as he said, "Even a cage bird well wise up and try to open its cage with its beak. The thought of flying free is too great to resist." With a smirk

When Genma finished giving his opinion, the medics took Neji away to the recovery room. With that, the next match of the fifth round of the chunin exam can begin.

* * *

><p>Till Next Time<p>

P.S. Sorry for the long wait, but I had a lot of test to take, mostly algebra, where everyone like me, who isn't good at match, agrees that it sucks. Well anyways, I'll update the next chapter to another of my stories in a few weeks so don't be impatient. Till then.

Also, I'm thinking of restarting my poll on Naruto's girlfriend for this story all over again since I kept on thinking about it, which everyone can agree that people always have a constant change of mind. The top 3 from the original poll will still be on it, but anyone who wants to give your suggestion on who it can be, send a message through review or P.M. There are just a few qualities that must go along with it of course, where you can add in the abilities.

First no godlike powers (godlike as in demi-, super-, or whatever top form). Just true strength.

Abilities can be anything, but must not be at the same level of freak or abnormal way like Jack Rakan of 'Negima'.

The girl cannot be under 16 since that's loli, which I don't do.

Also, few have asked for a harem, which I'll also place in the poll where you all get to decide, but it will ultimately be me to decide.

Finally, you can submit at least 2 girls, where the most majority will be place on the poll. It can be from any anime, from High School of the Dead to One Piece, or Senran Kagura.

Good luck now. Oh, Poll well start next week on Monday for all you submission can be taken into account.


	25. Surprise, Konoha Final

Last time, the match between Naruto and Neji ended with Naruto's victory with unmatched skill and power. At the end, Naruto explain to Neji about the difference between fate and cowardice.

* * *

><p>Recovery Room<p>

Neji is lying in bed as Konoha medic nins examine and explained to Neji about his condition. As they explained, Neji remembered on what Naruto explained to him about how Neji's 'belief' dictate his life.

The medics finished explaining to Neji about his injuries when they heard someone knocking on the entrance door of the recovery room. The person that came in was Hiashi Hyuga, the Clan head of the Hyuga family. The medics were surprise to the head of the Hyuga clan here, but were shaken away from their surprise when Hiashi asked for a moment to be alone with Neji. The medics agreed where they left the room to give the two Hyuga's some privacy.

Neji, struggled, stood up on his bed and asked Hiashi on why he was here.

"I came to tell you the truth." Hiash plainly stated

"The truth?" Neji asked in confusion

"On that day… I was fully ready to die."Hiashi answered, where Neji glared at his 'uncle'. It was at that same time that he remembered his father's funeral where he cried next to his father's dead body.

Neji, with anger, yelled at the leader of the Hyuga clan, "What!? What are you talking about!? My father was forced to take you place so he can be sacrifice for the sake of the family!" he stated as Hiashi had a neutral face on him.

Hiashi walked up him while pulling out a scroll from inside his robes. He place the scroll next to Neji, "This should explain on what happened." Hiashi explained

Neji scoffed at it since he believed that the scroll was just plain excuses. It wasn't till he looked at the scroll more closely to see that the scroll assigned to him was written in his father's hand writing. Opening the scroll, he read on what his father had written to him where he doesn't know on what to believe right now. His thoughts stopped when he heard his uncle speak to him.

"This is the truth! I'm sorry!" Hiashi stated as he was on his knees and bowed his head to Neji, where Neji couldn't believe it.

After a moment, Neji told Hiashi to stop where he got back on legs and left the room to give Neji some time alone. As he thought about everything that has happened to him, Neji walked towards the window to see a couple of birds flying free into the sky. As he saw them he thought to himself as he told his father that his new goal was to become stronger, so strong that he'll will never to lose to anyone again.

* * *

><p>Outside Konoha<p>

Kurama was now in position to strike at another platoon. For more than 2 or least 3 hours since the commencement of the Chunin exam, Kurama, the Kyuubi no Yoko, has quickly and silently defeated 2 platoons of Oto and Suna shinobi without any of Konoha's anbu or shinobi from ever noticing.

He is currently at his third platoon when he spotted this one readying a summoning formula where he figured that it was time to strike this one.

The Oto and Suna shinobi were prepared on making their move against Konoha were the only thing that they were waiting for was the signal to begin the invasion of the unsuspecting village. As much as they were ready, all the shinobi were surprise to hear an unfamiliar voice speaking behind them.

"My, my… look what I have found. About 40 to 50 shinobi ready to move out. By the summoning formula that is going on just behind those trees, I say you're just about ready to move out. Too bad that you won't even have a chance to make a step inside the village." In a young, charming, smooth tone of voice.

They turned around to see a young attractive man with long vibrant red hair with different color eyes (right red and left green). The young man was wearing a light-colored Chinese-style battle outfit with yellow plane and blue trim.

One of the squad leaders asked him on who is he. Kurama just smirked as he held up a rose close to his face, "I'm you're worst nightmare that has come to life."

Before anything could happen between them, all of the Oto and Suna, as well as Kurama, were caught off guard as a supremely fast moving water slithered throughout the area. The water split to several other streams that covered the area like a snake to captured and coiled around almost all of the shinobi, including the ones who were performing the summoning formula. The ones that were able to get away from the water, were suddenly caught by whips of light that pulled them back to the captured shinobi. Once all of the enemy were captured, Kurama notice that there was nothing else to do except to just put these shinobi out.

He place his rose back inside his clothing and got a gentle flower from the ground, gently blew on it where the pollen from the flower quickly increased in size and spread through the area. The shinobi instantly fell asleep where they were gently put down on the ground.

After the shinobi were now out of commission, Kurama thought, "_Alright, what's going on. That was clearly a water and light spell… and to capture all these shinobi in a single strike. Currently, Naruto is the only one that can do that without any difficulty… so what's going on since I don't sense Naruto's present anywhere near here. And if he didn't do this… then who did?"_ Where he got his answer from above him.

"My, my… Kyuubi-kun. By the look on your face, I say we surprised you." Said a young woman that had long, straight and shiny purple hair along with a triangular fringe at the front that stop just between her blue eyes.

Kurama looked up and widen his eyes in surprise on who it was. Before he can say anything, he heard more voices coming around him.

"Hey, sister. That other platoon that we found has been dealt with. The only thing left is on what to do with them?" said another feminine voice where Kurama recognized on who she was since she has short, light blue hair with a green fringe in the middle and brown eyes.

"I say we let Kyuubi-san deal with it since I'm pretty sure that Naruto-kun has already planned for something else." Said another young women with blonde hair (between bleach and sun kiss) with two bangs on both sides of her face while the rest of her hair was tide in a braided bun. She also had blue/violet eyes.

"That's a good idea. Our little Magistar Magi-in-training has already taken care of this platoon with impressive skills." Said the first one where another young woman with long, blonde hair (gold color) and light blue eyes walked out behind some trees. The most recognizable feature of this woman was her large breasts that rivaled Tsunade.

"Thanks sister, although I'm just glad we took care of this group without anyone getting hurt." Said the young teenager.

It was then that the first girl asked on where their other two sisters are. Before they can begin to wonder where they are, the last of their group appeared in front of them.

"Don't worry about us. I spotted a couple of runners that were trying to escape. Although I had told them to surrender peacefully, they didn't give me much of a choice but to fight back." Said the one with long purple hair that reaches down to her waist and bangs that barely overlap her red eyes, as well as a semi-straight ahoge.

"I hope you didn't hurt them too much?" asked the bustiest girl of the group.

"Don't worry about it sis. I healed them up after our sister here beat them with an inch of their life where I place a sleeping spell on them." Said the final group of sisters who had brown eyes and long, waist-length burnt orange hair, who was second in the bust department.

As the girls converse with themselves, Kurama wondered on what's going? And how are these women even here? As they talked together, they asked Kurama on where Naruto is where he told him that he's Konoha's stadium taking the Chunin exam finals in Konoha. They were all glad to know that Naruto was alright and guessed that they were right when they came to Konoha.

While they cheered about the fact, Kurama thought, "_The kid is going to be very happy and surprise to know that these girls are here… or… knowing Kushina is around, be very nervous._" As he inner laughed at the soon-to-be Naruto's face; either smiling in happiness, frowning in fear, or panicking at what's going to happen.

The cheering ended, when Kurama got their attention. "Even though I'm glad that to see you ladies are alright and safe. I hope you don't mind and help me in taking care of this little problem. Suna and Oto shinobi are ready to attack Konoha in a war where I'm sure there are at least couple of more platoons hiding somewhere. Can you girls take care of them while I take care of these guys and the platoon that you already taken care off? Without killing them?" Kurama asked

All of the girls smiled and agreed since if they can stop these people on killing each other, then it would be a good day. All the girls used their magical/chi powers to go and take care of whatever Suna and Oto forces are left while Kurama prepared on using a spell to take care of the down shinobi that has been take care off.

* * *

><p>Stadium<p>

After the one-sided battle between Naruto and the Hyuga protégé has ended, Genma announced that Gaara will be heading towards the next round since he doesn't have a competitor to face. The crowd nodded in understanding since they were given a brief explanation earlier before the next round of the chunin exam.

Naruto had walked out of the arena to above the stadium roof. He stood at the very edge of the roof as he overlooked the audience and arena floor.

"Alright…!" Genma yelled out, getting the audience attention, "… the last round of the semi-finals will now begin. Uchiha Sasuke and Temari of Suna. Come down to the arena, now!" ordering both combatants

Sasuke was ready to fight where Temari looked at her brother, they both nodded in agreement on what she needs to do.

Just before Sasuke could go down to the arena, everyone heard Temari yell out that she forfeits the match. This got many people to whine about how there are so many participants forfeiting or not fighting. Genma asked Temari if she was serious where she agreed.

With Temari forfeiting her match, Genma announce that there will be a ten minute wait for the final round since there are only 3 competitors left; Naruto Namikaze, Sasuke Uchiha and Gaara of the Subaku.

* * *

><p>Kage's seats<p>

"Well Minato… what should we do about this?" Jiraya asking his former student

"I don't know sensei? This is kind of a hard thing to call. We could just let all three genin fight against each other, but I'm worried about the damage that could be done." Minato thought out loud

"Why not just let them battle it out. There is no need for such decision making since there is no other way around it." A, the Raikage, stated

"There is more to it than that. If I proceeded on doing that, the odds are that they'll take out one of the competitors by working together then fight among themselves once the other is down. That would be unfair to the participant." Minato explained

"Yes, however…" Mei, the Mizukage, started to explain, "… if we go on one on one battles, it would mean a similar thing since both competitors would tire each other out. In the case, the winner of the match will have to fight a fully rested opponent or both competitors would knock each other out will the third competitor won't be able to fight at all."

Minato sigh at it, where they all thought about for a bit. It was then that Minato looked around to see the crowd starting to get a bit restless where he then looked up to see his son, standing on top of the roof.

Like he was readying his mind, Minato saw Naruto hold up 3 fingers at him, then at the arena floor. Minato guess that his son wanted to go a fatal 3 way battle, where fatale was the underline of it. Minato looked at his son carefully before he mentally agree with the decision while at the same time hoped that Kushina doesn't kill him later.

Minato told the other kages of his decision where they agree since the Raikage and Kazekage were forward the idea.

Genma received the message, from another shinobi, on what Minato and the other kages decided. He told the audience where they cheered at the idea where Genma asked the final three competitors to come down.

Gaara smiled insanely at the thought of fighting both Sasuke and Naruto, Naruto the most since he saw how powerful Naruto really is.

Sasuke was also pleased since he wanted to fight both, even though he was a little nervous on fighting Naruto given from what he has seen.

Both made it to the arena floor where they waited for the final competitor to come on down.

Naruto looked down to see everyone waited for him to come down. Naruto just casually do a leap off the roof of the stadium. Everyone saw Naruto jumped down from the roof to the arena landing gently on the ground where they were impressed on how elegant he was.

As all three genin participants size each other up, well actually2, the audience were ready to see on what is going to happen. In the crowd, Kushina, Tsunade, Shizune, and Arika look on as Naruto was calmly looking over both Sasuke and Gaara.

Kakashi, Sakura, and the other genin teams with their senseis, watch on and wondered on how this was going to happen. Sakura and Ino were worried for Sasuke's safety.

The Suna spectators and shinobi were all wondering on how Gaara was going to handle this type of match Gaara, Temari, and Baki were thinking similar things but also hoped that Gaara doesn't get to insane in his intent to kill since he is still needed for the operation.

After a moment of waiting, Genma announce that the final match of the chunin exam.

When Genma began the match, all three of them stayed still for a moment. It was then that both Naruto and Sasuke saw Gaara starting to act weird after he got his sand coming out his gourd. As they looked on, they heard Gaara muttering out strange sentences.

"Don't… get so angry… mother…" getting Sasuke curious on what Gaara was talking about, "… I know that you've been impatient… Don't be angry… I promise… these two blood… will be delicious…" Gaara said as he look sadistically at both Naruto and Sasuke.

Temari and Kankuro looked worried since Gaara was performing the conversation phase where it showed how unstable his mental state is.

Killer Bee and Yugito can hear their bijuus tell them that Gaara is now even more unstable because of his desire to kill which the Ichibi is manipulated.

Sasuke was the first to make a move where he went after Gaara. Gaara saw this where his sand automatically went after him. Naruto guessed, from what he saw from Sasuke, was going after the easiest or more threatening opponent.

Sasuke run towards Gaara where he stopped then through a couple of shurikens. Gaara's sand automatically stop the shuriken attack where Gaara willed his sand to create a sand clone. The sand clone threw the shuriken at Naruto, instead of Sasuke. The shurikens were close to hit him, but Naruto caught it with little interest shown in his face.

Sasuke instantly took this chance to get close to Gaara, where his sand was going to block him from getting closer to him. It was there that everyone was surprise to see what Sasuke does next.

The sand that block his path towards Gaara wasn't fast enough for him to go around him and attack Gaara from behind. Sasuke use taijutsu skills equal to Rock Lee were he forcefully kicked Gaara into the ground.

Before Sasuke could decide on what to do, he surprised attacked by several coins, where it hit his side launching him to the other side of the arena. Gaara got back up and was ready to strike a down Sasuke, but before he could his sand automatically block an incoming attack. A barrage of several large, custom design swords (between European styles) came right at Gaara where his sand couldn't stop it. The swords went right threw it were it surrounded Gaara. It was then that a snake like stream of water came and struck Gaara hard, forcing him out of the incase circle of swords towards the opposite side of the arena wall.

Both Gaara and Sasuke looked to see that Naruto had attacked them given how his hands were now moving along. Sasuke quickly changed his attack pattern and went for Naruto where Naruto didn't look that impressed. Sasuke used his enhance speed to take on Naruto with extreme taijutsu, but Naruto blocked every punch and kick that Sasuke launch.

Gaara, who got back up, notice how both Naruto and Sasuke were combatting against each other. He decided to use this chance to strike them down with an enormous attack. He grinned at the thought of crushing both of them with his sand. He quickly poured a lot of his chakra to bring about a lot of sand from the ground, silently to assure that he has the element of surprise. He finished gathering his sand where he launch a massive attack at them.

Naruto and Sasuke were fighting each other, more like Naruto just blocking all of Sasuke's taijutsu without any worry. It was then that they both heard their family and teammates yell to them to be careful. Sasuke took his eyes of Naruto to see what was wrong, to see a wave of large sand coming towards them.

Naruto saw Sasuke took his eyes off him where he made him pay for it where he delivered a right hook at him at the same moment Sasuke saw the sand. Sasuke was sent to the top of the arena ground just as the sand was about to him. Naruto looked to see the sand was about to strike him.

"Naruto!" yelled Kushina and Tsunade in fear

"Naruto-nii!" Arika cried out

"_Naruto!_" Minato, Jiraya thought in worry

But just before the sand could reach him, everyone was absolutely shocked on what happened right before their eyes. Just as the sand was about to hit him, another large portion of sand snaked around Naruto and blocked Gaara's sand where it collided like ocean colliding against a cliff or rocky shore

As everyone watched, Gaara and other shinobi was questioning on what's going on. They then saw Naruto lift his hand where the sand that blocked Gaara's attack move forward with even greater speed directly towards Gaara. Gaara's sand defense barely block the oncoming attack but he was suddenly caught off guard as a hand was now at his abs. He looked to see Naruto was now at strike position. They both looked at each other.

"You need work." Naruto simply stated as he twisted his hand on Gaara.

Like Lee and Neji, Gaara was not immune to Naruto's _**Hariken Shou**_ where like all the others, Gaara was sent spiraling up into the air with his blood spiraling out of his abs and mouth.

Horror struck all the suna representatives as well as Gaara's siblings and sensei since at this moment, they have never seen Gaara receive an injury before.

Gaara crash down on the arena floor hard on his back. The immense pain that he was feeling was something that he has never once felt before. He turned onto his stomach as he clench his hand on his abs. Gaara was on his knees when he started coughing up blood out of his mouth. Once the pain on his abs lessen a bit, he notice the metallic taste in his mouth and the splash of fluids in front of him. He could feel the warm liquid slowly flowing out his abs. He looked at his arms to see the red fluid on to finally register what it was.

He panted hard before letting out horrible scream of disbelief, "AHHHH… **IT'S MY BLOOD!**"

Temari and Kankuri were both afraid at this point since what Naruto has done was something that has never happened to Gaara.

During the time that Gaara was in the air, Sasuke was going to capitalize on what Naruto has done to Gaara. He was going to unleash a powerful fire jutsu, but was intercepted by sand that whipped in front of him. It caught his foot and swung him around to the other side of the arena. Before he could even reach it, Naruto appeared behind him ready to deliver a straight left punch with sand spiraling around his fist, like a drill but with a dull end. Naruto punched Sasuke right in the chest, knocking the wind out of him sending him, along with the sand, on the other side of the arena opposite from Gaara. Sasuke crashed and dented the arena floor with the sand colliding it and spreading out from the collision where it fell on the ground like Sasuke. It was there that everyone heard Gaara's scream of disbelief where they turned their attention to him.

The audience was amazed on how Naruto had dealt with both Gaara and Sasuke without much concern. They were more amazed that he shut down both of them while not even showing the slightest sign of fatigue.

Naruto stood on the opposite side of the arena between Sasuke and Gaara, as both genin tried to get back up. Sasuke struggled back onto his feet as he analyze the situation and knew that he had to use the jutsu that Kakashi has trained him to do. Gaara got up and looked like he was out for blood against Naruto as he glared directly at him, which Naruto didn't look unfazed by it.

Once both genin got back up, Naruto decided to give them a choice.

"Give up" Naruto stated at the two

Both looked at Naruto with a confused look, where Naruto stated again, "Give up you two. I'll give you this one chance to give up while you can still walk If you don't take this chance, I'm not going to show you any mercy and this match won't end until both of you are lying on medical stretchers." Explaining to both of them.

Sasuke and Gaara glared even harder at him, taking the option that he gave them as nothing more than in insult. For Sasuke, it remind him on that night, the night that Itachi killed their entire clan, only leaving him all alone as well as making him into an avenger. For Gaara, Naruto's statement made him felt like the weaklings that he has killed over the years. It made him feel even bitter since Naruto didn't have any hatred or negative emotion in him, only feelings of concern and love which infuriated him.

They responded in their own way. Gaara willed his sand fired a barrage of sand shurikens at him where Naruto's own sand protected him from the barrage. Sasuke took this opportunity to use his high speed taijutsu, believing that like Gaara, Naruto would be too focus on controlling his to really use taijutsu against him. Sasuke was in arm's length when he attack, but his attack was canceled out half way as Naruto instantly moved from his position directly in front of him. He then gave Sasuke a dozen soft punches all around his chest before being launched back to the arena wall where he coughed blood. Gaara would have continued with his attack against them but his injuries had taken a toll on him where his guard went down for a moment. Naruto capitalized on this by sending his sand to directly at Gaara in a serpent like motion, penetrating Gaara's sand defense and drilling Gaara towards the arena wall.

When it was over, both genin looked back up to see Naruto, just staring at them. He sighed, "I gave you two a chance to walk out of this but you didn't take it. Fine, don't blame me for this because I gave you a chance to surrender. Now it's time for the real fight to begin." Naruto stated where everyone looked in wonder since Naruto just declared that he wasn't even being serious against his two opponents.

Naruto kneeled on one knee where he place both his hands on the ground. He closed his eyes for a moment before opening them up against in an instant. It was then that Naruto stood back up on his legs.

Everyone was curious about it since nothing has happened. But that changed when they saw movement around Naruto's feet.

Around Naruto, two large portions of sand started to come out from the ground, along with the current sand that Naruto had used on Gaara. But the two batches of sand that came out of the ground was completely different. One was that of a gold color while the other was a dark grey color. Everyone, including the suna representatives, were wondering on what's going on and what's with the colored sand.

"I hope you two are ready for this..." Getting everyone in the stadium's attention, "… because I'm about to give everyone a bit of an exhibition on suna's secret jutsu." Naruto stated

(Naruto Shippuden OST: Akatsuki theme)

(0:00 – 0:22)

"First it's Gaara's sand ability…" Naruto first introduce where the sand made itself known by transforming into Gaara, himself.

"Second it's the Yondaime Kazekage's _**Sakin**_…" Naruto introduce second as the gold color sand transformed into the Yondaime Kazekage.

"… And finally… Suna's most secret jutsu that was once used by Suna's most powerful, will from their own words, shinobi… the Sandaime Kazekage's _**Satetsu**_." Naruto stated in a deep dark tone while increasing his killing intent to another level that the audience could feel while the iron sand changed into an image of the Sandaime Kazekage.

(End OST)

Veteran shinobi are used to killing intent that were strong, while the rest of the younger genin, civilians, spectators and such felt a cold chill run down their spines. Arika felt her brother's killing intent where she actually whimper a bit, holding onto her mother's sleeve.

Kushina and those who are related to Naruto couldn't believe on what Naruto has just done or when/how he is able to do this.

"_Naruto… just what have you gone through?_" Minato thought with wide-eyes

"_Just what else can you do, Gaki?_" Jiraya thought as he looked at his godson serious face

"_Naru-chan… how can you do these jutsus?_" Kushina thought with both amazement/confusion

"_Just how strong are you?"_ Tsunade wondered as the sands moved like serpents.

"_Just what is this boy?_" The Raikage thought with his eyes widen in disbelief

"_My… oh my… I see, but I don't believe. He's has three of suna sands. Can you see Hachibi?_ Killer Bee asking his bijuu friend

"_**Yeah… I don't know if I should be impressed or be worried since he not only could this but also has Kyuubi with him. He might by trouble later on.**_" Hachibi thought

"_I don't believe since his eyes are all clean_." Killer Bee said as he remembered looking at Naruto's face to see he had no evil intention during this whole time and was just having fun, although had a look like he was also hiding something.

"_Nibi, just how can he do that? Could it be possible that the Kyuubi gave him this power or something?_" Yugito asking her host within.

"_**No, that arrogant fox wouldn't help a person or his host on something like this. I get the feeling that the boy had learn it through different means… and that's the question that needs to be answered?**_" Nibi explained

It was then that Yugitio thought about what Naruto said over a month ago, about the connection between the Rikudou sennin and him. She narrowed her eyes on him, now convince that whatever information he has to say might actually be true.

"_I have never seen anything like this... this boy is in a whole different level."_ The Mizukage thought in amazement

While others were in the stadium were wondering on how Naruto could do this, Sasuke and Gaara were having similar thoughts except on the important question; how are they going to break it?

Naruto narrowly looked at both of his opponents, before he got into a fighting stance, where the three abilities took formation, "Let's see what you can do now." With that, Naruto moved forward with the sand closely following his movements.

* * *

><p>Till Next time<p>

Next chapter will begin Orochimaru's 'invasion' but it would be short since the real battle is going to be a lot more interesting.

Also, as you can see, my poll is closed. Unfortunately, since 6th place is a one vote difference, I had to do a coin flip (5 times) to choose which one would be 6th place. I bet that many think it's unfair but since one vote could change a decisions, I decided to that. Now, if it was a 3 to 4 vote difference, then I wouldn't have done that. So all of you, can cross your fingers since I have started writing on who are Naruto's lovers/pactio partners.


	26. Bijuu vs Pactio Partners

Last time, the finals of the chunin exam has started in a three-way battle with Gaara, Sasuke and Naruto. In the beginning, it was even where it can go all side. Yet, it changed immediately once Naruto started to take things more serious. Sasuke and Gaara thought they had him in several attempts, but it was proven futile. Things only worsen for the two young genin, and the audience, when Naruto revealed more of his skills by unleashing three of the Suna's most devastating sand attacks, Sand, Gold dust and Iron sand.

* * *

><p>Stadium<p>

Naruto was walking closer to Sasuke and Gaara, as the sand elements that were whipping around him followed very closely. As Naruto made it to the center, the audience themselves were stunned to see such a development. A young teenager, especially the Yondaime Hokage's son, has master three secret jutsu that belong to Suna, very easily.

The shinobi were just as dumbfounded as the civilians, except they were wondering on he was doing this since they can sense the chakra that he was emitting was low, barely genin level. Minato, along with other veteran or intelligent shinobi, guessed that Naruto is able to mask his hidden strength so not to reveal how powerful he really is.

"_Th-this can't be happening?_" Baki thought as he sweated in fear on another sudden change of development.

"_Gaara can't win against someone like this? I know that he's a genius but… against this guy… this monster… what can he do to win?_" Kankuro thought as he looked both worried and afraid of Naruto.

"_This is bad… but of course, this can also be good. If Naruto is using the same sand styles as Gaara, it would limit his movement since he needs to concentrate on maneuvering the sand or it would get in the way of his fighting. With that, if Gaara can figure it out, then he can probably win. Hopefully, he won't transform into 'that' until the start of the plan?_" Temari deduced in her mind, anticipating that Gaara is also having similar thoughts as herself.

Gaara and Sasuke stood their grounds, totally on guard, as Naruto walked directly at the center. Naruto stopped as he surveying his surrounding one more time before looking at both Sasuke and Gaara.

He looked at them seriously, "You should have taken my offer to surrender since now I won't hold back." Telling both of the genin.

In that very instant, he shot forward directly at Gaara. Gaara unleashed his sand directly at Naruto, but Naruto's gold dust came and protected him by mixing in with Gaara's sand. The sand fell to the ground where Naruto just ran up to Gaara, where the iron sand twirled around his left hand. He delivered a strong left hook that sent Gaara up in the air, which Gaara felt the pain from it.

Sasuke thought he could take advantage of this where he decided to prepare his newest and strongest attack. However, he couldn't prepare for it. While Naruto attacked Gaara with the gold dust and iron sand, the regular sand that he drew out snaked its way towards him. Sasuke had to dodge and maneuver his way to avoid getting caught. Of course, he was so distracted by the constant waving and whipping motion of the sand that he failed to see Naruto appeared in front of him where he kneed Sasuke with an iron attack, throwing him into the other side of the arena.

Gaara and Sasuke landed hard where the pain they were experiencing was something that they never felt before. Before they could stand, Naruto walked closer before he stopped a couple of meters away.

"How about we take this up to another level and see how good you two really are." Naruto stated

Naruto brought his hands together before separating and doing some maneuvering with them. When he was done, he just let his arms drop. People were wondering on what Naruto did. Their questions were soon answered when they saw Naruto look up into the sky.

Above them was something that no could explain since it was something that couldn't be explained. Everyone was speechless at what was coming closer and closer from the sky. In the sky, 5 grey stone pillars came falling from the sky, where together it was the same size as the stadium.

Gaara and Sasuke looked up in disbelief. Of course, it was a mistake since they drop their guard. Naruto instantly moved towards Sasuke, grabbing him by the neck then, with great strength, threw him up into the sky towards the pillars. He then moved towards Gaara and did the same thing, even with all the sand he had on him. As they were thrown, Naruto quickly did a couple of small jumps back of the ground before jumping high onto the stadium railing, landing next to his family (Kushina, Arika, Tsunade, and Shizune). He then looked up when he decided to finish what he was going to do.

With a great yell, he raised his hands directly where the pillars where falling. When he finished his yell, the pillars stopped in the middle of the air. He then relaxed his arms as he looked up at his work.

"_**Hadesu no Hashira**__ (__**Pillars of Hades**__) is now complete. Let's see how good they're really are when their taken out of their comfort zone._" Naruto thought

Sasuke and Gaara where thrown so high that they were able to reach the pillars. Both of them grabbed onto any one of the pillars so they can get themselves back on point. When they balance themselves, they looked down to see how high they were. They both knew if they fall from this height, they would die from the impact (Twin Towers or Empire State building height, which ever you pick). As they stood in their new battle zone, Naruto is preparing to leap towards them as well.

Naruto looked up at the pillars while everyone looked up and wondered on why it wasn't falling down on them anymore. Before anyone could figure it out, Arika cheered out loud at her older brother.

"So cool Onii-chan… you're really are the strongest person in the world!" smiling directly at Naruto, with eyes shinnying like stars bringing her fists close to her chest in excitement.

Naruto turned his head and looked down at his little sister. He smiled at Arika's excitement, "Now, now Arika… you shouldn't be saying things like that."

"But why, Onii-chan? You said it yourself that you're the strongest person in the world. And doing all these cool jutsu definitely proves it." Arika cheerfully remarked

"Arika… you miss heard me. I said that I'm one of the strongest people in the world." Naruto stated as he corrected his little sister.

Arika pouted shyly at what her brother told her, making her feel like she should have paid more attention to her big brother. Before anything else can be said between the two siblings, Kushina butted in.

"Naru-Naruto…" getting both Naruto and Arika's attention, "… What? When? Where? How could you do all this?" stuttered their mother as her son just blink a few times before smiling at her.

"It's because I'm magic…" he chuckled at her before turning his gave back up to the pillars. "Now… before I get started with the real battle. I think it's best if I move the pillars a little bit further away from the arena. After all, I don't want any of the rubble to fall down on anyone here or worse yet the pillars themselves." Naruto stated

He lifted his hand at the pillars where he directed move them away from the stadium area. The pillars slowly moved further away from any populated areas. Once it was a nice distance, he stopped his movements.

Naruto sigh, "Alright, now with that taken care of. Let's see how strong they really are." Stated Naruto

Before he was going to go he heard Sakura and Ino yell at him.

"What are you going to do with Sasuke-kun? There's no way that Sasuke-kun can fight in that kind of terrain?" Sakura asked with a worried look

"Not to mention on why are you doing this? If Sasuke-kun falls from that height?" Ino stated where she looked afraid on what the result of the fall would be.

Naruto just waved it off since he told them that he won't do anything like that, but was just going to push them to the breaking point and see what they really have as a fighter.

"Those two have great potential… however with their attitudes as bad as it can get, they'll be traveling down a path of a destruction and death that they created by themselves. I intend to change that." Naruto simply stated

"By beating them up…" Sakura remarked

"Yeah… after all… with a dark past and stubborn personalities like that, the only way for them to actually listen to someone is for the both of them be beaten up to the point where they can't get up from the ten count." Naruto explained his reason to both Sakura and Ino

Those who were nearby or is able to listen in from a distance were shock to actually hear that Naruto is actually helping them in a weird way. Before anything else could be said, Naruto crack his shoulders a bit before taking off his hooded cloak.

"Here Arika, you don't mind holding on to this?" Naruto asked his baby sister where she shook her head in accepting to hold onto her brother's cloak.

"Now then, I better go before Gaara decides to try and use Sasuke as his parachute or a cushion for his fall or something…" Naruto stated where he mentally doubted since Gaara can simply use whatever sand he has left to lower himself.

Before he can go he sense Kurama coming to the stadium. He immediately jump off the railing and landed back on the stadium floor. It was only when he landed on the ground that a sudden explosion accord next to him.

Everyone was worried about something since in the dust cloud, next to Naruto, a shadowy figure could be seen. Once the dust settled, everyone can now see a handsome young, red-headed man. Things were already weird but seeing a handsome man, equal to Naruto's looks, the women, both teen to young adult, were excited to see another cutie.

Naruto simply looked at the red-head with curiosity, "Oi… you're already done with the mission? I thought it would take at least another hour?" Asking the redheaded young man.

The redhead place one of his hands on his face to move some of his hair back. "Yes, it would have taken another hour or so. But fortunately I had little unsuspecting help drop by." Answering Naruto's question

"Huh…? Help…? What kind of help…? Only high-level jounin shinobi can help you and just only for support?" Naruto wondered

"The help I got was an unlikely one… so unlikely that even we didn't even sense their arrival." Kurama calmly/confidently spoke as he put his other hand in his pocket.

"Even we didn't sense…? Who…?" Naruto curiously asked

"Oh…" Kurama started as he grinned with amusement, "… they're your partners…" he answered

"My partners?" Naruto said in confusion before he realized on who Kurama was talking about.

"Wait? You mean that they're…" Naruto asked worriedly

"Yup… this is all too perfect for me. I can't wait to see what Kushina would do to you when she finds out about them." Smirked Kurama as he looked upon Naruto's sweating/nervous face. Kurama then turned to face the large pillars that Naruto created where he continue to talk.

"Even though I would love to continue to see your scared face… you do have other obligations, such as taking care of the Uchiha brat and Tanuki boy. If I were to guess, because of the new situation, you probably pushed Gaara limit and it's only a matter of time before that weakling Shukaku comes out to storm the place. I believe its best you take care of that now before they arrived so that way you can focus on your situation, rather than 'that' problem." Kurama explained

"You right… I can't exactly worry about my mother when I should be focusing on both them and the other one. Hey, you don't mind taking care of that problem while I take care of them. If anything, the other two might jump in because of the situation." Naruto asked the kitsune

Kurama shrugged his shoulders as he agreed he would since, even though he doesn't mind watching a good match, he personally prefer to actually do something then stand around. The only problem with it is that the people that can actually rile him up for a fight aren't here, so he was just going to be around if that time comes.

Once Naruto confirmed that Kurama would help, Naruto decided to leap into action as well as reveal some of his power.

The entire audience that looked on as the two converse with themselves, with only veteran shinobi were able to listen in on the conversation, they wondered and talk about on who the person talking to Naruto is, mostly the young single women, as well as the relationship between them.

Nibi and Hachibi were the ones that were the most curious which they told their Jinchuriki hosts about it.

"_**Oi Nibi… do you sense what I'm sensing from the red-head?**_" Hachibi asked

"_**Yes, although… I can tell that it's familiar yet it feels completely different.**_" Nibi answered as she was confused about it.

"_Nibi… Hachibi… what are you two talking about? What can you two sense?_" Yugito asked curiously

"_**For some reason, that red head... he feels like he's a biju yet…**_" answered Hachibi

"_Yet?_" Yugito asked again

"_**Yet, he doesn't feel like one since I can't sense his power. I'm betting he's suppressing it which leave's the question on who that red head is?**__" _Nibi answered as he looked on, through Yugito's eyes, on who the red head is.

"_Fool ya fool… this day is whack beyond whack. My mind can't continue to think with all this whack that been running along yo." _Killer Bee

Before anything else could happen, they along with everyone else in the stadium started to feel cold and covered in a blanket of some dark presence.

The stadium was being affected from the sudden chill that was running down their spines. Minato and Jiraiya, along with the other kages with their guards, wondered on where this dark sensation was coming from.

All around, the audience themselves were having different reactions. The citizens, including the visiting lords and Damiyos were trembling in fear as they can feel the atmosphere getting cold around them. The genin were somewhat similar yet they were also curious about it. Sakura and Ino held onto each other since they never felt anything so dark before. The chunin and jounin level shinobi kept their cool but wondered on where the sensation was coming from.

Arika was scared on what's going on and what she was feeling. She was trembling so much that she held onto Kushina.

"Momma… I'm scared…" she whimpered in Kushina's clothes as she tremor from the dark feeling.

Kushina comfort her daughter and worked on figuring out where the feeling was coming from. Both Tsunade and Shizune also helped in looking for the source but that stopped when they all heard Naruto speaking to them.

"Everyone… Relax… it's just me…" Naruto stated as lifted his left hand to be even with his face. In it, a dark manageable size swirling orb had formed. It looked like a _**Rasengan**_, except it looked more like a storm.

Naruto then slowly rise up into the air, where everyone was stunned to see that he can actually fly. He rose to be at the same eye level as the audience while lowering his left arm with the dark sphere still active.

"Now, I hope everyone is looking since you're all going to see what I can really do." He stated

(Negima!? OST: Gensou Kuukan de no Tatakai)

Naruto crushed the sphere in his hand where many wondered on what why he did it. It didn't make any sense until they saw the result.

Naruto's body was being covered in dark flames where his entire body was being covered in shadows. First his left hand, then his arms where the shadows spread throughout his body until it completely covered him. His blonde hair changed from sun bright to darkness with only a bit of blonde outline, his blue sapphire eyes changed to black piercing eyes with a sapphire outline while his eyes also narrow down making him look evil. The bandages that covered his forearm burned out of existence where violet symbols formed around it in a weird circular, oval patterns. The dark flames that covered him stopped its spread where only his forearms continue to burn in a calmer form.

"My… it's been weeks since you transformed into your _**Gokuenrenka **_(_**Hell's Refining Fire**_). Are you respecting those two boys strength or… are you giving the snake a warning." Kurama narrowing his eyes at Naruto as he too levitated in the air with his arms cross.

"You should know the answer to that…" Naruto plainly answered

With that, Naruto immediately moved from their sight towards the dark pillars with incredible speed. Kurama decided to land away from the crowd and stand on the arena wall where he looked up at the pillars.

"_He better finish this since I prefer not to get Nibi and Hachibi involve in this since I doubt that, even with Shukaku's help, that the both of them would be able to challenge him without collateral damage. Hell, they can't even challenge me after I ascended… or to be more precise… evolve._" Kurama thought as he looked up at the sky.

While Kurama looked on, the audience had their attention on either Naruto moving towards the dark pillars or at Kurama, without knowing that he's the Kyuubi no Yoko.

(End OST)

* * *

><p>Sasuke and Gaara were able to get into balance as they held their footing on the pillars. They first looked around to see that they can't escape this area since they were too high. Gaara roared in frustration but looked please to know that Sasuke was with him since he can kill him. Sasuke notice Gaara's bloodlust where he prepared himself.<p>

Gaara's anger of being beaten like he was nothing more than garbage infuriated, especially since the guy that was beating him didn't have any hatred or anger. It was there that he started to transform into his beastly form as his left arm changed into a demonic arm and a giant tail erupted behind him. As Gaara transformed, Sasuke looked with disbelief at how Gaara was transforming in front of him. Gaara finally calmed down where he then looked at Sasuke.

Gaara jumped from the pillar that he was on to the one that Sasuke was on. Sasuke immediately leapt down to avoid Gaara's strike. As he fell, he made sure to stay close to the pillar since if doesn't have a good grip on it, then he'll fall to his own demise. Gaara followed Sasuke down the pillar hoping to slash him with his sand claw. Sasuke grabbed the pillar with chakra and used the momentum to swing himself to another pillar as Gaara passed him. Gaara used his claw arm to grab the edge of the pillar before falling off it. Gaara stood upside down with a grin in his face as the danger of this type of setting was getting to him. The joy of killing someone where his life is also on the line, in this terrain.

Before both genin could go at it again, the both of them suddenly felt a chill run down their spine. They looked up on top of one of the pillars to see Naruto was standing on top of it. He looked down on them in his dark version.

"Alright you two, let's see what you really have." Naruto remarked

Gaara run up the pillar before jumping onto the other one where Naruto was located. He had a joyful glee since he can sense the darkness that surrounded Naruto's body. He knew that Naruto was the ultimate prey since his eyes were cold and dark like his. Before he could even get 15 ft. from him, Naruto vanished from Gaara's sight only to reappear in front of him with dark flames. He punched Gaara in the chest, sending him crashing into another pillar. The pillar crumbled a bit as Gaara was imbedded into it from the punch he received by Naruto.

Sasuke kept himself in hidden as best he can since he needed to figure out the best strategy in order to win. He knew that his newest technique would be the one thing that could possible work against Naruto. The only problem is that he isn't able to use it properly in this type of condition. As he tried to figure out on how to achieve his object on defeating both Naruto and Gaara, he was suddenly surprise when he heard, "You should really pay more attention to your surroundings, Sasuke…"

Sasuke looked up to see Naruto was standing, horizontally, up at him with a monotone face. Sasuke had his guard up as Naruto, instantly, moved forward, giving him a strong straight left punch at his guard. Sasuke slid back so much that he was about to slid of the pillars edge. He quickly pulled out a kunai, stab the pillar and used it to swing himself back on the end of it.

* * *

><p>Stadium<p>

As the audience waited, with anticipation, for the result of the final match to be decided, but obliviously knew the winner was going to be. Kurama continue to stand on the same spot he was in, like everyone else that tried to look, watching the battle in the sky with several explosions and rubble coming off. At some point, the destruction that was done actually started to spin the pillars against each other, showing how intense the battle is since any shinobi would have trouble fighting in such a terrain.

Kurama continue to look at the sky, where the pillars are located, then spoke loud enough for everyone to hear.

"You know… unlike Naruto, who's both honorable and merciful, I don't have either one. So I suggest that you and your team stop on trying to sneak up on me since I could easily slash your heads off." He stated

Everyone was confused about it, only for the veteran and skilled shinobi to understand on what he meant. It was then several konoha anbu shinobi release their vanishing act to show that they were trying to surround Kurama, who they don't even know who it really was.

As the anbu started to back away, not just because of him finding out but also because of the unease feeling of dread surround them, another anbu member was doing something hidden in the shadows of the stadium.

The anbu was actually Kabuto, who had received the signal from his master, Orochimaru. Kabuto's purpose was to place a genjutsu on the stadium to put them asleep, where one it was done, Orochimaru will unleash the signal to start the invasion.

As Kabuto started to perform his genjutsu, he had no idea that Kurama was already sensing the genjutsu that was being unleashed. With that, he decided to start the party since it was about time he or Naruto take care of the old snake. The legendary kitsune raised one of his hand up a bit before snapping his fingers. With the snap, Kurama unleash a tiny chakra wave blast that didn't hurt anyone, it was more a _**Genjutsu Kai**_ (release).

Kabuto was surprise to see that his genjutsu was stopped. It wasn't till he felt something starting to form below him that he got worried. He looked down to see puddles of water form below him. Before he can even react to it, he was swallowed up and taken somewhere else.

Kurama narrowed his eyes as he slowly turned his head towards the Kage's booth. As he slowly looks at the kage's booth, he also unleash some killing intent on them, or to be more precise on one of them. The stadium could feel the killing intent as Kurama was directing it towards the four kages.

Minato, who was one of the people looking up at the levitating pillar in hopes to see on what's going on, Jiraya, and the other Kage's, felt it, seeing that it was directed towards them. They looked down to see that it was coming from the redhead, but notice that he was glaring at only one, the Kazekage.

"I think it's about time the kid finally finishes you off you weakling snake." Mutter Kurama

It was then the Kazekage suddenly disappeared, along with his guards, in a swirling tide of water that rose up from the ground swallowing them whole. Before any suspecting theories could be said, Kurama spoke up.

"Don't worry about that idiot. He was never meant to sit there… especially since the-" said before being cut off from a loud explosion.

He, and everyone else, turned to look at the pillars in the sky to see a giant tanuki made of sand suddenly appeared on top of one of the black pillars. With the giant tanuki standing on top of the pillar, the pillar wasn't able to hold its weight where it began to fall. Before anything bad could happened, the remaining pillars moved underneath it to slow down the decent where it wouldn't cause too much damage.

* * *

><p>With Naruto<p>

Naruto was completely overwhelming both Gaara and Sasuke. As the battle carried on, Naruto only used taijutsu attacks against the both, which neither one couldn't even guard against it, where Gaara's sand didn't couldn't absorb the power behind it.

As Naruto thought a small taijutsu battle between Sasuke, where he only block or diverted it away from him without any real concern. While they continued to fight against each other, Gaara was on top of one of the pillars thinking about what had happened as well as what Naruto was telling him earlier in the match when it was the two of them; how he is stronger protecting the people he cared for, for fighting for the right reasons, and other noble intentions out of the goodness of his heart, especially since in a way he had a similar past like Gaara.

Gaara couldn't stand it, knowing that this person had neither anger nor revenge in his heart. Gaara was so angry that he shouted to world that he wouldn't lose to someone like him. It was then that he transformed to the Ichibi no Shukaku. Naruto and Sasuke stopped their taijutsu battle to see Gaara transformed.

Naruto looked at Gaara's transformed stated as he muttered to Sasuke, "Um… it looks like this match is over. How about next time we just go one on one alright. Now, let's get you out of here." Where the shadow underneath Sasuke expanded and absorbed him into it to be transported back to the stadium.

Once Sasuke was safe, he looked where Gaara was standing to see that the pillar was dropping. Naruto quickly moved the pillars underneath the transformed Gaara to slow the decent so the destruction on the ground is minimal as well as the impact from dropping hard to the ground to disappear. Naruto jumped of his pillar to ensure that he can focus as he steadily fall to the tree line.

Naruto fell right through the tree line as Gaara's monstrous transform state also hit the ground over the pillars, breaking them apart. On the ground, he started to move a little bit before he started to chuckle at what he has now become.

"You really are something Namikaze… to force me to bring this out of me…" Gaara said as he laughed manically while looking for Naruto.

The audience looked at what Gaara has become where many where afraid. The Damiyos and lords were afraid of what's possibly going to happen to them, while the civilians screamed at what's going to happen since for many of the older civilians remembered the Kyuubi attack. The Shinobi prepared themselves at the threat that Gaara now possesses. The Suna shinobi were ready to begin their movement since they saw Gaara transformed into this state. Sakura and the other genin shook in fear since Gaara's transformation into a monster really scared them since they've never seen a bijuu before. As everyone in the stadium were acting on how this going to go out, Gaara stated around him for Naruto to listen.

"Now then…" where Gaara's real body emerge out from the top of the sand Tanuki's head, "… I'm going to show you on the manifestation of the sand."

Kakashi and the other jonin, along with any of their genin students nearby where getting worried since Gaara could destroy the stadium. It was then that they heard Lee shout out Sasuke's name. They turned to see Sasuke was now standing around them with a look of daze/confusion.

"Sasuke! You OK!" Kakashi asked

Sasuke shook his head a bit before answering Kakashi's question. "Ah, yeah… I'm fine just very sore…" where he finally kneeled down from all the power punches that he was given. Sakura and Ino quickly moved to his side where they tried to get points by helping him.

As Sasuke was being taken care off, Kakashi and the other jonin couldn't help but wonder on how skilled and powerful Naruto was. More for Kakashi since he's having flashbacks when he first found him.

"_Naruto… if you're so calm even in this situation. Then what or who can cause you to look so beaten?_" he thought to himself. His thoughts stop when he saw two significant figures going to the battlefield.

It was then that Killer Bee and Yugito, without A (the Raikage) orders, came into play since at this moment the chunin exams was over. Killer Bee and Yugito moved closer to Gaara where they then transformed into their bijuu mode to stop Gaara from unleashing shukaku near the stadium where the other Kages and civilians are located.

Killer Bee transformed into a beast that had an ox's head and octopus body. Yugito transformed into a large two tailed cat that had a body made of fire. The veteran and smart shinobi saw both Killer Bee and Yugito transformed into their bijuu mode and thought badly. The civilians were terrified at seeing the bijuu since it reminded them of the Kyuubi attack that happened so long ago. Sakura and the other new genin were afraid since they were sensing supremely large amount of chakra from the both of them. Kushina held her daughter closely since she knew if a battle was to be unleashed between 3 of the 9 bijuu, the path of destruction would be unimaginable but also feared that the battle might trigger the Kyuubi that was sealed in Naruto be unleashed creating an even greater dangerous situation.

"Alright that enough! This battle ends!" Yugito/Nibi ordered out

"Don't be a fool… back down before you get a smack down!" Killer Bee stated

Gaara only smiled at see both the other bijuu where he did the hand seals for _**Tanuki Neiri no Jutsu**_ (Feign sleeping technique). As Gaara did the hand seals, the suna shinobi, along with his siblings saw what he was doing which was completely different from the plan that was prepared.

"_No… that little fool… he's ruining everything!_" Baki thought angrily

"_Oh no! That's! He's really doing it! This area is no longer safe! We have to leave!"_ Temari thought where she looked around to see Kankuro also mentally agreeing with Temari from the stadium seats.

Gaara finished his jutsu where he fell asleep which in turned unleashed Shukaku. Yugito/Nibi and Killer Bee/Hachibi grew worried since both Nibi and Hachibi knew that Tanuki wasn't the friendliest out of the bunch of the bijuus, next to Kyuubi.

With a loud and delightful roar, the shukaku roared out, "_**OH Yeah! I'm finally free baby!**_" where it looked to see the Nibi and Hachibi, "_**Well it's been a long time huh kitty and ox head! Why don't we celebrate are reunion by destroying this place!**_" Shukaku stated where he then attack the both of them with an air bullet. Nibi and Hachibi took the hit since it was going to hit the stadium behind them where the leaders and civilians were located.

Nibi and Hachibi quickly moved directly towards Shukaku, which they intended to stop this battle before it got to destructive. All three roared at each other but it was then that everything changed.

* * *

><p>Minutes earlier<p>

Naruto landed on the ground after Shukaku safely landed as well. When he saw both Killer Bee and Yugito appear he was ready to join in when he got a mental communication link by Kurama.

"_**Oi Gaki, just to let you know. That weakling hebi was about to make his move against your father and such. I've sent him and his little cohorts to another place. You should be able to sense them where they are.**_" He explained to Naruto

"_Yeah, I can sense him. But the situation over here is also becoming a bit iffy for me to leave._" Naruto stated

"_**Don't worry about it. I'll take care of it since I've been meaning to see how strong I've have become after being sent to the magical world. Plus, I like to show off and scare the people around me**_." Kurama said as he chuckled at seeing the scared faces of the konoha civilians and such.

"_You just want to get kick out of it"_ Naruto remarked, where he just heard Kurama innocently denied it but could still hear the bit of laughter. "_Fine just don't go overboard with it. I just know that I'm going to get an earful about this later on._" Naruto thought as he teleported where Orochimaru was sent.

With Naruto left to take care of Orochimaru, Kurama looked at the scene in front of him as he was going to enjoy showing his fellow bijuu on why he always said that he is the most powerful out of all of them.

Kurama cut the mental link between him and Naruto where he saw all of his fellow bijuu about to attack each other where he smirked at the scene. "_It's about time they know that they started a battle in the worst place ever._" As he leapt out of the wall and headed towards the battle.

Kurama ran towards them where he began his transformation, being covered in both red-orange and black flames. Right between the three, he transformed into his bijuu mode. With Kurama transforming into his bijuu form, instantly, he tackled the three other bijuus away from the stadium with tremendous force.

Shukaku, Nibi, and Hachibi were knocked back several dozen yards away from stadium as Kurama suddenly popped out of nowhere, spreading his arms out to show that he knocked them back with a loud roar.

As the bijuus gather themselves up, the people in the stadium screamed in fear and horror. Seeing the Kyuubi coming back from the incident over 10 years ago was something that many hope would never return. But of course, the kyuubi they remembered and the kyuubi of now is completely different but still held the same destructive and violent aura.

Kurama looked exactly the same except with key differences from what it used to look like. His orange-red fur was exactly the same as before except with some differences, where violet circular symbols formed around its forearm as calm black flames discretely flowed out. On his sides a somewhat black, circular, hotrod flames traced its way from his elbows that led to his tails where even the tails themselves had waves of black flames flowing out from his tips. The major difference was his size since Kurama was now actually even bigger when he attacked Konoha.

As the civilians screamed and started to run out of the stadium at seeing the giant kitsune, both Konoha shinobi, and the other few shinobi of the other shinobi nations, prepare to defend their homes, family and friends. During this incident, Kushina held Arika close to her with Tsunade standing in front of them where Shizune stood next to the mother and daughter. When Kushina saw Kyuubi reemerge into the world with all its chaotic demonic power, she was scared that Naruto might have pushed it or the other bijuu might have triggered the transformation to the Kyuubi or released it.

"Shizune… Tsunade… please take care of Arika and get her to safety. I'll going to go and save my son" Kushina ordered the two kunoichi/friends.

All three looked at the redhead mother with worried/scared looks on their faces. Tsunade looked at Kushina with a serious face.

"No, don't you dare go out there. I know that Naruto is in danger right now, but you should let Minato and Jiraiya take care of it since they can hold down the Kyuubi." Tsunade said

Kushina glared at Tsunade, "No, I'm going…" where she looked down in sadness in her eyes, "… I won't let him go again. Last time something like this happened, he was taken away from me." Where she looked down at her only daughter where she petted her head. "I was happy when Arika was born since I got to be a mother…" where tears started to come out as she smiled down at Arika, who looked sad about her mother crying in front of her, "… but for all this time, even when he returned. I couldn't be there for him, I couldn't be his mother… instead it was someone else. I know I can't make-up the time we lost with each other, but now I can make it all up when I save him even if I have to give my life to do it." Kushina explained where she let go of Arika as she slowly started to make her way towards the battlefield to save Naruto.

Tsunade and Shizune stood in front of her, protesting such an insane plan of her. They can somewhat understand her feelings but giving up her life for Naruto like this isn't the right way to go. Kushina looked at them with great determination where it was then at that moment, her whole world freeze as she started seeing images appear right in front of her.

Kushina's Mindscape

Right in front of her, she saw Naruto kneeling in front of a more demonic Kyuubi where it was half a size bigger then when it attacked Konoha, whose body was mostly scaly and black as night, its eyes were as red as blood rubies. Its face wasn't even that of a kitsune, it looked like a devil since from its original head a single horn came out of each cheek. The nine tails behind it were reptile-like tails. But the thing about it was that its presents was even darker than before with evil that was unprecedented.

(Think Negi in his chaotic state in Magia Erebea)

In front of her, Naruto, while kneeling, his body was completely covered in darkness with the strange symbols on his forearms, where his body was starting to look similar to the fox while a single black thread connected him and the kyuubi together from their chests. As she looked on, she could see tears running down his eyes, where it the situation completely changed.

(Naruto Shippuden OST: Heavenly Shaking Event)

With that single tear, he made a huge demonic roar which completely changed into his normal human roar. His body changed back to his human form where the darkness remain but was more tranquil. In his heart, a small bright light glimmered until it suddenly erupted out with extraordinary power that shoved the darkness from his body and the link the kyuubi and him, away.

(Naruto vs. Kurama)

"_Now your chance_…" a loving and confident voice that was familiar to Kushina.

Naruto, without any hand seals, performed the Kage bunshin where dozens of Naruto came rushing at the giant beast in front of them. The beast pulled at the chains that contained him till it broke. The kyuubi countered and block any attack that Naruto thrown at it.

"_I might not have much spunk left but don't underestimate a mother…_" said the voice with both courage and determination.

It was then that Kushina realized that it was her own voice that was talking with Naruto. As she looked, she suddenly felt like she was right there by her son side as he took on the Kyuubi. In one of its hind legs, a chain, that was still attached, pulled on the dark kyuubi's making it fall to the floor. Naruto took this chance where all the Naruto prepared their attack. Each clone gathered power in their fists as they closed in on the Kyuubi.

"Suiton…" said one group

"Raika…" said another group

"Fuka…" the final group

"Hoken…" they all yelled out where they sync their attack together when they hit the fox's mutated body. The combination of all three separate attacks hitting the body combined together where it created a maelstrom of whirlpool power that pushed the Kyuubi back several dozen yards back in the this dark cave.

As the attack began to settle down, Naruto used _**Shundo**_ to close the distance between him and demonic fox. In his right hand, a concentration of energy was being suppressed in it was ready to be released. Naruto got up to the Kyuubi's face where one of its fangs was as big as him.

"One more shot!" Naruto yelled out where he point blank his attack on the fox. Naruto yelled out, "_**Khilipi Astrape **_(Thousand Thunderbolts_**)**_!" where a large wide-range of thunderbolts came out and showered over half the Kyuubi's body. As the shower of thunderbolts continue to push the Kyuubi back, the Naruto clones continued to pull on the dark line that connected him and the Kyuubi. As the pulling began to work, the mutated figure on the fox began to rip apart from the fox to reveal his original form where his fur was now orange-red again.

"Get out of my face!" Naruto yelled out as he pushed more and more of his power out.

"_**His power! It's getting stronger and stronger! What is he?!**_" Kyuubi thought out loud

More and more continued to be pulled out until the Kyuubi was final pushed back, extracting all of its power and darkness that had in it while returning it back to normal but its image looked like it was withering away.

"_You did it…! You pulled all its chakra and purified the Kyuubi!" _the voice with both excited and proud in its tone.

The chakra, and darkness, that he pulled out from the Kyuubi began to enter Naruto's body where he transformed into his golden chakra cloak (like shippuden) but his forearms and the symbols on it spread throughout his body.

As the Kyuubi began to get back up, Naruto was amazed on the type of power he has now.

"So this is the Kyuubi's power…" Naruto muttered to himself

"_**Naruto… you've**_…" getting Naruto's attention where he saw how enrage the Kyuubi looked at him as he started to create a bijuudama, "_**… you've infuriated me, Naruto!**_" Kyuubi roared out as he continued to wither away into skin and bones.

(End OST)

As the Kyuubi was about to attack, Naruto relock the seal except now new symbols came in where the 2 steel gates appeared to seal the Kyuubi again. As the steel gates began to close, several large connected pillars landed on top of Kyuubi stopping him from attacking as the gates closed. On the two gate doors, a center artistic circular piece was now on it. The lock, there was a single lock, but now had three locks on it where it connected and locking the beast back. After it was lock, the circular pieces let loose a chain that tighten the seal even more where the Kyuubi growled at Naruto for taking his power away.

Naruto was now back in front of her, but in a more brightly colored space, looking at her with serious eyes as he held both person's hands with his.

"_You did it_…" Kushina told her son with loving voice that was both happy and proud at what Naruto accomplished.

She then saw him grip her hands in front of her as his face changed from serious to both sadness/pleading look.

"Wh-what happens now…?" Naruto asked as his body quivered a bit while Kushina can see the look in his eyes, like he was begging her to tell him that she can stay here with him.

"_I guess I'll be going back home…_" said the voice with a happy yet regretful tone since she can feel her charka continue to slip away.

"So…" Naruto said as he looked down on the ground, "… I lost my mom when I was child. And now when I finally found my real mother… I lose her as well." With tears running down his face, "It's not fair." with a sniff.

She gently pulled one of her hands, that he was holding gently, let go of his grip where she gently touched his face, "_Naru-chan… you would never lose me. I will always be with you, right here… always._" Where she removed her hand from his face and pointed at his heart. It was then that flashback started to disappear.

Outside Kushina's mindscape

Kushina only stood there was a moment until she was brought back to reality, where Tsunade, Shizune, and Arika argued about her decision. She regain her focus and looked down at her hands.

"_What was that just now? Did that really happened…? Have you already tamed the Kyuubi? Did I help Naruto-kun when he needed me the most…?" _Kushina thought to herself while Tsunade and Shizune looked confused at Kushina's sudden change of atmosphere.

Before anything else could be said any further, they all look at the other bijuu as they stood back up. Shukaku looked pissed off as he looked at the 9-tail kitsune.

"_**You bastard fox… you finally appear before me! I'm going to enjoy beating you into the ground.**_**" **Roaring outloud

"_**I highly doubt it since I am the strongest of all the bijuu. There is no way you or the three of you together could win against me. It's not even a question on trying. Surrender now or have the honor of having my fist collide in your face.**_" Kurama stated

Nibi and Hachibi took offense to that since they knew that the Kyuubi was always like this since he believed the number of tails shows how strong a bijuu is where he always used to mock the Shukaku as being the weakest.

Shukaku had enough of Kurama's pompous attitude where he fired a wind bullet at him. Kurama easily dodge it where the attack easily pass him but continued on where it shook several buildings along the way before exploding in an isolated area but still destroyed several building around it.

Hachibi and Nibi stayed back since they're jinchuriki, Yugito and Killer Bee, are only keeping not only the Raikage safe, but also their country's leaders and lords safe from any stray fire. But they worried when Shukaku was about to fire another couple of shots at Kurama.

Minato and Jiraya had already left the Kage's booth were several anbu members were leaping above the trees as they ready themselves to detain both the Ichibi and Kyuubi when they saw Shukaku prepare to fire another shot(s) of air bullets at Kurama where he maneuvered himself to have the stadium behind him. Both Kage's and shinobi, along with the bijuus prepared to stop the attack from hitting the stadium where the citizens and lords were still trying to get away when a powerful force quickly came up to Shukaku's face and upper cut its face. The face punch sent the attack up into the sky where both the recognizable yet unknown power moved away and landed on Kurama's head.

At the end of it all, they looked on top of Kyuubi's head to see that it was Naruto, perfectly fine from their point of view.

While Shukaku was getting his bearings back, Naruto stood on top of Kurama's head like it was casual for him. Kurama looked at Naruto with a confused look.

"_**Oi gaki! What are you doing here? I thought you would on your way to take of the snake Orochimaru…**_" before he looked closer to figure out that this Naruto was just a clone, "_**... did you really have to send a clone of yourself over here. You could've trust me to take of everything on this side…**__"_ Kurama remark

"Huh… I trust you as much as I trust Jiraiya and Rakan at not peeping on the women's bath side." Naruto replied where he looked at the stadium before looking back Shukaku. "Taku… I've should've known you pull a stunt like this. You always enjoy scaring people." Naruto stated

"_**Can't blame me for having a little fun**_." Said an amused Kurama

"I blame you for causing a panic, but never mind that now. Let's just get this over with since I rather not be facing the bijuu in such a crowded area." Naruto responded

While the both talked, Killer Bee and Yugito, along with their bijuus, looked at both Naruto and Kyuubi. They couldn't believe on what they were seeing. Kyuubi was outside his seal while Naruto looked completely fine, especially since they know that if the bijuu has left the body then the Jinchuriki would die. As they pondered on what's going on, Shukaku got back up and roared at being sucker punched. He was ready for round two but Naruto and Kurama were ready for it.

Not only where the Jinchuriki surprise to see Kyuubi outside Naruto's seal but also were amazed to see that Naruto was completely alright. Both the Mizukage and Raikage, with their guards, had moved from the kage's booth to their daimyos and lords to insure their safety. When both of the kages saw Naruto and Kyuubi together like this, they wondered to themselves since they know removing a bijuu from a host's body would be a death sentence.

Both Naruto and Kurama just smirked at Shukaku since they didn't even considered him a threat, let alone the other two Bijuus.

"Huh… you're actually going to try and take us on… don't make me laugh. I suggest you surrender or face the blunt force of my fist." Naruto stated as he gave Shukaku two choices.

Shukaku simply ignored it as he was ready to fire another air bullet. Naruto stick tightly at Kurama's head as he Kurama pushed forwards. He let out a roar where Naruto looked down at Shukaku, "_**Then sorry if I have to get a bit rough on you.**_" With a smirk

In the air, Shukaku changed his attack from the ground to the air, where he fired multiple air bullets. Kurama simply looked unnerved as the attacks came at him. Before the air bullets could reach him, Naruto fired several magical arrows of light at each center of the air bullets to cause them to implode.

Shukaku was completely caught off guard as Kurama landed on top of him where Shukaku tasted dirt. Hitting the ground, Kurama kept Shukaku to the ground before he used his tail to swat away Kurama. Kurama saw it coming where he jump away to avoid being hit. Shukaku immediately got back up where he glared at kyuubi. Shukaku grinned evilly since he can see that Naruto and Kyuubi have a pretty strong friendship where he decided to use that as his advantage. He looked at the stadium and quickly fired several air bullets at it. Naruto and Kurama would have done something but they both suddenly sensed both a similar and powerful power level.

Yugito and Killer Bee saw this where they used their transformed bodies as shields to block the first two shots. However, the third shot continued to head directly at the stadium. Minato saw this where he used his legendary _**Hirashi no Jutsu**_ to appear next to his Kushina and Arika. He was prepared to block the attack. The audience was scared while the Raikage and Mizukage prepared to protect their daimyos but all of sudden an orange wall of light appeared in front of the stadium where it was big enough to block the attack which was nullified, except from the shockwaves that didn't damage at the stadium much.

Everyone looked at the shield and wondered on who conjured it up. Everyone's, who was still in the stadium, curiosity were soon answered when they heard a loud sigh.

"Thank goodness… even with some difficulty I made it just in time."

They all look up to see a young beautiful woman standing on top of stadium roof. Everyone saw that she had long, waist-length burnt orange hair. She wore a short sleeve pink shirt with grey sweat pants that had a red stripe going down at both ends of her waist. The biggest feature that she had was her well-endow bust.

Wondering on who she is, Minato was about to move towards her before he saw 2 more young woman appearing right next to her who were just as beautiful. The one on her right has long purple hair that reaches down to her waist and bangs that barely overlap her red eyes, as well as a semi-straight ahoge. The thing is that she was wearing a form-fitting kunoichi uniform that consists of a grey-colored with a right shoulder-guard, grey gloves, and opening in her shirt which showed her cleavage, who was just as big as the first.

The girl on the left was just as mysterious as the other two. She has a serious demeanor where it can be seen in her face. She had short blue hair with a green fringe in the middle and brown eyes. She wore a simple short-sleeve short with a long skirt and sandals like the civilians of the elemental nation.

As people looked at them where the three converse with each other.

"Yes onee-san, that was a close call alright. I can see that Kyuubi-kun still can't show any restraint." Smiled the purple hair girl

"Yes onee-san, but I can see that Naruto-kun is on top of him, although it's a Kage bunshin. Can you sense where he is onee-san?" asked the short blue hair.

The orange hair woman placed a hand on her forehead as she drop the light shield that protected the stadium. She focus a bit before she got what she wanted. With a smile she looked up, "I can sense him… he's about a couple of miles away, over in that direction. I can also sense a dark presence just in front of him. Knowing him, he's going to take care of that… I can also sense Saeko and Sylvia onee-san heading in that direction." She explained to her sisters

"Alright onee-san… they should be alright over there. So I believe we should help handle things over here… after all…" where all three look at the scene in front of them, "… there are four bijuus that aren't far but yet too close to the stadium where these people are." Where the other two agreed

Before they can even move, they, along with everyone else heard Naruto, come from above, call out to them.

"Orihime! Medaka! Xenovia! You three are here!" where all three women looked up to see Naruto coming down from the sky. Naruto had leap, from Kurama's head, as high as a skyscraper and landed on the stadium roof when he sense their arrivals.

All three of them ran up to him, embracing him with a hug. Naruto was grateful that he is using his absolute will of defense to keep himself from puffing out of existence, but still received a bone crushing pain throughout his spine.

"Naruto-kun…! We finally found you…!" all three shouted out

"Me too… I just wish it was on a better situation than this." Naruto remarked

As all four of them reacquaint with each other, Minato and Kushina looked at the scene in front of them and could help but wonder on how Naruto knows these three girls or the fact on how friendly he is. The civilians and shinobi had similar thoughts while The Raikage and Mizukage thought on how that one girl created such a powerful barrier shield.

They're thoughts ended when they heard Shukaku getting ready to attack again while Kyuubi stared it down. Hachibi and Nibi decided to enter the fight since Shukaku almost killed the lords, Daimyos and kages in the stadium, along with other citizens. This of course, gain Naruto and the girl's attention.

"Even though I prefer not to let you girls fight this battle, I can't exactly get to involve since I'll poof away, which I can't… given my certain circumstances." Naruto pointed out since he is a shadow clone

"Don't worry anata, will take of the fight." Medaka replied with a smirk on her face.

"Thanks, but leave me the Ichibi Jinchuriki since I would like to have a talk with him." Naruto remark

"Alright, but I would feel better if I can wear my battle outfit with me." Xenovia responded which Orihime agreed since she wasn't any of her gear.

"Don't you have your own battle suits or the pactio cards?" question Naruto

"No, our old gear was damage beyond repair from the final battle… and we lost our pactio cards from either back home or arriving here." Medaka answered

"Be glad I'm certified to do this…" Naruto said as he held his hand up where three orbs of light appeared. The stadium watch to see that the orbs of light became thinner and more rectangular. Once the light dimmed down, three cards appeared where the orb of lights were where the three girls took hold of one card which had a picture of them.

"Alright ladies I believe it's time we show our stuff." Medaka said out loud where the other two agreed and at the same time they yelled out, "_**Adeat**_!" where the cards glow into a bright light that blinded everyone for a moment. Once it stopped glowing, all three women were now wearing different clothing.

Medaka now is wearing an open, light yellow jacket and a dark red shirt which shows her stomach, jeans and detached sleeves that match her shirt along with red fingerless workout gloves on her hands. Her hair was tied in a braided ponytail where she had a look of confidents on her face.

Xenovia civilian's clothes has changed to a battle outfit that gave little to the imagination. It consisted of a black, skin-tight unitard with short sleeves and pauldrons, matching fingerless gloves that extend to her biceps, and thigh-high boots, all of which are adorn with straps. Over it, a white hooded cloak with gold and blue accents that can be also be turned into a cape. In her hands was a large two-handed sword whose blade had appeared. The sword itself has a cross in the pommel, a grip long enough that can be held with 3 hands, an axe-like guard, a second grip with a chain-like form and a long blade that ends with 3 points.

Orihime now wore black martial art robes that covered her entire body (her Shinigami attire from Bleach). With that, she also held a golden staff.

With their transformation complete, everyone wondered on who are these people. As the people wondered about them, the three ladies standing next to Naruto all smirk on what they're planning to do.

* * *

><p>Till Next Ch<p>

OK, I'll admit that this is my longest chapter that I have ever written. The only reason is because I promise that I would write the battle between the Bijuus and the small battle with Orochimaru. So I wanted to move it up as fast as possible plus also make the grand entrance of Naruto's girls.

Also, I put in the Naruto and Kyuubi match because even though I know that the family was reunited, they're are some barriers that Kushina (personally) felt that she needs to do since even though she was a wonderful mother to Arika, she felt like she failed Naruto since she couldn't be there for all the most important events when he was growing up. In a couple of chapters, she along with family, as well as konoha officials will learn about Naruto's past along with Kushina and Minato's rolls in them with reason on why they are having unknown flashbacks.

Till Next time


End file.
